Soulmates
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. Until one day, when my life turned upside down.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Hello again, guys! So, here I am… back to this…. "Site!" This is another story called '**_Soulmates'_** that is now here laid (Or presented?) in front of you all. I know! I know! That I already had other stories as well to update and all. But I promise that I'll catch up with them later on. (Calm down, my dear folks! It's not like I'm abandoning them or anything. They all are as dear and important to me as this story as well. So, just **_**Chill! … **_**will ya? ***_wink_***) ****Anyways, here is **_Harry Potter_** that I thought of doing. It just come to me and won't let me live in peace. Literally! (I haven't even slept for the whole night! Because the **_**damn **_**words were reeling inside my head and won't let me sleep. So, guess what I did? I pick up my phone, opened the "Text Memo" and start typing in it until 5 in the morning. **_** Goddamn it!) **_**Well, I'm more than willing to put aside my begrudge, and get on with the story. ****In this story, nobody is dead. You can still count on Harry's Godfather - Sirius Black and the most famous Wizards of all time - Albus Dumbledore. Please remember that I'm telling this story by another character perspectives. It's Harry, OC. If you don't like than please don't read it. Characters are bound to get out of the canon. If you get offended, then I suggest you to please don't read. (**_Shrug_**) I really won't mind.**

**Although, I don't know much about humor, as I'm still as terrible in grammar as I'll ever be. (Oh! Notice my sarcasm!) But I'll try to make it better. (Notice the keyword - **_**Try**_**. Please! It's already a warning! So, please proceed with caution!) ****Anyways, I must warn you beforehand that all of my stories are not Beta-**_** ed. **_** So, please excuse my oh _soo_ great grammatical errors. (Though, I try to minimize it much as possible. But still, it doesn't hurts to be warned, no?)**

**Enough with all of my drama. ****On you go!**

**P.s; Thanks to all of the readers who had reviewed my other stories and are liking them. I love you all! You make my day **_**bloody**_** awesome! xD**

**P.p.s; This is happening in Sixth year of Hogwarts. So, don't get confused. If you do get, please PM me! I don't bite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

_** People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. ****Until one day, when my life turned upside down.**_

* * *

**~~ WELCOME TO HOGWARTS ~~**

* * *

**Prologue**

_" ... and, here is your wand!"_

I looked down at the table in front of me. My eyes coming to rest on a wooden stick, which has been placed in front of me, and stared at it blankly. Which, in return, stares up at me innocently.

Although, I didn't make any move to pick it up.

I heard him sighed heavily, hear the shuffling of his footings. And my eyes slowly lifted back up to look at his aged face.

To only saw that pitiful and sympathetic look in his gaze.

I flinched, quickly averting my eyes down and back to my lap; where my hands were folded neatly and stared at them blankly, finding them oddly fascinating. But I could still feel those electric blue eyes trained on me. Staring down at me behind those half-moon spectacles with that experienced and kind look. Before he spoke again in that gentle, wise tone after a long silence. The atmosphere around us getting awkward and uneasy. Well, more from my side, if that even counts.

"I know how hard is this is for you, my dear," said he in his gravelly low soothing voice. "And I am not going to say or make any guarantees that it is going to be easy as a pie." He paused as I heard the light swish of his long robe, as he walked around the table before he come to stand beside me; his white silvery beard hanging gracefully down in front of his grey-ish colored robes, nearing just below his belt-region, and raised his arm to place his long warm hand gently on my shoulder. A humble, innocent gesture. Yet encouraging, nonetheless.

"But I must say that I do believe in time being the greatest healer known to mankind," he murmured reassuringly. "Time is the only medicine which can heal all of your deepest wounds. You can't change the past. But you _can_ ruin your present by worrying about the future. However long detours it may takes to heal," he told me, his hand squeezing my shoulder with the softest pressure. I slowly looked up at saw his sombre blue eyes staring down at me in that same knowing look. "But it'll heal you eventually," he says. "Both physically... and emotionally."" He smiled slightly, his eyes begin that twinkling thing as his smile grew even more sincere.

I looked down at my lap once again, as I felt that familiar awful stinging in my eyes. I blinked furiously while I took deliberate deep breath to ease that uncomfortable tightness in my chest, and swallowed hard to quench that horrible stupid lump down my throat. Trying to banish those horrible images from my mind, as it once again made it presence known in front of my eyes, flashing at an alarming rate, mocking me.

I felt his hand patted my shoulder once gently before he let his hand to fall away from it altogether. From the corner of my eyes, I watched him move, and soon he disappeared from behind.

Only to return and come to stand on my left hand side. Clutching something in his loose closed fist as he lightly bow and offered it in the front of my face. Which he casually opened to reveal some kind of sweets wrapped up in those purple papers in his long, white palm.

But I only looked at them, feeling wary and uncertain. Finding them foreign.

My eyes flew back up at him, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ice mints." He clarifies upon my questioning look. Thinking that it will be rude to refuse his kind gesture. Ever so hesitantly, I raised my right arm to pick one up from his outstretched palm. After another questioning look that I throw at him, which he only returns it with his encouraging smile and a '_Go on!'_ nod. I unwrapped it carefully, and popped them into my mouth. Immediately, to my astonishment, they melted on my tongue. And I begin to feel cold as I taste that sweet mint flavor on my tongue. Which, surprisingly, lifts my mood and made me feel lighter, and most importantly '_Angst- Free'_. I heard him chuckled in humor beside me and I turned to give him my own sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." I whispered softly, whole kindheartedly. He smiled down at me as his startlingly blue eyes glinted this time in mirth.

"Why, you're welcome, Ms. Flamel." He murmured with another bow in front of me. I giggled lightly.

He sighed in relief before he turned to walk back to his headmaster chair and sat down in it. He put his elbows up on the desk in front of him.

His fingers were interlocked. Yet still, they were slightly touching the tips of each as his eyes piercingly stared at me from the top of them. I suddenly felt like being X-rayed under the scrutiny of his gaze. I squirmed uncertainly in my seat, and lowered my gaze back to my lap once again. We sat for a few minutes as I continued to trace the lines on my palm.

"I believe this is it, Ms. Flamel."

Startled, I looked back up at me to see his smiling eyes before he continues: "You're officially enrolled for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your session begins from tomorrow. You should go to your assigned house room that I believe is- Gryffindor?" I nodded. "Alright then! See you at the new semester feast!" I nodded in agreement again before I stood up from my seat, and bend down to retrieve my heavy bag stuffed with magical books. Picking up my wand from the table. Before I promptly turned to make my way towards the exit.

But vaguely, I could hear the portrait of the founders of the Hogwarts. That is, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, who have begin to whispering under their breath as they watched me leave.

"_She is soo pretty!" s_aid a hushed whisper of a woman as I walked passed her portrait.

I felt my cheeks begin to redden.

_Treacherous blush. _I thought with a scowl.

_"No! She is beautiful! Inside and out!" _The same voice gushed again; which I reckon' is - no doubt - Helga Hufflepuff. _Go figure._

If possible, I reddened even more.

_"Oh! But, look at that face! Soo sad and miserable. I hope she will overcome her fears and sadness and be cheerful again," _said a sympathetic tone of women, Rowena Ravenclaw.

I speed up in a haste to be out of the Headmaster room as soon as possible. Praying to all the deities above to not to let me have a moment of Klutz. Besides, I really don't want any sympathy and concern from anyone._ I'm fine on my own,_ I wanted to say. Thank_ you very much._

_"Of course, she will be! She is in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!" _Chimes in a good natured voice, which I guess is my house founder- Godric Gryffindor.

_What does that even mean?_ I thought in confusion as I almost reached the exit.

_"Oh! Just shut up, you two!" _said the cold, irritated voice that I believe belongs to the Salazar Slytherin.

_Thank you! _I thought in gratitude.

"And.. Oh! Ms. Flamel?!"

I paused with my hand on the doorknob as I turned around to look at the headmaster, weary and confused.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked him, frowning as he continues to gaze at me with that highly amused mischievous glint in his that I swear just passed through them for brief moment before he replies back calmly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**R**E**V**I**E**W** P**L**E**A**S**E **! ;)**

**xD**

**_Love,_**

**S.P. Tripathi**

**xoxox**


	2. Harry scary Potter

**Authors Note: Alright, guys? (**_Hand wave)_** Hello to you all! Here again ... I am back .. to this ... story! I know that I've been late. But don't blame me. You all knows (as I've already mentioned earlier) that I'm horrible at grammar. It takes time for me to revise all of my story, accumulate and summaries all the contents before getting it ready to be posted/publish and update on the web**s**ite. ****Although, I really feel guilty for not updating sooner. ****But as the saying goes - it's better late than never, right? **_(hopeful smile) __(MassiveThroat clearing)_** OK! Now, that I've finished with my oh so called excuses (and that to pathetic ones, I know), here's the first official chapter for you all. ****Worth the waiting, no? (**_laughs)_** Just kiddin'!**

**So...? Without further ado...**

**Here you go!**

**P.s; For the warning, I've no Beta!**

**P.p.s; If you get confused, as I had said earlier, PM me. I don't _bite! _*laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~ HARRY SCARY POTTER~~**

* * *

_He had gone off his rocker! For surely!_

I thought with a frown as I started down the students filled with crowded corridors on my way to the Gryffindor's common room. I watched as how students hugged their fellows, thumping on there's back, squealing in delight and smiling warmly as they all interact with them on their official first day back at the start of new semester in Hogwarts.

It's nice having someone with you. Knowing who misses you and cares about you. I remember having friends back at ... home.

_Which is now _... I thought grimly, _is no longer called home anymore._

I reached the end of the corridor, stopped at the curved of another corridor and looked back. To only see that they all looked happy.

A moment ... a place ... where there is joy ... and happiness.

Laughter and ... peace.

Harmony and ... home.

_Home. _I mused at that thought as I looks around me.

At the people.

At those portrait, which hung above those long walls at the either sides of the corridors.

At those ghost, who zoomed past them and interact with the students.

At those brightly lit corridors.

People laughing and sharing jokes.

Hugging and showing warmth.

Grinning and showing acceptance with wide welcoming open arms.

_Yeah._ I thought with a small smile. _This is my home_.

_Where I wished._ I thought as I turned to begin my journey, _they all would accept me as well._

_And..._ I added as I finally reached the fat lady portrait that I believe is Gryffindor's Houseroom. _Hopefully make some friends too._ I finished the thought with a small sad smile.

"Password?"

I jumped slightly at the low, drawling voice and slowly looked around me and up to only see the huge portrait that hung before me.

A portrait of a lady, who is dressed in a long, baby pink dress. Her long brown curled hair braided and pinned back beautifully. Holding up a goblet in her right hand importantly. Her chin jutted out a little in the air and looking down at me with her beady eyes narrowed.

A portrait of fat lady.

"Password?"

The fat lady asked me for the password. I looked down and I felt my eyes widening in horror as something dwells on me.

_Oh Merlin!_ I thought in panic. _I never get a chance to ask for the password from the Headmaster._

_Stupid!_ I scolded myself. _Soo stupid!_

I heard a clearing of throat and I fearfully looked up to see her looking down at me expectantly, waiting impatiently.

Her eyes narrowed even further as she continues to stare at me.

"Well?" She asked me again, her tone sounding clipped.

I gulped audibly.

_Oh bugger!_

Suddenly, I heard loud ruckus from behind me and turned to see two boys walking towards us. One look at their clothes and I could bet sick sickles on Merlin's pants that they are too from Gryffindor house. They both comes to stand beside me as I hear their hushed conversation.

"He was the best, Dean!" said the boy, who was holding an odd looking plant in his cupped hands, which closely looked as if it's actually dying from the cold spoke in an excited tone.

"Oh! But you should have seen his face when he got his nose smashed when the famous Bulgarian scored Sixty to fifty-four, Neville." The second boy, I guess Dean, replied back with too much enthusiasm back to the plant holder-Neville.

They continues to talk in that hushed, heated tone for a moment before we heard a loud voice screeched in annoyance from behind us.

"Are you going to stand there and discussed who got his or her nose smashed to pulp or are you going to give me the password already?!" We all turned, startled by the fat lady burst in agitation as she sat fuming in her chair, irritated.

"Oh! Sorry. It's- _Chocolate frogs!_" Dean said.

The portrait swung forward to admit us. They both went in before me, not noticing me yet.

_Good._ I thought with a sigh of relief.

From the corner of my eyes, something silvery caught my gaze and I looked down at my bag to notice the zipper of my bag was slightly open, revealing my already loaded books on the inside; awkwardly peaking out from the edges of the bag and teetering dangerously as if to fall out from it at any second. I raised my arm to drag it closed as I walked forward.

Which, I guess, was a very bad thing to do.

Because I didn't seem notice. Or nor do I care to watch for the boy, who was currently walking straight at me at the same time. So, it was easier to say that we both bumped into each other and lose our balance.

"EEP!" I shrieked a little in surprise as I begin to fall backwards.

_And land on my butt. Or maybe, hit my head probably._ I thought sarcastically.

Indeed.

I distinctly heard another sound of "Oomph!" of surprise as that person too, was going to fall on the ground like me.

_Oh! Merlin! If you're listening, then please knock me unconscious when I hit my head. As there's no way in bloody hell am I going to face the embarrassing situation that I'm soo sure is about to come._

I closed my eyes in defeat as I clutched the strap of my bag closer to me, anxiously bracing myself for the impact. And waiting for the gravity to meet me.

Which, to my surprise, was no longer beckoning me to its gravitational pull.

Instead, I felt a pair of warm yet strong, sturdy arms encircling around my waist, holding me up. Feeling utterly breathless, I cracked one eye open to find a pair of eyes staring down at me, amused.

And not just_ any_ pair of eyes.

Shockingly emerald green colored eyes.

I gasped.

_Oh my Merlin!_ I thought weakly.

My another eye fluttered open too as I stare into those hypnotic ones as if in a daze.

Oh! So much for knocked unconscious.

He was an angel. I decided as I stared at him.

Because he looked like one.

With his disheveled jet-black hair that stood at an odd angle on the crown of his head.

Or the crook smirk, which were gracing his lips while he stared down at me with those amazing green colored orbs of his.

Or the way he was holding me still.

He truly looked like one.

Well, aside from the irony that "Angel" is practically my name.

But still.

He raised his perfect brow down at me and I slowly got aware that I was ogling him.

And that too openly.

I felt the heat on my cheeks as I brought back into reality. I quickly averted my eyes, embarrassed and mortified by the current situation. I wriggle in his arms to free myself and he got the message. He quickly but gently straightened us up in upright position and I abruptly stand back from him to make a great few feet distance in between us. I could feel his gaze on me as I stood before him, squirming and blushing in half embarrassment and half humiliation. But I saw his legs bend down to retrieve my bag from the ground and picked it up to offer it to me wordlessly.

_Take it and run far...far away from him, Angel._ I thought to myself.

"Thanks!" I said quietly as I took a hold of the bag strap just below where his hand was clutching it and tug on it towards me. But when I was tugging my bag free from his grasp, our hands brushed against each other briefly.

For a second, I felt my heart stopped beating and caved inside. My stomach twisted and churned horribly, as if I might puke all the contents of my stomach right then and there. My head swayed and spun uncontrollably as if I had been on a roller coaster ride. I greedily gasped in the air to bring some oxygen in and down my respiratory system.

"No problem."

My eyes snapped up and once again met his smiling ones.

_Oh Bloody Hell! _I thought as the nerves started to kick in. _Even his voice sounded as beautiful as him._

I don't know how long I just stood there, staring stupidly up at him when there was a low murmurs of protest sounded from behind him. Which was getting louder and louder as the source's closes upon us.

"But, it's _not_! Ron!" said a girly voice that sounded angry for some reason.

"Oh! C'mon, Hermione! Don't deny it that you didn't find it hilarious?!" The voice let out an amused snicker as they neared us.

"Ron! _You_ are...Oh! There you are, Harry!" The irritated voice calls out for the boy, sounding relieved. The said boy turns around and looks behind him to look at the person. Curious, I too, lean to the side to see a wise looking girl with her sun kissed hair which fell down past her shoulder angrily marched up to him and pointed her finger back at the redhead boy; who emerges in my front of eyes sight, wearing that amused yet cocky smirk on his face with his hands stuffed deep within his pant pockets.

"Tell him it's unfair to torture a first year just for the fun's sake! Tell this git!" The girl spats, as she glowered at the redhead boy, seemingly frustrated to boot. But the redhead only looks back at her with a grin on his face.

"Oh! C'mon, love! We both know you find that scene funny." The girl - Hermione cheeks colored briefly, but she didn't lose her ground. Instead, she wriggles her right arm and raised her hand to point her wand, which suddenly appeared in her hand, directly up at the redhead's chest. Whose blue eyes widened for a minute before the boy named Harry, quickly stepped forward to position himself in between them.

"Whoa! There, now Hermione! At least, first tell me what happened?" He pleaded to her as both the boys eyed her raised wand in front of them warily. The girl lips twitched suspiciously in what I could assume to be a smirk. Before she deliberately lowered her wand.

"He gives Fred and George new _Blasting Books_ to the first years to see if they have worked!" She spoke through her gritted teeth as she glares at the redhead behind Harry's back, who was cowering behind his back and occasionally sneaking peaks at her cautiously. He tapped Harry on his back, making him turn his head back to look over his shoulder at him and speak up.

"They both give me to experiment them, '_To see if it can work on anyone_!' There words, not mine." He shrugged nonchalantly as if to say '_I was merely doing my job'. _Hermione fist her hands in her hair and tugged on them in frustration.

"Ron! We both are Prefects!" She said as if it explains everything. The redhead named Ron slowly straightened to his full height behind Harry and raised a brow at her.

"So?" He asked her slowly.

She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down. But it didn't seem to be helping her any better.

"It means we have to set up an example for the juniors." Her voice was laced with irritation as she lowered her hands by her sides, sending her a look as if to say 'G_et this concept_ _over your head or so help me'._ But it only makes Ron to beam at her, oblivious to her growing frustration.

"That's exactly what I had done, love!" Hermione groaned loudly at his _too_ enthusiastic voice.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She cried loudly.

I watched them bicker at each other in silence. Harry was too looking amused at this scene. Before his eyes shifted a little, sliding past her shoulder and focusing on me. His green eyes remained unreadable as he watches ME in silence.

_Guess. That's my cue to leave._ I thought as I squirmed uncomfortably under his curious scrutiny.

And as if someone out there was watching me, in case I need help. The help comes on my way.

"Oi! Harry! _Say_ something! Help me out!" His friend, Hermione, yelled in frustration as she tugged desperately on the front of his robes, in order to get his undivided attention back on the matter. Abruptly startled, his startling emerald colored eyes blinked back at me innocently. As if coming out of a trance before his slid back and down at her, focusing.

"Huh? Yeah! Sorry! What were you saying?" He asked her as he shook his head slightly. His forehead creasing, somewhat, in utter bewilderment and confusion. I bit back a maddening urge to giggle as I watched Hermione stomped her foot angrily on the ground.

"You two!" She points her finger accusingly at both of them simultaneously before she flipped them birds. "Just SOD off!" She yelled in her shrill voice before she turned swiftly on her spot and stalked off to the way I had came from earlier.

As in '_Both of them'_ who stood frozen on their spot, snapped back to their senses before they too, ran off behind her to catch up with her.

"Hermione!"

"C'mon! 'Mione!"

"You stupid _effing_ prats! Leave me ALONE!"

"NO!" They both shouted, grinning from one to the other as they walked at the either side of her. I laughed a little as I watched them getting further and further away as they walked down the dim lit corridor. Before finally, they around the corner and vanished. I let out a sigh.

_I should head inside and look through my schedule._ I thought to myself._ Probably worked out through my trunk and get settled in my assigned dorm._ I thought with a nod in agreement.

But before I could even contemplate about twisting my body an inch, I saw someone backpedal at that end of the corridor before it turned to face me properly.

To my immense surprise, I found out who it was.

_Harry._

Shocked, I stared at him stupidly as I watched him tilted his head to his right before raising his arms to cross them across his chest, studying me carefully.

I honestly don't have any idea how many seconds, minutes, hours, years or millennium passed away as we continues to stare at each other. But the unsettling thing I could feel, describe or even say was of being X-rayed.

Just like the way the Headmaster had made me feel back at his office.

And because of that, I felt like panicking. Hyperventilating even.

The rhythms of my hearts were pacing at its galloping paces, leaving me slightly out of breath. I could almost feel that slight, but steady tremors of my hands; the chill of shiver that ran down my spine. My mind was screaming for me to turn around. The need for bolting was nearly overwhelming.

But I cannot.

Why?

Because the intensity of his gaze behind those rimmed glasses were holding me in prison, never letting me to look away.

And when I thought that I was going to faint right then and there, in front of him, of all people.

He smiled.

And I blinked.

Once ... Twice ... even thrice ... to see if I was daydreaming.

But nope!

There he still stands, far ahead of me at that end of the corridor and still flashing me his smile. Before he slightly shook his head at me and _then..._

He was gone.

Vanished!

Just like that...

Hardly believing my eyes, I took a deep breath to steady my heart beats and exhale noisily, letting go of the tension from my system as relief flooded through my body.

_I'm still safe._ I thought in relief. _He doesn't suspect me now for anything._

_Yet! _I added after a second thought. _But still ... I'm safe. Well, for now, at least._

I shook my head to clear it and turned around to head inside the portrait.

"He's a good boy."

Startled, I looked around me in alarm. I heard an amused laugh before the voice spoke again.

"Up here! Look up, sweetheart!" I raised my head to look up at the fat lady, who was smiling down at me. Still seated comfortably in her seat. "He doesn't mean any harm to you that boy!" She pointed at the far ahead of us, at that end of the corridor where that boy had vanished a few minutes ago before she continues. "He's Harry. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He is the one who defeated You-Know-Who."

I furrowed my brows in confusion for a minute before something dawned on me.

"Oh! You mean- Voldemort!" I remember grandma telling me all those stories about a boy whose parents sacrificed themselves to save their son from the psychic killer/ mob boss/Voldy-moldy. I always wondered how this boy, whose parents died looks like. Grandma always told me that he is just as young as me and just like his parents. Kind, considerate and great person. But aside from that, I always wondered how does he cope with his loneliness. Of not having a family. It's just seem soo…. _unfair_.

_Just like now I had lost mine too._ I thought grimly as I felt that dull throbbing in my chest, starting to squeeze inwardly as I felt my heart slowly caving inside once again.

But suddenly, I covered my ears with the palm of my hands and winced, as the fat lady yelped loudly and jumped up to hide behind her chair.

"Don't..." She trailed off threateningly as she glared down at me, peeking from the side of the chair, looking around frantically as if expecting for_ someone_ to jump up from out of nowhere and attack her right then and there, "... speak the name, you silly girl!" She hissed at me.

My only response was to roll my eyes at her and head inside the portrait and up the staircase of my girls dorm.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

I marched down the corridor, gently maneuvering my way in between the crowded corridor, full of Hogwarts students as I make my way towards the Great Hall, falling in steps behind the people, who I believe is going the same way as me.

But when I entered, I thought I had died and gone to heaven in a Heartbeat.

Because, the vision that my eyes behold, for the first timers like me, was ... beautiful. Exquisite. Alluring. Pretty. Splendid. Superb. Wonderful. Dreamy.

_Oh! Come of it, Angel. Now, who is the walking sodding_ _thesaurus?_ My mind scoffed at my ... uh….. _Brilliant_ vocabulary.

_Oh! Shut up!_

The student- Hogwarts students, to be precise, who sat on their respective house seats, occupied the four long tables lining across the Great Hall. Long flags, embroidered with representing house's symbols hover high above the four long tables across the Great Hall, respectively. Students before me were already sliding in their seats as the chit-chatter cheerfully. And slow murmuring inside the Great Hall begins to increase steadily. High up front at the end of the aisle, directly facing the Great Hall, stretching as far as the space could allow were the staff podium or table. Benches/chairs were aligned according as the professors took their seats. Though, in the middle of the table sat an older man with grey-_ish_ colored rob, matching long grey-lavender colored hat on his head and long beard that fall down to the front of his robe, loosely tied up at the end and disappear behind his bench.

Professor Dumbledore met my eyes and winked at me. I felt the corner of lips curling up into a smile and I raised my hand to wave a little back at him, all the while trying to be as subtle as possible. He smiled and gives a nod of acknowledgement before he inclined his head to the house table to my right hand, motioning for me to take my respective seat. I nodded at him before I turned to make my way towards what I suppose was Gryffindor's house table. Mostly, all of the seats were taken and not a space of feet could be seen for me to take my seat. But as I watched, the seat before me, where it was ended, began to expand and stretched until it was two or three foot bigger for a giant to seat. Grateful yet amazed, I hopped on the bench and settled behind the bench. I looked around to see my entire fellow Gryffindors were chatting amongst their friends. But a hush silence followed when all of them turned to see Headmaster stood upon his feet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear friends!"

Dumbledore stretching his arms wide open as if to embrace the entire hall. He continues: "Another year has brought another golden opportunity for teaching magic in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to our fellow Hogwardians! I know most of you must be starving by this point," he shifted slightly to look at our table and winked at somebody.

Curious, I lean forward just in time to hear the quiet laughter from the students. And peering around them saw the same redhead, Ron or whatever his name was, blushing from the roots of his hair. But all quieted down as Headmaster begins yet again,"... But fear not! I'm certainly not stalling it for later than it should be." The Great Hall erupted in snickers.

"Now, as you all must know by now, Forbidden Forest is.…well, Forbidden for all you. Regardless of age. Nobody is allowed to wander as they please and probably get him or her in a difficult situation. And neither did it help the matter that a War is brewing outside of this castle. We shall be unite and be with each others, helping to overcome such difficult times. Furthermore, you know the school rules and regulations by now. Or, if you do not, you may ask to school Head Boy and the Head Girl. Now, before our Feast of the Term begins, I would like to say a two things and that is, 'Chop! Chop!' Thank You!"

The Great Hall erupted in a round of applause with the deafening roaring laughter echoing and bouncing back from the walls, nearly destroying our delicate eardrums as the Headmaster sat down.

I turned around in my seat and nearly had my eyes popping out of my eye sockets when they watched as how the silver plates, the empty Goblets, the bowls and the platters magically filled up with different types of cuisines, desserts, beverages and fruits. Tinkling and scratching sounds of silverware reached my ears as people helped themselves to food.

One glance at them and somehow, I got this feeling that they all are used to it. So, brushing this overwhelming scenario off my head, I begin helping myself for some food as well.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

Utterly tired from all day, I trailed behind the students as they filed out of the Great Hall, turning left and making way for the Gryffindor Tower. After a few minutes of listening to the non-stop chattering and buzzing of murmurs from the people around me, nearly incapacitating me to even make senses to my surrounding; we reached the Fat Lady Portrait and head inside the common room. Immediately, a buzz of warm rendered me lightheaded and I longed to march up to the common room fireplace, lie down beside it and just doze off. But subconsciously, my mind reminds me that there is a DORM for girls; where a soft, fluffy and warm four-poster bed with beautiful hangings awaits me. So, reluctantly, I twisted my body and command it to walk across the common room and approached the staircase. While nearing the Girls room staircase, an involuntary yawn escaped and I covered my mouth, closing my eyes as I lazily rubbed them with my fist. But out of nowhere, I heard a low unmistakable "Oomph!" as I bumped against something hard. Yet so fluffy and warm.

But I felt my body-parts lock down, stiffing as my mind reminded that Oh-so-familiar voice.

_No way_! I thought weakly.

I flattened my hand on my face, trying to cover it as I slowly parted my fingers to peek through them.

Sure enough, emerald green eyes were staring down at me from behind those tiny, round rimmed specs. Looking highly amused.

_Oh! Merlin!_ I moaned inwardly._ Not him, again!_

"Hey! You again!" He let out a low, deep chuckle as his hands-on my shoulder gently pushed me away, just slightly so that there is comfortable space in between us. I lowered my face. My hand, which was covering my face, falling down to my side as I stepped back even further while chewing down on the bottom lip.

"I-I'm ... Uh ... mhmm ..." I fiddled with my hands nervously in front of him, reddening deeper and deeper with every tick of seconds that passed away as I squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his gaze. Again.

"You?" He hedged slowly.

If possible, I flushed even deeper as I raised my head to meet his gaze. Amazed when I saw the hint of humor and mischievousness brewing in those green irises. I swallowed lightly.

"Oi! Potter!" His head whipped around to see someone behind him. With a sudden surge of courage, I took that opportunity to speak the heck up.

"I'm sorry!"

By the time he turned to look around for me, I was hastily climbing up the stairs of Girls Dorm and leaving him behind.

But not before hearing this.

"My pleasure!" He yelled as loudly as he could, his voice echoing in the staircase, ricocheting off the walls before the echo reached my eardrums.

I dashed inside the dorm, finding it still empty and snapped the door shut in my wake. Heavy breathing resounded across the dorm, confusing me for a moment before I realize it's mine own ragged breathing.

_"My Pleasure!"_

I cocked my head to my side for a moment before I giggled.

_Who says that_? I thought.

_Apparently, him. The Harry Potter._

I shook my head at that thought.

"No!" I heard myself say before I trudged forward to reached my bed and plopped down on the top of scarlet blanket; bouncing for a moment as I raised my hand to pick up a pillow. And crushing it tightly to my chest, I rested my chin on the top.

"Harry scary Potter." I whispered to nobody before burying my head behind my pillow.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how is it! So, I'm a little nervous about this. ****Review if you felt you want to ... they would help me motivated and encourage me... :D **

**Thank you! **

**Until next time...** **then**...

**Love,**

**Satakshi Pari Tripathi (S.P.T) ;)**


	3. First Official Day

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back! Miss me? Hahaaa... Well, I'm back with an awesome bloosom update. Took me nearly a month to finish this! Total of 25 pages! Yes, people! 25! Can you believe that?! I'm really sorry though. For not updating sooner. But as can you see, this is a bloody monster chapter **_and_** an update. So, I dearly hope this make up for the wait. **_Anxious_** wait, I might add. (**_Laughs_**) ****Yet, I would like you all to know that no matter how long I took, I'm NEVER, ever going to leave my stories hanging in mid-riff. Rest assured you all! I'm still here, breathing. (**_Snicker_**) If you ever find out that I'm taking too long or something, always remember that I'll be probably curled up in my comfy sofa with a hot, steamy cup of tea resting idly on the table in front of me; and my frame hunched over the table, hand furiously scribbling across the page and scripting another awesome wait-worthy update for you all.**

**Anyways, I'm going to stop right here and let you all go on with my story.**

**The ThanksGivings: I would like to thank all those people/Readers/Viewers and reviewers' who have/had/is reading/read/has been reading. And thanks to all those people who have/had favorite and follows this story. THANK YOU!**

**Now, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~ First Official Day ~~**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sounds of hushed talking and the occasional passing of legs that went to and fro across my bed. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I lazily rolled onto my back and stretched. Yawns escape the contours of my mouth reflexively, while I gingerly raised myself in a sitting position on my bed. I stretched my arms in front of me as my ears started to tune in with the sudden voices of people.

"No! That's wrong!" An impatient voice shouted shrilly.

"Then, how do you oppose shall I do it? Dare I ask, Miss?" An angry voice retorted back to it. The other voice tsked in disbelief for a moment before I heard the sound of shuffling and then….

"OW!"

"Shh…!" Someone hushed before their was an unmistakable sound of snapping of something hitting something, as the sound alone resounded all through the girl's dorm.

Where another "OW" with a couple of strings of colorful profanities simultaneously followed it.

"You Killed it!" Someone hissed furiously, "You almost KILLED it, Vane!"

"Oh! Just quit it already!" Another voice clicked it's tongue before it spoke again, "Besides, you ought to thank me for coming at your aid."

Curious yet highly amused by this phrase, or dare I say from the whole ordeal. I quietly twist to steadily crawl on all my fours to the edge of my bed. Before I carefully grabbed the slit; which were parting those curtains that hung above my bed, hiding and shielding me up until now and tug at them to slowly push them aside.

The two girls stood before my bedside, facing each other and standing across from one another. On my left stood a dark haired girl in her proper school uniform. From the angle where she stood on what I could see; I could definitely tell that she is pretty with her hair pulled up in a high tailed pony and light brown color eyes.

Well, it's not that I'm saying that the girl, who stood on my right, is any worse.

With her face etched up in a dirty scowl, her long blonde hair that cascading down her back with light blue eyes, stood in her half dressed up state.

She was definitely a Heartbreaker.

And by half dressed up state, I mean in her off white Oxford shirt with the Hogwarts logo, encrypted on the left side of her shirt with no tie in place, socks pulled half way up her ankle with no shoes in sight and skirts hanging loosely from her waist with narrow looking robes that suspiciously looks as if Belt, was peaking from underneath the shirt, which was barely covering her torso.

Which suspiciously looked that she had recently clothed it on rather hurriedly, as by the way she kept massaging the sides of her waist with the heel of her right hand. She glared up almost venomously at the other girl and scoffed.

"Aid?!" She said incredulously. Her eyes widening before she repeated in in disbelief. "You called that AID?! In the name of your sodding 'AID', you almost ripped it off the side of my waist when you snapped that _bloody_ elastic on my waist!"

"So?" She asked curtly with her eyebrow nearly touching her hairline, making the blonde one- Vane, to balk at her openly.

"Didn't you hear a word what I said before?" She demanded, irritated. The pony girl only rolled her eyes at her in response, her forehead relaxing in a smooth line.

"Don't you have any decency to at least _apologize_?" She put emphasis on the last word as she stared at the girl before her in a persuading manner. Apparently waiting for a nice apology. But the other girl rolled her eyes again as she lets out a derisive snort.

"Suuuuurreeeee!" She drawls on it while she shoot her too sweet smile that might put the Sugar Queen to shame. Before she sidesteps her to walk towards the exit. But she pauses long enough to look back at the other girl, raised a hand to slip her index finger on the backside of her skirt and lightly pulled at it before she let go.

It snapped back to its place with a loud "_Snap!"_, making the blonde one to jump a little at the sound before she hissed in protest. Gaping openly, she turned around to watch the ponygirl existing the dorm, who was quietly snickering on her way out, saying something like "… _Gone of her rocker_" Or "_Maybe PMsing_…." Before she vanished altogether.

I let my hand drop down and let the curtain fall back into its place as I giggled quietly. I shook my head at their antics before I turned to fall back on my bed again and let out a loud sigh.

_My first day at Hogwarts, _I thought to myself, _now officially begins_. I laughed silently as I realized how stupid this sounds before I get up to get ready for the day to begin.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

I walked inside the Great Hall, hearing peals of laughter echoing throughout the Hall as people begins to settle down for the breakfast. Looking visibly excited for the first day at Hogwarts and anxiously waiting for the classes to begin.

Low murmur reaches my eardrums as I slowly make my way towards my new assign seats on the Gryffindor house table, last seat that was directly near to the entrance of the Great Hall. But as I came in sight before the table, a strange hush silence follows as all of a sudden, to my bewilderment, low murmurings and talking in the hall gradually subside. Puzzled, my eyes flew up. But to only cringed slightly when I noticed every pair of curious, questioning and suspicious eyes looking directly at me, analyzing as to make out what a freak like me is doing so _effing_ late at Hogwarts.

I'd _know _from the start that getting accepted at Hogwarts would raise suspicion on my part. People will question my abrupt presence inside the castle. About _how_ am I, out of _nowhere_, walking down the corridors of Hogwarts castle as though my father _owns_ it or something along those lines. About _how_, at this time, when I'm nearly on my way to be an adult just next year in December, getting rolled in this institution so abruptly. About as to _why_, am I the _only_ student in this castle who is getting rolled in soo _bloody_ late? Period.

But believe me, I'd try to get out of this, desperately wishing and pleading with my parents to not to do this to me. That I'll be fine on my own and that I can protect myself very well if the situation arrives.

But they were adamant.

"_Dear? We know you can. You are very brave. We both know_ _that, sweety_." _I looked up, teary eyed, at my mother'_s _chocolate brown one'_s. "_But what about when something happens to us, sweetheart." I cringed at her word_s _and she sighed heavily, tired. Yet, her hands still grips mine, firmly and gently._

"_We trust you, Angel. But I don't want to leave you unprotected in this time, when there is a War brewing outside." Warm fingers run light circles on my back as I hear my father soft and smooth voice speaking in my hair, assuredly. "I don't want to leave my only daughter unprotected." I turned around, raising my head to look up at him, squinting through my blurred vision, as we all three hear the shuddering and rattling of our house windows due to the crisis that was brewing outside of our street. His hand rose_ _up to softly wiping the traitor tears away from my blotchy cheeks as he stares down at me, giving me a small, but sweet warm smile, nonetheless._

"_You aren't leaving me, Dad." I whispered stubbornly, my voice breaking twice. His smile was still intact, though we both know that I could see it didn't reach his dark brown eyes. Feeling a heavy thing been resting on my left shoulder, I knew that Mom has laden her head on it with her tears soaking through my maroon shirt._

"_Not yet."_

I looked away quickly from them as I felt my eyes started welling up with tears, swallowing hard to drown the lump that have now formed in my throat.

"But you did." I muttered to nobody as I took my seat and plopped down on it heavily. Feeling that once dull thudding of my heart, which is beating slowly inside my ribcage. Circulating agony of loss in the blood and sending it pulsing throughout my body as the pain spread evenly through my veins.

As I helped myself to grudgingly for some bread toast and pouring myself some pumpkin juice, the low murmurs slowly begin once again as people turned to talk amongst themselves, already deciding to leave an Alien like me to my own purgatory.

I don't know how much time have passed after that. Not that I mind, but I was genuinely startled when someone cleared his or her throat behind me.

I turned around to see a woman standing just right behind me. A long pointed black hat covering her head, dressed in an equally black long robe with her hair twisted and pulled into a tight bun as she stared at me with her black eyes, studying me silently.

"Here's your schedule," Her crisp voice said as she thrust a piece of parchment in front of me. I looked down to take it from her long sharp fingers.

"Thank you… "I glance up at her shyly, contemplating whether to call her Ms. Or Ma'am, just like I know how I'd addressed teachers back at home when I was a kid before I settled for something else entirely, "…. Professor."

Like a sun breaking through the turmoil of dark and depressing clouds, her lips curled up in a warm, sweet smile.

"Your welcome, Ms. Flamel." She didn't see my surprise expression. Nor did she wait for my response before she turned around to briskly walk away from me, parting through the crowd of students, who stepped aside and out of the way to let her pass through as she glided out of the Great Hall without a backward glance.

_How did she know my surname?_ I asked myself as I turned to stare blankly at my plate before me, amazed.

All of a sudden, my muddled, confused yet amazed thoughts cleared as something dawned on me.

_Oh! Of course! _I mentally slap my forehead. _For heaven's sake, Angel! She is a Professor! It's bloody obvious she would know about you._ _Use your common sense! _I scolded myself before I looked down to inspect my schedule.

**Monday**

_\- History of Magic_

_\- DADA_

_\- Potions_

**Tuesday**

_\- Herbology_

_\- Charms_

_\- Potions_

**Wednesday**

_\- Divination_

_\- History Of Magic_

_\- DADA_

**Thursday**

_\- __Apparition_

_\- Charms_

_\- Divination_

**Friday**

_\- Transfiguration_

_\- Herbology_

_\- History of Magic_

**Topics:**

**CHARMS**

-_ Turning Vinegar to wine_

_\- Nonverbal spells_

_\- Aguamenti charm_

**DADA**

_\- Nonverbal spells_

_\- Inferius_

_\- Dementors_

_\- Cruciatus curse_

_\- Resisting the Imperius Curse_

**Herbology**

_\- Venomous Tentacula_

_\- Snargaluff pods_

**Potions**

_\- __Amortentia_

_\- Felix Felicis_

_\- Polyjuice Potion_

_\- Veritaserum_

_\- Draught of the Living Death_

_\- Everlasting Elixirs_

_\- Poison antidotes_

_\- Hiccoughing Solution_

_\- Elixir to Induce Euphoria_

_\- Golpalott's Third Law_

**Transfiguration**

_\- Nonverbal spells_

_\- Bird- Conjuring Charm_

_\- Crinus Muto (changing the color of eyebrows)_

**Known Textbooks:**

_\- The standard Book of spells, grade 6_

_\- Quintessence: A Quest_

_-Confronting the Faceless_

_\- Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

_\- Advanced Potion Making_

_\- A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

I heaved a sigh as I scanned my first official schedule for my classes.

Well, it's a good thing that I had cleared my schedules for the classes with the Headmaster itself yesterday. He'd already informed me that I'd be informed of the classes that I'm going to take in my 6th Year in this school. Since, I'm new in here and probably didn't take any O.W.L's; the Headmaster told me that I would be given a month's time, in which I would be taught for my O.W.L's and had to took a test for my own benefit. Since, O.W.L's _do_ count in the magical world.

I looked down to twist my right wrist to see it was about ten minutes to nine on my watch. I could quickly go and get my bag before the bell rang for the start of today's day.

I get up from my seat before I marched out of the Great Hall, consciously aware of thousands of eyes boring behind my back and sped up until I was out of the huge oak door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down before I trudged down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

I walked down the corridors of the Hogwarts castle to the classroom on 4F, where my first lesson is about to take place.

And that is- History of Magic.

I entered inside the classroom as more students from behind me disperses to their respective seats. But stopped short as I blinked repeatedly, thinking that my eyes are playing tricks on me.

But apparently, they were not.

A shimmery old man, maybe around 100 years or so, dressed up in old rudely faded black cloak stood beside the huge class board. His hand raised in the air as he lazily scrubbed on the board with the duster. But the scribbling on the board was not vanishing.

It was as though they were stubbornly glued to the board, embedded deeply on the surface of the board itself.

But the man took no notice of it. Actually, I would be really amazed if he could really take notice of it. Which he wasn't at the moment, for that matter, because nor did he was aware of the fact that his class was already filled with students, who were looking at him, waiting for him to notice it.

It was then I realize that I was still standing and staring or better yet, _gaping_ openly at the old man. Embarrassed, I hurriedly look around to find a seat at the extreme right end of the class, facing the front of the classroom board and hastily climbed down the long aisle to take my seat.

I look around as the buzz of the murmuring begins once again. But I quickly turned around because I get the idea of _what_ possibly they all might be talking or gossiping around amongst themselves.

Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out as what would _that_ be.

I blushed profusely when I could feel every pair of eyes boring - Or better yet - _drilling_ at the back of my head, tempting me to look around and face them.

But I won't.

Why?

Oh! It's quite clear and simple enough, actually.

Because I'm just alike any of those animals; who were, unfortunately, caught in front of the on-the-way monster truck headlights. Petrified and scared, not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation.

But in my case, or I should say _sensitive_ case; I am talking about one of those thousands of population that resides inside this castle.

Yeah! I know!

I'm screwed.

That too, majorly, I might add.

I closed my eyes shut tightly as I shot a desperate prayer up to the Almighty.

_Oh god! Help! Please!_

"Good Morning, Professor!"

My eyes snapped open in shock as I heard someone greeted the old man—I mean to say, our history Professor, rather cheerfully. But what shocked me the most was that the voice that have to greet him came from my right side.

And just directly from behind me.

Slowly turning in my seat, I noticed that the mysterious person was none other than that messy jet-black color haired boy, who was seated just right behind me with some other boy, who has red hair.

_Ron Weasley and Harry scary Potter_. My mind reminded me, all the while hardly believing my eyes or my luck, for that matter.

His emerald eyes were glinting from amusement. White shirt clad arms were cross smartly across his chest, as Professor turns to blink at him. His expression was as though he were coming out of a trance. Ron was shaking his head at his best mate; slouched low in the chair as he continues to smirk at him lazily.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." He greeted back in a bored voice. Before he chanced a look around the class, looking in puzzlement before he muttered again: "How can I have a class today? I thought it was a Sunday."

Apparently, we were the only one who can hear him, the merit of being close to the front of the class and bit back a laugh.

"At least, he'd called you by your surname, mate." Ron thumped him on his back, making Harry to jerk a little forward, who in turn shot him a mocking glare.

"It was because I look like my father, you dolt!" Ron face morph into a funny expression. His forehead creases a bit, his mouth curved into a pinch, his eyes flying upward to gaze up at the ceiling as he taps his chin with his forefinger with his head tilted to the side, thoughtfully.

Before he suddenly jerked forward in his seat as he snapped his fingers, looking as if he'd figured out some kind of a mysterious crime and solved it in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody Hell! " He exclaimed loudly, making some of us to jump in our seat a little in the air. But luckily, it wasn't loud enough for Professor to hear as Ron turned to face Harry, looking pleased with himself as though he had gotten a lucky penny on his way over here.

"You're right!" Ron agreed. Harry rolled his eyes at him, his only response to his comment. But Ron didn't seem disconcerted by it as he only turned to grab his Quill to begin doodling on his parchment, still grinning.

But it was then I realized that I was still staring at him shamelessly and openly. And obviously, Merlin has officially gone to take a light nap. Because before I could even cast my eyes down to hide the evidence that I've been looking at him. Or more like _ogling_, his eyes snapped back and captures mine, just like the yesterday back in the Gryffindor corridor.

And just like yesterday, his eyes started twinkling with mischief, his head tilted to the side as his lips begins to curl up in that smirk.

Before he winked at me.

But this time, I shocked us both when I threw him an irritated glare.

_Of all the people and open desks, I HAVE to choose this one. _I thought with a light scowl, bitterly. _Why, aren't I lucky?_ I added in my thought sarcastically.

I whipped my head around with a jerk, my brown locks waving in the air for a second. Before they came to fall on my left shoulder with a gentle shimmer until they settled.

_Scared be damn!_ I thought to myself furiously as I zipped open my bag to take out my Quill, Inkwell and a piece of Parchment with my History Book. _I'm certainly not letting him to get me down so easily._ _I'm brave! _I decided it with a firm nod before I dive into my book head first, all the while ignoring the pinpricks of the tingling of my hair at the back of my neck, which was standing up uncomfortably, as my subconscious mind alerted me of _someone's_ intense gaze boring at the back of my head.

But I, however, failed to notice the bewildered looks Ron was throwing at his best mate throughout the period as the other one continues to play with one of my brown locks in between his finger. And all the while, staring rather shamelessly at the back of my head, without a care what is happening around him.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

My whole day went, however, without any complication_s. _Though, by _some_ miracle, I happen to make acquaintance with some evil teacher. Manage to anger some of the fellow Hogwardians by accidentally trodden onto their shoes and earning few color profanities while I profusely apologize for my lack of coordination. Blissfully managed to get partnered with this _one _person, who gives me the creeps and successfully managed to dock several points for absolutely _no apparent reason._

And all these things happen with the Courtesy of Mr. Harry _Bloody Scary_ Potter.

Hence, allow me to narrate the most bizarre yet frustrated official day at Hogwarts from the diary entry or memory of Ms. Angel Flamel.

_Class_\- DADA

In short, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Time- _Uh... Don't know.

_Location- _DADA class.

_Teacher-_ Professor Sneer Snape.

Hush murmuring echoes around about the tightly packed classroom while we all wait for the Professor to grace us with his presence. My fingers nervously played with this long, sleek yet narrow wooden-stick, which is, to my still-uncertain-and -a-little-in-disbelief-mind, my Wand as I tried to think of my future. About how am I going to study for my O.W.L's? How's that going to be? What am I supposed to do? From where shall I even begin? How am I supposed to balance my school work and tried to study for my test of which Headmaster had informed me about of? I don't even know how to handle this wand, for heaven's sake! How am I going to even pass the magical examination? Which I am going to take just a freaking month! God! What am I going to do?

My frantic and possibly panicking thoughts trotted to an abrupt halt when the door of the class slammed open with a loud '_Bang!'._

We all whipped around to see a man standing at the edges of the classroom door-frame, long greasy black hair framing his sharp face as his black eyes peered at every person's face, who was staring directly back at him.

Black long robes swish gracefully as he strode inside the classroom, all head's following his moment before he reached the center of the room and swiftly whipped about to face the class.

"Sit!"

Everybody starts a little at his snarl before hastily complying the wish of his.

"Well, as you all know," He begins in his low monotone voice, giving the impression of being very bored and... _uninterested_. I resisted the urge to yawn, which was very unlike me. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers, as usual, all of them have had their own methods and priorities." He paused to peer closely at all of us once again before he continues. "Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L's," He sneered, "...in this subject." I look down at my lap, feeling awkward and kind of guilty. Ashamed even. Because, let's face it. They may have passed their fifth year examination. But I didn't even _know_ what they are in the first place to even begin with. I personally felt like a bloody cheater. "I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." A strange of shock pass through me, making me to freeze in my seat when I heard about this.

_Oh My god! N.E.W.T's?_ I frowned heavily down at my lap, distress and horrified.

"Well, let's begin our first lesson with something more..." His eyes sweep past every student, thoroughly examining each and every face before he speak, "... Visual acuity of the said matter." He spun to brandish his wand with such remarkable grace and swiftness that I couldn't help but gasp slightly in admiration. He pointed his wand at the class blackboard in front of us, where words begin to form neatly at the header of the blackboard, which reads:

_**Unforgivable Curse.**_

Inaudible gasp could be heard very clearly from behind and around the classroom before the room burst into a buzz of low murmurings. Again.

"Isn't that what Mad-eye did in our fourth year?" I hear someone whispered from just across from my bench.

I did my best to appear nonchalant. But inwardly, I was immediately intrigued and hooked.

_Mad-eye?_ I thought in confusion, a little amused and curious.

"Yeah! Looks like he's reminiscing the past," The rest of the words were punched by the several bouts of uncontrollable sounds of snickers.

I tilted my head to the left side, far enough so that I could sort of spy on them.

_Yeah! 'Cos I'm a bloody I spy!_ I thought to myself with an eye roll.

"Yeah, Snape is!" The blonde guy with red and golden ties hanging loosely from his neck, nodded fervidly back to the redhead, which I recognized as Ronald Weasley before they ducked to swallow their laughter.

"I believe that you all may or may not realize as to _what_ am I about to tell everyone of you socially _dum__b_ weaklings."

I nearly jumped out my skin as my eyes snapped back to the front of the classroom to see Professor I-don't-know-what-his-name-is snarled under his breath, leaning casually against the teacher's desk behind him. His long, lean black clad arms crossed across his chest and eyes narrowed into slits.

But, by god grace, his eyes were not trained on me.

Rather, by some unfortunate twisted fate, they were throwing daggers at those boys; who currently seems petrified and too shocked to even twitch their fingers.

Not that I think they are even aware of that little tiny insects, which I believe is a bug, crawling at the side wooden table and coming dangerously close to the blonde's pant's right leg.

"Care to s_hare _the _joke_, Mr. Weasley?" Professor I-still- don't-know-what-his-name-is practically glowing as we all turned to watch Ron gulped loudly in front of him, looking stupefied and turning a seven shades of red with an alarming rate.

"I-I, it's.. umm... uh...Professor? Uh.. umm-" Ron stuttered helplessly, his eyes flying around him, looking for help.

"I'm not standing here to listen to your _girly_ stutterers, Weasley." He rolled his eyes at Ron; who upon hearing his comment, slouches low in his seat to avoid getting more flustered than he seems. Yet, couldn't hide those red ears that could be easily seen just slightly hidden behind the collars of his cloak.

"Please, Professor?"

My body, without my knowing begin leaning forward to see the same Wise girl from yesterday, seated just right next to Ron and her lean, long arm shot high up in the air. I know the gesture. It's shows the sign for permitting permission from the authority figure. Which, right now, was the sneering teacher, who stood in front of us. His black eyes snapped upon hearing her voice before letting out a weary sigh.

I don't know why. But upon seeing his reaction, my fist curls on it itself.

_I really am not liking this teacher. Screw the admiration I've had for him before. He's the rudest person I've ever met in my life. _I thought angrily, staring at him in frustration.

"_What, _Ms. Granger?" He acknowledged her in his drawling voice, but looking down at the floor in front of him.

"We've already learned this back in our fourth year, Professor. I was merely wondering why-...?" But she was cut off when he spins on his heel to face the blackboard and flicked his wand at it, making more sentences appear under the heading.

He said, "I don't give a _sickle_ on what you wonder or what not, Ms. Granger." Casually flicking his wand again and not turning around once. "Not everyone is Ms. Know-It-All, after all."

Collective gasps of shock echoes in unison. Before the whole class turned to see Hermione's lips trembled once before her head ducks low, hiding her flushed face. But Professor didn't seem to finish, continuing: "And twenty points from Gryffindor for making this lesson for stalling more than it should be."

People, mostly from Gryffindors, groaned in unison before throwing menacing glares at the back of the Professor; who still hadn't turn around to look at the class yet.

All of a sudden, their was a strange shuffling sound from behind me. And upon turning around, I was astonish upon noticing Ron and Harry Potter, who were seated just right behind of me, are now standing in their seats. And to everybody's horror, seeming to be heading straight at the Professor. Both of them looking furious and mad. Eyes blazing with face flushed in anger.

"Hey, stop right there!" Some boy from our house hushed from directly right next to my bench, stretching a hand out to clutch at the back of Harry's robes to push him back when he strides by right past me.

Diving across the seat, Hermione secures Ron's left forearm in hers as she urgently whispered, "No, Ron! Don't!"

A boy demands from four spaces across from them, hissing, "Are you both _mental_?"

"Stay right where you are!" A boy from our house, Dean - I guess, said in an adamant voice.

"Besides, we all don't want any more points docking from our house! It's fruitless!" The plant holder, I remember as Neville, gushed in a strange squeaky voice as his eyes did a strange tennis ball match between looking at the two struggling Gryffindor's and stealing a fearful glance at the still oblivious teacher. "And he'll have you both for Dinner, if you don't do as we all request." He finished with a shudder, looking more scared than it should be legal.

"Please, Guys! Don't do this! Ignore him!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes looking at them simultaneously before letting out a nervous laugh. "It's not like he called me Mudb-," She tried to joke it off. But abruptly trailed off when they stiffens, before they turned to glare at her murderously. Her eyes widened in a look akin to fear before she quickly reprimands, "Err... You-Know-What!"

They both stared at her for a minute longer. A strange hush silence following, brewing steadily against the still tense and awkward atmosphere before they both let out a sigh; A sigh of resignation. Ron shoulders sagged a little, slowly doubling back before he settled in his seat once again, picking up his Quill to do what he was doing back before this scenario occurred. However, Harry stared at her for a minute, face unreadable. Upon noticing it, Hermione face burst into _I'll be fine_ smile, making him to narrow his eyes threateningly at her. But she only smiled wider and he finally looks away.

Yet, it didn't escape my notice that he was still standing just right beside me, and that his right hand was touching the back of my hand. And it was then I got aware of the strange tingling sensation his touch brought, making me gulped inaudibly. But just as I was about to rip my hand away from him, we were interrupted.

"Five more points from Gryffindor. Why aren't you s_eated_, Potter? Got a problem with your bum?"

I look up to see Harry's jaw strained, his hand- which was still touching mine- curled into a tight fist as he glares right back at the Professor, who was returning the favor rather gladly. Having finally turned around to look at his ongoing class.

"No, Professor _Snape_!" He growled under his breath, disgusted. His words barely coming past his clenched teeth, seething.

Confused, I looked back to see Professor looking all smug. Yet still seems to be glaring back at Harry with a look of pure hatred, which was etched heavily upon his face.

_Ahh... Professor Snape as in Severus Snape, Alright!_

"Then _sit_!"

Harry pivoted sharply, his hand abruptly whipped away from the top of mine and the cutting of the tingling sensation.

I sighed in relief.

But...

"Not _there_, Potter."

It only lived for a mere _tiny_ second.

My eyes locked on Professor Now-I-Know-What-His-Name-is to see him smiling coldly at the boy, who have turned to look suspiciously. Yet, a look of bewildered- weary very subtly outlining his face.

"Then?" Potter asked in a strained calm voice. Though, I could easily make out the suppressed equal sense of hatred laced in his tone.

_Huh?_ I thought, getting more confused than ever before, as I watched them interact with each other. _I wonder what this is all about?_

"Next to her."

It was then the world stopped spinning.

Revolving.

Changing.

And moving, for that matter.

The Earth pauses, standing still for a moment. Before the axis begin to shift and the poles of the Earth begin interchanging.

And playing the last minute of my life once again in forefront of my brain to make it easier for me to grasp the meaning of the reality.

For the betterment of the society or humanity, of course!

I watched, getting dazed and light-headed as my eyes focus on the white, pale skeleton finger, which was pointed directly at the seat right next to me to my left hand side.

And at me.

I blinked, still dazed and light-headed, as I felt someone took the seat right next to me. To my left hand side, plopping down hard, slamming something equally hard against the tabletop in front of us. Before letting out a long suffered sigh.

Right next to me.

And I sat still, frozen in my seat, yet still dazed and light-headed, as the class began once again.

And so suddenly, I got a _fanta_s_tic_ brainwave ...

...and begin to hyperventilate.

_Oh, Bugger! Oh, Bugger! Oh! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!_

I tried to take a deep soul cleansing breath, trying to satiate my sudden lack of O2 in my respiratory system. But accidentally getting a good whiff of the sweet scent of sandalwood with the hint of lavender and... _Apple_s_._

I immediately stopped breathing. Before ducking my head to start playing with the stick in my hand, strangely finding sudden fascination with it.

"Well, as you all know, or maybe not," Professor Snape muttered disgustedly under his breath, "That there are 3 types of Unforgivable Curses. Unforgivable Curses are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the Wizarding world and are the tools of the Dark Arts. In which, I'm sure is the case with this full class of utter foolish dumb weaklings, doesn't know what are those in the first place." I hear an odd sound coming from my left hand side and hesitantly sneak a look at the boy beside me to notice his face itched up in an ugly scowl. At which, I couldn't help but frowned at him, bewildered and confused.

Yet, I still listen closely as the Professor Snape continues. "There are namely, Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse and Imperious Curse." Just as he named them, the words begin to emerge itself on the board.

"You all knows the Killing Curse. It causes _instant death_ to the victim. Just use incantation _Avada_ _Kedavara_, wave your wand at the victim and make him/her drop _dead_ in front of you. Yet still, it needs immense _power_ and _will_, strength if you really wish to inflect that Curse on somebody. The Cruciatus Curse is used to _torture _s_omeone_ until they die. When cast successfully the curse inflicts excruciating pain on a victim. The incantation is _Crucio_. The next comes the Imperius Curse. It's been used to have _total control_ on somebody. The incantation is _Imperio._ When it is cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of _resisting_ it."

The class was silent, absorbing this but all I could hear was-...

"Yeah, yeah! Alright, I got it! Now, can we move on?"

I turned in my seat to see Harry staring straight ahead, his head tilted up to face the ceiling with boredom etched heavily upon his face.

"Well, then, I'm going to use the Cruciatus Curse. Since, we all are well aware of how popular one can might be after defeating some powerful wizards, _time after after._" Professor Snape said matter-of-factly, making the whole class to stare at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

Including me.

With the exception of the boy, who was seated right next to me. Who scoffed angrily under his breath.

"Finally showing his true colors, Cheers!" Harry muttered under his breath in a low tone, though nobody could even hear him. Not even Professor Snape, who was so close to us right at this _very_ moment.

Anyone but except me.

I bit the inside of my cheek in a futile attempt to hold on the maddening urge to just giggle right then and there. Even though, I had no idea as to _why_ I wanted to. But still, I seem to be letting my control easily slipping through my weak barriers.

I know – _stupid!_

Professor waved his wand, summoning the jar from far right off the corner of the room, from the top of the shelves that were located right next to the rows of long rows of high window's and levitating it in the air to place it right in front of me. I cringed inwardly upon noticing the little snakes colliding and worming inside the jar.

Or was it... _worms?_

"Now, watch!"

He taps the tip of his wand on the lid of the jar, which immediately screw open and several worms wormed right of the jar, landing neatly in front of me. My breath gets caught in my throat, paralyzed on the spot as I helplessly watched the worms making their way towards _me._

I wanted to scream bloody murder. I wanted to back off. Heck! I wanted to bolt right out of my seat if it means that I'm safely out of the bleeding disgusted slimy worms way.

But I was still seated, petrified from the neck down as I watched more worms sprouting out of the open lid of the jar.

Eyes wide, I watched as the tip of the wand of Professor touch the back of the still moving worm, which was making its way towards me and muttered, "_Crucio!"_

Well, it was more like he sneered.

Nevertheless, I watched horrified as the red sparks burst forth from the tips of his wand hit squarely at the back of the worm.

Who started convulsing.

Is it possible for the worm to have a seizure? Because it's bloody looks like it.

The rest of the worm, who were spread around, it's buddy, hastily take a U-turn, retreating back to its place and making their way up in the jar.

_Yeah, buddies! That'__s right! _I thought, disgusted and sick as I watched the worm having a mad fit in front of me. _Because Professor sneer Snape is about to get to you too. Better to make the painless escape as soon as possible. _

Yet. I don't know why, seeing this in front of me. Probably committing in my memory brought a wave of pain through my body. Making it almost impossible to even breath properly.

"_No! P-please! I b-beg! Not m-my DA-daughter! Please!"_

"_Can't do, women." A sickening voice __snarled. "Just give her to us and we will spare you and your husband's life."_

"_N-NO! Please!"_

"_Stand aside lady! Let us through!" Command._

"_R-rose! C'mere!" I hear my dad gasped, his voice pained. A strangle __sound burst through my lips._

"_Please, no! Kill us! Torture us! Kill both of us! But not her! Please! Spare my child!" Mom sobbed uncontrollably, feeling the sudden weight behind my back, which was resting against the door. I whipped around to caress my hand against the door, silently sobbing._

_I have heard another thud before my dad shout._

"_You filthy piece of a junk! How dare you even try to touch her!"_

_Another sound of a person tsked for a moment before it spoke._

"_Grant the lady her wish, Bella." A cold voice speaks softly."Make it painless for both of them." It paused before he finished, "...and for us." It hissed. A sudden chill of fear ran down my spine upon hearing his voice alone, but I was waiting for their move with baited breath. Terrified._

_And then._

"_Crucio!"_

"_Arrgggghhhhhhh!" The sudden thump against the door and the screaming scared me even more._

_I raised my hand to bang against the door, but suddenly I remember my mother promised._

"_**No matter what happen, promise us you won't make any type of sound."**_

_I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, turning around to bury my head in between my knees to sob bitterly into them, as silently as possible. Feeling my heart slowly and steadily tearing into shreds as I listen to my parents scream of agony through the wooden door. _

My eyes were strangely blurry as I blinked them before ducking my head. Closing my eyes shut to try to forget this. Ignoring the scene playing out in front of me. Refusing to even look at the horrendous thing, even if it's on a worm being crucially punished which was scaring me to death a moment ago. And abhorring the current minutes, which were breezing past by me with every passing seconds in my life.

_I. Absolutely. Dislike. Professor. Sneer. Snape!_

"So, now, as you can see," _Except me, Professor._ I thought bitterly. "Now that I'd lifted the curse from the worm, it's barely moving. Dead, in short." I bit down on my lip, my hands clutching tightly at the edges of my desk and holding tightly on them. I felt something wet slowly trailing down past my cheeks and dropping with a light _thud _on my lap. "Anyways, I've demonstrated you the disastrous effect of these three Unforgivable Curse. Now, upon your textbooks to the chapter and make notes. I wanted three foot long essays on the topic, when it was being said as Unforgivable and its consequences. Due tomorrow. Get back to work!"

I took a steadying deep breath before I opened my eyes. Trying to be as discreet as possible, I lifted my hands to bury my face in them and rubbed my face, suddenly weary and drained.

But a light, warm touch on my shoulder made me jump nearly a foot in the air and made the person, who was touching my shoulder, chuckled.

My face emerged from my hands, suddenly embarrassed and nervous as I turned my head around to my left side.

Only to look into those emerald eyes looking at me curiously and softly from behind those rimmed glasses.

"You alright?" he asks. His eyes flickering all over my face. His whole demeanour kind.

I blinked up at him, almost owlishly as I stared into those emerald irises of his. Dazed and light-headed.

But suddenly as if electrocuted, I whipped my head around to stare straight ahead in front of us and nodded, officially at loss of any kind of communicating at hand.

_Damn! _I cursed in my thoughts.

But the hand of his on my shoulder didn't lift.

Instead, it gives it a gentle squeeze before it vanished.

Yet, it was enough for any kind of leftover breath to get knocked out of my system in one go.

And then, _it_ happens.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Because Professor Sneer Snape has noticed me not begin working immediately.

Double Damn and Fiddlesticks!

_Urgh! It's official then._ I thought. _ I despise him! He's out of my even least favorite teacher's list! Take that Professor Sneer Snape! It's even low for you!_

I glared at him when I looked up to find his face turned towards and seeming to be looking at me with _thi_s _imploring _look.

_Screw you! I don't care!_

I was amazed myself when I huffed in irritation, taking my books, inkwell, Quill and a piece of parchment out of my bag and diving head first into the work. Not bothering to spare him or the amused boy, who was seated right beside of me and staring at me. The corner of his lips pulled up in a sly smirk as I begain my work, as diligently as possible.

I don't how many minutes passed, but when I look up at some point to dip my Quill into the inkwell, not _really_ looking as I stared at my book intently, reading. The tips of my Quill jammed right at the outer shell of the glass inkwell and it twisted in my fingers at an odd angle before slipping right through my fingers entirely. And landed right beneath my right foot. I looked down to shoot a murderous glare at it's way, as if it have personally offended me in one way or the other. Before I let out a huff and bended low to retreat it.

But a white hand got there before me and secure it around its fingers.

Astonished, my head snapped up to only cringe. Emerald eyes were staring right into my chocolate brown ones as Harry slowly lifted it up towards him, never looking away from me. I felt the blush bloomed across my cheeks at an alarming rate the longer I held his intense gaze. I straightened in my seat, looking away from him and biting down on my lip furiously, feeling embarrassed as nerves collided deep within the contours of my stomach, twisting it into knots. His hand come up to offer my Quill to me wordlessly.

But not really looking at him, trying to cool and collected, I took it from him.

"Thanks." I try to murmur in an _I'm cool_ kind of voice. But it actually come out as a choked whisper.

I try not to wince at this.

_Bugger!_

"No problem."

I stiffened for a moment, blinking at the parchment in front of me blankly before I dove straight back to work.

All the while trying to ignore the feeling of being watched by him and keeping the urge to take a shelter beneath the desk that was provided for us to work.

And not to hide, obviously.

When I hear – Or should I say- _we_ all heard the bell rang for the lunch, the sound of sighing in acute relief could be heard from all around me.

The feeling of being freed was palpable.

"Three foot long parchment," Professor Sneer Snape said in his most threatening sound before he dismiss us. I suppressed the urge to sigh heavily as I pack up. But I couldn't hold back the eye-roll that escaped me.

I tilted my head to my left hand side, lifting my hand to brush my hair away from my right shoulder. Before I slung my bag over it and stood up from my seat.

"Hey, wait!" A voice called out for me from just right beside of me.

Stiffening on the spot, I ever so cautiously turns to see Harry still seated on his side, his things still out. But looking straight at me, curiosity blazing in his emerald eyes behind his specs.

"What's your name?" he asks.

Or demands, to be more accurate.

I blinked down at him, bemused. He waited patiently for me, staring attentively at me. Yet, I have not opened my mouth.

Because clearly, I was shocked by his bluntness.

When he realizes that I'm not going to grant his wish, he sighs heavily.

"Are you going to tell me or not, clumsy?" He asked in a sulky tone. Feigning impatience and offense.

For the second time, I blinked down at him, this time with a total blank mind. Before it decided to reel back and begin to function for the sake of my sanity.

"Clumsy?" I repeated in incredulous. Suddenly something snapped inside of him, making him to glow and lighting up his emerald eyes like an eyes of a child on a Christmas day.

"Ahh... Finally!" He exclaimed, sighing dramatically. "Here I begin to think that you're some kind of mute or something."

And all of a sudden, I was annoyed.

I glared down at him, my lips thinning in a straight line, not finding his accusation on my account a least bit funny.

"So?" He hedged on, his eyes dancing in full of mirth as they scanned my angry stance.

"So what?" I couldn't help but snapped at him.

Yet, it only makes him to chuckle with delight.

"What's your name?" He repeated his question once again, deliberately slow, as if I'm some kind of a disabled being.

My eyes narrowed at him, skeptical.

"Why should I tell you?" I challenged him, my left brow raises up in the _'Flamel'_ trademark symbol. He raised his in mild surprise before abruptly, he was leaning forward across the seat 'till his face was lined next to mine, both of our eyes at the same level.

"Because I want to know." He whispered softly, his warm breath fanning across my face. That sweet scent of sandalwood with the hint of lavender and Apples hitting me with full swing, successfully penetrating through my mind. My mind went all foggy, my heart all haywire and my breath all doggy as I simply stared at him quite stupidly. Feeling soo warm and vulnerable and soo... _small, _just like a child in front of him in all of a sudden.

However, in a haze, I faintly registers the corner of his red lips twitching slightly into a small smirk and I recoiled.

"Too bad!" I gritted through my teeth as I hissed at him. Desperately trying to compose myself. "As I don't want _you_ to know."

And with that, I pivoted to make my way to the exit.

But not before hearing the amused set of chuckles sounding from behind me. Frustrated and wondering about how could I get so hype up over such a simple request.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

Well, it was more a fight for me as I heaved my bag over my shaggy frame, walking down the almost empty corridor after my last class for today.

Which was Potions, if you're interested to know.

Which was dreadful. In my opinion or case, if that even counts.

For me, of course.

"Hey?"

And all just because of _this!_

I froze for a miniature second, shocked before I snapped out of it and started to walk a little faster. Trying to ignore the '_tsk, tsk!' _from far behind me and the even echoes of footsteps around me.

"Hey!"

I walked even faster, once again ignoring his juvenile calls from behind me, his deep voice echoing across the corridor and making several students look back at us, looking puzzled and slightly curious.

"Trying to ignore me, huh?" He called out, sounding amused and highly entertained.

I scowled as I noticed some of my peers turned to look at us, first glances far behind me before they focused on me, grinning in amusement. Girls giggled stupidly as they stared behind me and turned to smile at each other knowingly. My right hand reached up to clutch at the strap near my rib tightly, pulling it closer as I tried to make even more distance between us, getting nervous and slightly afraid.

"C'mon, Clumsy?"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air when I hear his voice said softly from directly right behind my left hand side. Yet, I didn't turn to look at him. Only ducking my head and concentrating on my footwork.

_One... two.. three.. four... five... six... seven..._

"What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes down at my shoes, still walking when he asked me, trying to coax my name by speaking sweetly.

_I briefly wonder why he is interested? _

"I won't bite, Ya' know? If you're worried 'bout that." He chuckled, his voice all deep, throaty, low and sweet. Soothing even as he easily keep up with my pace.

I ignored him.

_...fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen..._

"Ok, then. Don't tell me." He sighed heavily after an awkward silence as we both rounds the corner of the corridor and reached the sun-kissed corridor that led us towards the Gryffindor Homeroom.

"At least tell me how are you liking this place?" He asked, sounding curious. From the corner of my eyes, noticing him tilting his head just a little forward and down, angling it towards me with his green eyes trying to catch my attention.

And probably my gaze, which shot up to look ahead of me and still desperately trying to avoid his curious and amused one.

I huffed in frustration before I pick up my pace, wanting to leave him behind. I felt something tugging the left side of my head, just underneath my neck line from behind. I lifted my left hand to slid it gently inside the collar of my shirt, slightly lifted the heavy bag from my right shoulder before I curled my left hand around my long brown tresses and pulled it around my left shoulder. The back of my left hand tickles as I let go of them, placing the strap of the bag in its place and letting my long hair to wave delicately behind me back. Shimmering down my waist line and catching rays of the sun-rays as I walked past the pillars, facing where the sun shines so brightly and warming the corridors.

But suddenly, I became aware of being watched and turned my head casually to my left hand side and up.

To be only taken aback to see those emerald eyes, who were staring right down at me.

I quickly looked away when he flashed me a crooked smile and turned the corner where I saw the portrait of the fat lady, scowl etched heavily upon my face. Feeling strange mixture of irritation, embarrassment, frustration, weary and nervousness to boot. All at once.

And it certainly doesn't help the matter when I could feel my cheeks blushing so furiously.

Damn it!

I almost stomped the rest of the way to the portrait before I stop short when the Fat lady turned to notice us.

Or noticed me, to be exact.

"You!" She shrieked loudly, jabbing a finger angrily right down at me. I rolled my eyes up at her, already tired and annoyed by feeling his presence right behind me with his gaze trained on my face.

"Later, Fat Lady." I sighed tiredly, my shoulders sagging from the pressure. Her beady eyes narrowed at me, suspicious.

"Password?" She asked curtly, blissfully dismissing me. I was glad about that.

"_Courageous." _Harry mumbled from behind me, his warm breath fanning right down my face. I shy away from him, putting some _necessary_ distance and glaring down at his shoes.

Because I don't have nerves to actually meet his eyes.

The portrait swing forward, admitting us. But not before this.

"Later, Indeed."

I look up at her to see her staring down at me, all stiff and stern. I give her a stiff nod right back before I venture forth.

I quickly dashed inside the common room, noticing it was already buzzing with it's usual cheerful spirit. But just as I was about the head for the girl's dormitory, thinking of taking a good bath and get freshen. Probably take a nap before I dive for my homework. I was stopped short when a figure suddenly in front of me out of nowhere, blocking my path.

Confused, I raise my head to find the source before I groaned softly, closing my eyes.

It was him.

"Now, now, don't be like this. It's rude!"

I opened my eyes hesitantly to see him wiggling a finger in front of my face, smirking with his eyes dancing with full of mirth.

I morphed my face into a very sulky and bored look. But as his scrutinized my face, his face only split into an amused smile.

Or was it a smirk?

"I know I shouldn't ask, but..." He trailed off, his eyes still analyzing my face and I look away, getting uncomfortable. "What have you done to the portrait of the Fat lady?" He asked me, interested and highly intrigued. "I'd never saw her looking so uptight in my schooling era, to be quite frank. Looking all ready to combust in flames, if you catch my drift." He joked, chuckling at his own induced joke.

My head snapped back up to stare at him, frowning.

_Of all the things to ask_, I mused in my thoughts. _He's curious about that! And here I thought he was going to question me about something that I might not be able to answer without lying. No matter how much it disgusted me._

His left eyebrow shot up, questioning my lack of silence and response. I looked down, feeling a strange _sensation_ tickling the contours of my stomach with my heart rate thudding slightly at an uneven rate. Which is _not_ healthy, mind you.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh, trying to edge past him. But he moved to the side to prevent my escape.

"I don't believe you," he said confidently, leaning against the wall to his side and crossing his arms across his chest, flashing me a grin. I glared up at him, getting more annoyed by every passing moment in his presence. Yet, feeling nervousness coiling deep inside my stomach with the weird feeling as well, making it to twist and turn into tiny little knots and making me feel nauseated.

"Don't then," I huffed when I tried to sidestepped and moved past him again. But he only leaned to the wall against the pathway of my escape and once again blocked it. Aggregated, I look up at him, a retort forming in my mind, ready to burst through my already parted lips, but only to freeze on the spot.

My eyes widened when I noticed he was _too_ close to me, almost towering over me as his green eyes bore deeply into mine, all warm and... _intense_. His warm, sweet breath fanning across my nose, softly caressing my cheekbones as I stared up at him, petrified. Leaving me abruptly breathless. Suddenly afraid out of nowhere, I hastily backed away and down the steps, hurriedly looking averting my eyes to the ground before I turned around.

"Fine! Have it your way!" I said, miffed as I started making my way towards the now opening form of the portrait.

But I yelped loudly when the back of robes has been abruptly pulled from behind me and nearly making me to fall backward. When, quite suddenly, the motion was halted.

Utterly disoriented, I found myself looking at some bespectacled form looking down at an strange angle, slightly upside down. I was still on my foot, just only slightly bend from my back. But when my eyes focused more clearly, I held back a gulp.

Emerald orbs were twinkling in suppressed amusement as Harry held me in his arms, those which were wrapped tightly yet safely around my small frame. His arms felt tough yet gentle, muscular yet tender and hard but soft.

I look away, blushing from embarrassment as I immediately scrambled from his embrace. Inwardly beating myself up for it. Feeling awkward, I re-adjusted the bag strap on my right shoulder; which have slipped slightly passed my forearm and seeming to be dangling heavily from there. All the while trying to avoid him.

"Harry Potter," I turned to look shyly up at him, noticing his eyes were already watching me with a soft but knowing smile. I blushed. But before I could even look away, he bowed in front of me, flattening his hand against his stomach before he swept to gestured it graciously to in an '_After you_' gesture towards the girls' dorm staircase.

"Nice to meet you, my lady!" He said cheerfully as he straightened up from his bow and beamed at me. I bit back the urge to smile back at him. Bracing myself upon seeing his infectious joyous behavior. I ducked my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my still-blushing and I-am-thoroughly-embarrass face from him.

"Thanks," I replied softly, thoroughly confused about the turn of events. Wondering in utter puzzlement as from where does this even took place.

"No problem!" He replied happily.

I bit down my lip to stop the giggle forming. Begging to be bursting forth through my already smiling lips and head straight towards the staircases.

"And oh, hey, Clumsy?!"

I paused, my foot hovering on the second stair landing as I turned slightly to see him standing on the first landing, staring up at me with a serious expression.

"I _will_ know your name," he told me determinedly, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses, "Whether you like it or not." He told me.

I stared at him, thoroughly and utterly bothered. Sudden chills of fear running down my spine and I struggled not to shuddered violently and bolted straight up for my one and only escape- My dorm.

I swallowed hard, trying to appear strong and calm. "Why do you care?" I couldn't help but ask him, curious yet truly scared by the looks he was currently giving me.

He didn't reply back for a long minute, just staring up at me with this hard look in those dark and hard green irises. Before they begin softening slightly, melting and suddenly, he smiled softly up at me. His warm eyes gently roamed all over my face, almost as if ... _drinking_ me in. I felt warm and tingly under his ministration, yet unable to move. Forget about even twitching a finger of mine.

"Because I want to." A soft whisper traveled up to me, echoing tenderly around us as he stares at me. The look he was giving me was beyond indecipherable.

And with that, he turned around, leaving me standing in there, staring at the spot where he stood not a moment ago, truly shocked.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

_**A/N: So, I would like to thank every individual out there who has put me on alert. And also, I would like to thank every Reader who have leave lovely and motivational reviews. Not to forget the ones, which pointed out my mistakes. Thanks guys! Keep on going. Anyways, I hope you all like it! (**smile**) **_

_**Until next time then. **_

_**With lots of hugs and kisses,**_

_**Much love,**_

_**S.P Tripathi. ;)**_


	4. It takes time

**Author's Note: Hello, guys! Wotcher' doing?! I hope you all are OK and happy! And if not, then you all are about too! Because ... I've got another awesome update for you all! Yay? Total 7 pages! Hope you'll like it! Just took me 2 days to complete it! (YES!) And .. ahh! Before I forgot! I would like to thank that Anonymous reader who reviewed. I appreciated it the most. Absolutely loved it!**

**And I would also like to express my sincere gratitude to those people who did favorite/follow this story! I love you guys! Thanks a lot for boosting my confidence level. It really gives me strength and got me into thinking that, 'Yes! People do love what I'm presenting in this writer block out there!' Thank you all!**

**And really, I have soo much ideas for this story that I can't even tell you!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**And if possible, please review!**

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~ It Takes Time ~~**

* * *

My passing days, somehow, have better for me.

Although, I still struggle with the school workload. Been getting lost many times in this Castle. Being a low profile as I maneuvered my way through the still curious students during meals and the classes. And desperately trying to avoid those searchingly suspicious and highly intrigued looks I'd been getting at daily basis. But somehow, getting slightly better at those.

But still.

Did I mention how much I _hate_ those calculating looks?

As if I might sprout a fatal weapon through the bottom of my head? Or I might throw sinister objects the second they turned their _sodding_ back's on me?

And I've to admit. It's really getting kind of annoying.

Yet still, I try my _best_ to avoid them.

Of _all_ the population that resides in this Castle.

I went to my classes all alone. Do my work all alone, locked up behind the handling of my four-poster warm and comfy bed. Sat during my meals all alone. Despite being the center of attention and surrounded by the said population 24/7.

I did my work diligently. But quickly and quietly as possible in the daytime after my school time finishes. Yet, at the same time, pouring over the Fifth-grade books during late at night. Working them out all by myself and trying to learn more and more about this magical world. And as the first official week of my magical education at Hogwarts drew closer to the weekend, I've become quite acclimatized yet utterly_ fascinated_ by this world. Which have been hidden, out of my reach all these years?

I don't know. Or have any kind of inkling about _how_ am I going to even manage this all on my own? You know? All alone?

Yet _deep_ down in my heart, I _know_ that I'll pull myself through this. To have faith. Just like my parents have always thought and wanted from me.

Even though, they are not here. With me.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

I walked down the girls' dorm staircase, my fingers fiddling and playing gently with the braid on the other side of my head, as I entered the usual noisily Gryffindor common room on a very fine Sunday morning.

It's been a week since I've been here at Hogwarts. The awaiting weekend has come at last. Promising another week full of more workload, an embarrassing and distressing situation for me. More ample of opportunities for me to show my absolutely _spiffing_ talent of pure clumsiness.

But it feels like as being _home_ to me. Well, if we get to minus that I hadn't got any friends.

But it's OK for me. Fine even.

I mean, who _cares_ if you're new at someplace and don't have any company. I mean,_ come on_ let's face it - you're not the center of the universe. You seriously can't expect everyone waiting for you with their arms wide open the moment you step inside the door.

_It takes time._

THESE things take time. Period.

So, the only thing you can do is to - wait patiently.

And as the infamous saying goes - _Patience is a virtue_, after all.

Besides, I'm more than happy being alone. Unnoticed. Like a faded one in the background.

_And obviously. It's not like as if I had so many friends back at home._

I winced as I thought this. Before I shook my head to clear my mind from the_ On-the-way_ images. Actually, I have always been the suffering-in-silence type of person. I like- No! Correction- LOVE it. So, there's no problem with me being alone.

_Yeah! _I thought happily in agreement, as I reached the last step and my eyes fly around to look at my peers.

The common room was buzzing alive with the soft sound of crackling wood logs in the fireplace, almost like a soothing soft music in the background, as people were scattered all over the place. Some linger by the windows, talking to their friends. While some were either occupying the study place in the far off the corner or bundled around the fireplace, chatting and laughing. I looked back with a quiet sigh, as I decided to go out and roam aimlessly on a Sunday morning and not sit here and stupidly stared at them all. I slid my hands into my jacket pocket, my hand brushing something across a rectangular thing. Before I realize, with a satisfying grin, that it was my all time favorite Novel.

_Pride and Prejudice._ Per se.

But as I neared the portrait for my exit, I stiffened, pausing on my tracks.

Because, I swear, by the way, the hair on my neck is standing up, just as the sudden chill of fear ran down my spine, making me shiver; I got all the more aware of someone gaze boring intensely on my backside.

_Oh, Merlin!_ I thought with a groan._ Not again!_

Hesitantly yet trying to appear subtle about it, I slowly turn my head to peek over my shoulder. But to my utter confusion and surprise, nobody seems to look at my way. All of them were solely minding his or her own business.

_You have gone off your rocker, Angel._ My mind told me. _Getting absolutely paranoid for no apparent reason._

_Oh! Thanks, Captain obvious! _I thought back to it sarcastically. Still in disbelief while my eyes scanned the area around me.

_My pleasure! _My mind snickered and I begin to scowl, angry.

I whipped back around to continue my journey, shrugging the creepy feeling off my shoulder.

_Must be the nerves._ I thought with a shrug, convincing myself.

The portrait open for me to hop out and then I turned to bid the Fat lady morning.

"Mornin', young girl," she said happily, as she beams down at me from where she sat, perched on her chair in her long pink gown. We both have patched up after I talked to her, asking for forgiveness.

But little did she knows that I like having this little kind of rows with her. It keeps me entertains and blissfully high-lighten my oh so tight schedules.

I waved at her before I turned to walk away. But at the same time, I felt a light, but a blow of soft, warm air breeze past my earlobe and down my neckline. Involuntarily. My eyes fluttered closed while I shuddered delicately.

I took a deep, shaky breath as my eyes snapped open, truly sensing some right there and their gaze on me, watching.

I spin around on my spot, trying to find the source. Something. _Anything_ out of the ordinary. But coming up empty handed. But I swear, that whatever was that, it had been just standing _right_ behind me. In fact, I could _still_ sense someone's presence around me, still watching. My left-hand inching slowly towards my left pocket of my jean jacket. Restless and weary, my eyes sweeping around space frantically. But once again coming up empty handed.

"What's wrong, dear?" I didn't turn as I heard the fat lady questioned me, rather sounding concerned. I bit down on my lip, feeling my brows furrowed in confusion. My eyes still frantically searching, tensed and alert. Before abruptly spin on the balls of my heel and beamed up at her quite deranged, surprising her thoroughly.

"I forgot to say one thing." I told her solemnly, but ruining it as I grinned from one ear to another one. She smiled down at me, all friendly and welcoming.

"What is it?" If possible, my grin grew even wider, evil like. I waited for some kind of excited and anxious silence to dawn on us, making it more dramatic.

"He is coming," I said softly after a few long delicious minutes, making her frowned down at me with an incredulous look.

"Who?" I opened my mouth, as I leaned forward towards her portrait and beckoning for her to follow my lead. I took a deep soul cleansing breath, all the while pausing for a dramatic effort as I notice the way the fat lady was waiting. Eager for my response with baited breath. Moving a little forward, I whispered in her ear.

"VOLDEMORT!"

The effects were instantaneous. The fat lady drew back _soo_ violently away from me that you'd wonder as if I had electrified her. And then she screamed in terror.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

I laughed so hard that I had to kneel down to keep from dropping to my knees hard. But it distracted her when she heard my laughter and threw me a murderous glare. And if looks could kill, people would be arranging my funeral by now.

_Here lies ANGEL MOON FLAMEL._

_Only daughter of Flamel's, who lost their daughter by the hands of the portrait of the fat lady._

_KILLED by murderous glare on 8-09-19**._

_LOCATION- Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_FOUNDED on the corridor of the Gryffindor Tower._

If possible, I laughed even harder just by imagining it.

"You foolish girl!" She seethed as I heaved for breath, my hands bracing against the floor in front of me before another bout of laughter shook my small frame. "I'll make you pay for this! Yes! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS STUNT! YOU SCOUNDREL PEI-" I choked back my laughter, raising my right hand to put the fist in my mouth to quiet down a little, as something whizzed past my head.

Slightly shocked, I look around to see one of her pink heels lay on the floor far behind me. I quickly sprung on my foot as I felt another thing been hurtled on my way. Highly amused, I looked up to kiss the palm of my hand before blowing it in front of me, aiming in her direction, winked before I turned around to sprint away.

But not before saying this.

"Have a Happy Sunday, fat lady!"

I laughed loudly as I hear her another round of profanities echoing behind me as I pelted down the corridor, my long brown hair flying behind me.

Not in the slightest aware of those pair of emerald green orbs watching me running away. Standing far behind me and just next to the fat lady portrait, thoroughly amused. Before those eyes magically disappeared behind a piece of shimmery clock once again.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

I sighed heavily before I veered left, which will undoubtedly lead me straight towards the Hogwarts Castle.

I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my warm jacket while I looked around myself. The pink and glowing yellow hues of the sun has started to change into dark and vivid colors of orange and red as it goes down. Illuminating the surface of the nature Earth with its powerful magical colors, and making everything to look even more beautiful than it should be.

My eyes narrowed, my vision getting slightly blacken when it caught the rays of the hot and dazzling sun. They blinked furiously and averted automatically, shielding it from any further harm from the ultraviolet rays. Easing the sharpness that the bright light brought. From far away, the crickets gives their last chirpers, realizing that it's time to go because the night is around the other end of the horizon. Coming faster and faster with every passing second. The wind picks up, blowing slight cold, tender wind and fanning my hair softly around my neck and face. And as I watched the sun dipped even lower, the warmth around me ebbed away and replacing icy cold winds in its place. From far above my head, the huge massive trees sways slightly with the rhythm of the wind, just as the night descend on the grounds of the Hogwarts.

I shivered lightly while I lazily climbed up the staircase to the main entrance. Thinking about the due homework that I still have to do; about a good delicious meal and craving for a good, peaceful sleep.

However, this wishful thinking of mine beautifully shattered into those tiny little shreds when I bumped against something hard and bounce back.

I give out a surprise yelped before I fall hard on my back on the ground beneath me.

"Blimey!"

A voice so deep and loud boomed in shock and surprise. I groaned from where I was, slowly lifting myself up and squinting my eyes to see who is the person who knocked me off my feet so abruptly. But what I see only made me immediately freeze in terror.

A man- NO!- a half-giantstood just a few inches away from me. Long tattered robes hanging from his so tall frame with long rough hair framing his equally long face, along with the beard that hangs down from his chin. His beetle black eyes gleamed in the darkness as his highly astonished face looks down at me.

We stared at each other for a full blown minute before he broke the awkward and extremely tensed silence.

"I'm 'sorry!" He breathed out, looking highly troubled as he continues to stare down at my still petrified form. "D- di-didn't mean t-ter' bump into ya'!" His gruff voice says, explaining. "Jus' been... going' on mah 'Appy way... a-and tis happen." He rushed out, wringing his hand helplessly in front of him and averting his eyes. I was even more shocked when I noticed his cheeks or whatever I could see clearly at this moment, beginning to turn pink.

I struggled to take a nice deep breath, forcing myself to swallow and calm down. Despite the fact that I'm so bloody terrified that if I might open my mouth, I'll probably scream bloody murder.

Just as I am trying to compose myself, he shifted his eyes and looks shyly down at me.

"Do ya'?..." He paused, swallowing slightly before he continues,"... want any... help." He nodded towards my position on the ground, slightly gesturing his hand towards my form on the ground.

I lowered my head, shaking my head much too quickly.

"N-No!" I replied shakily. I turned towards my left-hand side to heave myself from the floor, but something tugged my right ankle. I sharply turned around, scared. But it quickly turned into confusion when I noticed, for the first time, something huge and dark was resting heavily on the sole of my right foot. The half _giant_ must have noticed my gaze on the said object because he jumped with a start, apologizing profusely. Again. Bending down quickly, he lifted it up from my leg and thus, freeing me from the burden of it.

And it was then I noticed it was a branch of a tree.

I tried to heave myself once again, but only slipped and land on my back. I bit down on my lip, embarrassed and in pain, trying to hold back the moan of protest.

"Here!"

Puzzled, I look up to see him bending low towards me, but so slowly, as if he knows that I'm scared of him. He hesitantly reached out a hand towards me, extending it and letting it hang in front of him; an offer.

I stared at his hand for a long minute, then look up at him; seeing his cautious eyes watching me, almost looking as if for me to explode and scream at him.

But I surprise both of us when I put my trembling _soo_ small hand in his and hold on it as a mere anchor while I pushed myself up from the floor with success. His hand was rough and large. But he was quite gentle with the way he held mine.

Which, in a way, eases up my uneasiness about him.

I politely withdraw my hand from his the moment I was stationary on my feet. Running the same hand through my wild hair while I gnawed mercilessly on my bottom lip, all the while looking down at my shoe.

"Umm... Thanks." I muttered, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other, not knowing what should I do or say to him, for that matter.

_What would you do when you are standing in front of a Giant? Please enlighten me. As I don't have a bleeding clue as to what shall I even think at this sodding moment!_

"Mah pleasure!" he said, his voice sounding happy and enthusiastic. I glance up at him from underneath my eyelashes to be only taken aback, noticing him grinning widely down at me.

_Bet he's thinking how to cook me for a good dessert? Shall I chop off her right limb first? Or rather put me for a boiling phase first?_

I suppressed a violent shudder at my not-so-positive thoughts at the moment.

_Stop thinking like that! _I chided myself inwardly, still looking up at his grinning face. _Be positive, Flamel!_

In a blink, a hand was thrust in front of me and making me jump nearly a foot in the air, startled.

"Oh, mah word! Where are mah manners?" he said, rolling his eyes as if scolding himself at his own stupidity. " 'Am Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper 'nd the keeper of keys 'nd grounds of Hogwarts. 'Nd ..." He paused, looking at his still suspended hand and then at me. He sighed and begins to lower his hand, seemingly detachedly. But I don't know why, my hand itself wormed its way into his large, rough, but warm hands and give it a barely there shake. But upon seeing his face splitting into a huge smile told me that it's worth it.

He curled his fingers around mine before giving it a squeeze, at which I tried not to wince at.

"Ya' are?" He asked politely, his brown eyes peering down at me in inquiry. I stared up at him in confusion for a second. Before with a start, I realized he was asking for my name in return.

"Angel," I hear my voice says timidly, slightly blushing under his gaze and embarrassed when I could almost make out those slight tremors in my tone. "Angel Flamel. 'S nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid." I say.

To my amusement, he blushed. Again.

"Ahh..." He waved his hand dismissively. "Call me 'Agrid," He told me with a beam.

And for the first time since I met him, I smiled up at him; letting the feeling of his warmth and sweetness washing over me like a tidal wave.

I nodded at him, still smiling.

"So?" He trailed off, letting go of my hand. I let my hand fall to my side and as subtly as possible, flexed it to relax my still stiff muscles that have caused due to his handshake.

Not that I'm complaining, but still.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doin' at tis time out here, Angel?" His deep voice boomed, his tone casual when he bends down to scoop up the branch from beneath our feet's and swung it around. I ducked to avoid the uncharismatic blow that I might, un-doubtfully, have taken at one go. Which I don't want, thank you very much. He shouldered it before he stood there, waiting for my response.

"Oh! I'd been just roaming around the Castle," I murmured softly, gesturing around me with a little wave of my hand. "Trying to familiarize myself and..." I dug into my pocket to whip out my now miniature novel _Pride and Prejudice_ to show it up to him, smiling shyly." ...Reading." He frowned down at me, before looking around us.

"Are ya' new?" I nodded at him. His eyes widened at this. "From how many days you've been in here?" He asked, curious and looking slightly suspicious. I sighed when I noticed this, feeling unhappy.

"Since past week," I told him, averting my eyes and toeing the floor with my left foot. He didn't say anything for a long moment. Before I felt something heavy being placed lightly on my right shoulder. My head shot up to see him staring down at me, his eyes smiling and looking kind.

"'Tis alright." He muttered in a low tone, his eyes all soft and twinkling. "Ya will get 'ter hang of tis' place." He patted his big, heavy hand on my shoulder lightly. But still, the force behind them was enough for my knees to buckle a little. "I know ya' will get used ter' tis' place, Angel," I ducked my head. My eyes itching with that awfully familiar stinging. I blinked forcefully, swallowing hard to drown the lump that seems to be choking my throat. "But I also know that ya' will pull through. And now, I believe, Dinner's 'bout 'ter start. So, I think ya' should head inside." He turns to a side to give me a gentle push towards the main door.

By that time, I was stable enough to look up at him and give him a smile. With no trace of traitor tears in sight.

"OK," I whispered, nodding in agreement. Before I begin moving towards the gate, feeling his hand slowly falling off from my shoulder.

But suddenly, I stopped.

"Hagrid?" I asked, slowly turning around to see him still standing there and looking back at me.

"Hmm?" He frowned, his heavy, mushy black brows furrowing at the middle.

"Would you be...?" I trailed off, suddenly unsure. He gestures with his hand for me to proceed. I took a deep breath and ducked my head before I try again.

"Will you be there? At the dinner, I mean?" I asked him in a low voice, wondering why am I asking him such a silly thing in the first place?

It's just that... now seeing him and talking to him. It spurs something inside of me. A surge of sudden Déjà vu. A feeling that I always felt when I was with my parents or my friends.

With my family.

A feeling of safeness.

A feeling of meeting a friend.

"'Course, I would be!" He exclaimed, sounding quite incredulous. Before, all of a sudden, he fell silent. I didn't dare to look up at him.

"It will be alright, Angel." The tone of his voice made me look up at him. His eyes look soft, his expression sincere. "I dunno what 've happened in ya' life, dear. But if ya' need somethin'... always knows that your friend's here." He finished with a slight nod to himself and ends with a wink.

For a second, I stared at him.

And then, I was grinning.

And before he knows, in a blink, I was squeezing his torso as tightly as I could, murmuring my thanks again and again in his warm long furry coat. I hear him chuckle, his stomach vibrating beneath my cheek before he patted the small of my back quite awkwardly.

"Now, now, ya' go inside!" He murmured in his deep throaty voice, amused. I pulled back from him, suddenly embarrassed at my bluntness.

"I-I'm... sorry! I d-din't mean to ..." He chuckled again before he patted the top of my head affectionately.

"'S alright!"

"OK, then." I slowly started to walk backward, still facing him. "Bye, Hagrid. See you at Dinner." I wave at him hesitantly, blushing furiously. He waved back, smiling before he turned to climb down the staircase and out of the ground stretched far ahead in front of us.

It was then I noticed the small hut shape house that stood just far across the Castle.

_That must be his home._ I mused in my thoughts, slightly nodding my head at this theory of mine.

And then, I turned around to dash inside the Castle.

I smiled at this thought, feeling light and giddy as I walked down the dimly lit corridors; my ears tuning in to locate the light thumping of footsteps nearing the Great Hall. The bubbling of chatter, the raucous bouts of laughter penetrating through my brain while I neared the Great Hall. Upon turning the corner, my eyes immediately noticed the crowd of people heading straight towards the Great Hall; some of them slipping inside while others lingered, talking and seems to be waiting for their friends to catch up with them before they too, heads inside.

I bit back a sigh when I reached the door of the Great Hall and slipped inside. I slowly made my way towards my usual seat before I plopped down on it. The long house table before me was still empty as more people walk past from behind me.

The room was buzzing in murmurs - never ceasing its volume. But only increasing as the minutes passed us by steadily. I lazily turned my head to my right-hand side, looking at the now familiar faces of my fellow Hogwardians. But they pause when they encounter another pair of eyes, who seemed to be looking directly back at me.

Deep jade-like eyes seem to sparkle behind those tiny, round-rimmed glasses from far across the room, as Harry Potter stared back at me. His lips slowly lifting into a smirk. Before, to my horror and shock, he winked.

My eyes widened slightly, blinking back at him in shock before they narrowed into tiny slits, glaring. But from the corner of my eyes, I caught something furry, and they looked away from still amused looking green eyes to the center of the Great Hall, where the staff tables were located.

A large hand slightly suspended in the air as Hagrid smiled from his place, seated at the far left hand corner of the staff table and hesitantly waving back at me. I stared at him, surprised to see him seated at the staff table. But after a few seconds later, the shock wore off and I shot him a slap-happy grin. Upon seeing it, he lowered his hand and beamed back at me, blushing thoroughly with his face hidden behind his long rough hair and beard; turning all pink. I shook my head at him, laughing quietly. Before I turned around in my seat. Remembering what he'd said to me not just a few minutes ago._  
_

__But if ya' need __s__omethin__', alway__s __know__s __that your friend'__s __here.__

_The saying was true then,_ I thought, gnawing on my bottom lip to keep from grinning stupidly from one ear to the other. _Patience is a virtue, after all._

_Worth the wait, if you ask me._

And I laughed happily once again, not caring when people turned to look warily at me.

_Indeed. _I thought happily.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you'll like it! Please Review! Until next time then:**

**Much love,**

**~~S.P. Tripathi ~~**


	5. Impasse and Dilemma

**Author's Note: Hello to all! See you at the bottom guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~`Impasse and Dilemma`~**

* * *

The next day, I woke up at 7.

I slowly rolled on my back, lazily blinking as my eyes focus on the light, soft rays of beams hesitantly peeking through the hangings of my bed curtains. Yawning, I slowly sat up in a sitting position, rubbing the heels of my palms on my eyes, still groggy.

I stretched my legs on the spot, my arms lifting up in the air before I reach out to push the hangings of my bed. Soft rays of sunlight, which was penetrating easily through the long, open window of our girl's dormitory hit my face squarely and warm it up. I felt the corner of my lips pulling up into a soft smile before I noticed that most of the beds were empty.

Suddenly alarm, I turned to look at my bedside table. To only relax when seeing my alarm clock flashing **7:00 A.M** on its screen occasionally.

_Breakfast time. _I thought before I rush through my morning routine.

* * *

**~~O~~**

* * *

By the time I was done, fully clothed in my school uniform by exactly **7:30, **I was on my merry way down to the Common Room. Happy and enthusiastic for the first day of my second week at Hogwarts to begin.

Realizing too late, that there can be an itsy bitsy possibility that _someone_ might be waiting for _my _arrival.

"Good Morning, Clumsy!"

A cheerful voice, too much loud for my liking, boomed across the Gryffindor common room the second I reached the last landing of the girl's staircases. And I freeze the moment _his _voice reaches me. Shocked.

Heart pounding crazily in my chest, I slowly turned on the spot. Feeling weary with my vocal cords constricted in my throat.

To only see my new found nightmare reclining comfortably in that cozy sofa located by the fireplace. Glasses sat crookedly on his straight nose while twinkling emerald green eyes dance in amusement. Red lips curling up in a perfect playful smirk as he stared at me from his place, already dressed up and ready for the day to begin.

I felt my forehead mashing, frowning. Before I felt something softly traveling from up above my head and dangling in front of my face.

My eyes zeroed on the piece of the brown strand that seems to be mocking me with its presence, distracting me from my nightmare, who was still watching me. Observing my every moment.

I rolled my eyes at the offending piece.

I blew at the strand away from my face. Before making my way lethally towards the portrait, without waiting for his response and greeting him back.

I know, I know. It's rude! That it is a perfect opportunity to make some new friends. Or that I shouldn't behave like that at least.

But if you are me, and if you can just _see_ what he had done to me in this past few days, you'd definitely re-think your thoughts on _that_ buddy!

Just... where shall I even _begin_?

Hmmm...

Well, let's say that _thi__s_ boy has the most startling, but a beautiful vivid pair of emerald gems as eyes that I'd ever seen.

That, whenever this boy comes anywhere within the 100 radii of my presence, I always seem to have _thi__s _overwhelming urge to find the nearest hiding place as soon as possible, and never emerged to grace this nature Earth with my mere presence.

If I even hear _his _voice from far away, my heart did _this_ strange unnatural thumping. That when I saw _this _boy entering every class, his vivid green orbs scanning the room while his two best friends took their seats, hardly noticing if he is even behind them and bickering amongst themselves. His eyes scanning down every row before they halt on mine. I would watch as how his face morphs into _this _look.

The _I'm glad to finally see you after such a long time_ look.

A grin, soo wide begins to worm it's way steadily up his face. His eyes begin that twinkling thing. Before they got all wide and... _innocent_ looking behind those tiny, round-rimmed glasses. His tousled, jet black hair gracing the crown of his head as he just stood there, still staring at me.

And then I would quickly whip around in my seat, searching into the depths of my bag-pack for _that_ imaginary Quill, as I tried to calm my heart rate. Refusing to even acknowledge the fact that my cheeks are flaming.

And this has been bothering me since every living day.

Scary the living sodding _poor _lights out of me, if you ask me.

So, you see? This has been the dilemma.

I mean, if I continue on my Campaign to _'Let's avoid the sodding boy in question at all cost for the_ _rest of my life'_, this would look highly suspicious. As we both were from the same house. And it's rather difficult to avoid such person like him because, as far as I'd learn since I'm here, he is very famous in this Wizarding world due to his tittle 'The Boy Who Lived'.

But if I even try to even shot a small wave at him as an acknowledgment in return, that would be disastrous.

And surely suicidal, because I've seen the way girl's of every house (Except Slytherin's) watches his every moment as if he is their God or something.

Not to mention categorizing _that_ as _Flirting_, which I honestly don't know the Capital 'F' of.

So... yeah!

I'm at Impasse.

A_ bloody_ Impasse.

Brilliant!

Bloody Brilliant!

I sighed heavily as I marched down the corridor and reached the Great Hall, slipping inside. My fellow Hogwardians were chattering amongst each other as the Hall buzzes with its usual humming. I took my usual seat. My cheeks, which suddenly erupt in flames, alerted me that some of them were giving the usual intriguing looks. Yet, I decided to ignore them while I settled down, reaching forward for the jug of water and pouring myself a glassful in a way of starting my breakfast. I slowly took a sip of it; letting the cold, tasteless water soothe the thirst of my throat, feeling the pleasant chilliness that travels down my throat, bypassing my esophagus before settling in my stomach, cooling its contours. My lips curl into a small smile, giggling a little when it seems to swarm and tickles in there. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I again reached for the fruit bowl, deciding to pick out an Apple, my favorite fruit of all and start off my day with something deliciously crunchy and sweet.

But the wish of mine abruptly shattered into little bits of pieces, _again; _when a white, sturdy hand shot out in front of vision and beats me to it.

A little startled, I quickly drew my hand back and look to my left-hand side.

Only to be greeted by those vivid moss like emerald gems, which bored right back into my blissful shocked dull brown ones. The exact color of my hair, all brown and mahogany colored like.

"Fancy an Apple, Flamel?" he asked in that low, soft tone. His eyes starting their usual twinkling business.

_O__h, God_! I moan inwardly. _Plea__s__e, __s__top that twinkling!_

Before they flash and turned all dangerous.

"Or shall I say- _Angel_?" His face morphed into a predatory grin. Eyes narrowing playfully, he twirled that apple slowly in between his fingers. Still staring at me, thoroughly smug.

I blinked at him politely while my mind all black out me.

Before something dawned on me.

And I gasped in terror, paling soo much that I can even bet that If I'd pass by the troops of blood thirsty Vampire's, no body would even distinguish me.

To the cherry on top, he was watching me intently since he drop the bomb on my head, and now he let out a laugh.

"Merlin!" He chortled, swaying in his seat, clutching to his stitches as he hollows with laughter, hunched over the desk. "She's even paler than those Blood suckers! Ha!" Attracting bewilder bystanders, who turned to watch him still doubled over in laughing fits, and give him '_Ha__s __he gone daft?_' look. Which he was unable to pay any attention right at this very moment. I looked up from his trembling form and shot them a rather embarrassed smile on their way. They all looked away. Occasionally shooting us a glance or two.

I did the only thing any logically and rationally thinking being would do.

I twisted my body to bolt for the door, as a perfect form for perfectly choreographed escape.

But then, I must have officially pissed off someone up there in that vast milky way galaxy that people usually calls The Universe.

As that same moment, something warm curled around my left small wrist and gripped on it. Making me ungraciously halt my moment and very clumsily plop down at the near end of the desk rather sharply. My mouth let out an un-ladylike humph, a total breathless sound, at which I grimace and turned to face my cause of prevention for a perfect excuse of my perfectly choreographed escape.

But to only to reconcile shyly.

Amused emerald gems stare at me, his head cocked to one side as he looks at me from behind those glasses, smirking.

"Shocked much?" he asked, an eyebrow quirking up in a questioning way, which I found highly annoying. Glaring, I wiggled my wrist free. But to my utter surprise, he only tightened his hold further.

"I didn't mean to laugh, forgive me." He murmured, his eyes honest and sincere. Before they flash and churned into something else entirely, those webs of green twisting and pupils dilating, making them look darker. Which, honestly, was making me a little bit scared. "It's a nice name, though," he continues as though he can't see my struggle or feel the wiggling of my wrist. Yet the feeling of his hand on my hand tightened the more I wiggle to freed it.

"Angel Flamel," he said it as slowly as possible, his voice all soft as he continues to stare rather intensely at me. I averted my eyes on the situation at the question, placing my other hand to free his rather chocking grip from my almost bruising wrist. Feeling my cheeks getting all warm and hot, the familiar feeling of those strange things that I felt every time I'm in his near presence.

And I truly, honestly and seriously hate that.

"Good Morning, Harry!"

Astonished, my head shot up to see Ron and Hermione joining us at our table, taking their respective seats from just opposite to us.

_I__'m not liking thi__s._ I thought, alarm and nervous. _I'm bloody well not liking thi__s._

From the corner of my eyes, I notice his head dipping in acknowledgment, making more of his hair strands falling on his forehead; making my breath get caught in my throat.

"Hi, Angel! I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." I look up to see Hermione holding out a hand in front of me to shake on it, smiling warmly. Hesitantly, I withdraw my hand from beneath my table, which was still trying to free my wrist from his clutch and took her offered a hand. Wondering how on earth did they know about my name in the first place? Let alone me?

"Hey! I'm Ron. Ronald Weasely," Ron waved from beside her, smiling sheepishly. I pulled my hand back from our handshake to wave at him lightly.

"So, Angel?" Hermione hedged on, leaning forward to pick a Guava from the basket near my elbow. I raised my hand to pushed it in front of her and earning a sweet smile from her.

"Thanks! So, as I was wondering, how are you fairing on your paperwork?"

I blinked at her, for a moment forgetting about freeing my left wrist from Harry's choking grasp and stared at her in confusion.

She paused for a moment, taking the time to chew properly before swallowing hard and continuing.

"I mean your studies."

My mouth open in an "O" shape before I shrugged at her. Then begin my "Tug of war" with the boy beside me as discreetly as possible.

Ron, who have immediately begin stuffing his mouth with the abundance of food, looked up from his plate to stare at me with a bemused expression.

"'rff ur's ocal 'rdfs 'act?" We all stared at him for a moment, confused with our noses wrinkling in disgust before Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Chew Ron!"

Ron closed his overflowing mouth, chewed like a bleeding cow before gives a mighty swallow, following closely with a belch. Hermione 'Ew' and hit him once again, earning a glare from him before he round to try once again.

"I mean to say, Are your vocal cords intact?" He questioned me, looking at me laconically.

I frowned at him before nodding.

"Then why aren't you using them?!" he exclaimed, grinning. Hermione giggled behind her beaten Guava as Harry chuckled from beside of me.

I smiled at his humor before I parted my lips.

"You should eat before you speak, Ron. Surely you don't get beaten by her, again," I told him politely, making his jaw to slack and he blinked back at me in shock. In front of me, Hermione let out a strange noise and my eyes snapped over to notice her restraining her laughter, her lips pressed in a thin line. Yet her sparkling eyes gives her away.

And then, I was frowning once again, once again beginning my "Tug of war" with _him_, which he refused to free my wrist at any cost.

"Hey, guys! Morning, Harry!" A girly voice greeted us. I looked over to see another redhead girl seated just across from Harry and I before piling her plate with some toast.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione retaliate back as well with a sweet smile while Harry and Ron give her a wave and then a nod of acknowledgment.

Yet the grip on my hand didn't loosen.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron immediately indulge in some interesting conversation. Which includes talking about class schedule, girls from Ron side and earning irritated glances from both the girls. Then talking of some important sport of this school name Quidditch, at which Ginny, this time, Harry and Ron participate, earning annoyed and irritated looks from Hermione. At which I give her a sympathetic smile, upon seeing at which she throw back a small smile, a shaky head in disbelief before shrugging. Before Ginny, Ron and this time, not Harry and Hermione talks about some kind of other things.

In between all this, I fruitlessly tried to free my wrist, going as far as to such extreme to pry his fingers from my wrist but earning a low, quite yet a deep chuckle from him, which thankfully goes unnoticed by other three. He only picks up his glassful of pumpkin juice, taking lazy sips from it and looking all ill at ease.

I stare at him in disbelief and growing frustration. My eyes fly over to look at those three, who were still engrossed in talking before I focus on him.

"Let go!" I hissed under my breath, modularizing my voice at a low pitch sound that only he can hear.

But he pretends as if he didn't hear me.

My jaw almost fell to the ground beneath me, hardly believing that this is happening to me. But then my jaw snapped shut with an inaudible snapping sound, gritting my teeth in irritation.

I decided to give it an another go.

"Let go, Potter!" I muttered under my breath, my voice dripping in fury.

He sat there, as casual as possible. For a second, I thought he didn't hear me again. But then, he slowly shook his head behind his goblet, his lips lightly skimming the outer ring of the goblet, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

I froze, only my eyes moving as they slowly blink back at him, almost owlishly.

Before something dawned on me and I was glaring menacingly at him, my eyes narrowing while my lips thinned. I resisted the urge to shout, yelled at him to let go. Yet, I was consciously aware of my surroundings and I certainly didn't want to make any type of scene.

So, I decided to try another trick.

I twisted my wrist roughly in his grip, hearing the cracking sound and feeling the abrupt strain in them before I let out a loud yelp.

Immediately, my wrist was free, the pressure in them abruptly gone before I clutch it against my chest, wincing and hunching over my desk, moaning in pain.

As naturally, my wrist felt oddly hot and there's something in there that throbs achingly. I hear several voices shouted in unison, my name at the top of them before I felt a pair of warm arms gently wrapping around my shoulder.

"Angel? Angel, what's wrong?" I recognize this voice as Ginny whisper softly in my right ear while another pair of hands lightly rubs the small of my back.

I bit down on my lip before I straightened up as deliberately as possible. I let out a soundless heavy exhale through my mouth before wincing while I felt my wrist shoot in another round of throbbing.

I look over my shoulder to see two pairs of brown eyes looking down at me, worried and concern. Hermione standing just behind Ginny, who have her arms still drape over my shoulder. I shook my head at them, looking down at my wrist hidden beneath my hand.

"I'm fine. Just twisted my wrist at an odd angle," I muttered. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a pair of green eyes staring at the side of my face, now no longer looking smug. Ron has abandon his feast and was now standing up in his seat, hovering over the table to look closely at me, looking anxious and concerned too. To be honest, I was genuinely touched by their reactions. Yet, it was making me uncomfortable, all trapped under their scrutiny of their gaze.

"Happens all the time," I shrugged nonchalantly, gently cupping my wrist with my hand and slowly moving it back and forth, wincing where it tingles the most and analyzing the damage as subtly as possible.

Hermione and Ginny let out a sigh, Ron relaxing in his position before he sat back down in his seat and resuming his feast, but occasionally looking up at me. However, the boy beside me didn't. He only stiffened in his seat the second he heard my sentence, his eyes increasing their intensity on my face. Not been able to hold it any longer, I shot up in my seat, turning around to face both girls and smiling at them reassuringly.

"I'm fine, really. I've been through the worst," I told them and earning shocking looks from them.

"You mean..." Hermione gasped, eyes widening.

"..you're..." Ginny trailed off, blinking back at me. I stifled a laugh upon seeing their expression before speaking.

"Clumsy? Yes." I nodded in confirmation, humoring them. They both pursed their lips, sort of unhappy yet slightly half amused and half surprise, looking as if don't know what to say in return.

So, I decided to save them the trouble.

"I guess, that's my cue. Farewell. It's nice to meet you all." I smiled at them both before turning to wave at Ron, who smile through his stuffed up mouth, not daring to look down _s__omeone_ before I whipped around to hop out of my seat. I catch the bench just in time to prevent myself from bruising my shin and earned some giggles from both the girls.

"Guess she was right," I faintly hear Ginny whispering to Hermione as they both watched me stable myself before I venture forth towards the great oak door and slipping out.

Not until when I neared the Gryffindor Tower did I realized that I never get to ask as to how they all get to know my name.

* * *

**~~o~~**

* * *

It was Lunch when I found myself making my way towards the Gryffindor Tower, fighting my way against those too eager students who wants to get their food and deciding to stash my bag, freshen up a little before I head for the Great Hall.

I wring my still a little-bruised wrist softly, wincing and cringing when I felt the sharp tingles that felt like those painful pinpricks underneath my skin and aching. I know that I should have headed for the Hospital wing in the morning. But the moment I reach my dormitory in the morning, the warning bell had ringed. A little puzzled, I had looked at the clock that hung on the wall above the mantel of the fireplace to notice that it was **9:00** at that time. I was quite shocked upon noticing that and was surprised to realize that the time at the breakfast had passed soo fast that I lost track of time.

_And all becau__s__e of that __s__odding little bugger._ I thought sourly. Grimacing at the pain again while I turned the corner.

Yet it didn't escape my notice that since then, he didn't come anywhere near me. Though I'd caught him staring at me from time to time, which sort of flustered but flattered me to no end. But it didn't soothe the frustration and anger at what he have put me through in the morning.

I grumble to myself when I heaved my bag-pack further up on my shoulder, my head dropping low as students brush past me, ignoring those looks again while I walked down the opposite way to the end of the corridor before turning the corner.

But all of a sudden, I found myself facing darkness. Total darkness.

Before I hear a faint shutting off something and clearing of a throat.

I froze, tensing as my senses alerted.

Remembering a spell, as a phrase going in my mind, I immediately fish out my wand from my cloak and brandish in front of me, mentally yelling the spell "_Lumos' _nonverbally and watched as the tips of my wand lightened up.

"Argh!" Somebody cursed under his breath and I stiffened, even more, when I recognize the voice.

"YOU!" I breathed out in disbelief, lowering my wand down to take a look at his face.

Emerald eyes blinked furiously behind those glasses for a moment before they widened. Harry Potter stares down at me, barely breathing as he slowly raises his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry," he murmured softly as he placed the tips of his finger on the middle of my wand and pushed it down even further, the lights dancing off around us while I stared up at him.

"Well, I beg to differ!" I snap at him before turning to cast my wand around me, trying to locate for my way to exit this place as soon as possible.

But couldn't seem to find it.

"Where the hell are we?" I said through my greeted teeth, still looking around. I felt his warm breath fanning down the back of my head, making goosebumps erupt at the beck of my neck. I resisted the urge to shudder yet I couldn't help but cringe away.

"Brooms Closet," he muttered from behind me. I blinked when my eyes encounter the shape of a wooden door in front of us, rendered speechless.

"Broom... Broom Closet?" I spluttered and choked, not knowing what the hell does it means in the first place. Yet my subconscious mind alerted me that this place is, indeed, not safe and ideal for the situation like _these._

I don't know what was the thing that gets him started after me. But all I could hear was his voice that started blabbing at the top speed.

"I-I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean ... I don't want to... I'm sorry that I hurt you! I'm really am! I was just trying to... I just wanted to talk and... I didn't realize that my grip was so bloody tight! I was just... I reckon' that you could just have some fun and I didn't... I'm sorry, Clumsy! I didn't mean to harm you! I just wanted to be your friend and I-" He let out a strange noise from behind me that suspiciously sounded as a suppressed groan of frustration.

There was silence after his confession, a tensed and awkward silence that we both suffered from for about full blown ten minutes before he let out a heavy sigh.

"It's alright if you don't forgive me," he told me quietly, I watched the shadows of our profile projecting on the wooden door in front of us. His hand came up and for a second, I thought he was going to put it on my shoulder or something, which makes my heart go haywire. But then it squashed when he simply reached up to run it through his hair, the shadow of him in front of us mirroring his action.

He continues.

"I deserve it," he whispered under his breath, his voice all guilty and miserable. His shadow moved and I see his other hand came up from the other side of me and reach forward to touch something in front of me. I was puzzled as to what it may be. But after a second later, I was staring at the brightly lit corridor in front of me. He moved from behind me before he walked past me, his arm lightly brushing my left shoulder. This time, I shiver from his touch while I watched him get out from the Broom Closet. He started to veer left but abruptly, he halts.

I hear him cursed under his breath before he ran his hand through his hair, making the strands on his head to stand up, even more, making his jet black hair to look more windswept. He slowly turned his head towards me and I stifles a gasp that desperately wanted to burst forth from my lips when I notice the trouble brewing deeply in his eyes.

However, he quickly cast his eyes down, his hand disappearing under his cloak pocket before he retrieves a yellow colored vile from them.

"Uh?" He frowned down at the vile in his hands, fingering the lid of it before he hesitantly offered it to me, still not looking up at me. "This is a potion Hermione recommend me last year. I reckon' it might, umm, help you. I've told Madam Pomfrey about your... condition." He waved his index finger at my left hand, my still blemish wrist. "It'll help you." Was all he said before he took my right cold hand gently in his surprisingly warm ones and placed the vile on my palm, closing my fingers softly atop them.

I could only stare up at his face, curious and confused as to why is he helping me. But he didn't meet my eyes, always looking down before he turned around to purposefully strode down the corridor. Not even waiting for me to express my gratitude to him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those favorite and follows. And especially reviews! Merlin, I think I am going to cry! **

**Much love, **

**S.P. Tripathi**


	6. Inception of Unreadable Emotions

**Author's Note: Hello, guys! Wotcher! **

**I know, I know! That it took me soo long in updating! But... really! It nearly took me four and in a half days to complete this whole chapter! Yeah! That long! *nod* **

**Hahaa... I want to say this to that reviewer, you ask me soo honestly 'You gonna update or no?'. I guess that's answer your question, my friend. *Grin***

**It did make me happy upon seeing that people are so anxiously waiting for me updating this story!**

**However, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for being this late. I promise to try to be more punctual and not-so-lazy.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all those people, who stop enough to leave lovely reviews! I love all of them! You guys are amazing! And I dearly hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story! Well, I have my fingers crossed for that. Lets see!**

**Thanks to all those people who had/have favorite/follow this story! THANK YOU! **

**Anyway, Now, I'm off!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this! And like this too, Possibly... probably...**

**And review, if you like this update!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**_~~INCEPTION Of UNREADABLE EMOTIONS~~_  
**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, we find another turning point for the beginning of another new foundation of unexpected, unexplainable and totally mind blowing event in my life.

Hence, allow me to narrate another event from Ms. Angel Flamel's memory or diary entry.

_Situation: speechless, overwhelmed, nervous, anxious and dizzy._

Whole night, I found myself restless in the sleeping department. Yet, I was quite refresh in the morning with no sign of blasted headache and soreness due to the lack of comfortableness from the sleepless night. Which was saying something.

And this happens with the Curtsey of Mr. Harry _bloody __s__cary_ Potter. AGAIN.

My whole morning until afternoon, I watched him from afar, ever so discreetly. As he go on with his daily schedule in his life, following everything religiously.

And seems to be avoiding me. _Purposefully._

I am very well aware of the fact that _thi_s thing shouldn't bother me.

That I should be_ the one_ avoiding every path, way or place that led me to his way in the first place.

And, certainly _n__ot_ the other way around.

I mean, hadn't I'd been wishing for something like this not just a week ago?

But here I am! Worrying over as something as not getting glances from Potter's way.

And it's very disturbing thought. A very disturbing thing, indeed.

I groaned in frustration, gritting my teeth when I pressed the tip of my Quill on the piece of my parchment a bit _too _hard, agitated. Watching as a big blob of an ink disappear in the page, sinking deeply into the parchment as it begin to evenly spread its blue color across the page, blotting it thoroughly. Sighing, I placed my Quill on the top of closed inkwell and push the parchment to my right hand side, tucking it beneath my History book safely. Before I put my elbows up on the desk and rested my chin atop of my folded arms. My eyes lazily fly around the classroom, settling a bit on the still babbling Professor Binns; who was still drooling on and on about some Wizarding war before they move to the far left hand side of the room and stop.

Messy jet-black hair catches soft beams of sunlight that was coming through the high window, just above the left hand side of his desk as Potter slid even low in his seat, half slouching and half dangling from the edges of it, his long legs stretched from beneath his chair. His round but tiny rimmed glasses sat slightly askew innocently on his nose. While emerald green irises stare blankly up at the ceiling, thoughtful and unfocused.

I stared at him. Just watching him from afar.

Never moving an inch.

Never twitching an inch.

But he didn't look at me. Like he used to just back before like in past few days.

Never looking my way.

Never glancing my way.

And, that's what been bothering me ever since yesterday.

More than it should be. Even though, it shouldn't mattered me in the first place either.

Yet, however, it did.

I mean, it's not like as if I care if he gives me the time of his day. Or even look at my way or something along those lines.

But whatever he had done just yesterday, in the name of my need of help and apologized for the...uh... _incident _during yesterday's breakfast.

It _did_ something to me.

And, I for the first time, questioned my beliefs, theories and thoughts that I'd set about him on in the first place.

You know? The first impression is the last impression kind of thing?

Well, it's not that as if we had a row or anything.

I don't why. But still.

And unfortunately and naturally, it makes me feel like a bad person.

Maybe its because I still hadn't express my sincere gratitude to him. Thanked him for that potion he had given me for the bruise that had been gracing my wrist just not-so-few-hours ago. Which, surprisingly and to my immense relief, had vanished the blemish on my wrist effectively just over night like in a blink of an eye, thanks to that potion.

Or maybe I feel guilty about my yesterday's behavior. Or maybe both.

But the most frustrating and problematic situation is that- _He _is pretending as if I didn't even _exi__s__t_ in the first place. Despite my trying hardest to catch his eyes and give him a piece of my mind.

And most importantly, thanked him for the...umm... _help_.

But him behaving like that it's just so... UGH!

I mean, what can one do make another one to just look at her for once?

So, you see?

There lies the sodding problem. To which, I hadn't had an _it__s__y bit__s__y_ solution to crack the code.

So, in that case, or dare I say, _s__en__s__itive_ case, make it double UGH!

I sighed angrily as I continue to stared at him, unblinkingly while trying to be as subtle as possible.

Well, as subtly as possible as one person could get.

But then, something _unbelievable _happens.

_And _ladies and gentlemen, if there are any lurking around here, here's the breaking news for today.

He... _move_s!

He shifted in his seat a little to the right side, when his best mate, Ron, who were seated just right next to him to the left hand side, been taking a beauty nap, suddenly and unconscionably pokes Potter to his ribs and earn a murderous glare in return. Ignoring this, Ron wordlessly and noticeably, groggily held up a Quill in his right hand. He gesture it or more like, wave it in front of Potter's face before pointing it straight across their desk, where a blonde boy seems to be waiting for it, looking desperately in need for a spare one. Potter sighed heavily, taking the Quill from Ron's hand before he turn around to reach across their bench, closing the distance in between his and the blonde desks and held it up for the guy to take it. The blonde one reach out and took it from him, flashing both of them a full _'Thanks a lot, guy_s_! I was totally screwed!'_ slaphappy grin. Upon noticing, at which both Harry and Ron reciprocate with an '_Its totally understandable._ _We know the feeling, mate.' _nod of acknowledgment before they all three parted there ways.

For a second, I stiffened in my seat, anxious and nervous that he's going to look behind his shoulder, down the fourth row to the third last bench, upon which, I was currently occupying.

For a second, he shifted in seat, looking as if he _might_ do as I'd been thinking at this very moment.

But then, it all come crashing down on my head like a bloody avalanche.

Because, to my half disbelief and mild shock, his right hand went out behind his desk. And, it was then I noticed that the mayhem of his black cloak was slightly stuck beneath the legs of his own chair. His long, pale and slightly rough looking fingers curled around the end of the fabric, grabbing a fistful of them before he gives a gentle tug. Instantly, the mayhem came out free, without any tears or a dot of hole on them as they fluttered gracefully in the air for a moment before they settled around his ankles.

And, then he turned to go back to his previous position. Slouch low in the seat, legs stretched out forward beneath the desk and glazed eyes focusing up at the ceiling.

Only leaving that _one_ person, who was seated just far across the room, exactly down to the fourth row and just at the third last bench, gaping openly and un-attractively back at him.

And suddenly, the person was furious. The chances are even more high of feeling the twinge of slight pain, disappointment, hurt and rejection, which was making her stomach to clenched horribly in those familiar tight little knots. But for the life of her, she don't know _why?_

Yet, she groaned inaudibly in a mix of those emotions, which were surging steadily. But they were so quick that they were making her head light-headed and a little bit nostalgic, undecipherable and distinguishable, even for her. She dove straight into her arms, feeling miserable. Although, as aforementioned, having no idea as to _why?_

"Damn you Potter!" I hissed in a croaked whisper, my voice muffled against the fabric of my cloak clad arms. Feeling something heavy tugging down my abdomen, frequently colliding and rolling in there just as something small seems to be choking my throat, the back of my eyelids all prickly. Making me feel annoyed, angry and just... _miserable._

"Damn you to all hell!" I whispered bitterly.

* * *

Wringing and twisting with the mayhem of my cloak sleeves, my hands played nervously as I slowly venture forth down the brightly lit sun-kissed corridor. Heading straight towards the gargoyle that would lead me directly to the office where the headmaster of this castle awaits me.

Or as I'd been told by the letter in my hand and by Professor McGonagll back in the Great hall during lunchtime.

Anxiousness makes my stomach to twist and churn in tight knots, making me feel nauseate while my head swam with the horrendous possibilities of '_what'__s__' _and '_if'__s_'.

_Wh__at__ would be __s__o important that he had to __s__end a letter or Professor to expre__ss __hi__s __de__s__ire of __s__eeing me?_ I questioned myself.

And suddenly, I felt as if tons of buckets full of chilly ice water poured down my head, freezing me dead on the spot.

_Did he want to __s__end me back... there? _Horror washed through me and as well as fear with the underlying hint of disbelief when I thought this to myself. My thoughts started to whirl _s__o fa__s__t_ that I have troubled staying upright.

My eyes, for the tenth time, flew down towards my right hand; which was still playing with the silk fabric of my cloak and eyed the now thoroughly crunched piece of parchment held tightly in them.

And for the un-empth time, I unfolded it quickly to re-read it once again.

_Dear M__s. __Flamel,_

_Kindly join me in my office at 12:30 at noon. There are __s__ome vital matter__s, __thought__s, __theorie__s __and information. Upon which, I would like to brought your attention on them and throw __s__ome __s__un__s__hine on tho__s__e darkened pathway__s s__imultaneou__s__ly._

_Thank you._

_Albu__s __Dumbledore. _

Below his flourish signature, at the end of an 'e', he had drawn a curved 'C' that was seeming to dangling at the end of the pointed 'e'.

Making it look a small smiley.

_I__s __it only me or everyone think that he i__s __u__s__ually of hi__s __rocker? _I thought, frowning as I gnawed on my bottom lip furiously.

Crushing sound echoed clearly around the empty corridor just as the parchment once again disappears beneath my clenched fist. I sighed heavily, my left hand abandoning the fabric of my cloak and reaches up to pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

_Oh my god!_ I thought, tiredly. _Thi__s s__u__s__pen__s__e of not knowing what i__s __the matter and why the headma__s__ter i__s __calling at thi__s __time of the day i__s __killing me!_

But suddenly, I felt something warm, so _s__oo_ warm lightly grazing the apple of my left cheek. Thoroughly startled, I give out a suppose to be a loud shriek of surprise, but which, unfortunately came out as an embarrassing choked gulp when I whipped round.

But finding no-one.

"Huh?" I breathed out, breathless. All the while staring at... _nobody_ and _nothing_ in particular. Except the long empty sun-kissed corridor stretched far in front of me.

I blinked in confusion, still looking around at myself while one of my hand flew up to touch the place where I had felt that... _warm _touch.

My brows furrowed for a second before I shook my head angrily.

"I've lost it!"I blurted out, upset. I spun on my heels to strode furiously down the corridor, still clutching my left cheek and crushing the already crushed letter in my right hand. "I've officially gone crazy! Good lord!"I moaned loudly, throwing my hands up in the air and looking up at the ceiling. I pointed my finger at it, wiggling it at it, shouting thoughts of betrayals telepathically up to the Almighty. Before lowering it down with a huff of agitation and bursting in a sprint just as the last corner come into view, when the feeling of fear and nervous tickles down my spine and making me shudder.

By the time, I skid to an abrupt halt in the front of the old looking gargoyle, I was blissfully out of breath.

I braced myself, one of my hand resting clutching at my side while the other rest idly on my left knee as I struggle to check my breathing in control. After a minute or two, I look up at the gargoyle and coked my head to side, thinking.

_How did it open?_ I thought. _Surely it will need __s__ome kind of pa__ss__word or __s__omething_. I rationalize. Straightening up, I look around to see if there is something that can help me out.

And tried in vain.

I push my wayward strands, which were falling in front of my face and tuck it behind my ear just as I begin chewing on my lower lip, guessing and formulating theories and such. My hands inch towards the pocket of my cloak, feeling for the wand but pauses.

_No_. I thought. _A wand i__s __not a pa__ss__word._

_Then what? _I ask myself.

I tap my foot on the floor, impatient. Before something dawn on me.

_Maybe..._

"Chocolate frogs?" I said in a low tone, almost questioning the gargoyle's approval.

It didn't move.

However, _I _clicked my tongue in disapproval before turned my head to look around me once again.

"Hmmm..." I folded my hands in front of me in a polite manner, rocking slightly at the balls of feet's before I decided to give it another shot.

"Dumbledore?" I asked.

It didn't twitched.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

Nothing.

"Hogwarts?"

Silence.

"Umm..." I sighed, puffing my mouth, making my cheeks look like a balloon before blowing it out with a '_pop'_. I look down, holding the letter up to re-read it again, finding for clues.

_Maybe he have given me __s__ome__thing__ in here? _I thought, still searching. _Maybe all I __have to do i__s __to find and figure it out?_

My eyes, once again, zeroed on the smiley figure and I stared and stared at it.

_What doe__s __it mean? _

I glance up at the still silent gargoyle and contemplate about whether saying my doubts out loud or not.

"Smiley?"

Failure.

I groaned loudly, frustrated. I thrust the letter in my cloak and rocked on my balls. Before begin cursing out loud.

"Bloody letters! Damn everyone! Damn _him_!" I nearly snarled under my breath when I thought of Potter. "Smiley 'C' figures! Bugger all!" I growled.

And the gargoyle moved aside to show the spiral staircases leading up the headmaster office.

I balked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Haw..." I couldn't even describe the emotion, which seems to be surging through me like a dam, whose was broken to let the accumulative water flowed freely, without any hindrance. Nor could I explain how am I feeling at this moment.

No! Shock would be the understatement of the year.

I was beyond astonished.

Though, I swear to god that I head a chuckling sound from far behind me. No! No _chuckling_! It was more like a full blown _laughter_ that I hear.

But I was more sure that it was merely my ears, which seems to playing there usual tricks on me.

So, I ignore it.

Yet, I however, burst out in laughter, after the aftermath of the shock seem to lift and replaces other kind of still undecipherable and unreadable emotions.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Though, tactic and insane. Not to mention he's one hell of a weird, clever person I'd ever met. Beside _him."_ I trailed off, remembering his bone-chilling voice and repressing a violent shudder. But laughed again."But bloody brilliant!" Shaking my head, I reach forward and slowly started to climb up the stairs, minding my footings carefully.

But when I reached the last landing, my left foot slipped.

"Oh!" I latched my hands quickly to the railings, which fortunately gracing the wall just to my left hand side and hang on them for dear life. Yet, however, I felt something warm and firm was touching the small of my back, almost as if supporting me from behind. Confused and shaky, I turned my head to look behind me, looking down at those spiral staircase and finding nobody.

Just those staircase and me.

I shook my head, still feeling light-headed and shaky by my almost-tumbling-down-those-staircases-by-myself, and pulled myself up with the help of railings.

"Curse my clumsiness to the deepest pit of hell!" I grumbled, scowling as I stepped out from the last landing and facing my destination.

Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

I look around myself once again, noticing the silent atmosphere when I swear, I hear someone's chuckle, a soft but deep musical sound of amusement from somewhere around me.

But I look back, already feeling frustrated and winded by my recent spiffing show of clumsiness from the kingdom of Klutzdom and stare at the door, which I'm about to reach out and open up to venture forth and face whatever fate has in it's store for me.

_Bugger! _I cringed visibly. _I __s__ound a__s __if I'm about to face my doom or __s__omething._

Taking a deep breath, summoning every will and courage I could muster, I walked forward until I was standing in front of the door and rapped my knuckles smartly against the huge wooden door.

At a place where I had been not just once since my arrival in this Magical World. But after whatever that happened in my past, which tilted the axis of my world to total 360 degree.

At a place from where I had began my new life.

A new journey.

A world made and based just solemnly on my own laid out actions, decisions, instincts and reactions.

Ever since that fateful day.

I was slightly startled, jerking out of my day-dreaming when the door before me opened all of a sudden, pushing back out of my way swiftly to reveal... _an empty dorm_?

Thoroughly confused and slightly _more_ than weary, I hesitantly step inside the room, by-passing the now-completely-ajar door and slowly trudging forward until I stop dead in the middle of the room. Eyes scanning the room, restless. Hands starting their previous wringing and twisting playful banter with the mayhem of my cloak as I look around for the headmaster.

But coming up empty-handed once again.

However, I did jump nearly a foot in the air with a start when the door behind of me snap shut with a soft '_thud'._

Yet, it did nothing to soothe my royally and officially fried nerves.

"Umm... Professor?" I called out for the headmaster, daring myself to speak louder than a barely there whisper. Cringing when my voice almost echo around the room, ricocheting from the walls and bouncing back to me. All the while searching wildly around of the said person.

But all I found and hear was silence in return.

My hands, abandoning the fabric of my cloak, flitted up to brush the falling bands from my forehead and tucking it behind my ears. A gesture I always caught myself doing when I'm either on edge, full-fledged nervous or utterly overwhelmed by emotions. My legs moves, taking me near the podium where the headmaster desk is located and climbed on them until I reach out for those one of the chairs, which were aligned just opposite to the desk, facing the headmaster long chair. I placed my hands atop the head of the wooden chair, clutching at the slick, round wood for dear life while I look around for un-empth time. It was true that one could never stop themselves, but admire these strange and weird yet fascinating objects, that lies all scattered around every nook and corner of headmaster office. Although, they appears odd at first glance, all twisty; some shiny while some dusty. But if you look once again, you can't help and stop yourself but be intrigued by them. Curious and wanting to know _what_ they are and what they do.

So, here I was, staring idly at this strange looking our glass. Or I guess that is hour glass. As its sand was going _upward_s rather than the normal hour glasses do. You know? The sand dripping with the everyday explainable gravitational force in this Universe? _Downward__s_, if you catch my drift.

Anyways, I was minding my own business, staring innocently at the hour glass. When all of a sudden, I felt something hot and wet drop with a _'plunk'_ at the back of my left hand. Astonish and confused, I look down at my hand and freeze on the spot.

Scarlet beautiful feathers graces the body of this..._ creature_ as it's head was laid on the top of my hand, still bend. Afraid, I hastily back away from it, wrenching my hand away from the proximity of its body and almost tumbled down the podium. Immediately, it flexes its muscles as it reared its head up and stuck me momentarily speechless.

Black eyes piercingly bore into mine brown ones as this bird, as large as swan size with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak, sat perched upon the corner of the desk, soo close to the chair where I'd been standing just few minutes ago and watching me. It flexes it's muscles again, wings unfurling and open widely before it lifted up from the place, it's golden talons look sharp and long before they touched the chair, which I'd been gripping on and perched upon it. All the while never breaking eye contact with me. It was then I realized that we are at the same eye-level, so close to each other. It's golden tail, as long as a peacock's, twitches from behind it while its scarlet feathers glow faintly under the light of the sun rays, which touches us from the side window located just right across the room, open and wide.

We stare at each other for a second before I look down at my hand.

Trails of tears, mixed with the traces of blood, marked the back of my hand where I noticed a small but large scratch mark gracing near my knuckles. Another wet tear drop with a _'plunk_' and I look up to see the scarlet bird had it's head bend atop my hand, crying.

I was about to do something, like pat it on the shoulder. Maybe saying_ 'Don't worry, scarlet __beautiful bird-y. I'm fine'_. But before I could do something, I watched as the gash on there slowly sealed shut and the injury vanish.

Just like that.

Gasping, I look up to notice the bird had been watching me as it slowly pulled back, ruffling its wings and twitching its tail once again.

"What?" I asked it, incredulous and amazed. Yet it nothing but stared back at me. Though, it bend its head a little bit, tilting its head to the side closer to me and closing its eyes. Before I could even contemplate about what's going on, my right hand slowly run there fingers through the scarlet crown of the bird's head, petting it softly. Interestingly, I felt my whole body warming up, almost as if I'd been freezing to death, feeling abruptly happy and care-free.

I think, I felt my lips curled up into a soft smile too.

"He seems to take a liking on you, Ms. Flamel."

And suddenly, I was almost across the farthest of the room, feeling as if I'd committed a darn crime.

Having heart in my throat, I whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore standing just offside of the right hand side of his chair, at a place where I haven't choose to notice before and looking straight at me with his twinkling blue eyes.

Which makes me feel like as if been put on an X-ray machine. AGAIN.

Smiling, he round the corner of the desk, his long greyish robes swishing against the floor before he come to stand right next to the bird.

Which was still watching me intently.

And now add another pair of blue eyes.

Yeah! I know. Yay, me!

I gulped inaudibly.

Professor turned to look down at the bird, before lifting his arm to pat it on the head gently.

"Fawkes," He said before turning to look at me from beneath the half moon specs of his, still twinkling. "My pet bird, a phoenix. Faithful and extremely loyal pets." He give it a one final pet before he turned around to went back to his headmaster chair and sat down.

"Please, take the seat, Ms. Flamel." He gestured politely with a swish of his hand to the chair in front of him. Before folding his hands in front of him. "I believe you are aware of the fact as to why you're called upon by me? By this time of the day?" He continues, smiling as I hesitantly took my seat, aware of the bird's incessant gaze on me.

And of another presence that I could still felt around me, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry." I said, confused. "I was counting on you to tell me about that." I mumbled quietly.

"Well, yes, yes!" He nodded, suddenly serious. "You're right, indeed, Ms. Flamel. I was merely testing the waters, only curious to see if there are going to be any high tides in the possible coming future." He sighed, making me feel even more confused then ever before. Though, his statement and the way he phrased that comment made me amused and highly intrigued. So, I decided to play along.

"Well, then? What conclusion did you come across, Professor?" I asked him, curiously. His eyes lifted to give me his own amused look before he answer.

"Alas! Ms. Flamel!" He sighed again, sad. Though the twitches of his lips suggested otherwise."I'm severely disappointed to see there won't be any at least for a while." He finished grimly.

"But we can always hope for the best, right Professor?" I supplied enthusiastically, feeling giddy and kind of mischievous. He chuckled when he noticed my expression and dipped his head in acknowledgement. Before he straightened in his seat and turned somber.

"The question not worth asking here is for _what _purpose I've called you here upon at this time of the day." He steeples his fingers, peering over the tips of them as he watched me silently and intently. "However, the most important worth point knowing is that for _why_ I'd have to go at such extreme that I couldn't even wait for the ending of your lunchtime." He smiled crookedly, warmly. His electric blue eyes sparkling behind those half-moon specs, appearing slightly amused, but all serious.

But something in his expression. Most specifically, in those blue electric orbs of his, made me shift uncertainly and uncomfortably in my seat. Feeling a micro-mini seed in the form of a dread popping up inside the contours of my stomach and seeming to growing up frighteningly fast with ever passing second.

_Thi__s__ i__s__ it._ I thought, feeling nauseate_. I'm __now __off for good. He i__s __s__ending me back. _

"So," I begin, wincing at the slight telltale tremors in my tone and clearly my oddly dried throat. Pursing my lips, daring myself myself to look straight at his face, I tired again. "How can I help you, Professor?"

He, still smiling, lowered his hands and looked down. One of his hands disentangle from the each other before reaching forward to the far left hand side of his desk and pulling out an old looking piece of parchment from beneath an old looking stacks of paper. And before I could even take a proper look at it, his voice distracted me when he begin speaking once again.

"It's queer," His old, throaty, but deep soft murmur made me look up at him, focusing on him. Attentive and curious. However, he was busy twirling the parchment in his long, sleek fingers as he continues. Still not looking at me."That the person, who's at under some extraordinary circumstances, getting a helping hand by others, who haven't even met her, is offering me the same curtsey." His eyes lifted up and over his specs, eyes smiling before he cleared his throat and straightened up in seat. He lean to placed the parchment in front of me, slowly nudging it a little bit towards me before pulling back.

Blushing, I look down at the table in front of me, noticing some kind of text in a black ink, printed across on the parchment. Frowning and tilting my head to the side, my right hand raised to pick it up and read.

_Headquarter__s__ of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

_London_

"Umm..." I look back up to see Professor Dumbledore was watching me, waiting for my answer.

Or questions, perhaps.

"This is the address to the place, where I wanted you to meet some of the people. Who quite eagerly, I might add, express the same desire." I blinked at him, blankly. Before I look down at the parchment held in my hand, then back at him before I look down. And I give out a quite giggle.

Which sounds hysterical. Even to my own ears.

"_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_? What have I got to do with this, sir? And why I've to meet those people you mentioned?" I asked him, sounding hysterical and stupid even to my own ears.

But he only smiled upon my inquiry.

_Bugger! What had I gotten my__s__elf into?_

"Well, well, Ms. Flamel." He said, clasping his hands in front of him before he continues. "Its for me to know and for you to find out." He winked at me.

Eh?

I frowned at him, puzzled, confused and admittedly, quite frustrated.

"But Professor," I hedged. "I cannot just assumed _'This is all I could get for now'_ and follows your command at your will." He raise his eyebrows at me. I quickly backtracked, handing my head in the air. "Forgive me. With all due respect, I never intended to sound, behave or act like as a mere rude person. But please, for once, try to look at this from my perspectives." I begged him to understand, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. His eyes went warm and soft before he nodded for me to go on. "We both know what had happened in the past," I flinched at my words, looking down to play with the edges of the parchment with my fingers, but nevertheless continued. "So, you can see my hesitation and the inception of doubtfulness in every aspect of my life that I'm now trying to live on all my own." I cleared my suddenly clogged throat before I begin again. "Its not that I don't trust _you_, Professor. From the time when you came to my aid, I did. I still do. I'd forever grateful for what you did for me. Even though, it was against my will." I sighed heavily. "But I'm merely asking for some kind of clues. Or maybe even hints. So that it can ease the uneasy, foreign but familiar feeling of fear that I'm getting so often-ly acquainted with on daily basis." I lowered my voice to an inaudible whisper. "Or since _that_ day."

It was silence after that, further providing enough time for the seed in my stomach to twist and grow even more. Circling and curling into those long vines or roots as the bile of vomit steadily begin to make it presence known just near my oesophagus.

And just as I was begin to think that its about time that I'm going to hurl right than and there, Professor broke the tensed atmosphere.

"It's an Order," His gentle voice snapped me out of my new found sickness and look up to focus on his kind and sincere face, understanding and something more brewing behind those blue irises. "An organization that is fighting against the Voldemort."

"Umm, OK?" I stretched out the word, taking time to compose my thoughts before I start. All the while, he calmly waited for me. "But, I don't understand just one thing." I said in confusion while I slowly shake my head at him. "Why do you want me to know about this? Let alone meet these said people? Who are, uh, fighting against _him_?"

He get up from his chair, rounding the desk before he come to pause in front of the open, long window and staring out in the wild, green nature.

"You have been subjected into _this_ from the time he became aware of your birth, Ms. Flamel." He said solemnly.

Frowning, I just stared right back at him.

"But aren't we all subjected into this? _This_, whatever you're trying to implied on about?" I counter back as politely as I can. Before I straightened up in my chair when something dawned on me. "Isn't the Boy-Who-Lived subjected into this as well? I'm sure, he's the most number one priority of Voldemort then we are. We should be worried about his life's. Not ours." I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation before I thought of what I'd just say and backtrack hurriedly. "It's not that I don't value every person lives that are at stacks at this time." I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of even thinking like that. "But it won't look good if we look at _that _way in such a way that we only look at the particular way we wanted it to look like to be." I pause after I finish saying, thinking.

"_Really?" _I asked myself in a whisper, incredulous and quietly dissolve into a bout of snickers at the choice of words I'd used as I shook my head quite furiously. Wondering if I'd seriously gone crazy after all?

_'Interesting choice of words'_

I jumped in my chair, my smile vanishing from my face as a chill of fear running down my spine when I felt this words whispered so softly in my left ear and felt someone presence just _right_ there. Beside of me. My eyes scanned my surrounding, frantic. But I pause abruptly when I hear Professor chuckled. He turned around to face me, his eyes amused.

"You sure have some excellent sense of good humor, Ms. Flamel." He compliment me, still chuckling. "It will surely be no surprise for me if I heard that you have made acquittance with the most known former pranksters in the coming future." I blushed at his praise while he just shook his head at me.

"I don't think so, Professor." I said quietly. But he dismiss this with a wave of his hand.

"Now, back to the topic,"He clasped his hands in front of him before he continues. "As you had earlier express your wish to know as to _why_ am I wishing for you to meet the members of the Order of the Phoenix? Then you must know for the fact that I only want what I think is in best interest for your well being." I open to my mouth to rectify but he overruled my turn. "I'm also aware of the fact that you didn't mean any harm in the first place," His knowing look silence me. "But always know that sometimes, somethings are better left to be unsaid." I bit down on my lip as I sheepishly look up at him.

"So, umm... OK." I obliged, much to his joy. "But would it be impolite if I ask you_ when _do you want me to, uh, _meet _them?" I asked nervously.

When I hear him let out a care-free laugh at my question, I relaxed marginally.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" He told me, appearing pleased and sincere in his happiness. He moved to approach me before he paused to dug his left hand into the bowl of small colorful looking round things and pulled some of them in his clenched fist. "We will be going this coming weekend. Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, want some?" He extended his now open fist to me. But I politely refused.

"No, thank you. I don't like sweets that much." I mumbled, shaking my head at him with a small smile on my face. He, however, nodded in understanding before he eyed a very dark chocolate colored bean and he popped it in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, he clicked his tongue in half disgust and half approval.

"Ah! Beef-casserole flavored bean!" I wrinkled my nose at this. I never like the beef casserole myself. Had too many incidents with it in my past to last a lifetime already. But then I realized that he hadn't answered my question and decided to give it another try.

"So, Professor? When would you want me to come with you?" He suddenly whipped to look down at me, looking genuinely surprise for a second before he got an 'Ahh' expression.

"Yes, yes! About that!" He position his hand atop the bowl in such a way that all the other colored beans slipped from his palm to land neatly in the pile inside the bowl once again. "Meet me at 3 at noon here in my office on Friday." I did a double take when I hear this.

"Fr-Friday? At 3? B-But you said..." I was once again cut off when he held up his hand in front of my face.

"I know what I said, Ms. Flamel. And I truly believe Molly won't be surprise if we grace them with our presence quite early before the said schedule. But _I_ would be surprised if they would be because I already assume that they are quite aware of _this_ fact." He gesture his hand in between us. "Already guessed that it's going to sooner rather than the later." He smiled down at me in assurance. I took a deep breath to steadied my nerves before I nodded.

"I'll meet you on Friday, Ms. Flamel." He bowed in front of me and I went beet red. I awkwardly nodded at him as I, very carefully, stood up from my seat and bade my farewell.

I was about to turn around when all of a sudden, something scarlet flashed in front of my face. I was quite startled and disoriented for a second before my vision cleared when I felt something sharp, but at the same time warm and heavy touching the right side of my shoulder blades. Blissfully surprise, imagine my astonishment when I turned my head to noticed Fawkes- the Phoenix was perched upon _my _shoulder, looking all content without giving any indication of moving anytime soon. Eyes wide, face ashen and shaking to boot, I turned to see Professor already seated in his chair and going through a large purple looking register and not looking at us at all.

"Professor?" I whispered, too scared to even raise my voice louder than a barely there whisper. Let alone even daring to twitch any part of my hair. I faintly registered a sound. A chuckle of some sort. But I was far too gone with the terror of my current going on situation to even paid any heed to it.

But he didn't look up. Instead, he waved his hand in the air in a dismissive sort of gesture.

"Fawkes wants to accompany you." Was all he said before he ignore me.

Or us.

Gulping, I slowly raise my head to see Fawkes was already staring down at me. I blinked at him, not moving for a second. But then, his claws on my shoulder squeezed gently before he flapped his wings in the air and rose in the air. I turned to see him fly over to the door and held suspended in the air, looking back to stared at me. One look over my shoulder at the still busy looking headmaster, I slowly turned to run my hand nervously through my hair, slightly cupping the back of my neck before I weary make my way towards the door. When I neared the door, Fawkes flew aside for me to reach the doorknob and pulled it open. But just as I was about to slipped outside, two things happened.

One: I felt something warm, solid and soft lightly brushed against the left side of my shoulder and making me shiver.

Two: Professor Dumbledore calls out for me.

"Yes?" I turned around to wait for him to speak.

"How are you classes going?" He asked sincerely. I frowned as I look down to toe the floor with my shoe and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess." I said with another shrug. I look up to see him smiling at me, his eyes all mischievous.

"Should I know something I haven't been aware as of yet?" He probed for more. I have a funny feeling that he knows about me and Potter's situation. Like he knows something that I don't. Like he knows why am I feeling as if been watched like right now? Or like it has been for the past few days since I'm here?

And honestly, I wanted to stay and tell him what's been like meeting Potter for the first time.

I wanted to say that he's scaring the _sodding_ living daylights out of me.

I wanted to tell him that Potter scares me.

I wanted to say that I felt like punching Potter in the face every time I think of him. But also always wanted to run to the opposite direction when I actually found him anywhere near me. Which, I actually do.

I wanted to tell him what Potter did to me yesterday at the breakfast time. I wanted to tell him he also apologies for the same and handed me a potion which heals whatever hurt he did, un-intentionally, though its been mine fault all alone and left me all alone.

And I wanted to complain that he's been avoiding me ever since yesterday. Which means 'till today's lunch time. Which, in my opinion, is soo pathetic for me to even count that much.

Instead, I shot him a small smile and shook my head.

"You do know, if you need an ear," This time, I was the one who override him.

"You'll be the first one to know, Professor." I assured him, grinning for the first during the entire episode or in the day, if that counts. He nodded his head at me, pleased to hear that. Yet, still, his eyes were sparkling in amusement, mischievousness and something more.

"And ah! Before I forget!" He pick up his wand to wave it to the far side of the corner of the room, from where a large transparent bowl, full of yellow papers was levitated up in the air and come to stop just right in front of my face. I peered at him from the side of the bowl to see him looking back at me.

"This the bowl the Ministry, so generously lends me over for some time to use it in the situation like these." I let my head cocked further down to the side as I stared silently back at him, bewildered, anxious and intrigued. "When you'll draw a chit from this bowl," The said object bobbled in the air for a bit before he speak. "You'll be appointed a teacher from the Ministry to taught you and tutor you for all those magical education you'd missed back before." I straightened up in my pose to look eagerly at the bowl in front of me. "But remember, only one chit shall be drawn. Otherwise, the consequences could be slightly hazardous." He warned me. Nodding vehemently, I stretched on my toes as I reach up to dug my right hand through the hole, which opens the second my fingers come in contact with. I felt around for the chit and once my fingers closed around one, I quickly pulled my arm out. I stepped down as I quickly unfolded the chit and read the name almost hungrily.

_Ms. Isis Kowaliaukas_

_Auror/ International Wizarding religious Coordinator._

"Ms. Isis Kowaliauskas." I hear myself whispered. Then, the paper in my hands burned right then and there before it turned into ashes, which flitted up in the air, catching sun rays before they arranged into order to form the words before vanishing.

_Thank you for choosing the Ministry Bowl of Elective Magic Educational Tutor. _

_We'll reach you shortly._

_Have a good day._

_Ministry of Magic._

I look back at Professor to see him rubbing his hands together in front of him, still looking at the place where the words been floating a mere moment ago before he look directly back at me. He flicked his wand at the ball, which was still floating in the air just beside of me and it vanished too.

"I guess, this is it for today, Ms. Flamel." He said kindly. "You may return to you lunchtime," He looked down as his retrieve a golden clock from deep beneath his robes and said,"Twenty minutes or so to enjoy the freshly squeezed Orange juice, which I believe is still serving down there."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him, curious and incredulous. I mean, I'm sure he must be hungry as well.

He quickly look up at me, looking taken aback by my question before he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Too much work to complete." He said, smiling warmly. "Too much things to decide."

However, still confused. I only settled for a grim nod before I back out of the room and closing the door behind me with a soft _'click'_.

I look to my right to notice Fawkes was still floating up in the air and looking straight down at me. Before I could even do or think of anything, he turned to flew straight down those spiral staircase. Hesitant at first, I shrug at nobody before I, too, climb down the staircases.

When I reached the landing, carefully on my part, I might add. Fawkes was already waiting for me and the moment he sees me, he flew ahead of us, leading the way.

It was, surprisingly, not a struggle whatsoever while I walked down the corridor's with Fawkes leading the way. He didn't stop for me but he didn't even sped up either. Always keeping the easy going pace in-between us. Him leading the way and me following his lead.

Although, when we reached the second last corner which leads us towards the Great Hall, he backtrack before he perched once again on my shoulder, all light, his talons slightly sharp but soo warm.

Despite this all, I couldn't shake of the feeling that someone is right there. Here with us. With me. Watching us. Watching me.

But I shook my head, brushing this absurd feeling out of my mind when we neared the Great Hall. I felt Fawkes talons squeezed my shoulder once again, shocked when I felt his sharp beak burying his head in my neck, nibbling at my ear before it took off. But not before when I stroke his scarlet feathers, hearing its slightly musical voice of approval.

I turned to face the entrance of the Hall and took a deep breath. I head inside to re-took my seat and pretend as if nothing happened.

The Hall was as usual chatting and buzzing with the murmurs of the voices while the scratches of knives could be hear against the plates. Nobody noticed my arrival or my absence. Which was, in a way, both a relief and a disappointment. Yet, I brushed it aside while I filled my goblet with the freshly squeezed Orange juice with a promise of a _'Mhhmmm'_ sips which would elect slight moans from me.

And I absolutely failed to notice that the Potter slipped in his seat just down to the table the same time as me, all the while staring directly at me, un-noticed by anyone.

And slipping something silvery and folded piece of cloth in his robes, un-noticed by anyone.

* * *

_**Review please, if possible!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Much love,**_

_**S.P. Tripathi**_


	7. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note: Hello, guy**s! Wotcher' doing! Well, well, well! I'm back... with an awe**some update! Total of 11, OOO word**s (22 page**s)... Yay?!**********

**Hope you all will like it!**

**Anyways, A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL who have/had reviewed, Favorite/Follow thi**s **story! Really, guy**s! YOU ROCK!********

********Hahaaa... **somebody a**sked me in the review if I went to **school or not? Then, my dear friend, plea**se go to my profile and there lie**s your an**swer. Hope it'll **sati**sfied you. *Wink*************************

************************And ************************_saphira88 _**I hope you'll like thi**s chapter. ****

****I LOVE YOU ALL, MY FRIENDS! Thank you for your lovely review**s and **such. It really give**s me courage and **support for me to work harder than u**sual. THANK YOU!**************

**************If po**s****sible, plea**se review!******************

******************AND OH! I would love to hear what you guy**s thought! Sugge**stion and advice** are all welcome! Thank you************************, Savannah, ************************for your lovely **sugge**stion. I'll keep that in mind!****************************

**Now, without further ado!**

**HERE YOU GO!  
**

* * *

_**~~Number 12, Grimmauld Place~~**_

* * *

It was quite shocking for me upon noticing that how fast the time seems to pass when you're dreading over something.

And that is how I found myself, walking down the corridor's that lead me straight towards the gargoyle of the headmaster office before the promised time on Friday at noon.

I blinked at my surroundings when I come to stop in the middle of the corridor when I noticed two figures standing just right in front of the gargoyle, talking.

My brows furrowed for a moment when my eyes make out the profile of the headmaster without any problem.

However, when they focused on the other one, my body seemed to freeze in even more shock.

_What the... _The ability of even thinking coherently seems to fail me while I stared at the second figure in disbelief and surprise.

Before I felt something brewing inside of me, steadily increasingly and blowing out of proportion.

Angrily, I strode down the corridor, my footsteps echoing loudly around us and alerting them to my arrival. Both the figures turned to look at the source and seem to come to an abrupt halt in their discussion while they watched me reached them.

Keeping my eyes trained on the headmaster's face, who smiled amiably when he noticed my arrival, I begin talking while I neared them.

"You didn't inform me that you'd be bringing someone with us too." I tried to keep my voice all calm and sweet. But the hint of accusation leaked easily through the slight crack in my sharp tone, betraying me.

Yet, Professor Dumbledore only flashed me a smile before bowed in front of me politely.

I ignored the second _figure_ out of the corner of my eye.

_Let him ta__s__te hi__s__ own medicine. _I thought, sickeningly triumphant.

"Good evening, Ms. Flamel," he said cheerfully. I blushed when I realized that I hadn't greeted him. I hurriedly reciprocate the same.

"Likewise, Professor," I muttered, looking down at my shoes to avoid s_omeone's _incessant gaze on my face, probing me to look up at him and acknowledged him as well.

But I resist.

"Well, as now for your question. It was probably just a momentarily relapse of remembrance on my part that I failed to mention the fact that,'_Yes, Somebody is also going_ _to accompany us on this trip__'_. And, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the mistake I had made in the past." He inclined his head at me as if saying _'Forgive me'. _

But the only thing I could do was just to blink owlishly up at him, overwhelmed by his short speech of forgiveness, information and remembrance of all the things at the same time.

"Uh?" I tried to work my mind out, but still coming up speechless while I stared up at his blue twinkling electric ones, feeling slightly dazed by his speech. I blinked some more to clear my suddenly confused mind and tried again. "It's alright, Professor." _There! I __s__aid it! And without making a fool out of my__s__elf. Thank god!_

He chuckled before he dipped his head in acknowledgment, swiftly turning to sidestepped and walked past by my side. At the same moment begin talking once again.

Weary and quite aware of the second _figure _just standing right next to my left-hand side, staring intensely at me. I quietly turned around to follow headmaster's lead, listening to him.

"Well, Ms. Flamel. I would like you to know that Apparition," I frowned at this, confused but let it go and focused on him. "... inside or outside on the grounds of Hogwarts is impossible. But only I, the headmaster, could apparate and disapparate if the desperate situation calls out for the desperate circumstances." We round the corner and Great Hall come into view. We bypass the noisy Hall and reach the main door of the castle. He flicked his wand and the door propelled forward to reveal the grounds. He disappears outside and I reached the door first before too, slipping outside. Gloomy and dark forecast afternoon daylights greeted me. Carefully but quickly, I climbed down the wet podiums to come to stand beside the headmaster's side, who was staring far ahead in the direction where the Quidditch pitch was located. Rainy, huge trees swayed as the harsh cold blew around us, making me clutch tightly at my body to preserve the warmth that I'm still in the possession of.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" He said, admiring the view as he clasped his hands behind his back, still staring around. I slowly raised my head to give him a funny look. While at the same time praying and wondering about his sanity.

I hear a quite chuckle from my just right behind me and from my peripheral vision, noticed _him_ standing just behind me, towering above my small frame. I turned around to stare hard at the summits that stretched far across the end of the horizon. My hand reaching up to run a hand through the right side of my head, and let the long, brown traces to fall over my right shoulder, concealing my face from any intense gaze.

"Anyways," Professor whipped around to face me and offer me his elbow. At which, I only stared at quite cluelessly, blinking.

"Its time to go." Was all he said before he inched his elbow a little towards me while inclining his head to the second _figure_ to come forward and took his offered hand. They both turned to look at me, one gazes all friendly and warm while the other one was making me squirm uncomfortably on the spot, making me take a step back to hide behind the tall frame of the headmaster and from the blazing ones. I wrapped my arms softly around the headmaster's elbow, at which headmaster chuckle.

"Hold tightly, if you don't want to get a splint." He leans a little to my side to whisper to me. Horrified, my head shot up to meet his blue ones and when I noticed that he was, indeed, serious about splinting talk, I immediately tightened my hold on him.

"Alright then," he sighed happily. And then, I felt being sucked into a tiny, very small hole and twisting from all the directions. I was suddenly scared. Feeling suffocated and thinking if I'm going to live through this, I won't _ever_ underestimate the precious thing that god has gifted me so graciously since my birth.

The freedom for breathing freely.

And when I begin to think that I might split myself in half, the feeling abruptly vanished.

I felt my legs touching the firm ground beneath my feet's and stumbled to the side, swaying slightly before right myself, thanks to the hold I still had on Professor's elbow.

Suddenly, I was quite aware of the slight pinpricks things falling above my head, obscuring my vision for a second before my mind cleared.

A drizzle of rain softly poured down on us as I stared at the rows and rows of building in front of me stretched far across the either side of the road, astonished and awed.

And before me, two buildings stood side by side. It was then I noticed one thing.

Number 12 was nowhere in sight.

Panicking, I look up at the headmaster to see him smiling ahead of us. Before he speaks.

"Think of the address you both know and concentrate." Was all he said before he went silent.

For the first time, I leaned forward to look at _him._

To be only taken aback to notice he was already staring back at me.

The moment our eyes met, he smiled and nodded softly towards the buildings in front of us.

But I didn't return the smile and sharply turned back, slightly positioning myself so that I'm perfectly hidden beside the headmaster profile and think about the address, hard.

_Headquarter__s__ of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

_London_

I kept on repeating the address through my head and watched in awe and wonder when the building in front of us beginning to rattle. Interestingly, the people, who were inside the building didn't seem to feel a thing as they went through the motion of their day to day life. I watched as a small building begin to push its way in between the two buildings, emerging slowly, but surely as it did.

And when the motion stopped, I let my mind and my eyes noticed something.

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

_London_

I felt my head cocking at one side, fascinated and amazed while the hold on the headmaster's elbow loose before my hands fall lightly by my side as I stared at the building.

Professor Dumbledore begins to walk forward, crossing the empty street as he beckons us to follow him without turning around.

Subconsciously, I was aware of _him _and his gaze on my face. But I was far too gone to even noticed that.

_And here I thought it wa__s s__ome kind of a camp or __s__omething. _I thought disapprovingly at my previous theories and imagination. Shaking my head slowly at my own stupidity, I crossed the street quietly yet quickly and was standing just behind the back of the Professor.

Professor looked behind me just as _he _slipped into the place just right next to my side before he give himself a nod.

"Got anything unusual, Harry?" I was slightly surprised when Professor acknowledged him by the first name basis.

"The cost is all clear, Professor," He replied back calmly, the deep voice was close enough to my ear that it make me shiver slightly. But I resisted the urge and stared stubbornly straight up at the Professor, who nodded in approval and raised his hand to place against in the middle of the door. Immediately, the door flew open to reveal a dark and silent corridor, just only letting up with the rays of the forecast daylight that shone through the open door. Instinctively, I wiggle my left arm, letting the sleek, but solid form of the wand to slid easily down my palm and gripped onto it, muttering '_Lumo__s__'_ under my breath.

Both of them followed my lead and Professor gesture for both of us to head inside first. I slipped through the threshold, holding the wand awkwardly in my hand as I slowly walked down the corridor and stopping to stare at the portraits that grace the walls at the either side of me.

Just like in the headmaster office, they all seeming to be moving. I felt someone walked past me and turned to see Professor walking the corridor, turning to put his index finger on his lips before he turned back to continue his way.

Extinguishing my wand, I stepped forward, inclining to follow his lead once again. But something so warm and solid curled around my right elbow and roughly pulled me back.

"Why are you avoiding me, Clumsy?" His hot breath blew past the right side of my face, down my neckline as he murmured in a low voice in my right ear. My heart skipped a beat, making me loose the hold on breath before it started to pound hard against my ribcage.

However, I remain calmed. Only narrowing my eyes at the portrait of an old looking man, who was pretending to be asleep and my lips thinning in a line.

"Because I don't like double standards!" I whispered harshly, wrenching my elbow free from his hold before pivoting sharply around to walked down the corridor, noticing Professor already nearing towards the end of the corridor, where a wooden door was closed and sealed shut.

But he easily slipped into the steps beside of me, keeping up with my pace and feeling his probing gaze on the side of my face, making my cheeks grow hot.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, curious and confused. But there was an underlying tone of frustration in his voice.

I scoffed, saying nothing. Willing my cheeks and heart to calm down.

"Tell me!" He insisted, now sounding annoyed. I didn't respond. I felt something warm hitting the air with my left hand and I hastily sped up to reach the headmaster quickly.

Because he had tried to hold onto my wrist again.

I hear his groan of frustration from behind me. But I didn't turn around. Nor do I acknowledged the fact that I heard him while I marched straight towards where Professor was standing and come to stand just next to him. Yet, positioning myself in such a way, so that I'm all hidden from anyone's eyes.

_He,_ however, came to stand just opposite to us, standing just right next to the threshold of the door and I noticed his head slightly leaning to the side to take a peek at my profile. But I lean back so that I'm all flat against the wall, sighing quietly. Relishing in the feeling of relief the place provided me for a moment. And telling myself to enjoy it while it last longer.

Because subconsciously, I _knew_ it's going to get tarnish in a matter of seconds.

And as if to prove me right, the door suddenly opened to reveal a handsome man dressed up in a black suit. His long black curly hair falling over his forehead slightly, which he flipped back as his black eyes took in our status and beamed when he noticed the young boy standing just in front of him.

"Harry!" He cried happily, roughly pulling him into a big bear hug, which _he _reciprocate with equal enthusiasm.

"Sirius!" He laughed joyously when the person- Sirius lifted him a little in the air and spin him around, laughing along with him. My lips curled into a smile upon seeing _hi_s face split into a smile, making him look soo cute and adorable. I hear Professor Dumbledore chuckling, staring at them with a smile, posed in front of me as he waited for them to noticed him, all calm and reserved.

When Sirius noticed Professor, he quickly sombers up and gently lowered _him _to his feet's, never taking eyes off the face of the headmaster, suddenly serious.

"So, where is the person you wanted us to get acquainted with?" He asked Professor Dumbledore sternly. His black eyes hardening while he steps in front of _him _in a protective stance as if he might do something or anything if someone tries to hurt _him._

Professor Dumbledore and Harry, who stepped to the side from behind Sirius, turned to look at me. Hesitant and worried with an underlying hint of fear, I raised my eyes to meet Professor's calm and twinkling ones, who nodded minutely to say as if _'It__s __Ok'_. Before I shyly looked up, peaking from Dumbledore's back to meet Sirius hard ones. Whose blinked back at me when they met mine before they turned soft and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Ahh!" He slightly tilted his head up in the air for a moment, his eyes sparkling before he speaks. "A young beautiful lady." He grinned while he stepped forward, making his way slowly towards me as the headmaster step aside to give him some room. I blushed while I only stand there like a fool, staring up at him as he closes the distance and reach me, blinking stupidly. His hand reach down, all the while staring down at me with a grin on his face and lifted it up towards him to bend down from the waist slightly, kissing the back of my hand. My eyes comically widened, hearing chuckles ringing from around us while Sirius looked up from his place to wink at me.

And if possible, I reddened even harder, much to everyone amusement.

"She reminds me of someone," he murmured, his eyes losing their sparks for a moment before they glowed with happiness and full of mischief. "Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, my love." He bowed in front of me mockingly before pulling back up. But at the same time, something come to smack the back of his head so fast that everything was a blur. Before he yelped loudly, cursing under his breath softly when he step aside to reveal a sandy-haired man, his robes tattered and dusty. But his warm brown eyes glinting in annoyance and amusement as he stood behind Sirius, scowling at him.

"Give the poor girl some room to breathe, Padfoot!" He said sharply. "And, stop embarrassing her!" His tone, however, sounded slightly amused before his eyes slid back down at me and he smiled.

"Sorry about that," he said softly before he hesitantly lifted his left hand in an offer. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. It's nice to meet you." I shot him a shy smile in return while I took his offer hand and shook on it.

"Likewise, Mr. Lupin," I said softly and looking up to meet Sirius eyes, who was glowering at Remus.

"Don't look at me like that!" Remus snapped at Sirius without looking away from me. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, which he either failed to notice or choose to ignore it. "You very well know what you did." We withdraw our hands from each other just as he finally turned to face a scoffing Sirius.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I did, alright!" He deadpanned in a mock-serious tone. I bit down on my lip to stop the giggle, which desperately wanted to burst through my pressed lips. However, it did nothing to prevent my body shake in silent laughter, my eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really?" Remus challenged him, his brows raising up in disbelief. Suddenly, Sirius' face split into a wide smile. It was so wide that I actually shrink a bit away from him, suddenly weary and afraid of him.

Because he was smiling slightly in a maniacal sort of way, if you ask me.

"Well, well, well!" He sighed, he clasped his hands in front of him before he rocked a bit on the ball of his feet's, still grinning. "My love and Harry?" He turned his head to look at both of us.

It was then I noticed Harry standing just adjacent to him, facing both Remus and me and staring at me. I quickly look up to meet Sirius gaze, which was focused on a frowning Remus face.

"Do you know what happened just previous fortnight, when I'd been on my merry way just down to the third floor of this house and playing with a key ring?" We both shook our head at him. Well, I did because from the corner of my eyes, I noticed _hi_s head was still facing me and his gaze boring intensely on my face.

Which I ignored, despite feeling nervous and such.

Sirius continued.

"Well, it was an unquestionable curiosity on my part when I heard a rather very inappropriate noise coming down the Hall from the second door, by from which, I was just mere few feet's away."

"Sirius?" I looked up to see Remus was looking quite a pale. Which was saying something because he is already so pale, like Albino? He was staring straight at Sirius, his eyes turning black with every parting seconds. But when I look back at the man in question, he didn't seem as if he's going to stop anytime. Hindrance or not of any sort.

"Fearing for the worst, I hesitantly approach the door in question," He continued as if Remus haven't even interrupt him, looking all solemn and calm. Despite the slight twitches of lips and the unmistakable sparks of evil glint in his eyes.

"Padfoot!" Remus tried again, looking nervously down at me and then at _him_ before fearful glance up at him. It was quite shocking when I notice light pink color was slowly, but surely coloring the apple of his cheeks.

"... and come to stand in front of it."

"Stop this!" Remus warned him, looking all embarrassed and flustered. His face pinching up in a murderous scowl.

"I slowly reached forward to put my ear against the wooden door, all the while straining to hear for more..." Sirius trailed off dramatically. I, to my astonishment, found myself straining to hear more, staring up at him in anticipation for more.

"Black!" Remus actually growled at him, his eyes flashing.

"And imagine my astonishment when I hear..."

"That's it!" Remus all but pounce him, both tumbled down the floor as he punched every skin or body parts he could get his hands on.

Aside from the laughter that was ringing around the corridor, I hear another voice suddenly screeched at the top of its lungs just down the lane.

"Filth! Scums! _Blood traitor__s_! Residing in this house! Half-_breed__s_! _Filthy _were..." I quickly covered my ears when it was too much for my innocent ears to hold off the insults and as well as the screams of a women voice. I felt a pair of warm gentle hands pressing urgently at the small of my back, pushing me forwards towards the threshold of the ajar door while I noticed Remus and Sirius have parted to quickly sprint down the corridor within a heartbeat. But I have quickly ushered inside a place, which I believe, is a kitchen and hear the faint shutting of the door from behind me, effectively cutting off the screams from behind me. I slowly lowered my hands before looking up to only meet none other than green eyes looking down at me, frustrated, a little concerned and... _gentle?_

I looked away from _him _with a quiet angry huff, shying away from _him _to put some necessary distance in between us, feeling awkward, nervous and slightly dizzy in his presence. I hear his jaw snapped audibly. From the corner of my eyes, I see him making a move towards my way, opening his mouth to retort something, most probably. But at the same time, Professor stepped in between us and prevent it from happening altogether.

_God Ble__ss __hi__s s__oul!_ I thought, feeling grateful towards Professor Dumbledore. _Saving me oh __s__o graciou__s__ly from __s__uch an awkward __s__ituation. __Thank you __s__oo much Professor!_

"Harry! My boy!" I looked up to see a women with bright bouncy red hairs, which reach near her shoulders hurried towards the boy in question, her arms wide open before she wrapped him in a lovely embrace. She pulled back to cup his suspiciously pink face in-between her hands and scanned his face quite intently. Her brown eyes all light, concern and happy.

"How are you, my dear? Are you doing good? How are you study going on? How are Ron and Ginny doing? How is Hermione? Oh! Look at you! You've gotten so thin! Where are you during your meal times, Harry?" She gushed, almost crooning while she brushed the fringes away from his forehead tenderly. And it was for the first time I noticed the scar on his forehead, in a shape of a lighting bolt just right above his right forehead.

He just smiled coyly down at her, his emerald green eyes amused, slightly embarrassed but happy.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm doing good! My studies are fine as always. Your children's are faring well. Ron as always hungry. Ginny's always busy and Hermione is a Bookworm. And I'm not anywhere on meals, Mrs. Weasley. Nor have I gotten thin." He chuckled when she gives him a mocking stern look. But the twitching of the corner of her lips suggested otherwise.

I suddenly felt out of space, like I'm so rudely interrupting in something personal or something. Like someone's happy reunion or something.

"Molly," They turned around to see Professor smiling at them before he turned around to face them, once again hiding me from anyone's view.

_Look__s __like he could read my mind. _I mused in my thoughts, finding relief while I could take some time to collect myself.

"Oh, Good afternoon, Albus!" I hear her chirper. "I've been waiting for your arrival since one at noon. And oh! Where's the person you wanted for me to meet?" She asked enthusiastically. I gulped when I hear Professor in front of me give out a quiet chuckle.

"The person is right behind me, Molly," He informed her calmly. I stiffened when he begin to step aside, slowly revealing me as he continues. "She has been here all along. You only failed to notice her arrival." Was all he said before I hear an odd sound. Which suspiciously sound as if a squeal.

"Oh my god!" Brown eyes widened when they noticed me standing in front of her, staring at her, all petrified. I only have some time to blink before I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

I was even more alarmed when I felt something hot and wet spreading on the spot near my left collarbone, where Mrs. Molly Weasley has her head rested upon.

_Wea__s__l__e__y?_ I thought in slight confusion and suspicion, something in-between the subconscious of my mind seems to be rattling, wanting to bring my attention to the matter but finding it hard to grasp on it. Easily escaping through the feeble clutches of my grasp.

She pulled back to look at my face, sniffing before she turned to look up at the headmaster's face, all sad and serious.

"Is she...?" Something must have passed in-between both of them because she broke into another bout of tears.

"Now, now Molly," Said Professor Dumbledore soothingly. "Get a grip on yourself. What's done is done. There's nothing that we could do to change that." He comes forward to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder while she looks up at me.

"But she is just a child!" Her hand weaved around my hair to softly run through it, almost lovingly. I was too shocked to even pulled back.

_What'__s __wrong with her? _I thought. _I don't even know her and yet __s__he behave like I'm clo__s__e to her or __s__omething._

"Don't underestimate her, Molly." Said Professor Dumbledore, looking down at me with his blue eyes. Before he smiled. "She had braved so many things all alone before she's standing here in front of us." I furrowed my brows at him in questioningly, but he only shook his head minutely in response.

I hear her sniff in front of me and I look back at her to see her smiling sadly at me. She let go of me, pulling back to wiped off the tears.

"Oh, how terrible of me!" She croaked slightly as she cleaned her face. Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of us out of nowhere and we both look to our side to notice _him _standing there, holding out the handkerchief and smiling softly down at us.

"Here," He said to her and she thanked him while she took it from him and begin wiping her face with the hanky. Then, she look up at us and smiled warmly.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked me softly, her brown eyes curious and motherly.

"Angel Flamel." Harry answered her and when I look up at him, he was already watching me.

Estrogen of Flamel's kicks in and I barely resisted the urge to glared murderously at him.

"Angel!" She exclaimed, her hand reaching up to cup my left cheek, slightly startling me. My eyes flew back to look at her and noticed her brown eyes turning all sparkly and soft.

"Definitely suits her." She murmured, smiling widely before she turned around to walked away. Leaving me to wonder about her mood swings and with the person who gives _me _the mood swings.

_Great!_I thought sarcastically.

"I second that," He agreed with a humming noise from beside me. But I turned to walk away from him, rolling my eyes at myself.

_Maybe he'__s __the one who have the mood __s__wing__s __problem. _I thought suggestively to myself. _Or maybe he'__s __not a guy._

_A PM__s__ing gay? _I asked myself.

I snickered at my own joke before turning into a dainty cough when Mrs. Weasley turned around to gives me a questioning look.

I shook my head at her, smiling shyly.

I noticed Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were already seated around the kitchen table and seeming to be in a very deep conversation. Though, they all three stopped abruptly when they noticed our arrival.

"I think it would be more prudent if Harry gives a house tour to Angel." Suggested Professor Dumbledore airily. Everyone heartedly agreed to this.

Everyone... except me.

After a few seconds of protesting on my part and the oh so suspiciously over enthusiastic agreement from Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, the kitchen door was swinging shut with a soft _'click' _from behind us as we both faced the corridor.

"So..." Potter trailed off slowly, looking as if he might begin a lecture on something rather educational literature. But frankly, I was in no mood for it.

So, I didn't wait for him to finish whatever he wants to vomit from his mouth and pivoted around to head straight towards the staircases.

But it was quickly prevented on my part when Potter suddenly appears in front of me, so close to my face as he tower above my small frame, glaring.

"What's your problem, Clumsy?" He demanded, his voice quite sharp and slightly loud.

"Shh!" I pressed my finger to my lips and made a motion with my hand for him to calm down.

"Keep it down, will you?" I hissed at him, looking over the door to see if someone might appear out of it, looking confused and curious. I felt my hand, which was still motion for him to calm down, was grabbed in something hot, soft but hard and yanked upon it. My breath hitched up in my throat when I slammed against something firm and warm. Startled out of my mind, I looked up to see furious green eyes staring down at me from behind his glasses. I quickly pulled back from him, suddenly afraid, anxious and nervous.

"What are you-," He cut me off when he yanked me towards him once again and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked me again, ignoring my attempt at furious wiggling in his arms, still watching me.

"Are you out of your mind, Potter?" I asked him, feeling hysterical and self-conscious, not liking the way we were soo close to each other. My desperate attempts at freeing myself from his iron-clad embrace were not working, since it only seemed to angry him further the more I struggle, which makes him to tightened his hold on me even more.

"You didn't answer my question," he said through his clench teeth, his eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"Oh, you didn't answer mine! So?" I retorted back. I wiggled harder and hissed angrily up at him. "Let me go, will you?" I tried to keep my voice modules so that I won't shout.

But he only smiled down at me. Quite sinisterly, I might add.

"First tell me why are you avoiding me and then I'll _consider_ about it." He bargain, all calm and cool. My eyes narrowed into slits and before I knew, I was splitting every frustration, angry and hurt I'd been building since the day when he had gripped on my wrist like he's holding onto me now against my will.

"I'm avoiding you?" I said incredulously. Before I nodded almost mock- seriously up at him. "Yeah! You're right, Potter. I'm avoiding you because I don't know why are _you _avoiding _me._" I spat, tired and irritated. "Well, let's just say there is a guy to whom I met since I got rolled in Hogwarts. I thought this is it and I'll be fine on my own. You know? '_Ju__s__t __s__tudy and forget __about everything__' _kind of phrase? But then, all hell broke loose. First he pestered me about knowing my name. Then he drops a bomb by saying my name in front of my face, startling me. When trying to escape his presence, he prevented me from doing so and I, forcefully get acquainted with his friends. And when I got hurt, he disappears from the face of the earth. Only return to pull me inside in a broom closet out of nowhere to apologize for the bad deed and gives me the potion to heal my injury. And then the next day onwards, pretended as if I didn't even exist in the first place!" I huffed in between my rant at the injustice. "And NOW! He wants to know why am I avoiding him for?" I rolled my eyes at nobody, "Talk about bipolar people!" I nearly snarled under my breath.

I look up to see him staring down at me with a blank face, all white and silent. After a few seconds later, when the anger dissipates a little bit, I truly got worried upon seeing his... um-mm... dare I say, _lack _of motion.

And upon forming such a word for which, in all due form of _intelligence_ on my part, I shall deserve an Award. But I'll let it slid because Potter is still in the category of motionessand his unblinking gaze on mine was quite bothersome.

Moreover, I faintly registered the hold on my waist loosing as his arms slowly dropped away from me, falling to his side. He only stared at me while he slowly backed away until he's all backed up against the wall, bouncing a little as his back hit the wall behind him, still watching me.

And then...

"Bwaaahhhhaaaaaa!" He was all double over, teetering dangerously as he might fall on the floor, banging his fist against his knees and laughing his head off.

And all the while, I could only do was to stare at him, shocked and speechless.

"All hell bro-broke loose... d-drop a bomb... disappears from t-the face of the..." He was soo overcome with the bouts of insane laughter that he can't even speak properly.

Well, much less even give an attempt to string proper words in the proper form of perfectly able pronounced form of words _properly_.

Yet, I however, felt something beginning to roll just down in my abdomen and twisting harshly. Feeling something wet prickling at the corner of the rims of my eyes and it was then I realized what that sharp, hot thing is.

Hurts.

Clenching my jaw, I whipped around sharply to close the distance between me and the staircases and run, taking two stairs at one go as I climbed them up. In no time, I was all the way up to the first landing. I turned to climbed the second one as well, now _no_ longer hearing any kind of laughter trailing behind me.

_I knew it! _I shouted to myself inwardly. _Why do I have to go and open my __s__tupid mouth? _I felt the said mouth twisting in a self-hatred. _I'm __s__uch a daft! A duffer! Sprouting all the thing__s __at __one go, not even thinking properly. Merlin! _I sighed angrily, panting slightly while I turned to climbed the third round of landing. _I bet __now __he think__s __a__s __if I might be craving for hi__s __preciou__s __oh __s__o trea__s__urable attention! So __s__tupid! You're an idiot, Angel! __A complete__ idiotic blabber mouth per__s__on! _

My fist clenched and un-clenched when I turned to face an empty corridor, all dimly lit and nicely carpeted floor. I walked towards it, looking around myself and admiring the still silent yet moving portraits, who seems to watch me as I walked past by them. But they, all the while, pretending as if been sleeping. I tried to quench the horrible feeling that was brewing inside me, willing my body to relax and calm down. But I immediately stiffened when I hear another sound of heavy footsteps, in contrast to my light and soft, paddling from just a few steps behind me.

"Been wanting to talk to me, huh?" His deep voice sounded from behind me, sounding amused and entertained.

Yup! Definitely cocky!

I mashed my lips together as I silently walked, staring straight ahead.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Clumsy." He sighed quietly when he suddenly fell down in the steps from beside of me after quite a silent treatment from my part.

I didn't answer.

"Look, I don't know what I did to make you this angry and I'm truly sorry for whatever I had did on that day, not just a few minutes ago and then about laughing at you down there." His deep voice sounded sincere, weary and a little bit nervous while I watched him from my peripheral vision. "But I really wasn't avoiding you." He finished, wringing his hands in front of us in a pleading manner. "Although, I was ashamed. Really ashamed about whatever that had happened on... _that _day. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you don't want to look at me anymore, much less even talk with. So, I thought I _ought_ to leave you alone. But believe me," He sighed heavily, tired. "I didn't intend to look like I'm avoiding you or anything." Honesty ringed clear in his voice as the silence stretched in between us.

I didn't say anything for a moment, unable to think of anything. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the awkwardness the tense atmosphere, which is brewing in between us was proving. Then, I decided it's best for both of us if we parted our ways and I walked away.

"It's fine." With that nonchalant whispered, I turned towards my right, facing away from him and walked back down the way we had come.

But something grasps on my wrist and pulled me to a halt.

"Hey," he murmured softly, making me inhale sharply, inaudibly. He closed the distance in between us and pulling on my wrist to turn me around, facing him.

I frowned up at him, not being able to understand how to talk, respond and do in this suddenly awkward situation. His emerald green gems were making my heart to go crazy. So, I looked away from him, pulling my hand away from him and trying to be casual, despite being nervous and feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" I couldn't help but snap, my right hand reaching up to run it through the thick locks of my hair nervously while I stared at the floor near my foot.

"So," he begins slowly. I didn't look up at him. I hear him sighed silently before he continued. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked innocently.

Rolling my eyes down at my shoe, suppressing the urge to huff in agitation, I nodded solemnly.

"Yes!"

Bewildered and shock, my head snapped up to caught Potter in a mid-victory jig. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat as I noticed his cheeks tint a soft pink before his expression turned all mischievous.

Oh, boy!

"Did I mention that you look cute when you're angry, Clumsy?" He said teasingly, smirking down at me, his eyes sparkling. My eyes flashed, suddenly wanted to strangle him.

"Don't call me that!" I said harshly. He frowned, his eyes surprised and mischievous.

"What?" He questioned me, looking highly amused. I growled in frustration before I turned to walked away from him, hearing his chuckles of delight from behind me.

"Now, now, Flamel!" He chided gently, easily falling into a pace just beside of me, feeling his eyes on my face, grinning. "You're doing it again."

I sighed heavily, consent. "Look, why can't you just leave me alone?" I suggested, reaching the staircases and begin descending them. With him trailing behind me, still smiling.

"Sorry. Can't do that." His voice sounded smug. I look up, seeing him already watching me with triumphant and something more brewing behind the green irises of his and raise my brow up at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

"Well," He sighed heavily, sidestepping me so that he was in front of my way, barricading my path while he slowly descended the staircase, all the while facing me. "A little birdie told me that the Clumsy was upset by me avoiding her on purpose." I stop dead on my track, staring right down at him while he watched me, also stopping.

"I wasn't," I said slowly, feeling the blush reaching the color my cheeks.

"Is too." He corrects me with a slow shake of his head.

"Not!" I tried again, grimacing.

"Too!" He smirked, eyes glittering with full of mirth.

"Not" I argued.

"Not" He retorted.

"Too!" I whined before my eyes widened and I slapped both of my hands over my mouth, horrified. He laughed before he steps up to pry my hands away from my mouth, always so gently.

"It's Ok," He said in a soothing voice when he notice that I tried to slip past through him and down the staircase, highly embarrassed. "Nobody could resist the Potter's charms once they are in between it." He said sympathetically, raising his hand to pat my head lightly.

I ducked to avoid it, slapping his hand away with a glare. "You mean possessed," I said dryly, arching my left brow in a true 'Flamel' trademark symbol.

He leans towards me so abruptly, his face so close to mine that for a second, I stood still in shock and disoriented in front of him, frozen.

"Admit it!" He said arrogantly with a smirk, his eyes all twinkly. "Admit it that you like me and want to be my friend, Flamel."

It took a full blown second for me to realized that he, very skillfully dodged my comment or remark, successfully had us sidetracked to an entirely different topic and we are currently sailing through very dangerous waters.

And in my opinion, ideology, thoughts, and theories, is a very dangerous territory.

"You are very quite blissfully misunderstood, Potter," I said slowly, cautiously watching him while the twinkling in his eyes and the smirk on his mouth only grew wider. "I'd never said or thought such thing as that." My voice rings clear around us, honest and truth. And at the same time, implying that he has gone mad.

"But your actions speak louder than your words, Clumsy," He argued back calmly, still smirking and staring at me.

My eyes widened with mock-shock.

"Oh, really?" I asked him with forced surprise. "Then please _do_ enlightened me, Potter. As I seem to have no recall of said actions as you diligently put it." I nodded at him with dry encouragement, faking curiosity.

His eyes raked over my face, growing darker with every passing second and chuckle for a bit before he speaks.

"Hmm..." He straightened up, raising a hand to tap his chin thoughtfully as I watched him with a bored look. "Well, well." He sighed dramatically. "Yesterday in History class, someone was anxious if I'm going to turn around or not." I stiffened when his blazing eyes focused on me. "But got upset when I didn't. Do you know who is it?" He asked me curiously, staring deeply into my eyes. My heart rate spiked horribly, making my skin heat up and slightly loosen the hold on my breathing patterns. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to distract myself before I turned to walked down towards the second corridor's staircases.

"Now, now, Flamel." He overtakes me, jogging to come stand in front of me, blocking my path. "Don't go running away."

I step aside with another eye-roll but he keeps blocking my escape.

"Move, Potter!" I said furiously, siding next to the wall so that I can scale it and run past him.

But he bloke it just in time as I was about to succeed.

"What is it so hard for you to accept it that you want to be my friend?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, I don't know!" I cried out, fuming. "Because you keep behaving like an immature boy."

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue in disapproval, amusement showed clearly in his voice, expression and in his whole demeanor. "My, my, such a temper." He smirked vindictively.

I hear my jaw snapped shut and teeth gritting in frustration, my eyes narrowing into slits, seething. And then, I felt something smoky building around us, the light bulbs, which have been off, flickering very abruptly. I watched how his expression from amusement changed to alarm.

"Hey! Calm down!" He said frantically, looking around us as more smoke flitted from the either side of the corridor just as something very foul and putrid smell of chemicals reached our nose. I hear one of the bulbs behind me burst and Harry jumped up, startled.

"Angel! Calm the heck down!" He shouted. And out of nowhere, he pulled me in a hug. Murmuring '_I'm sorry. Please, calm down_'. In my hair again and again. I felt him shaking, trembling viciously. But it was then I realized, it was me who was shaking.

And I was sobbing in his arms.

I stiffened in his arms, hating myself for doing something so..._ soo girly_ and immediately pulled away, hastily wiping my eyes and cheeks and resisting the urge to curse myself into oblivion.

"Are you alright?" His hesitant voice reaches my ears, making me freeze on the spot. Stiffly, I nod once at him before I whipped around to walked down the corridor.

"I'm sorry," He whispered from right behind me, slightly guilty but upset. "But I personally, like to be your friend." I stopped before slowly turning to stare blankly up at him.

"Huh?" I can hardly believe my ears, much less understand what the heck is going on here.

He only response was to stare innocently down at me, waiting for my approval.

And then, I got aware of my beating heart, the slightly uneven breathing and blushing cheeks. The instincts were highly enhanced, overwhelming with the urge to run to the opposite side.

_No!_ I thought inwardly. _I can't be friend__s __with him. Becau__s__e if meaning thi__s __clo_s_e to him could make me thi__s __nervou__s __and __s__elf-con__s__ciou__s __for my__s__elf? __Then __I ju__s__t don't even want to think __a__b__o__ut __what__ might be friend__s __with him __might do to m__e._

And that's a disaster waiting for it to happen.

That's an ingredient for making the most dangerous potion made ever.

And that's what I should do everything in my power to avoid it as quickly as possible.

_Ye_s! I nodded for myself in confirmation.

But I didn't realize that I shouldn't have done that.

"Thank you!"

And before I could even blink, I was engulfed in a pair of warm but strong arms around me. Again.

It took me a second to realized what had I done and then... I was hyperventilating.

"Po-Potter!" I said shakily, trembling as he hugged me to his body, all gently but firmly. For a second, I almost thought that he had nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose tenderly. But it quickly evaporates as he slowly pulled away from me.

I have opened my mouth to say _'No' _to him and repair the damage the moment I could see his face. But the words get lost in my throat, melting down it and into nothingness when I noticed his eyes.

And oh my god!

Are they... smoldering_?_

I blinked up at him, suddenly light-headed and dizzy as my heart pound against my chest, my breath officially knocked out of my chest.

"Angel? Harry?"

He blinked just as I jump in his arms, startled when I hear a voice called out for us, echoing around our surroundings. I ducked my head, blushing, my hair falling to conceal my face when I back out from his warm embrace.

"Lunch is ready! Come down when you both finished your tour!" I recognized Remus calm voice floating up the staircases before everything went silent. Head still down, I make a move to brush past him, having heart in my throat and suddenly feeling to be anywhere but there. It was an awkward silence for a few seconds as I descended my now fourth staircase down the second landing. But all of a sudden, something warm brushed against my left shoulder and Harry had fallen in steps just next to me easily. His hands buried deep in his pockets and for the first time, I noticed what he was wearing. Lavender shirt, cuff sleeves pushed up all the way back to the crease of his elbow with dark, washed jeans.

Just this simple touch of glasses, that sat slightly askew on the bridge of his nose and those blissfully windswept jet black hair makes him look all... _godlike._

I quickly averted my eyes when he caught me staring at him.

_Just great, Flamel._ I scold myself while I felt my cheeks flushed an unhealthy red. _A splendid __w__a__y__ to make yourself uncomfortable, no? __What a way, Flamel! What a way!_

"So," He trailed off slowly. From my peripheral vision, I noticed his hand going up to ruffle his already tousled hair to make it even more messy. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

And suddenly, I was laughing out loud.

I had to sit down on the stair, on which I'm currently standing so that I won't tumble down the rest of the staircase. Don't ask! Leave it to my rotten luck and combine it with my clumsiness from the kingdom of Klutzdom for making it to actually happen.

I look up, still laughing to see him watching me having my own laughing marathon, a smile gracing his red lips and eradicating any kind of ill feeling that he's not upset about my reaction.

"What?" he asked softly, still smiling. I look down to clutch at my sides, doubling over in laughter.

"C'mon!" He mock-whined, squatting down so that he kneeling beside me, watching me laugh with a small smile. "Friends can tell each other anything, right? Aren't we friends?" he questioned me with a sad pout. I laughed upon seeing his face before I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Merlin! It's just so cliche!" I breathed out heavily, looking away when I realized I'd been staring into his green intense green eyes, which have started to scare me a little. I stretched my legs forward, touching the next of next stair and slipped into the place gracefully, reaching forward to hold on the banister and successfully leaving my newly made friend two steps behind me. "It's just... when two strangers met or make friends or relationships? They go with the introduction. But you? You start with the favoritism." I chortled while I continued on my way, shaking my head at the cliche situation.

"So, what do you want?" His voice said softly, so close to my left ear, actually startled me soo much that it finally helps the Klutzy cells in my body to activated and I was about to tumble down the staircase in no time.

I gasped in surprise, having no time left to even produce even a small squeak of sound while I frantically look out for anything to hold on dear like just as I about to tumble head first down the staircases. But quite suddenly, I was turned around and been held by something in an iron-clad embrace, which seeps warmth through the thin fabric of my clothes.

I look up, still winded by my so called episode and blushed severely when I met green eyes looking down at me from behind those glasses, all amused and a little bit concerned.

"Angel?" He asked softly, his eyes scanning my face.

"Anything but that!" I said breathlessly, all shaky, highly embarrassed, confused and still shocked about everything and nothing in particular. Clutching at the front of his shirt, fisting my hands to hang on for dear life.

He looked confused for a second before something cleared his misty orbs and he laughed loudly.

* * *

"Please, leave them here!"

I look up to catch Potter's eyes and we both laughed silently in our respective places. Mrs. Weasley has been begging for the headmaster to let us stay at the headquarters for about an hour. But Professor Dumbledore wasn't one of those who get easily swayed by.

"Please, Molly." Said Professor Dumbledore when he watched her begging him to let me and Harry stay at the headquarters. "It's school days and Hogwarts is the safest place they both should reside inside, for the matter." She faltered a little bit before she perked up again.

"But it's a weekend, isn't it Albus?" She didn't wait for the old man response before she begins chirping again. "I'm sure you could send my children's and Hermione down here for a weekend sleepover." But when he only look back at her with a serious look, she sagged entirely.

"It's won't be wise if I even consider of that, Molly." When she look up to see retorted something, Professor quickly reprimand. "It's not that I don't know that you wanted to get to know Angel, as you clearly desire," At this, I blushed and slouch low in my seat enough so that only the crown of my hair could be seen. When every head in the room turned to look at me, including an amused Potter. Who nudged my foot under the table with his quite gently, making me look up and meet his sparkly eyes, which winked the moment they met mine and if possible, made me to reddened even more. "But I really believe it would be wiser if they only come during Heads meeting and holidays." At the last sentence, every head, now including mine, turned to look at the now amused looking headmaster.

"Heads meeting too!" Sirius gasped in delight before he turned to look fondly at Harry.

"You mean they all will be...?" Mrs. Weasley was too overcome with this news that she could only stare at the headmaster in wonder and gratitude.

"But what about the other members of the Order, Professor?" Remus questioned, frowning but looking pleased to hear the news.

But me?

"They?" I whispered in half disbelief and confusion, still staring at the Professor before something dawned on me. Horrified, my eyes swept to look at my new found friend, who was watching me quite intently. Before I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as if in pain and let my head dropped dead sharply on the table in front of me with a quite _'thud'_.

_G__reat!_ I thought with a groan of despair. _Fir__s__t meeting with the member__s. __Then having a row with the __s__odding boy. Embarrassing my__s__elf twice in front of him. Before tying a bond of friend__s__hip with the __s__aid per__s__on in que__s__tion and now thi__s. __Why, aren't my life __s__o fanta__s__tic? Oh, almo__s__t __s__piffing, if you a__s__k me._

_I'm __s__crewed_. I moaned in my thoughts, feeling sorry for myself. _I'm absolutely bu__s__ted._

_Might as well booked a room in the Hell while I'm at it. _I told myself grimly.

"Well, we shall be get going." I vaguely registered the voice of the headmaster bidding farewell to everyone. A warm hand was placed lightly on my back before the owner speaks. "Dinner is about to begin." I slowly straightened in my seat, twisting to see Professor was looking down at me with a knowing look. Before he subtly winked down at me. I tried with everything in my power to _not_ to gawked at him.

But I guess before he turned to head towards the door, that I absolutely failed at it.

"Close your mouth in case you don't want to catch flies," A-arm was slung over my shoulder before a head was tilted down to the side so that I could meet green eyes looking down at me.

I give him a bored look. But he only chuckled when he sees it.

"Well, well, well!" A little startled when a pair of hands clasped right in front of my face. I pulled back, my neck straining against the hold Harry's arm have on me and preventing me to backed further away. Looking up, I only encountered Sirius grinning face looking down at me.

"It's nice meeting you, my love," He said happily before he abruptly burst into tears. Alarmed, I look up at Harry but to only noticed he was resisting the urge to not burst out laughing. "Oh! I'd never thought my baby godchild would get such a beauty," I flushed so hard that I wonder why my body hadn't got caught on fire. "Oh! Who could have know?!" He reach to grabbed Harry collars and shake him. "Who could have?!" His lower lips trembled before he pulled the laughing boy in a tight hug, freeing me from his clutches.

"Sirius!" A hand reach to wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to a warm body. I look to my side to see Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Sirius before she look at me and smiled. "Don't mind him, dear," She said assuringly, all motherly. Before she throws him a withering glare, who was now watching us while still snickering along with his godchild. "He's only making a _joke_, aren't you Sirius?" The fury behind her tone was enough to make all three of us to shrink away a bit before the said person nodded at her quite hurriedly.

"Professor is waiting for those two, people." I look over my shoulder to see Remus staring at us with a calm but slightly entertained expression.

Mrs. Weasley instantly jumped to her feet and ushered me towards the door in question, leaving them all to take our lead. After a very long farewell, Harry and I, both stepped forward so that we were flanking headmaster from both the sides and before we could disapparate, I looked behind me to catch a glimpse of vanishing Headquarters from the view.

Professor bid both of us farewell in front of the Great Hall before he marched off towards his office. I, on the other hand, marched off towards the way that led me towards the Gryffindor homeroom with a tired yawn, stretching my arms up to relieve my tensed muscles. Thinking that _he _won't be bothered and head straight inside the Great Hall or off to find his other friends.

But I guess, I was wrong on that department.

"So, how do like the headquarters?"

I was genuinely startled when Harry easily fell into steps beside me, looking straight ahead as he slipped his hands into his pants pocket. It took me few long minutes to even form coherent words while we both maneuvered our way in the crowded corridor. I duck my head when I started receiving the, even more, surprise and bewildered looks from every passerby when they noticed who was walking just next to me.

Taking a deep breath just as we round the last corner, I shrugged. I tried to subtly take longer steps so that I could leave him behind, sidestepping around the people so that I could loose him against the crowd.

But it seems as if he knows what am I trying to do. And further irritating me to death when he quickly catch up with me with his even longer strides.

_D__amn you Potter!_ I thought with a quiet huff.

Once we reached the portrait of Fat lady, I actually sighed in relief loudly. Before she could even notice my arrival or even better- Me, when I was within the hearing range of her and out of the danger of shouting out loud the password, I greeted her with the password.

"_Pumpkin juice with the pod fi__s__h_," I called softly, startling her when the portrait propelled forward without she could even decipher how did it happen in the first place.

"It's her, _i_sn't it?" I hear her ask someone outside the portrait when it sealed shut behind me. I giggled, shaking my head as I make my way inside the common room and heading straight towards the girl's staircase.

"Why do you tease her like that, Clumsy?"

I pause on my seventh step in the staircase and slowly turned to meet his emerald curious eyes staring up at me, leaning against the wall near the beginning of the staircase and staring up at me, arms crossed across his chest.

I frowned down at him. But when his eyes started to make my heart started to go even more crazy, I looked away and up at the wall in front of me and stared at it.

"Why does he always question the questions which are soo confusing and unwilling for me to answer in the first place?" I asked the wall with a quiet whisper, raising my hands at in frustration while feeling his gaze on my face and try to ignore him. Before something stuck in my mind and I turned around to face him with a confident posture.

"Because I'm a sadistic alien being, Potter," I told him solemnly. "And that is my modulus operandi."

His face lit with a grin, chuckling while his eyes grew light and happy.

"You're funny, Flamel," He said, still chuckling. "It's a good thing I've got you now," Something in his expression shifted, "...as friends." He finished with a soft voice, his eyes all glowing, oh so happy and a look akin to tender.

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head at him and smiling a little. Though, in the side, I'm all freaking out.

"See ya' in few!" With that, I whipped around to climbed the rest of the staircases as quickly as possible, giving in the temptation to just run.

* * *

_**Review, please!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**S.P. Tripathi ;)**_


	8. First Step At Amiable Colloquies

**Author's Note: Hello, fellow readers! How's you all, friends? ****Anyways, here's another yummy update for you all!**

**I'm terribly sorry for being this late. Though, I dearly hope this update might eradicate whatever anger, hate or dislike you'd been brewing for me for all this time, eh?  
**

**Yet, I would like to inform you that I've been busy with my schedules. AND I'm happy because my Godmother has paid us a visit. She's currently staying with us. I'm soo happy that I can't even tell you. Although, I would like to add that I maybe or maybe not, be unable to post anything for few days or maybe for a week. Still, I'll try to do another chapter as soon as possible and update soon.**

**Thought you should know! *Wink***

**Moreover, I would love to thank all those people who Favorite/Follow my story. And I paid my special gratitude to those people who stop by enough to post lovely reviews! THANK YOU ALL! **

**Suggestions, bits of advice or your POV's regarding every or any character are warmly welcome. Don't hesitate to comment on my grammatical errors or on anything. I would love all of them and will do everything in my power to improve the quality of the story, plot, chapter or my writing skills.**

**However, I sincerely hope you'd like this update as well. Or maybe ... review this too! Possibly... Probably...**

**Without further ado,**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~First Step At Amiable Colloquies~~**

* * *

Despite the thing that we both are tied down in a sweet and loyal bond that everyone called as Friendship.

I was still trying my hardest in avoiding him.

At all cost.

For the rest of the weekend, I succeed in vacating those perimeter's, areas and places where he suddenly happened to pop out of nowhere, much to my extremely fried nerves.

But all in all, it was quite an _accompli__s__hment_ on my part when I abscond off without getting so much as a mere glance at him.

And that's very good thing.

Bloody brilliant even.

I'm hoping that he won't notice these _unusual _disappearances on my part forever.

But little did I know that he was monitoring my every _tiny_ move.

* * *

After an extremely tired day on Monday, all freshen up at six in the evening, I changed from my school uniform to my casual clothes, just a 'V' cut semi-sleeved creamy flowery orange ankle long dress and completing it with a light shade of warm brown coat, which highlighted my hair color and brings out my eyes as well. I brush my comb through my long hair after pulling it in a loose bun at the nape of my neck. Putting down the comb down on the short dresser, I went to my bedside and crouch low to peak beneath the bed and spotted my bag resting idly on the clean floor. I reach my right arm out to grasp at the one of the straps of my bag and tug on it. Pulling it out, I lifted it up while I straightened up to dump it on my bed and open the zip with a flourish. Taking out my due books to complete my homework with parchment, Quill, and inkwell. I closed my bag, leaving it on my bed, gathering the pile in a neat form in my arms before closing the hangings of the bed. I walked towards the corner of the room, sporting my blue converse looking up at me innocently. I shifted the books in my arms and one by one bend to slip into those, tying up the laces before straightening up and opening the door. Loud raucous of voice reaches my eardrums, making me cringe sharply at the noise before I turned to close the door behind me. Padding softly and carefully down the staircases, looking down at my footings while I peak from the small bundle of the pile of books in my arms. Once safely reaching the last landing of the staircases, I head straight towards the portrait without looking around much and hoping nobody would notice me.

The portrait door open before I could reach it and entered several first or second years as they walked by past me, not noticing me while they chimed happily with each other. I lifted my arms slightly up in the air when a brown-haired boy softly bumped into me, not noticing where he was going. He bounces back, stumbling for a moment as I flitted around hopelessly to catch him, but relaxed when he stabilized himself quickly.

He shook his head for a second, making his slightly tousled, but shiny, sleek brown hair to ruffle cutely in front of his forehead before he slowly looks up at me.

I smiled softly down at him, lowering my arms a little when his equally light brown eyes widened in horror.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He squeaked, his throat bobbing while his eyelashes fluttering up at me fearfully.

"It's OK," I told him gently, moving forward to step around him. But shifting the pile in my arms to the side so that my left free hand could ruffle his hair lightly while I walked past him and out of the portrait.

Fat lady, thankfully, didn't notice me when I walked past her, too engrossed with her mirror to noticed anybody.

I walked down the corridor, which at this time, is slowly litting up with the lamps just as the sun begin to set and indicating the arrival of another nightfall. I reach the intersection and took the right turn that would, I believe, lead me straight to the Library. I slipped inside the huge wooden glass door and look around the place, awed and amazed.

Rows and rows of bookshelf's spread far across the room, and I watched as how people walked to and fro in front of me, all looking busy and engrossed in their work schedules. One of them stopping to lift a book in the air for a moment before, to my surprise, it floated up in the air and out of the reach, reaching the top section of the appropriate bookshelf and slipping inside the place, which, before was vacant.

A world of Peace and Knowledge.

Shaking myself out of the stupor this happy place and my now personal heaven provided me, I walked straight down towards the lane, which appears empty except for the rows and rows of books and slipped inside one of those empty benches, putting my things on the top of the bench in front of me. I randomly open my History book to a chapter, lying a blank fresh parchment to my right with Quill ready in my right hand, stared at the chapter for a moment. Before, I banged my head on the table with a loud _'thud', _which followed by a heavy sigh.

"Shouldn't something like that hurt?"

Without lifting my head from my current position. And probably without thinking what in the name of world am I even feeling or thinking at the moment. Lazily and unprepared, I only tilted it to my left hand side, the loose bun on my neck shifting to the side, short tendrils of loose strands falling softly over the side of my face as I only encounter a pair of emerald green eyes, at the same eye-level as mine, staring straight down at me, amused and _s__oo_ close.

Startled, I violently shrink back, putting my hand just behind me on the bench just in time to catch myself before I could tumble down from the seat itself. Chuckling, Harry Potter, dressed up in casual clothes of a pair of 'V' white shirt with full blue sleeves and black washed out jeans, slowly straightened up in his position before he slipped into the seat right next to me, always watching and staring.

"Hi!" He raised his hand to wave once back at me happily, eyes getting all twinkly and mischievous.

But the only thing I could do at the moment was to just blink owlishly back at him, still in shock. After a second of complete silence, Potter leans forward in the seat in a flash before he snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me flinch away from it.

"Back to earth, Clumsy!" He said teasingly, watching when I shook my head to clear my sudden foggy mind.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered under my breath, turning to stare almost sadly at my Quill in my right hand. "What am I doing to do now?" I whispered as I asked the Quill, getting quite desperate.

I hear him sighed in front of me, almost exasperatedly.

"I know that I'm extremely good looking, Flamel," he said seriously. My head snapped up to stare at him, incredulous. "And I also know that you're shying in admitting that you're attracted to me. But it's OK!" He waved his hand in the air dismissively, letting a slow smirk appear on his face. "I like you too."

I was aware of my jaw, which slowly hung open as I gawked at him in disbelief for a moment. Before I let out a delirious laugh, the short burst of breath erupting from my mouth was helping in to blow the offending strands away from my eyes, which flitted over the either side of my face.

"My, my, egoistical, aren't we?" I asked him, still letting out sarcastic snorts as I shake my head at him almost sympathetically. His eyes playfully narrowed at my expression.

"You look adorable when you smile." His sudden compliment from out of the blue shocked me and the said smile on my face abruptly vanished. He groaned slightly when he noticed this.

"Now, now, Flamel!" He raised his hand to wiggle a finger in front of me in a scolding manner, the corner of his lips pulling up with a small smile. _Or wa__s __it a __s__mirk?_ "Don't go doing that," He warned me, eyes all teasing and happy.

I huffed before I straightened in my seat, heading back to my work.

"Why are you here?" I asked him casually, feeling him watching me as I leaf through the pages of the book.

"Here I am!" He sighed heavily from beside me quite forlornly. "Wanting to spend some_ bonding _time with my newly made friends and there she goes ruining it." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "To the cherry on top, she didn't even say 'Hi' to me." He clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner, sulking.

I sighed before I slowly turned to look at him, his head hung low as he moodily toed the floor with his foot.

"Hello, Potter." I greeted him sweetly.

Instantly, his head shot up and he beamed happily at me, looking like a joyful puppy.

"How are you?" He shot next inquiry at me excitedly, seeing that, I'm acknowledging him and giving him my full attention. I laughed, shaking my head at another cliche question before turning to begin leafing through my book again. From my peripheral vision, I see him slowly cocking his head to the side, lowering it to the left as he stared back at me, seeming to be waiting for my response.

"You are really not a conversationalist, are you?" I asked him curiously. Still smiling as I begin to pen down some notes on the parchment.

"Well," he drawled. But I could hear the amusement in his tone like he is smiling too. "As contrary to popular belief, I am." He clarifies. I frowned playfully down at my notes, knowing that he is still staring at me and speak up.

I shrugged casually. "Alright then," I said breezily. "Prove it."

He hummed under his breath. From my peripheral vision, I see him leaning back in his place while he looks up at the rows and rows of books in front of him, thoughtful.

"Do you know that there is a secret chamber in this castle? Buried deep down beneath this very ground? All dark and..." He pauses before I felt him leaning towards me. "..._dangerous_?" He whispered dramatically in my ear, his hot breath fanning down my neckline and erupting goosebumps on there. I swallowed inaudibly from the propinquity of his and subtly shifted to my right-hand side to put some _necessary_ distance in between us. To distract him and me, I made a noise as if choking back on my laughter, still staring down at the work at hand.

"Oh, all dark and dangerous, alright," I said with a restraint snort. "Pry tell, how do you know about this? If you don't mind my asking." I reach out for the book written on the _History of Hogwarts _from the nearest bookshelf and begin leafing through it, looking for the passage for the answer I'd been seeking for a while.

I felt him shift slightly in his seat from beside of me and to my chagrin, he now sat fully facing me, legs on the either side of the bench and looking directly at me. Feeling suddenly nervous and self-conscious, I bit down on my left thumbnail, shifting uncomfortably in my place, still reading from the book. All the while aware of his scrutiny gazes on me.

"Because, I'm the One, who defeated the _monster _of the_ Chamber of the secrets_ and relieve the school from the spell of _terror,_" He said proudly, thumping on his chest and puffing out to show his heroism. I slowly raise my eyes from my book and up at him, eying him from head to toe, which makes him grin at me quite arrogantly before diving in my book again, making a non-committal sound.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asks doubtfully. Yet, still sounding as if he'd expected this from my side in some form or the other.

"Do you really _have _to ask?" I questioned him distractedly, biting down on my lip when I re-read the same paragraph, picking out the keywords before reaching for the parchment to include the information to my notes.

He makes a _tsk-_ing sound before I felt him sliding even closure to my side. So close that I could almost feel his hot breath fanning softly down the left side of my collarbone and I stiffen in my seat upon noticing it.

"Alright then," He murmured to the side of my face, his almost blazing gaze making my face to grow hot, making me all tongue-tied and uneasy. "Tell me. How long do have we known each other, Clumsy?" He asks me softly.

Despite the fact that he is _soo_ close that I'm practically resisting the urge to just bolt for the nearest exit, I frowned down at my book.

"Um..." I won't go and lie that I'm cool and collected. Inwardly, I'm freaking out, but my mind have officially decided to go all offline on me and I haven't got any clue as to what I should think at this moment. "Just a week or so. But I won't say I _do_ know you." I mentally patted on my back for speaking and stringing coherent words in order before I continue. "And frankly, if we haven't been decided to become friends, I won't be bothered to know you." Still frowning, I look up from my book to look straight at the bookshelf in front of me, still thoughtful. "So, in short. No. I don't know you at all." After, a second of another round of complete silence from both of our sides, I grimace at the shelf. "Sorry. That was out of the line."

And in return, he chuckled gently in my ear, amused.

"You're really good with words, aren't you?" He stated it as a fact though it only came out as a mere inquiry. A further approval for his curious question.

I look back down at my book, again shifting to the side to bring some sort of _immediate_ _necessary_ distance in between us.

_Good lord!_ I moaned inwardly. _What is he trying to play at?_ I questioned HIM though fully aware of that HE isn't going to answer me anytime soon.

However, the boy or guy or men, only raise one of his hand to tuck the wayward strand away from my left cheek, making it to grew hot before tucking it behind my ear softly.

"Words are just _words." _I spluttered out unthinkingly. But only knowing the fact the I have to put something in-between us so that he would mercifully stop touching or getting close to me.

He let out a deep sort of chuckle while I edge even more away from him.

"Cryptic," He comments before letting out a humming sound of approval. "Care to elaborate?" He lifted his left arm to place it on the bench in front of us before placing his chin on his palm and watching me.

Me, in the meanwhile, was scowling dangerously up ahead at the stacks of books, whose were situated directly in front of me.

_You are so lucky, you know? _I told them enviously. _I mean, you don't have to worry about your classes, homework and most of all, life in general. You just sat there, resting idly and waiting for any sod to come up to you, choose you, pick you out from the monotony of the life you live and gives you another opportunity to spread knowledge that you so rightfully hold on to. No complaints, No demands._

"Lucky cheeky objects!" I nearly growled under my breath, still staring or rather glaring at the said objects. "Don't even have to-," I was abruptly snapped out of my frustration with the freedom these books so unjustifiably possess when I hear somebody laughs from right next to me.

My head whipped around and blushed when I see Potter laughing at me, still watching.

"What got your knickers twisted in knots, Flamel?" He asked me curiously, still chuckling. "One minute you're leaving cryptic little remarks, leaving this poor sod all confused and highly intrigued and the next second, you're all throwing daggers at the books in front of you. What did they do to you?"

I blushed furiously, embarrassed as I quickly look back down at my work. All the while, inwardly cursing myself into oblivion.

"Nothing," I sighed quietly before I move to pack my things up.

_Just great, Angel! _I mentally hit myself on the back of my head. _Told you to stay away from him._ I shouted inwardly. _Should have left the second he was here! _

_Oh, Merlin! _I moaned in my thoughts when I collected my items in my arms, turning to my right to hop out of the bench, trying not to meet his eyes._ No wonder if he thinks if I'm off my rocker o__r__ something. __I really shouldn't have come down here at all. _I slowly shook my head at my own idiocy as I walked down the aisle and past him with my head held down and arms tightening around my books to my chest, crushing them. _It's best if I head up to my dormitory and do my work all alone. Might as well save his time and mine __while I'm at it__._

But I should have knew that he's not going to let me go that easily.

"Hey! Wait!"

I close my eyes shut tightly for a moment, seeing black spots when re-opening them and a full-blown of 'Eyeballs _Ache'_ when I felt the warmth of other body presence just right next to me.

"C'mon, Flamel!" His hand reaches up to pull on the strand that was framing the side of my face ever so gently, playful. Nevertheless, I flinched away from him, looking at my side and up at him, noticing when he shot me a grin down at me and received an irritated scowl in return. "You can't go running away like that," He complained and I huffed in frustration as I turned to look ahead in front of us, still scowling. "Spill it, Clumsy!" He grumbled in mock-annoyance, his forefinger coming in contact with my nose before he lightly taps on it.

"Sod off, Potter!" I snapped, shifting the load in arms to slap his hand away from my face before picking up the pace. He, however, only laughed at my antics before he jogs over until he was once again walking beside of me.

"You are my friend, aren't you?" He asks politely. My mouth opens to retort 'NO' before it suddenly dawned on me that '_Yes. I'm, indeed, his friend_'. Resigned, I only sighed in return before ducking my head even lower, making a couple of more strands to fall on the front of my face, framing it slightly and hiding just a little bit portion of it.

"So?" He hedged. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed his head tilted down and facing me, peaking from the sides of my hair-current- curtains. His hands shoved deep in his pant pockets. Upon seeing that, I relaxed marginally.

"Words are words." I begin slowly, thinking. "The words alone can explain the context." I pause for a moment before something strikes and I frowned in concentration. "Like, An Apple is an apple. So, like the word _'L__ike__'_ is!" I said enthusiastically, smiling. "I mean, isn't it brilliant that the simple form of mere words could alone hold the whole context of the word itself? The words itself introducing the meaning of the word alone! Oh!" I suddenly stopped walking, eyes wide, mouth agape as something hit me. "Did I just say the word _'B__rilliant__'_ in the question?" I look up at the high ceiling above us before I bounce a little on the balls of my feet's. "I did, indeed!" I exclaimed before I begin speaking excitedly. "One more word to add to the context of words! Brilliant! And, oh!" My voice got even more excited when something dawned on me. "Even the word _'Context'_ fall into that category!" I started walking once again, still lost in my inner monolog. "And oh! Look at that! Even the word _'Category'_ fall into that!" I shook my head at this in utter amazement. It was then I remembered that Potter was with me and when I happily turned to share this awesome theory of mine, I found him leaning against the wall just a few feet's away from me, head in between his hands and shaking silently.

Suddenly worried, I hesitantly approached him.

"Potter?" I said softly, concerned and anxious upon noticing his state.

But when he suddenly looks up at my voice, I freeze on the spot.

He was ... _laughing?_

"_Oh my god!"_ He breathed out heavily before he begins snickering out loud before burying his head in between his hands, his whole body shaking with the impact of his laughing marathon.

For a second, I was confused upon witnessing it. But as few seconds pass by us, my eyes widened when the realization hits me.

He is laughing at ... me!

My mouth flew open, gasping. Eyes fluttering rapidly after every few seconds, blinking. And, throat bobbling in every second, swallowing.

_Oh, Merlin! _I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks colored in embarrassment and humiliation. I stop breathing as I slowly backed away from him, mortified. _Why do I have to_ keep_ doing th__e__s__e__ s__tupid thing__s __in front of him? Why?_ I shouted inwardly just as I pivoted quietly, but sharply away from him, biting harshly down on my bottom lip while I blink furiously against the traitor tears. _Wow, Angel! Now you are crying?_ I asked myself, shaking my head in disbelief and disdain. _What are you? A five-year-old? Real brave, Angel! Bravo!_

I gritted my teeth in anger, ashamed at me while I strode down the corridor.

_You did thi__s __to your__s__elf!_ I told myself._ Now bear the con__s__equence__s, __Flamel!_

With every angry step, I was cursing myself into oblivion.

"Stupid!" I whispered inaudibly under my breath. My teeth mashed together so hard that my jaw actually hurts. But I didn't choose to notice it while I keep on muttering under my breath, still walking ahead and faster away from the source of the laughter that seems to be ringing in my eardrums and penetrating through my skull, echoing and increasing steadily with every passing moment. Yet, I did feel the trail of hot wetness on my cheeks before they left the coolness of dry tears in their wake, only adding fuel to my humiliation and anger. My fingers gripped tightly on the bundle in my arms when I hear the telltale signs of heavy footsteps from far behind of me.

"Flamel!" He called out for me and I sped up, even more, crushing the books tightly to my chest and trying harder to not sob.

"_Hey! Clumsy!" _His loud, deep voice shouted from far behind of me, ricocheting from the walls and bouncing back, echoing loudly around us and making me cringe visibly.

Yet, I, however, didn't stop nor I look back.

_Reach Gryffindor's Tower._ I keep on chanting. _Don't look back. Keep on walking. Hurry. Reach Gryffindor's Tower. Don't-_

"Angel!"

-_look back. Keep on walk-_

"Slow down, Clumsy!"

-ing. Hurry. Reach Gryffin_-_

Suddenly, something curled around my left elbow and yanked on it roughly, pulling me back and abruptly making me halt.

"Would you stop doing that?" He snapped harshly in my left ear, his lips close to my earlobe, standing just right behind of me and gripping firmly on my elbow. Despite the fact that I flinched away from his harsh reply, still not daring to meet his angry eyes and tilting it down to the side so that he won't notice the telltale signs of traitor tears. I didn't comment back.

And that seem to only frustrate him further.

"Back to the silent/ignorant theme, aren't we?" He hissed in my ear and I cringed away from him. But he only pushed me against him sharply and tightening his grip on mine. I winced at this.

"Friends are supposed to wait for each other." He seethed. "They are supposed to wait and see what other person thought of their views and thoughts. No matter if they are funny, mindless chatter!" His curt voice rings in my eardrums. "But they are _not_ supposed to run away without waiting for the other to reply back!" He shook me slightly. "I'm not your enemy, Clumsy!" He said. "The only thing I wanted from you is just to be my friend. Why? I don't know! But the only thing I know is that I do! I really do! But if you're going to keep behaving like that..." He trailed off, furious. I bit down on my lip and lowered my head, feeling even worse than before.

And so _soo_ awkward.

"Got a girlfriend, scarhead?" A voice, so lazy and cold said from behind us and I twisted to my right, hiding my face from Potter's still incessant gaze to see a blond guy, tall and lean, dressed in black suit, stood in the middle of the corridor. Ignoring the people who were walking by past him while he watches the boy or guy from beside of me with a sneer etched up heavily upon his face.

My head turned to look up, for the first time, at Potter and I stifle a gasp when I meet emerald blazing green orbs, furious. But get confused when they widened the moment they met mine, all anger melting away from them and leaving the only shock in their wake. A cold breeze blew past us, making my face to go all itchy and dry and it took me a moment to realize that the tracks of tears were still present. My own eyes widened upon realizing this and my mouth flew open in horror.

"Oh, Shit!" I whispered more to me than him before spinning on my heels, my elbow successfully freeing from his grasp and ran a hand over my face, wiping them away at one go before I turned to face the blond guy and trying to avoid the still ever persistent Potter's gaze on my face.

"You're quite misunderstood," I informed the blond guy, whose cold gray eyes that I noticed then and they snapped from Potter's face to meet mine for the first time. "I'm one of his friends," I said with a quiet sigh.

I watched the blond guy, his gray eyes slowly gleaming with something undecipherable emotions when they truly focused on me. But when they slowly look me from head to toe, with this... _unpleasant _glint in those gray suddenly interested orbs that I was forced to avert my eyes to the ground and squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of that gaze. But all of sudden, something stepped in front of me. Something huge and solid.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked him with such venom in his tone from in front of me that I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"Well, well, scarhead," Malfoy's flat voice drifted towards us. "Are you paying her or something to be your puppet, Potty?" I inhaled sharply. "As I personally don't think someone as beautiful as her would even show a drop of interest in you. Forget about being your friend in the first place." The malice in his voice was crystal clear and even though I'm perfectly hidden behind the Potter's back, I could even hear the snarl on his expression.

In front of me, Potter's back was tensed as a steel and I _knew_ deep down that he is just a breath away to draw his wand and hex the blond guy into oblivion.

"_You're my friend, aren't you?"_

I recall Potter asking me that quite innocently.

"_Friends are supposed to wait for each other." _ His curt voice rings in my eardrums.

"_I'm not your enemy, Clumsy!"_

"_The only thing I wanted from you is just to be my friend. Why? I don't know! But the only thing I know is that I do! I really do! But if you're going to keep behaving like that...__"_ He trailed off, furious.

Taking a deep breath, squaring my shoulder, I stepped aside from behind the Potter before coming to stand right next to him, just like a real friend should do.

"Are you really a deaf person or you just simply pretended to avoid the question?" I ask him. From the corner of my eyes, Potter's head whipped around to stare down at me, shocked. The blond guy- Malfoy, smirk arrogantly when he notices me.

"Quite feisty, aren't you?" He questioned me, his voice dripping with bittersweet honey. I almost resisted the urge to gag in front of him and simply decided to raise my infamous brow at him in mock surprise.

"I would simply call myself smart. But thank you very much for the _unnece__ss__ary_ compliment," I said curtly and hear Potter chuckled from beside of me.

The corner of his so thin lips slowly curled up in a snarl while his eyes flashed, making him look quite wicked.

And sinister, I might add.

"Who are you? By the way." He asks me directly, his voice all sickly sweet. I barely register the urge to cringe as I struggle to stay put on my spot.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy!" I nearly jumped a foot in the air when Potter abruptly placed himself in front of me, obscuring me from the blond guy's sight.

I heard Malfoy chuckled darkly.

"Why do you care, Potter?" He asks the boy in front of me, who was shaking in restraint anger, his hands all clenched at his sides and looking as if he might pounce on the blond guy at any second.

And that ... _truly _shocked to the deepest core of my being.

"C'mon, Potty!" Malfoy coaxed him softly. _Too _softly. "You can't have all the fun!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Potter growled loudly, making me flinch away from him in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Aw!" I peaked from the other side of the Potter's back to see Malfoy sighing dreamily before he turned all serious. "Protective of our little friend, aren't we?"

Potter only growled at him, getting tensed with every parting second. So, I decided to end this right here and now before the situation gets bad from worse.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly stepped forward, raising my trembling hand in front of me before placing it lightly on the top of my friend's forearm and was genuinely amazed how toned and strong he is. He was too, trembling. But from barely restrain anger. Yet, the moment I touched him, his back stiffened. Barely breathing, I watch him when my senses and my surrounding, all cease to exist at once. For a second, I forget _who_ am I, _where_ am I and _what_ in the name of Gods am I doing in the first place? Just the feeling of his body warmth, the soft fabric of his clothes and the hard, strong, but soft skin beneath the fabric was all I could concentrate on the moment.

It was only short lived, the haze in which we both were trapped, when the moment abruptly broke when we hear Malfoy begin making tsking sounds.

"Such a wuss, you are Potty," He taunts him before he begins to slowly retreat. All the while talking and watching us with a lazy smirk. "How lame!" He sneered, shaking his head at him in disbelief. Before, his gray eyes slid over to meet mine and winked what he assumed to be seductive. "Come to me when you're done with him." Potter snarled at this.

Mad, I sidestepped Potter, adjusting my books in my left arm while I brandish my wand in front of me and pointed at him with a flourish.

"_Flippindo!_" I spat with disgust and watched as the spell hit him square in the face and how he flipped back on his back, shouting as he did before he land face first on the floor.

"You talk too much," I literally spat while I pocketed my wand and re-adjusting my bundle in my arms, all the while glaring daggers at the figure who still lay face down on the floor few yards ahead of us with utmost disgust and contempt. "Don't you think?" Without waiting for his reply, I turned slightly to grasp at the warm hand from right beside of me and turned to march off towards the other side of the corridor, scowling. But before we even reach the corner of the corridor, I looked over my shoulder. "And oh! I'd rather lick a dirty toilet before I even think about that!" I turned away with a loud huff and turned the corner. Before I muttered under my breath. "I'd surely die from nightmares!" I shudder violently. Suddenly remembering about Potter, I look up and was startling taken aback to see him grinning down at me, all slaphappy.

"What?" I ask him, getting self-conscious and genuinely worried about him from his behavior.

He said nothing for a moment, staring and grinning down at me quite madly. Before all of a sudden, he whipped his wand from his pocket, vanishing the bundle from my arms in a blink before pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Oh!" I gasped aloud, quite embarrassingly on my part when he lifted me off the ground and spun us around. My hands automatically latched onto his shoulder to hold for dear life while he keeps on spinning us around and around, laughing his head off. After a second or two, he slowed the moment while his grip on me gradually loosen, making me drift slowly closer to the ground. I blushed furiously when we reach each other eye-level, but froze when he buried his face in the crook of my neck. And I swear to god, for a second, I even felt as if he has nuzzled his nose soo softly near my collarbone. But it quickly vanished when he pulled back and let go of me, smiling goofily.

"That was brilliant, Flamel!" If possible, I reddened even more when he exclaimed enthusiastically, his smile widening even more while his emerald eyes sparkled with joy, amazement, impressed and... something more.

I quickly averted my eyes down to the ground, embarrassed and self-conscious, blushing as I did. Honestly lost at any conversation at hand.

_Bugger!_

I winced at this.

I hear him chuckle before me and then, all of a sudden, I felt something touch my bun and in a blink, my hair softly tumbled down behind my back, shimmering as they wave in perfect synchronize. My head whipped around, shocked and startled to notice Potter was already standing just a few steps away from me, his right hand held suspended in the air while his index fingers play with the rubber hand, smirking and eyes all twinkling.

"What the..." I trailed off, officially speechless. He only flashes me a grin in return before I mentally slap myself across my face and come to my senses. "Give it back, Potter," I told him calmly. Yet, my furrowed brows in half anger and half confusion told him otherwise.

"Nope!" He said, shaking his head slowly at me and popping out the word 'P' at the end.

If possible, I scowled even harder.

"Potter," I warned him, taking a tiny step towards him.

"Flamel." He mimicked me, still grinning as he slowly retreats a step backward.

"Give... It... Back!" I articulate every word as slowly as possible, still advancing towards him.

"N...O...P...E!" He copied me smartly, emerald eyes dancing with mischief and mirth, still grinning slyly while he backed away from me.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, at which seeing upon, if possible, he smiled even wider, I decided to request what does he want.

"What possibly are you going to do with it, Potter?" I asked him curiously, eying my rubber still looping through his index finger around and around, waiting for him to reply.

He shrugged nonchalantly back at me before he pocketed it in his jeans.

"Nothing." He shrugged again while he still walked backwards and all this while, watching me with his oh so eyes with some... undecipherable emotion brewing behind those irises of his that even I don't understand them, it still makes me want to avert my eyes and crawl into a hole at any possible chance I could get at hand. "I just like your hair down." And if possible, I almost drew my wand to produce any kind or sort of spell that could help me escape _this_ situation. Or possibly made me invisible or something? As I blushed soo hard that I wonder why aren't people stopping by and frying eggs on my face all alone?

Wanting to alter this ... given awkward situation, not for him but for me, at hand. I chose to roll my eyes at him before whipping around to stride down the other side of the corridor, blushing and given in the temptation to just ... _run._ Ignoring his calls and turning left to walk through the wall. When I emerged, I blew a loud sigh of relief, my hands flitting up to touch my hot cheeks and cringing when I thought back to just not-so-few seconds ago. Smacking my forehead with the palm of hand, I curse at myself under my breath. Beating myself up for behaving like a stupid girl in front of him.

"Do that again and I'll personally make sure I'll not see my novel at the next sunrise!" I threatened myself, shaking my head at myself in disbelief before I pivoted around to walk down the other way, wondering if Potter has transported my books back to my dorm or would they just be rotting at the corner of the Gryffindor's common room and awaiting their owner's arrival?

After few minutes of thinking, cursing myself into oblivion and worrying over my if-passed-away-books, I reach the portrait and murmured the password innocently, a startling fat lady from her nap as she abruptly swung open to reveal the passageway.

I head inside, my ears picking up the usual critter-chatter of my peers and scale the wall carefully in case a certain notorious green-eyed monster slash Harry scary Potter noticed my arrival before I sharply head up the girls staircases. Quickly reaching my bed, I hastily grabbed the slit of my bed hanging and drew it opens. Only to let out an acute sigh of relief upon noticing my bundle resting peacefully over my pillow.

Remembering my due homework, I climbed on my bed and attack my work again before I'd been so blissfully got sidetracked by none other than Mr. Potter.

And as I worked, bending over to reach for my still resting bag just to the right side and near the foot of my bed, strands of long brown hair fall over my right shoulder and shimmer down on my lap, making me paused abruptly.

_'I just like your hair down.'_

Immediately, I felt my cheeks bloom with an unhealthy heat and I bit down on my lip, suddenly feeling nervous and shy while remembering Potter's face.

"Oh, Merlin." I sighed heavily before I let my head dropped in my hands, forgetting my workload, feeling embarrassed over my behavior and over all the things that had happened today. Or just several minutes ago, for that matter.

_Why me? _I thought in frustration. _Why i__s __he doing to thi__s __me? Why i__s __thi__s __happening to me?_

I questioned myself this for the whole night while resuming my work. Cursing whatever God was out there what people called as The Universe.

And...

Never once thinking about the fact that Potter still hasn't returned my rubber band to me. Nor once talked about it.

* * *

**If possible, review please!**

**Until next time then,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	9. Desperate Avoidance and Getting Ambush

**Author's Note: Hello guy**s**! I'm back... AGAIN with another YUMMY UPDATE! Mi**s****s** me?**

**Anyway**s**, it**'**s** a **s**pecial update for that Anonymou**s** reader who had reviewed with '****_My birthday is on Wednesday_****'. I don't know who you are and what your name i**s**? Or even given the fact if you're going to read thi**s**? But all I can **s**ay i**s** that - WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY B'DAY! MAY GOD BLESS YOU! ****

****So, yeah!  
****

****Now, I would like to thank all tho**s**e people who have/had favorited/Follow thi**s** **s**tory! AND **s**pecial **s**incere thank**s** to tho**s**e who have/had reviewed!****

****It'**s** really flattering that you all are really enjoying thi**s** **s**tory! De**s**pite thi**s** **s**tory being told from Other Per**s**pective and all!****

**I dearly hope you'll like or maybe even LOVE thi**s** update a**s** well. And **surely** review thi**s** too! If po**s****s**ible... that i**s**!**

**Anyway**s**, thi**s** i**s** a very **s**hort **chapter. I'm **sorry** but I couldn't **s**eem to think any further than thi**s**. Yet, I promi**s**e next one will be a bla**s**t! I **s**wear!****

****AND NOOOOWWWWW... I'M OFF! ********HERE YOU GO!****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

****Di**s**claimer: I don't owe anything.****

* * *

**~~De**s**perate Avoidance and Getting Ambush~~  
**

* * *

Friday in the early morning, just after breakfast and first alarm bell, we find me idly walking down the usually crowded corridors of the Hogwarts and to my first class of the day, and that is; Transfiguration. Clutching at the strap of my bag in my grip, I maneuver my way easily through the still chatting groups of people, who were still stalling their time for the moment they really _have_ to part their ways. Suddenly, those busy looking lot jumps on the balls of their footings before they hastily slipped inside the classroom without waiting to bid each other farewell. When we all heard the sharp clicking of footsteps echoing from far ahead of us. Looking up, I see Professor McGonagle marching swiftly down the corridor, looking all stern and strict. Her eyes scanning her surroundings while the corridor was having a rather panic attack. Though, amongst the chaos of student rushing here and there, for a moment, her eyes focused on me and something like a slight flash of recognition passed behind those eyes and I could almost see the slight curling of her mouth. But all of sudden, something bumped against me so hard that the impact of the suddenness of the weight sends me flying across the floor and colliding painfully with the stone cold wall.

I groaned in pain, clutching at my left elbow while I hear the traitor greeted Professor McGonagle.

"Good morning, Professor!"

And freeze on the spot when I recognize it.

Slowly, my head rose to see tousled jet-black hair slowly settling down in their motions while a pair of emerald eyes sheepishly gaze at the Professor in question, who have her lips pursed before she greeted him.

"Likewise, Mr. Potter," She said curtly before she eyed the now beaming boy in question. "But don't you think you should be wearing your _tie_ in a nice little knot? Rather than have it drape over your neck like a scarf?" We all look down at the front of his chest and notice the object in question was hanging sadly down from the forefront of his shirt and beneath his collars. It was then I noticed that he have had his bag slung over his right shoulder and dressed rather haphazardly in a hurried fashion. Professor turned to face the entrance/exit of the classroom before she speaks up.

"Ms. Flamel?" I was genuinely startled when she addressed me so casually. "Please be a dear and kindly helped Mr. Potter with the tie." And with that, she slipped into the classroom as well.

Like a deer caught in the headlight, I hesitantly and cautiously turned to face the boy in question. But to only meet smoldering eyes staring right back at me, intense.

Suddenly, my mind went all light-headed and I shook my head to clear it, blinking furiously to dispel the feeling of abrupt dizziness from my mind.

"Late night?" I asked him politely, trying to levitate the tensed and awkward atmosphere from around us. He smiled a little before he averted his eyes, looking shy and sheepish all of a sudden.

"Not really." He murmured softly, his hand reaching up to push on the strap of his bag a little higher up on his shoulder and shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other.

I lick my suddenly dry lips, self-conscious before I hesitantly stepped forward towards him.

"C'mon, Potter," I muttered softly, making his head to shot up and meet my smiling ones. "Aren't we friends?" I asked with a coy smirk, teasing him lightly.

But what shocked me the most when his face suddenly went all pale before he swallowed hard.

"Ah.. um?" He stuttered for words, still staring at me with his wide emerald eyes.

I giggled at his weird behavior and close the distance between us, feeling confident and stepped right in front of him.

"Don't sweat, Potter," I told him quietly, looking up at him with a soft shy smile. Before, I hesitantly raised my hands and paused just near his chest. "May I?" I look up for his permission and see how beautiful his eyes actually are from up close. I watched as how those tiny pupils behind those rimmed glasses slowly dilated and making his eyes go even wider and beautiful that it took my breath away. I shyly averted my eyes to his collarbone when he softly nodded once down at me as in confirmation. My fingers reached up for the sleek fabric, taking care to not to come in contact with the warmth of his body or his skin and begin my work. Yet, despite the distance I'd been desperately creating and trying hard in maintaining between us, it didn't work quite well when I could still feel the wave of heat, that is soo blissfully radiating from his body and wafting towards me, bringing in with this sweet scent of him. Something like sandalwood with the hint of lavender and... apples.

Just for the first time since we'd first sat together in DADA.

"Why are you looking as you'd hit by a roadrunner, Potter?" I comment jokingly, trying to strike up a conversation because I'm feeling very nervous and self-conscious by feeling his constant gaze on my face.

"I-I'm... uh? Is not... umm..." He stuttered helplessly. Curious, I look up at him and see him looking all flustered.

"What's wrong, Potter?" I ask him worriedly, stopping my movement and watching his cheeks blooming in a healthy pink. "I thought as contrary to popular belief, you were a conversationalist?" I said tauntingly, tilting my head to the side.

He continues to stare down at me before he sighed in frustration, one hand reaching up to run it aggressively through his messy hair.

"My mind stopped functioning whenever I'm with or near you, Angel," He told me sincerely, letting his hand fall to his side and snapping his eyes back to mine to look into those quite intensely.

For a second, my heart and my breathing stop functioning altogether.

And quite suddenly, I'm desperately contemplating whether to laugh or be offended at this.

I felt the corner of my lips were slightly fighting off the smile that it's wanted to show off. Yet, at the same time, I'm glaring daggers up at him, staring deeply into his eyes, those that which seem to get all confused and quite bewildered.

My hands were itching to pinch the skin of his soo hard that he would bleed to death. But, on the other hand, I wanted to pick him on his blushing cheek for him to see that he had me flattered and speechless.

Instead, I found my eyes averting to his collarbone, pursing my lips once again while my fingers slowly pull on the end of the tie and slipknot it up around his 'V' neck collars.

"Done." I murmured quietly, my hands lowering and away from his shirt before I sharply pivot around and slip through the classroom door as well, avoiding any kind of communication and look at that moment.

* * *

"Alright, class!" Professor McGonagle said in a sharp voice when we all hear the bell rang for the next class. "I want four-foot long parchment on the uses of Non-Verbal spells. The date is due until the next session!" She dismisses us and we all stood from our seat.

I got up from my place, which is situated in the last corner of the room near the entrance of the class door-frame, last bench near the fourth nearly empty row. When from the corner of my eyes, I noticed something silver flash near the aisle, emitting a flash of light upon the desks in front of me for a second and with a start, I realize what does it mean.

As quickly as possible, I turned and practically run-skip near the entrance/exit of the classroom door, literally pushing past the still on-going students, who were making their way towards the door and apologizing under my breath when I slipped past them when they cuss under their breath.

Once safely outside, I heaved a grateful sigh of relief, reaching up to wipe the imaginary sweat from my forehead before I slowly trudged forward and down the crowded corridor. Heading towards my next class- Herbology.

But suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck and I felt rather than hear, when an arm, soo heavy, sturdy and solid very gently wrapped around my shoulder casually.

"Already heading for the next class? Excited much?" Said a soft deep murmur in my right ear, warm breath lightly caressing down my neckline as Mr. My now-friend and nightie personal nightmare slash Harry scary Potter asked me.

My eyes slightly widened when the propinquity of his and the current situation, not to mention that, despite my efforts of _Let'__s s__tay __s__teer clear from my newly found__ a__ friend campaign. _It had failed to me while my heart almost stops beating for a moment before they thudded unevenly at an unhealthy manner.

"Umm..." My eyes frantically sweep around and notice people throwing us those odd looks and catching death glares by -AHEM!- well... you know?

I tried to shrug his arm off while trying to be polite. But the more I move my shoulder, the more he tightened his hold on them, refusing to bulge.

"Umm?" He prompted, amusement clear in his voice. He even tilted his head down to the side so that now, I was forced to look up at him.

"Do you mind?" I practically hissed up at him, slightly shrugging the sodding shoulder in question to emphasize my point. But he only pursed his lips to hide that slight tremor around the corner of the mouth while his emerald orbs behind those rimmed glasses started twinkling all the more.

"Why? No," He said with a slight shake of his head as he squeezes my shoulder rather than moving it away from it altogether.

"Potter," I warned him, muttering quietly under my breath while my eyes nervously glance around and quickly averted my eyes when they encounter even more death glares as we both pass by the Great Hall and out of the castled towards the Green House.

"Flamel." He mimicked me just as smartly, never looking away from my face and smirking quite arrogantly.

"Move it!" I whispered forcibly, wiggling under the hold of his arm. But he only pushed my closer to his side, pressing the side of my body to his and tucking me even more firmly under his arm. Making me turn the seven shades of red, all blushing.

"No!" He whispered back to me in my ear.

Frustrated, embarrassed upon getting stares from all the people and highly nervous and quite uneasy to boot, I give up with a loud huff.

"Fine!" I snapped angrily, the quite cold wind that was blowing outside softly fanned my loose long hair around us and flitting tendrils of brown strands in front of my face. I look up and meet his highly amused eyes before I blew on them quite harshly. "You ask for it, _my friend_!" I tease him by his new position in my life, making him frown playfully down at me before I step down on his foot enough to make him shout in surprise and spun from under his hold.

And before he could even think things through, I bolted for the Green House, leaving him behind to hop on his spot and cursing like a sailor.

* * *

**Review please, if possible!**

**Until next time,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	10. SLWTT&GCBMAA

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back again!**

**Here is another yummy, wait for a worthy update for you all.**

**Ok, Ok! I lied about being 'Another update to a Blast' thing. But.. seriously! My mind is really not working at the moment. So... yeah!**

**Anyways, It's all the better if I don't make any promises. Because let's face it, 'Rules are meant to be broken.' And, clearly, I'm not working up to my promises any better. I told you, I'm a very lazy being to boot. **

**Maybe who knows? Might next update get bigger and better than this update? *Wink, wink***

**Moreover, I would like to thank all those people out there who are reading/read/ had read this story. And, also to those who had/have Fav/Follow this story.**

**And, special thanks to all those people, who stop by enough to leave LOVELY reviews. Honestly people! You literally made my day!**

**Saphira88: **Haha... yeah right! I hope you'll love this too! I agree Harry being a flirty and soo handsome. (Though, I'd had/have no intentions whatsoever to made him appear like a flirty person. But I'm glad that it looks like.

**(Guest, whose Birthday was on Wednesday):** You're welcome. I just hope it made you smile. It was just a small contribution on my part to gift you something on your birthday. I somehow felt responsible for presenting something so that it made you birthday special. (Though, I have a very slight suspicion on my part that you'd review with your declaration that your B'day is on Wednesday so that I'd update sooner. But guess what? It truly worked. I hope you're happy by that. And fully aware of the fact that you made other readers happy as well.) And, oh! It really meant a lot to me that you check my story every day in hope of seeing another update! Thank you!

**Anyways, now I'm off!**

**If possible, please review!**

**And, without further ado...**

**HERE YOU GO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~Starting Lessons With The Tutor and Getting Caught By My Ambush- AGAIN!~~  
**

* * *

The rest of the week seems to pass in a slow manner as I tried to juggle in between my _Let'__s s__tay __s__teer clear from my newly found__ a__ friend campaign _and to try to be on the same wavelength with my tutor- Ms. Isis Kowaliauskas. Who truly shocked me to bits when on a very fine Sunday afternoon, Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office and introduce me to her.

From the very start since the moment I saw her, she had been an exuberant beautiful lady, full of humor, a smile so infectious that it rendered you speechless, an amiable company to have and sweetest of all people I'd even have the chance to see, hear or even be in touch with.

After when Professor had informed me all the details of the tutoring session, explicitly giving a much needed deep briefing on all the timings and secrecy on the part of this tutoring session, Ms. Isis had come forward and offer me her hand for a polite handshake.

"Hello, Angel. I'm Isis Kowaliauskas. And, as you already know by now, an international Wizarding religious Coordinator and Auror. It's a pleasure to finally meet in you in person. And, I dearly hope you might enjoy the coming lessons that we are about to spend together in the future." She smiled warmly at me, her light blue eyes, in oppose of Professor Dumbledore's electric, penetrating blue ones, flew down at her still untouched expanded hand for once before she looks up to give me a look between slightly amused and bewildered. Suddenly embarrassed and slightly horrified at the realization that I still hadn't accepted her handshake, I hurried to reciprocate the same, blushing profusely.

"No, Miss." I struggle to look like an intelligent Hogwarts student and trying to be less of a fool who seems lost. "The pleasure is all mine," I said with as much as politely as I could while I slowly withdraw my hand before clasping my hands in front of me quite innocently. "And, I'm eagerly waiting for the said lessons as well." I finished with a small shy smile.

It must be the only thing she would be seeking from my side and the need to hear it from me because she beamed happily at my response, her blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and acceptance.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" She turned back slightly to see the said person had bowed slightly in a way of acknowledgment before he looks straight with a questioning looks, encouraging with the slight wave of his hand for her to proceed. Ms. Isis look back at me with a smile as she continues. "I would like to start these lessons as soon as possible. Kindly arrange my meetings with her in such a manner that nobody gets the whiff of this. I would like to keep this tutoring lessons as secretive and untold. Only lord knows what kind of rumors the wind around us might spread through these mysterious walls if the people out there even figure this out." I must have looked confused and a little offended by this whole secretive thing because Ms. Isis blue eyes widened in shock before she rushed to explain this further.

"I don't want to be the cause of your distress, Angel." She shook her head at me quite sympathetically. "Lord knows what those people, who don't want to understand the sincerity and the absolute serious of the situation, might do if they get any wind of this. And, besides," She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "I don't think you would want to be a laughing stock of this in front of the whole school."

My eyes widened when something dawned on me.

She doesn't want anybody to find out that I'm taking tutoring classes to pass my OWL's.

She is giving me a safe line to walk through so that I could avoid those still unbearable curious and odd looks.

She is helping me keep my past, whatever that had happened to me, my causes and whichever I'm still in possession off, to keep in still intact.

But most importantly.

She is helping me avoid all those snide comments, the humiliation from the finding that I'm taking OWL's now in order to fully fit in this magical world before I proceed with the NEWT's level.

Of the anxiety and nervousness.

From everything.

Grateful, my eyes swaying with unshed tears, I look up to thank her with my eyes.

She giggled when she noticed this before she inclined her head down softly with her own_ 'You're_ _welcome' _nod.

And, from then onwards, we, thus, begin our lessons together.

Every Saturday night after dinner, I'm supposed to meet her in the Room of Requirement, as strictly instructed by the headmaster.

Well, let's say my life have been going smooth.

Only except for the fact that Mr. Nightmare had taken an oath upon himself to make my life a living, breathing and sodding, in, all in all, a complete _Hell._

No. It's not as if he's bullying me, torturing me or worse, beating me up.

It's more on the fine of lines of appearing in front of me out of nowhere when I least expected him.

As if he knows, somehow that I'm exactly right there, trying to hide from him.

And, thus, there go my already fried nerves.

"Lo, Clumsy!"

I jumped in my place, upsetting the already dripping ink, blotting my already destroyed parchment with another disgusting blot, startled when I hear this unmistakable horribly familiar voice.

Because, Lo and behold people, Harry scary _bloody_ Potter is here.

I gulped inaudibly, trying to calm down my maddening heart rate while I helplessly stared at the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room in front of me on a very fine Tuesday evening.

_Oh, Bugger!_ I thought grimly, almost bordering on the edge of panic. _So much for hiding._ I wince at this.

"Doing Charms, huh?" A white hand reaches forward to pick up my thoroughly blotted parchment and held it up to in front of him, his eyes slightly narrowing before he let out a humming sound. "I see."

I sighed or more like huff in suppressed agitation before my hand strike forward and in a second, found my parchment safely back to my side.

"Hey, yourself." I decided to greet him before he could complain about my lack of manners. Again. "I really don't want to be rude, but don't you have _something_ to do?" I ask him curiously, going back to work without sparing him any glances. "As in _homework_?" I put emphasis on the last part, my tone dripping with sarcasm while I tried to concentrate on my work. All the while desperately wishing for a miracle to happen and he gallops to his merry way.

"Already done and taken care of," He told me proudly, shifting beside me before he slouches low in his seat. All ill at ease.

_And, s__o much for wishing._ I thought with a slow shaking head.

I didn't reply back, already at a loss.

For a while, we both sat in silence with me obediently pouring over my parchment. But after some times later, I felt like being watched by someone. And, that too, very intensely, I might add.

I look up from my work, a tad bit disturbed by this feeling and was utterly taken aback when I meet emerald green colored staring straight back at me. But to my further astonishment, he didn't even flinched or look away at being caught.

Instead, he only smiled softly when our eyes locked with each other. Well, he wasn't letting me look away.

All of a sudden, a wave of ridiculously self-conscious and nervous washed over me and I hurriedly look back down and away from him.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" I couldn't help, but ask, feeling my cheeks flaming up. Curiosity getting the best off me.

But what I hear in the next second quite shock me soo much that I literally stop breathing and stop moving, for that matter.

"You are beautiful."

I felt as if the air has punched it way through my chest, leaving me blissfully breathless and gasping for air. Utterly speechless, I was only able to blink rapidly down at my work, my mind far too gone to even consider my options of even thinking properly in the first place.

Before my mind, mercifully, replayed the last two minutes in the forefront of my mind for me and then...

I burst out in a maniacal and completely hysterical sort of laughter. All the while clutching tightly at my stitches when they begin to hurt the most.

"Ohmygod!" I whizzed out, gasping for breath before doubling over in another round's of fits. "Ohmymerlin!" This was all I could say in a whisper before I was laughing my head off.

Interestingly, I hear a weird sort of noise from beside of me and I turn to look up to see him chuckling along with me, smiling while he stares down at me. And, then I know that he is not offended by my behavior at all.

"Where... do you..." I struggle through my fits of uncontrollable giggles and he waited for me with an interested, almost fascinating look in his sparkling green eyes, all attentive and intense. "Learn all this?" I finally finish.

He simply shrugged at this. Though, the absurd twinkling in his eyes made them look all intense while he looks at me. Staring deeply until I hastily look away, blushing and laughing nervously.

"I already told you." He continues with an amused tone. "My mind stops working when I'm with you, Clumsy." He finishes off with a soft murmur.

But, unfortunately, it did nothing to stop another round's of fits of laughter that suddenly burst forth from my mouth, undeterred and uncontrollable.

Simultaneously, I got blissfully aware of those heated stares and glares from our peers and well... you all are genius enough to deduce from where are the glares were coming from?

So, thinking it's all the better for me if I retire early to bed, I reach for my wand, still chortling and trying in vain to stop it.

"Smooth, Potter." I took a deep breath in between my snort and laugh as I stood up, waving my wand to levitate my belongings in the air before I turn for the girls staircases. "Real smooth." And with that, I walked away, still grinning like an idiot.

Only missing the boy, who still sat in the same spot behind me and staring rather longingly at my retreating form.

* * *

**I hope you all like it.**

**If possible, review, please! And, tell me what you think about this?**

**Until next time then,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	11. BOBBAFQM

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! How are you all!? **

**Well, I'm back again... with another yummy wait worthy update.**

**Sorry for being this late, though. But if you remember that I'd promised you a long and a well wait for a worthy update on my last update. So, here I presented another 'NEW CHAPTER OF SOULMATES' for you all! **

**Happy?**

**Anyways, I would like to add that I won't be able to update this coming week or for the other following week as well. Don't ask! I just... can't. So, in the meantime, enjoy this update as a treat!**

**Moreover, I would LOVE to THANK all those Readers/Viewers/Guest from all over the world who have/had Fav/Follow or even read this story! And, also for those people out there, who stop by enough to leave LOVELY and AMAZING REVIEWS! I love all of them!**

**I dearly hope you'd review this one as well! It's really flattering upon noticing the amount of interest you lot has/have/had seems to taken/took/take on/in this story! THANK YOU! That or this really means a lot to me!**

**As aforementioned, REVIEW please, if possible!**

**And, now ... I'm off!**

**HERE YOU GO!**

**Enjoy!**

**Guest: *LAUGH*** Yeah, mate! I'm still alive! Still breathing, if you ask me! ***Snickers*** You rock, my friend! You literally had me laughing like there's no tomorrow when I read your review! You simply blew me away! I was just going through with this update and when I see I'd got a review, I smile. But when I opened it... **AW, MAN! I abso-BLOODY-lutely love it!** **Love you!** And I hope you'll like this update! Or maybe ***Shrug*** love this? Possibly... Probably. ***Grin***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~Burst of Ballistic Behavior and First Quidditch Match~~**

* * *

The atmosphere inside the Castle was getting heavy and the precipitation of such heavy stress could be easily seen on everyone's forehead. Small groups of students at any given opportunity, nowadays, were muttering at the corner of every desk's, places, classes, rooms or the corridors while the people were going ballistic in the middle of nowhere.

Because ladies and gentlemen, the first infamous match of Quidditch were about to begin before the first Hogsmeade trip.

And, that is, just around the ending of this week.

So, thus, you could easily deduce the sudden and abrupt burst of...umm...rather aforementioned _Ballistic _behavior in between the classes, desks, rooms, and corridors.

"BLIMEY!"

Every head whipped around inside the Great Hall during lunchtime to see a fifth year stood on his seat, just right down at the Gryffindor table and was staring rather horrifically down at his meal, his whole demeanor trembling viciously.

"What's wrong, Augustus?" His friend, a brunette girl from his year asks him softly, had stood up beside of him and was now placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly. His other friends were watching him with half shock-concern, worry, and confusion on their face.

"I-I," Augustus was soo agitated that he was struggling to talk, pulling rather roughly at the roots of his hair and looking half mad already. He sighed quietly before he speaks up when his friend visibly squeezes his forearm softly, soothingly. "I... I forgot to... polish my broom." He said sheepishly. The entire hall heaved a relieved breath at this and almost half of the population turned back to their meals. Yet, some of us linger to watch him, feeling concern and worried upon witnessing his rather still half mad and distress appearance. Out of the blue, I hear a scratching of something across the floor just a few tables down from my right and look down to see Harry had stood up from his seat and was staring at Augustus with this such... _solemn_ look that I blinked my eyes twice to see if I'm imagining it or something. He hops out of his seat gracefully before he started to make his way towards him. His friends, Ron, and Hermione stared at him for a while before their gaze flicker to land at me and smiled quite warmly when they caught me eye. At which, I reciprocate it back hesitantly before they turn to each other and started talking in a hushed tone. With Harry still walking the way.

And, by that I mean, by passing down the same lane by which I was currently occupying.

I was confused at first, looking back at Augustus and the girl before turning to look at the still approaching boy in question at the same time, wondering why is he taking a long detour when he could easily walk the other way to reach him at a short time?

Nevertheless, I watched as Harry neared me, still staring straight ahead and making my heart rate already picking it pace just by looking at him. So, I quickly averted my eyes and turned back to look at the distressed boy getting comfort from the brunette girl, nodding every now and then at whatever she's might be suggesting. Idly, I wonder if it would be considered inappropriate if I approach him after lunch to ask him if he's OK, despite not knowing him in the first place?

But all of a sudden, I quickly straightened in my seat, feeling as if someone have electrocuted my whole being when I felt something warm skimmed the small of my back _soo_ softly from behind of me. Blissfully out of breath with my heart hammering rather frantically inside my ribcage for my liking, I slowly turn in my seat and was in shocking disbelief when I encountered a smirking Potter looking over his shoulder and at me, all the while still walking down the lane and almost nearing his destination.

At first, I could only stare at him, blinking quite stupidly. Before my quite foggy mind started to work and I was throwing wicked glares at his way. But it only seems to amuse him further as his emerald eyes behind his glasses only widened for a fraction of second before he fully turned to face me and started walking backward, still staring at me.

I felt my eyes widen at this, mouth opening to gawk at him, making him grin wider before hurrying to turn back in my seat, looking around frantically if anyone saw this and all the while placing my left elbow up to conceal my face with my hand, leaning forward so that I was totally hunched over, feeling my face already blooming with the heat of nervousness and unease.

My eyes squeeze shut tightly when I hear his faint deep chuckle from far ahead of me and cursing softly under my breath.

For the rest of the lunchtime, Harry talked to Augustus, giving him a comforting hand and it seems that now Augustus is not so much distress as before.

"If you want," I hear Potter said to him during a short time when the Hall went silent for a moment. His voice easily traveling down the table and making several girls sighing dreamily upon hearing his deep, slightly rough, but the soothing soft tone, "I could teach you some of the tricks to make your broom work faster and lithely." He offered.

Curious, I look up to see from the parting from the sea of the almost fainting, dreamy girls Augustus facing Potter before he nodded slowly.

"But tell me one thing," Potter nodded his head in encouragement for him to go ahead. So, he did. "Why are so keen in helping me out, Potter? We don't even talk." He said, sounding bewildered, confused and awestruck. But Potter simply smiled and pat him on his back.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor, mate." Was all he said before he was up and back to his two best friends sides, who beamed at them with full of pride and nodded their head in approval. Before we all finally went back to our meal.

Yet, for the rest of the lunch with all of us enjoying their mealtime, I was shifting uncomfortably in my seat under the penetrating gaze of someone, never daring to look up and acknowledge it.

Half afraid of catching that vivid forest like orbs staring straight at me.

And, half terrified at the tumults of the emotions that were still surging through me.

Undecipherable and unexplainable. As they already are.

* * *

"Welcome back to the First season of the Quidditch game, Hogwarts!"

The crowd went wild, people rushing and pushing past me to get to the stands as soon as possible before the game begins.

As lo and behold, the day has finally arrived.

I clutched my arms tightly around my sides, ducking my head low so that the hood of my coat would drop ever further down my forehead, reaching the middle of my nose and wistfully wishing to make myself smaller as I neared the already overcrowded pitch. The cold winds rustling past the harshly swaying trees while the gray, forecast clouds looming above the Hogwarts castle, promising heavy rainfall soon. Murmurs from all around me could be perfectly heard above the yelling voice of the commentator as the students march their way onto the high stands, choosing their seats and placing bets who will win. Turning a deaf ear and ignoring every other curious gaze, I climbed upon the aisle in the Gryffindor slot, reaching the highest stands of all, which was blissfully all empty and take a seat at the extreme end of the stand.

"So, here we are," The commentator begins as the crowd seemed to settle down. "To witness the first official match of Quidditch, _finally_!" He sighed in a huge relief. The crowd roared with laughter when the faint yet unmistakable scuffling of confiscating of the mega-microphone could be heard, performed by Professor McGonagle itself, who was scolding the commentator into oblivion.

"Mr. Jordan! Please continue with the commentary before I dismiss you!"

"Sorry, Professor! I was just merely informing our fellow Hogwardians of how refreshing is to finally witness such a fine match for such a long time."

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Alright, Alright! And, here emerge the all snobbish Slytherin's!"

Professor shouts of scolding went unheard when a large 'Boo!' with an equally loud uproar from the Slytherin slot was heard.

"Armed with brooms come the Slytherin team, flying across the pitch and landing just before Madam Hooch, who was standing firmly beside the Quidditch Box, all ready for the game. Blaise Zabini flew over to her while the rest of the team flitted behind him with an unmistakable boring attitude and... did I just notice a middle finger aimed directly at me from Pucey side? YOU FILTHY SCUM!"

"MR. JORDAN!"

"I'm sorry for NOT feeling sorry, Professor. He deserves that much."

"Mr. Jordan!"

"OK, fine, fine! I know deep down that you agree with me, Pro- OW!" A loud thwack was heard through the microphone which soon followed with some muffled curses before he continues. "But anyway, here comes the WINNING team of the day!"

The crowd went wild with some 'BOO!' from the Slytherin's slot as the red and gold robes shimmer when the Gryffindor team darted across the pitch with such a beautiful grace that nearly half of the Pitch 'WHOA' before the loud thunderous of claps could be heard as they come to a sudden halt just opposite to the Pitch, facing the teams of the Slytherin, looking all confident and haughty.

"Madam Hooch seems to be giving some sort of lecture, maybe reminding those bloody cheating scums to NOT to be soo... _T__oerags_!" He snarled.

"Mr. JORDAN!" Professor shouted while everyone, except for Slytherin's, who seems to be doing rather rude hand gestures, which seem to be aimed directly at the commentator and who choose to throw a rather sinister sweet smile at them as a mere reciprocating gesture, howled with laughter and including those 'WHOOPS' and 'HELL, YEAH!' from their sides.

"Moreover," Jordan's voice sound as if he is hoping from one place to the other before he continues. "Madam Hooch has beckons for the team captions forward and we could make out the infamous Harry Potter mounting from his ever-so-amazing, breathtaking and the fastest broom of the century- The Firebolt. Which has won the Gryffindor team the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup for the past two years! Not to mention the first House Cup and the Quidditch Cup during the first years of Harry Potter!"

"Mr. Jordan," The voice of the Professor was faintly heard when the Gryffindor slot, I mean at which I was currently looking down at the moment, roared with pride and making their enthusiasm to shake the entire Gryffindor stand. I hurriedly latch for the nearest life-savor so that I won't tumble down from the high seat, which I was occupying. "Kindly refrain yourself from commentating the history of Mr. Potter and get back to the commentary," Professor suggested, her voice strained with barely contained anger. "Before I'm forced to deduct a point from the said house," Gryffindor's protested with a loud yell of '_NO!'_ or _'Are you insane?'. "_And, allot you a detention for the rest of the week!"

Jordan, immediately understanding the threat and the impending doom of the looming almost detention, backtracked and announced the starting for the game rather haphazardly.

"Furthermore, here the Captions are shaking each other hands, rather stiffly, I might add. Before parting and mounting their brooms, all ready. Madam Hooch pop open the Box with her wand with _'I want a clean, fair game!'_ before she releases the Quaffle and the game... BEGIN!"

The crowd hooted and whooped with joy and enthusiasm.

"Warrington all but snatch the Quaffle right from under the nose of Robins and darted straight for the three hole loops. And...WATCH OUT KATIE! THERE IS A BLUDGER COMING! AND OOOH! Nice safe, Ron Weasley! What a fantastic safe! Crabbe- The Beater is sharing a rather wicked smile with his co-partner, Goyle across the field. I briefly wonder what they are on about? Demelza is back to the position and heading straight for the loops, Quaffle tucked tightly under her arm. And... what did I just see? Was that the Slytherin beaters bending low on their brooms and heading straight to the- Oh, lord! DUCH, COOTE! DUCK! AND... LOVE YOU, Potter! What a nice way to save your team-mate from being nearly plummeted by the Beaters. Hats off to you! And... SCORE! 10-0. Gryffindor's in the lead!"

The rest of the game continues, the crowd all restless and wild, all jumpy and yelling for the respective teams there all are supporting. It was interesting for the first timers like me to watch such a... _magical_ sports in person. But after a while, I got distracted by a certain black haired boy, who seem to be zooming in and out in front of our slot and making me recoiled rather violently back in my seat.

I waited with baited breath, my heart pounding in my ribcage so loud that I could even the thrumming of my heart beats in my ear as I waited impatiently for him to go away.

"It's rather a questionable curiosity on my part," Jordan commented, his voice dripping in puzzlement, confusion, and suspicion. Before he continues. "Which is wondering as to why Potter is straining his neck, hovering just in front of the Gryffindor stands and appear as if scanning for someone?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Almost half of the players halted in their position, including Slytherin's, to whipped their necks to focus on our stands, curious and bewildered. I quickly duck down in my seat, hiding behind the benches of the aisle when the people begin to search along with him.

For the person, he seems to search for and not minding his business.

And, for that person, who is currently cursing under her breath heatedly, and mentally hexing him into oblivion.

"Potter!?" Professor McGonagle, along with Madam Hooch yelled for the boy in question for an immediate attention. I hesitantly crank my neck up just in time to see, from the parting of the sea of the students, Potter whip around with chagrin. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Madam Hooch asked him with a questionable look, her hawk like eyes glinting dangerously when she drifted closer to him while Professor McGonagle muttered incoherently under her breath.

I watched, fascinated when he begins to fumbled with the upper part of the broom with his long, sleek, slightly calloused but smooth looking finger, all in a case with those fingers gloves and appearing all embarrassed and shy. When, all of a sudden, his head snapped up and flash her a grin.

"Seeking the Snitch, 'Course!"

Madam Hooch's eyes narrowed infinitesimally before she was off and the game resumed.

But not before saying this.

"Stay focused on the game, Mr. Potter."

Potter nodded at her, looking all solemn and sincere before all was back into the previous position. But I ducked once again when Potter looks up and peered rather intensely at the same spot on which, I was so desperately ducking behind. For a second, I could almost swear to the Almighty that I witness the slow curve of the corner of his mouth, his emerald eyes still trained on my hideout, looking as if they nearly melted right through those glasses before he slowly backed away along with his broom and was off with a huge burst of sprint, vanishing entirely from any prying eyes. Sighing heavily, I emerge from my hideout and once again resume my position on my spot on the stands.

"WHOA!" Jordan exhaled noisily on the mega-microphone. "Look at that Firebolt go! Nearly next to impossible to even make out those tiny tails of it, let alone the handle of the broom! I wonder what has got Potter so inspired that he back with a vengeance! A PIECE OF ADVICE, POTTER!" He pauses for the briefest second before he stages whisper. "Knock 'em out, Potter! And win us this game!"

But the Slytherin has their comeback already this time.

"Do us a favor, Potty!" The Slytherin's stand said in chorus. "Go back to Momma before WE knock YOU out! And lose this game!"

It was frightening yet utterly fascinating to watch when the opposition team, which of the players were currently performing on the pitch, started howling with insults and throwing vicious glares at each other. Yet, both of them remained stationary in their seats, not daring to even twitch their fingers, despite the visible tension that seems to be brewing from both sides, equally aggravated and agitated. Harry was hovering near the other end of the pitch, watching the game with a furious expression.

But all of a sudden, someone in front of me screamed. Alarmed, I quickly look down to see people hurriedly diving out of their seats, tumbling down the aisle and upsetting the others, all horrified and scared. Confused, I look up to see a blur of red thing come pelting straight at our stand, soo fast with its velocity that when it comes within the contact of the lower stand, where a group of peoples is holding up the banner that flashes 'GRYFFINDOR' with bold red and gold letters. It seared right through it, the fabric tearing into shreds as it headed straight towards... _me?_

I gave out a sound of tiny squeak, swallowing my half-scream and half gulp while my eyes widened in horror and surprise. To be honest, I didn't even had the time to even duck and save my arse because I was practically frozen on my seat, half paralyzed from the neck down. I could just only watch while my doom loomed towards me with a super speed, automatically sending a silent prayer.

_May God bless my soul and let me rest in peace. Amen._

I close my wide eyes in defeat, squeezing them tightly when it was almost near within my arm-reach. My shaky hands tightening beneath the curve of the wooden bench beneath me, bracing myself for the impact. All the while, hearing the screams and shouts echoing around the pitch, deafening in the background and making my ear go all ringing.

But everything went silent and mute all of a sudden when I felt something very cold wind fanned over my face, ruffling my hood until it tilted backward with the force of the wind, revealing my face wide open for the biting wind to caress it softly. My hair, which was tucked beneath the hood of my neck, tumbled down before I felt the strands of them softly shimmering down the either side of my face, tickling my face ever so lightly with every caress of cold wind that grazes my face.

Weary and highly confused, I slowly, so slowly peek one eye open.

Only to stare right into those petrified green ones.

I gasped loudly, my breath coming out with a '_Whoosh'_ with my other eye softly popping open while something hit home.

I wasn't hit.

I was safe.

By him.

My eyelashes fluttered slightly in disbelief and wonderment while I continue to stare up at the Potter's face, who was hovering up in the air on his broom just an inch above my seat, staring right down back at me. His face was angled down towards me, soo close to mine that I could every caress of warm breath he softly but harshly exhales. And, it was then I noticed that one of his arms was stuck out, placed high up and right behind my head, his palm cushioning the back of my head while the other one was gripping tightly around the handle of his broom. His long, messy jet black hair gently ruffled with the cold breeze that blew past us, the mayhem of his robes fluttering down the either side of his broom.

And his eyes.

God, his eyes!

They look so wide and innocent.

Soo warm and gentle.

Soo anxious and scared.

Soo light and..._intense?_

I blinked up at him, still frozen on my seat when I watch how his eyes begin to do that sparkly thing, making his eyes look all light and glittery.

And, it started to scare to living daylights out of me. Making my breathing to an abrupt halt. Making my heart to skip its beat before it begins to pace at a thundering speed. Making my head to go all lightheaded. And, making me feel all insecure, uncomfortable and soo... _ridiculously_ small in front of him.

Vulnerable. Just like a kid.

My ears vaguely registered the voices of people when the pitch once again begin to make noises.

But this time, they were shouting and screaming, wanting to know how am I and about my well- being.

"ANGEL!"

Startled at the shout of my name, my eardrums registering the thumping of the footsteps hurriedly climbing up the aisle of the stand. Yet, I was astonished when Potter didn't even flinch at the loud shout. He was solely focused on me, still watching me with this oh so gentle and intense eyes, from which I hastily look away. However, the hand from the back of my head begins to retreat and before I could stop myself, my eyes snapped up and met his once again. He didn't look away, even when his friends, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the Gryffindor's and some from other Houses reached me. Just slowly backing away from me, still hovering in the air on his broom, watching me when I stupidly blink up at him before his figure was obscured when somebody stepped in front of my vision and thus, breaking our staring contest.

"Blimey, girl!" I drew back just slightly before I recognize Ron and Hermione towering above me, peering down at me with identical worried and horrified expressions. Ron blew a breathy whistle just as Hermione took a seat just right beside of me, her hand reaching for mine, looking almost hysterical. "Are you alright?"

Still dazed by the whole thing, I could only nod in response.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered in awe and fear. My eyes rose to meet his worried ones. "That was some nasty blow you avoided, Angel." He pauses for a minute before he looked over his shoulder.

"But not without some intervention," Ron muttered under his breath when he look back. I caught a glimpse of a black-haired guy still hovering in the same spot. But he got his head tilted down, his gloved fingers tracing small little patterns on the handle of the broom before we all hear a large whistle blew from down the pitch, making his head to whip around to throw me lingering looks, which appear concerned before he was off like a bat off the hell.

"Foul!" Jordan yelled in the microphone. "A bloody foul! Slytherin deserves a penalty! That was out of the line!" He snarled for a minute before he shocks me when he addressed me directly. "I hope you're OK, Flamel! Really avoided getting a bludger to the head and if it weren't for the Potter, who was from the moment he notices that bludger speeding right at you..." He trailed off in wonder and I shudder when I imagine that wicked red thing coming towards me with a lightning speed and wondering on the _what-if's? _

I assured everyone that I'm perfectly fine and after a few minutes of fussing over me, they all wonder off when I politely decline the offer Ron and Hermione made of me, to come and seat with them.

The game begins once again.

Yet, however, in the middle of the game, every now and then, Potter would come to wander in front of our stands and just simply held suspended in the air for a moment, before his head would snap up to look at my way for a second, making me freeze on the spot every time he did so before he went away.

But when for the fifty-eighth time he went away after shooting a look up at me, despite the shouts from the Professor McGonagle and Madam Hooch, I shot up from my side with a frustrated growl.

"That's it!" I whisper-yell to myself before I turn around with a well-placed stomp and marched down the aisle, reaching behind to pop the hood up once again and succeeding when no-one noticed me.

But when I reach the last landing of the aisle, almost near the grounds of the Hogwarts pitch, I look back and up, only to have my breath get caught in my throat when I notice Potter hovering the air and scanning his head around frantically along the rest of the confused and irritated faces of our peers, who were shouting for him to go back to the match and demanding what is he trying to play at?

And, then three things happened simultaneously.

_One: _I felt something buzzing quietly but distractedly near the right side of my ear.

_Two:_ I watched with already fried nerves when Potter stilled for a moment on his spot. Before his head to whipped around and focused on the spot on which I was currently struggling to stay put. And, I notice, horrified, whimpering in fear when his face split into a victory grin.

And...

_ Three:_ I look at my side to see a golden ball floating just right beside my ear and it was then I realized that it was the Snitch Potter had been explaining to the Madam Hooch before.

Sure enough, when I shakily look back up, Potter was almost racing towards me, his eyes sparkling with a mischievous, knowing look and full of mirth.

Swallowing hard, I stepped sideways to that he could catch the Snitch easily.

But I guess that was not he'd been intending to do next.

I gasped when something lean, strong but warm snaked around my waist and before I knew, I was settled on something hard, narrow but strong.

"Bwahaaaa..." Jordan laughed merrily with the rest of the stadium when I blink at the sudden change before I gasped again, giving a soft shriek of surprise upon noticing the lack of firm ground beneath both of my dangling feet's and wrapped my arms tightly around the only thing I could find at that moment.

And, that come out as the lean, toned, muscular waist of the Potter.

Who was chuckling along with the rest of the crowd?

"What the..." I trailed off breathlessly, blushing furiously at the closeness. I immediately loosen my arms from his waist. But he at the same time, tilted us downwards and making me immediately clutch at him, hanging on for the dear life.

"Alright there, Flamel?" His rough but soft murmur said teasingly above my head. And, I answer with an embarrassed growl of my own.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned him desperately, once again loosening my grip on him. But he once again titled the broom roughly and had me all over him again, despite the shouts from the – AHEM!- you know that, don't you?

"I'm not doing anything, Clumsy." His chest rumbled softly with his chuckle and my eyes fluttered close for a moment before they snapped open in panic and horror. "You're clinging to me."

"Then let me down!" I pleaded with him, my voice squeaking slightly while I was leaning away from his body to put some much-needed distance between us. The crowd was continuing to roar with the laughing fits, despite a threatening Professor, who is promising detention to both Jordan and Potter. But either they both hear it or choose to ignore it. Abruptly, I hiccough when Potter's broom give out a jerky motion and my hands clutch at the front of his robes and bringing us closer. If possible, my face flame up even more when I found Potter's face just five inches away from me, my expression portraying the deer get caught in the headlights, all tensed, petrified, highly nervous and scared.

And it didn't help the matter when his head was tilted to the right side, looking down at me from under his eyelashes with his eyes all... _soft_ and... _soo_ warm.

"I'm playing, Angel," He whispered softly, the pupils in his eyes dilating and getting all dark. Which has started to bother me.

I felt my knees begin to quiver, my hand trembling as they hold on the front of his robes, getting slowly terrified by the look his eyes were giving me. And, they seemed to get darker and intenser the longer I stare into them, making my heart to go all _thump.. thump.. thump. _Increasing in its tempo and making me loose my hold whatever I'd had on my breath until now.

But suddenly, something golden fluttered over in between us, bobbling up and down in the air and breaking whatever spell he seems to be casting on me.

"Snitch!" I breathed out in a huge relief before abruptly whipping around to hold tightly to the handle of the broom, try to hide from him. Even though, we both are on the same broom, held suspended high up in the air with nowhere to run.

"Catch it!" I encourage him on with a barely there whisper.

_End this and let me go!_ I added in a thought.

"Yes!" Jordan screamed along with the crowd, who started whooping in the air and hugging whichever person that could get their hands on. Which indicated that Potter had done what I'd asked from him. Before I stiffen when I felt something warm being pressed with the lightest of the pressure behind my back. I swallowed nervously when I realize what did it entail. "WE WON! GRYFFINDOR WIN BY 150 TO 125. Stuff that! You filthy _effing_ excuse of bloody scums!" Jordan hollered.

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Arrgh! Professor McGonagle! Don't worry! We are good, aren't we, Slytherin?" He sneers.

"Mr. JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagle. Won't happen again- Oi! YOU BLOODY FILTHY PRICKS! HOW DARE YOU THROW A BANANA PEEL AT MY FACE!?"

"Language, MR. LEE JORDAN!"

Meanwhile, Potter's arms went around me to grip at the handle of the broom, placing his hands gently on mine and stirring us slightly down towards the pitch. I sat on the broom, without daring to breathe, move or even glance over my shoulder and meet those vivid emerald gems that seemed to train on the side of my face. With his warm breath fanning softly down my cheekbone, making me shiver just in the slightest. My hair, from where my hoodie had fallen off after Potter snatch me up on this broom, tickle my face lightly and blowing softly around my arms and behind me. I grew puzzled when he veered us out of the Hogwarts pitch and towards the castle main gate, where he slowly pulled to a stop, our feet hovering just an inch or two above the ground. Slowly and very deliberately he withdrew his arms back from the either side of mine, the slight pressure on my back lifting as he drew back, opening his arms as if to say '_You're free.' _In a haste to be off and away from the broom and him, I went stumbling to the ground. But was whirled around in an abrupt moment, all upright and steady on my feet.

Looking up, I meet green amused eyes watching me.

"So clumsy you are," He stated it as a fact while he lightly shook his head down at me. Before narrowing his eyes playfully. "Aren't you, Clumsy?"

I felt my eye's flashed with anger and irritation. My lips thinning in a straight line in frustration. But it only seemed to amuse him further.

"Going all angry kitten, aren't we?" He teases me, letting go of my elbow, which that I hadn't noticed of. Before wiggling his right forefinger down at me, smirking. Suddenly, I had the wildest urge to snap at his forefinger. But I refrain myself from doing so. Instead, I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Sod off, Potter!"

And with that, I whip around to stride up the main staircases of the Castle before slipping inside the gate.

Yet, I, however, manage to miss the flash of pain and desire that flash across his features, his eyes flashing with a burning promise.

A promise of what, she isn't aware of that yet.

* * *

**I hope you all like it! Or maybe love it as much as I do? As this is one of the Favorite of mine! **

**Alright then! Tell me which one you love the most! Maybe who knows you'll get your Harry Potter from the review itself? *Wink* **

**Just kidding!**

**Review please, if possible, that is.**

**Until Next Time, fellas',**

**S.P. Tripathi ;)**


	12. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Authors Note: So...? Hello, guy**s**! I'm back after my much longer two-week, not an explainable vacation. And **s**till, I can't tell you. Ju**s**t know that it'd been bu**s**y and I'd have a te**s**t. That'**s** all I could **s**ay. My **re**s**ult**s** are out on 25th of October and I'm prying to god and hoping **s**imultaneou**s**ly that I'd, mercifully and luckily, pa**s****s** on that. Well, we'll **s**ee.****

****Anyway**s**, I would LOVE to THANK to all those people, reader**s**/viewer**s**/gue**s**t who'd **s**top by to leave lovely review**s** Or Fav/Follow my **s**tory. Ohmygod! Thank you soo much guy**s**! You ROCK!  
****

****MOR-O-VER!  
****

****I hope you'll like thi**s** update and review thi**s** too! Hopefully. Po**s****s**ibly... probably...****

****Next chapter i**s** under con**s**truction and I'm trying to update it a**s** **s**oon a**s** possible. Yet, in the meantime, enjoy thi**s**!****

****Now, I'm off.****

****HERE YOU GO!****

****Enjoy!****

**LostGirl24**: Thank you so much! That really means a lot! I hope you'll love this update as well! ;)

**IceQueenofSlytherin**: Here's your update, my friend! Enjoy!

**Gue**s**t**: Hey! I'm back! And, here is your super long chap! I hope you'll like it!

AnAngelCries: Oh! Thank you! That really touched me! I'm trying to be a good Author! Yet, thanks a lot!

**AnimeWriterFreak:** Hahaaa... Don't control, my friend! Squeal, laugh and jump! It really serves a good purpose and makes you all the more happy! I'm glad that you like or love my story enough that you can hardly control your_ 'Fangirling'_. Here you go, my friend! Enjoy this update!

**Saphire88**: Yeah! ***sigh*** She is. (**Then thoughtful.**) Hey, wait! Her name is mine. "_**Angel**_" is practically my nickname so that means... YEAH! Hahaaaa... (**He... he.. hee. Giggle. Snort.**)

****LOVE YOU ALL!****

* * *

****Di**s**claimer: I don't owe anything.****

* * *

**~~Hogesmade Weekend~~**

* * *

I sighed heavily, my huff of warm breath softly blowing over to smear the girl's dorm room window and partially obscuring it's full on view of the Quidditch pitch. Tiredly, my right hand reach over to rub the fog off the window and clearing it off once again. I watched, transfixed as small flakes of snow gently fall down from high above the sky, sometimes lazily sticking to the closed window and slide down. And sometimes, it touches the window for a mere second before it gets carried away with the flow of the harsh cold winter breeze.

I watched miserably as a fair group of students marched off towards the Hogwarts gate and lined up to deposit their form to the Professor McGonagall, who collected their forms, all the while eyed them for a second with a shrewd suspicion before she beckoned with a nod of her head behind of her, in an approval that they can pass her and join the group. My eyes roamed around the ground and paused when it distinguishes and recognize a certain black haired boy, who stood aloof with his hands buried deep in his black jeans pockets and seemed to be waiting for someone.

Only seconds later, sure enough, his two best friends, the redhead, and the bushy haired girl were making their way towards him across the Hogwarts ground and to the exact spot where he stood waiting for them.

Though, the two of them appeared to be in rather a deep conversation because both of them didn't realize that they had reached the boy and were currently standing just next to him. I watched as how he watched his friends continue to talk amongst themselves in amusement, never once trying to gain their attention. Not long after, they both turned to aggressively point something at his direction but end up accidentally poking him in the side of his ribs.

I hear myself giggling quietly from my place as I watched how his friends abruptly whipped around at the sound of his choking and immediately recoiling in a half startled and half horrified way as they watched the black haired boy still doubled over by his waist, clutching at his stitches for a second before they both started to apologise to him profusely at the same. But they abruptly paused, bewildered and confused when he started laughing, shocking both of his friends and it took a few seconds later before his friends joined him too. Yet still looking nervous and worried nonetheless. The black haired boy look up at his two friends, still grinning before he slowly straightened up into his previous aloof position, all the while slowly shaking his head at them. The girl ever so slowly and hesitantly steps forward towards him, saying something softly to him while her left hand raise to lightly touch his stomach. But the black haired boy playfully slapped her hand away as he instantly replied back, still smiling. It must be something teasing by the looks of it because the girl ended up smacking his head upside down, making the redhead behind them to howl with laughter. But abruptly, startled, when they all whipped their heads about to only saw Professor McGonagall said something to them quietly, standing just diagonally across them with her brows raised in inquiry. They all murmured something in unison before she nodded at them in approval, her features softening before she walked away. The redhead said something to the black haired boy as they all watch her marched off to the next lingering group across the ground, which made him laugh heartedly again. Bushy haired girl, upon hearing something that may or may not have angered her, stepped forward and hit the redhead head's upside down too, this time making the black haired boy to burst into snickers before she marched off towards the Hogwarts gate, her stance suspiciously trembling in what I could only dare to describe in agitation. The redhead muttered something under his breath, scowling heavily at the retreating back of the stomping bushy haired girl, which made the black haired cracked again as the redhead continues to massage the back of his head with his left hand unhappily. The black haired boy stepped forward to slap him on his back as he murmured something to his friend. Which made him grinning not two seconds later before they happily set off towards the gate again.

But as they neared the gate, the black haired boy suddenly freeze in his tracks, making the redhead to back-pedalled and nudge him in his ribs. But the black haired boy only shook his head at redhead in reply before he muttered something under his breath, which made the redhead to look at him with half curious and half suspicion look with his brow quirk in a questioning looks. Yet, the black haired only shook his head at him again before making a gesture of '_Go on!__' _with his hand before he immediately whipped around to take off from the place. The redhead stared at him for a minute with his brows still furrowed in confusion for a moment before he shrugged it off and turned to exist the gate.

_What was that all about?_ I thought in confusion. Before I too shrugged it off. Just like the redhead did not so a few seconds ago and settled to be off the window seal as there's possibly nothing to grip my interest anymore.

But as I was about to turn away from the window and hop off to my bed, something caught my eye from my peripheral vision and I waited, still lingering by the window seal and looking down at the ground.

Astonished, I waited to only saw HIM walking across the road, crossing the Quidditch pitch, appearing out of thin air so suddenly that it made me left blinking furiously at his still walking figure on the Hogwarts ground. He seems to be stuffing something in the front of the pocket of his jacket as his left hand was clutching that looked like a piece of old parchment, always looking down at it with a solemn looks.

_I wonder what that thing does? _I thought, curiou_s_. _But it's merely a piece of parchment, isn't?_ I question myself.

But my curiosity got better of me as I saw him take out his wand from the inside of his wrist, tapping it lightly once on the paper before he muttered something quietly under his breath. With those occasional careful and cautious glance around him before he look down at the parchment again. I watched him as he stared solely on the parchment for a few seconds as the cold, harsh wind with soft flakes of snow drifted down from the sky, fanning that thick, messy jet-black mane of his before a smile soo soft and warm lit up his entire face.

And, without warning and with a move so sudden that left me stupefied on my spot, his head shot up to my window.

My eyes widened in shock, standing like a mere statue as his green eyes stared straight back at me and at my window, still smiling. His emerald green orbs easily penetrating through the thin glass of the window, glittering as they did. Getting intenser as the second ticks away on the clock above the dresser of my dorm.

No! No!

_Smirking_ would be more appropriate to describe the situation to it's fullest.

"Oh, bugger!" I whisper-croaked under my breath as I felt my cheeks started to flame up with a ridiculous rate of lightning speed. And, I started to feel that strange tickling _sensation_ inside the contours of my stomach that suspiciously resembles close to nervousness. With _him_ still watching me silently, smirking. It was eerily nerve-wrecking. With me standing still in front of the window seal, petrified and paralyzed from my neck down under the prison of his gaze. My mind and heart going havoc and haywire respectively.

Yet, it still doesn't seem to stop just _right_ there.

No!

Because... he...

_Gulped._

He... Winked at me!?

My mouth flew open with a loud gasp, still staring at his figure in-between the drizzling small flecks of white snow, his emerald eyes shimmering brightly against the downcast weather, all warm and... _s__oft._

Horrified, I quickly shuffled backward, giving a small shriek of surprise when my bare feet's roughly landed on the cold, hard floor of the empty girl's dorm. But immediately spinning around to hide beside the window with my heart in my throat.

After a long full blown five minutes later, which seems to last like _forever_, thinking that he would be long gone by now. I hesitantly leaned forward, my left hand reaching up to brace it against the frame of the window as I slyly peak from the corner of the window and down at the ground. My long brown locks flitting down to my left side in a wave while my bewildered but cautious eyes settled on the spot.

But to only have a heart attack when it only encounters a pair of emerald eyes staring straight at them.

Harry Potter stood on the same spot. But this time, he had his arms crossed casually across his chest as he stares right up at my window, the old parchment with wand nowhere in sight.

My cheeks bloom in heat, getting hotter when his lips curled into a knowing smirk as he unfolded his arms slightly to raise his right hand to wiggle a forefinger at my way in a playful, teasing manner. His eyes narrowed in the slightest as he did so. Playfully still.

My only response was to bite down on my bottom lip and stare down at him sheepishly.

His eyes seem to slightly soften, his hand falling away when he notices my half guilty and half embarrassed expression before he reaches in his coat pocket to reveal his wand. Never once looking away from me. With a flick of his wand, I slightly cringe away from the window, startled, when something obscures the view of mine, smearing the window with a thick, smoky fog.

Before, as I watched, it slowly started to make some shapes.

Letters.

_Hello to you, sneaky!_

I blush in further embarrassment if such thing is even remotely possible when the fog abruptly clear away and I was once staring down at the now grinning face of Potter, who was looking up at me with a mischievous grin.

I ever so hesitantly, raise my hand up to wave it a little at him, already resigning to my fate with a quiet, inaudible sigh.

But I guess, that was enough for him because if possible, he grinned even wider, looking pleased and happy.

A thick form of fog once again obscured my view once again when Harry flicked his wand impatiently, never raising his hand up to point it at my window.

_Why are you still there, Clumsy? Don't you want to enjoy the first Hogsmeade weekend?_

When the window cleared, he notices me gnawing down at my lip miserably. His brows instantly furrowed in concern upon noticing my distress profile. But I immediately put on a poker face, roll my eyes down at him and shrugged it off in a nonchalant manner.

_Are you sick?_

I scoffed at this before I shook my head at him.

_Tired?_

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer back.

_Then?_

I sighed heavily before I stepped closer to the window. I took a deep breath before I blew it on the window, making a thick fog to cover a portion of the window. Subconsciously, I was self-conscious of his rapt and attentive eyes on me, watching my every move with sharp, alert and shiny emerald gaze. Yet I did my best to ignore this and raise my hand, closing my fingers in a loose fist except my index finger and begin writing my message backwards across the window.

_Don't have a form. That's why. But I don't care. I'm fine. _

When this time the fog clear off the window, all wipe off clean by Potter's wand, my eyes meet a pair of sad green eyes.

I frowned down at him, my head slowly cocking to its right side. Confused by his reaction.

"Ms. Flamel?"

Startled, I whipped around to see a blonde girl stood at the entrance of the girls dorm. And, one look at her badge, I knew she was a Head Girl.

"Yes?" I asked her politely.

"Headmaster told me to inform you that your activity is due in ten minutes," Her blue eyes look confused as she delivers this cryptic message to me. But I understand the message loud and clear.

Translation: _Ms. Isis is waiting. The lesson is about to take place within a few minutes._

Nodding my thanks at her, I hurriedly whip around to look down from the window and see Potter still standing there, patiently waiting for me.

_Sorry._ I wrote on the now fogged up window, once again prepared by me with the same method as before. _Gotta go. Have a good trip at Hogshead Village. Farewell._

I didn't wait for his reply as I spun on my heels, noticing the blonde girl still standing there with her light brows raise at me with shrewd suspicious and a look akin to amusement.

"Nice," She trailed off, almost drawling the word while she slowly leans to her left side, the side of her body pressing against the open door-frame of the dorm while she watched me, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips, blue eyes twinkling with humor.

My eyes widened as a dreadful realization dawned on me.

"It's not what you think it is!" I immediately rush to explain this to her, my cheeks forever imprinted with a permanent blush as one blended into after another, feeling highly mortified and horrified, all at the same time. Not to mention the things my mind kept on conjuring with lots of embarrassing images. And, getting panicky with every passing thoughts and theory.

"And what _you_ think as to what I_ think_ is it?" She asked me teasingly with a taunting smirk on her face. I suppress the urge to groan out loud in half outrage and half appall.

_Of all the days to __get __humiliated._ I thought as I close my eyes shut for the moment, swallowing hard. _Thanks, __Potter!_ I add it with a glare.

But I was blissfully startled when I hear her laugh.

My eyes snapped open to see her laughing quite merrily by her spot before she notices me staring at her with a bewildered look and cease her laughter until she was just chortling.

"Easy, girl," She said with a light giggle, straightening on her spot before she sends a wink in my way. "No harm was done. Just pulling your leg." She raises her hands up in a surrender form as she slowly backed away from the door before vanishing entirely.

I exhale a deep, long breath noisily that I didn't know I was holding for god knows how long. Before I turn to snatch my coat, which was hanging from the coat hanger that stood just next to my dorm-mate bedside, Eliza McDermott and turn for the door too, touching my cool hands to my still heated cheeks in a desperate hope to cool them down.

* * *

"I guess this is it for today's lesson," Faint sounds of the rustling of pages echoed around the empty classroom as Ms. Isis close _A Guide to_ _Transfiguration, __Grade 5_book with a light sigh. "Time for the wrap up, Ms. Angel." Blue eyes shot up to meet mine and smiled behind those tiny, silver rimmed glasses.

I nodded obediently back to her before I look back down at the now fully filed parchment in front of me, my Quill hovering above the '_They are u__s__eful-,'_ and once again pressed down to finish my work. '_... in changing the color of the brow__s __to the de__s__ired wi__s__h of the per__s__on.'_

Satisfied with my work, I tap the tip of my Quill against the inner rim of the inkwell to get rid of the excessive ink from the tips of the Quill before I put it down beside it. Bending slightly to blow lightly across the parchment, I set it aside for the ink on it dries while I stood up from my seat to begin packing my things away.

From my peripheral vision, I notice her putting off her specs down atop the cover of the book before she proceeds to rub her face wearily.

"Would you mind," She pauses abruptly and my eyes shot up to gaze at her extremely tired looking profile with an enquiry look. For a minute, she didn't continue and apparently leaving me into thinking that I may or may not have heard her wrong. Or maybe, my ears are playing their usual tricks on me. But then she shifted in her position before her head raise to look up at me, her eyes looking slightly worried and nervous, "If I took off the next session?" It took me full blown two minutes to realize that she just had finished her question and now is looking at me for an answer. Permission even.

I felt my forehead mashing in indecision, frowning.

"Umm..." I mumbled softly, thoughtful as I bit down on my lip for a half of half second before I smiled at her. "Sure," I said lightly with a shrug, immediately preparing my study schedule for the rest of the week, which is mostly three and a quarter to the fourth of my school time.

Which also indicates that I would be getting an awesome blossom opportunity to avoid a certain black haired person for the rest of the week.

_Hurray!_ I know.

"I'm terribly sorry, Angel," She sighed heavily, her shoulders slouching slightly as if she's submitting to a darn crime committed by her. "But I'm _really _tired and my mind seems to have officially gone all laconic on with me." Pale hands frustratingly run through her hair before her blue eyes shot up to meet my sympathetic ones.

I smiled emphatically at her, almost as if trying to soothe her telepathically.

"It's alright, Ms. Isis," I said softly, smiling before I look back down at my bag to slowly zip it close. "I understand." With that I slung it over my right shoulder, ready to part our ways.

"I'll owl you or the headmaster," She said with another tired sigh while she rubbed her face again, wearily. "To let you or him to inform about the date and time for the next tutoring session." She look up to meet my eyes once again and offer me a rather apologetic smile. "I know that your exams are near and I deeply regret for the inconvenience it's causing you." She pauses for a second before she finishes off with another tired sigh. "Or the impact it's having on your studies, Angel." Her blue eyes held guilt, turning to a dark and dull blue color, making her look sad.

Slightly horrified, I shake my head at her furiously.

"N-No! I...I... Please!" I spluttered helplessly, feeling uncertain as to how do shall I handle this rather delicate and uncomfortable situation at hand. I mean, what can you possibly do to make your tutor or teacher feel less guilty because she or he is taking a week off when your exams were hanging above your head?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I decided to give it another try. Ms. Isis waited for me, looking all somber and patient. Sadness and guilt twisting her pretty face. Making me feel all horrible. "I'll be fine, trust me. I mean," I lick my suddenly dry lips before continuing with my mind going on over-dive and searching for ways to make her feel better. "I, uh, know things now, thanks to you, Ms. Isis. Now I know how to use my wand, which I truthfully, didn't neither even know or understand the 'W' of it. And, for that, I'd be forever grateful to you for coming forth and teaching a student like me, who didn't know the basics of this magical world. Or rather _about _this world and having faith in me that I could, someday and somehow, will get the hang of it, eventually. Despite knowing the fact that I don't even know what _is _in _it_ in the first place. Forget about even now _ab__o__ut_ of _it _in the first place_,_ for that matter." I muttered under my breath and I relaxed marginally when she giggle quietly behind her breath.

"It's not me, Ms. Angel Flamel." She murmured lightly, her blue orbs reviving from a sad, somber look at it's normal happy and twinkling in full of mirth self. "It depends on the will of the person if they wanted to learn about something. So, all in all, it's you who have the courage, will and strength, not to mention the intelligence and brains to figure about _it _of _th__is_ world in just a span of a month." My cheeks heat up when she makes air-quotes, repeating my words. "And I, the coordinator of the international Wizarding religious and Auror, tips my hats off to you." She tips imaginary hats from the top of her head and I blushed profusely.

"Thank you." I murmured shyly, averting my eyes on the floor, the toe of my right foot scuffling the floor as my hands played with the straps of my bag, equally flattered but feeling slightly uncomfortable by her so-called compliment.

Or by her act, to be more precise.

"So, I guess that's it, Angel." She stood up from her chair, the said object making a light screeching sound as it scooted backward from the force of her abrupt change of standing posture. She offers a hand across the table and I took it instantly, not wanting to make a fool of myself, just like the first time we'd met. She beamed widely as she greeted me farewell. "Until next time then, Ms. Flamel."

This time, I manage to reciprocate her smile, all genuine and happy.

"Next time, indeed, Ms. Isis."

And with that, I was off towards the entrance/exit of the door, without turning to spare another glance at the now packing tutor and open the door to slip out of the room before closing it softly behind me with a quiet, low _click._

I sighed heavily before a slow smile started to erupt from the corner of my lips before I did a graceful spin across the floor and punch a fist in the air with an unmistakable _'Whoop__s!__'_ whisper of victory. And, then, I smile, giggle, grin and laugh with unadulterated joy.

_Yes! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!_

I shouted in my thoughts happily while I spin and spin across the empty, still lit with the afternoon's gloomy but bright light corridor, moving my bag in front of me so that it tightly crushes against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around its bulky form, smiling and spinning with an occasional bounce in my steps.

I was so happy. So deliriously happy that I failed to notice a figure leaning casually against the far left side of the corridor and a pair of emerald green color orbs watching me with a mischievous and amused look. Yet, there's something brewing behind those tiny, round-rimmed glasses that it's equally fascinating and frightening, making them look all smoldering.

So, it was an acute astonishment on my part when I completed my twelfth spin, I happen to only bumped against something hard, solid but warm all the same, making my breath knock entirely off my system and leaving me all breathless.

I was all the more startled when something comes to wrap themselves gently but firmly around my waist to prevent me failing on my back, pushing me closer to it's so warm and hard thing.

My eyes shot up and blink in half confusion and half shock when they encounter a pair of still amusing green eyes staring down at me.

"Looks like someone is happy," Potter chuckled, his voice all deep and throaty and making me flush in utter mortification when it dawned on me that he, somehow, had witnessed my rather out of the blue slapdash moment of umm... absurd, crazy but happy moments. Jet-back fall over his forehead, slightly concealing his twinkling eyes as he drops his head lower so that I'm looking directly up into his eyes. "Care to share?" His eye's shift from one eye to another as he waited curiously for my reply.

Highly embarrassed, I duck my head, making my hair fall forward and concealing my entire face as I struggle to freed myself from his warm embrace. Not daring to speak, afraid that I might squeak out a reply because my body has undergone into a rather panic attack with my heart galloping maddeningly inside my ribcage in an anxious manner, making my cheeks to erupt in a ridiculous scarlet color.

_Merlin! _I moaned, hating myself and this situation. _Why now, you choo__s__e of all the day__s __in the hi__s__tory of Flamel to embarrass me __s__o? I__s__n't me being clum__s__y enough for __you__? Why go a__s __to __s__uch extreme a__s __thi__s __to humiliate me like thi__s? __In front of Harry __scary__ Potter, of all people? _I imagined my imaginary form sinking to the ground before digging up a hole into the unsound part of my deepest, darkest side of my brain and crawling inside it with an intention of never coming out and facing this cruel, wicked world.

But alas! The former, an alive part of me still alive in the said wicked world and is swallowing hard when the arms of my prisoner tightened around me while he chuckled again rather unmercifully near my left eardrum.

"You didn't answer my inquiry, Clumsy." He murmured to the left side of my still downcast, cowering face with his breath warm as I felt his eyes trained intensely on my face and not giving any sign of giving up anytime sooner.

Shit. My. Life. To. The. Deepest. Pit. Of. Hell.

I open my mouth to answer, my lips trying to from words as they stumbled upon incoherent form of words. "Um.. I-I... Mmm..." I gnawed on my bottom lip, feeling self-conscious and nervous under the burning scrutiny of his gaze, feeling the telltale of the heat covering the entire part of my face, erupting goosebumps when I felt his warm breath softly fanning down the neckline. Sending insane shivers down my spine. I was even more blissfully aware of my slightly visual trembling of my legs and not liking it at all. And, I winced at the feeling and duck again to freed myself from his tight embrace as I continue. "Because... it's..." I inhaled sharply with an inaudible sound when I feel the slight caressing of his thumbs over the either sides of my waist and taking a small, but shaky breath. And, bluttered out the first phrase that flashes in the forefront of my mind as I hastily backed away from him when I felt the subtle touch of his fingers ghosting across the arc of my waist. "Saturday!" I said loudly, my body trembling a little when I meet his unnaturally ablaze gaze, who was staring at me, his pupils all dilated and dark and just... _intense_.

I hurriedly look down and for the first time noticed my bag lying at the feets of Potter. Trying to be as casual as possible, I took a small step forward and bend low to retrieve my bag, all the while trying to fill the tensed and awkward atmosphere around us.

"It's weekend, you know?" I continue to babble, nearly breathless, never once stopping to hear his answer or either daring to look up and meet his eyes that I'm so sure is trained on me. "With no classes, or a group of loud people pushing you back and deliberately making you slow down so that you're late for your class. Just you've got a day to complete your pile of homework at your leisure pace and don't have to worry about the school tomorrow. Because, well," I giggle nervously, again trailing off when I notice the shift of his legs as he slowly bend to my level and slowly reaching out for the Quill that lay beside his left foot. But I didn't dare to look up and met his still trained gaze on my face. "It's Sunday!" I declared happily. Well, as happily as I could possibly muster in my voice and in my announcement.

"Hmm," Was all he said.

Feeling edgy and more nervous than ever, I immediately sprung up in a standing position and haphazardly slung my bag over my left shoulder, fiddling with the strap of the bag to re-adjust the size of it so that I could either loose or tightened and check to make sure it won't slip from my shoulder blade entirely.

Ok, fine! I admit that it's just a _pathetic_ attempt at an even more _pathetical_ excuse on my part that I'm merely doing this to buy some time to settle my nerves. Enough so that I could meet his gaze once again without resisting the urge to bolt for the nearest exit as soon as possible and, without looking like a scared, mad crazed chicken.

And, so... I kept on babbling like a coward, half scared shitless chicken I am. While turning to start walking down the corridor without looking away from my bag strap.

"Anyways," I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes up at the ceiling for a minute as I allow for the looming silence descend over us and I listen for the quiet but sure sounds of footsteps trailing just right beside of me before I started off again.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him with more vigour in my voice that I intended to do. I slightly wince at the over-enthusiasm in my voice before I tried again. "I thought you'd been at Hogsmeade? Enjoying your trip with your friends. What happened?" I cleared my throat meaningfully before I finally look at my sideways and up at him from under my eyelashes, finding him already watching me, trying harder to _not_ shy or look away from his still blatant firm gaze, forcing myself to meet his head on before I arc my brow at him suspiciously. "Bored of it already, Potter?" I teased him lightly, my lips curling into a mischievous small smirk.

But he only looks away from me and ahead of us, a sigh of half amusement and half frustration filling in the air around us.

"As a matter of fact," He mumbled quietly, his eyes behind his flashy glasses trained straight ahead of us as he pauses for a minute before he finishes with a resigned sigh. "Yes."

"And may I ask why is that, Mr. Potter?" I continue with my teasing, slightly enjoying it when I could feel my fried nerves starting to repair its fatal epidemic from my entire system.

"Because you weren't there."

To only have it to re-activate with this commentary of this walking _s__cary_ Potter from _just_ beside of me.

For a second, I was speechless, my mind going into another panic attack as it frantically searches for a retort, or a word or something to help me out.

Before it came up with a sarcastic smile adoring it's bespectacled face and handed me a response.

Or flash it to the forefront of my mind, to be more precise.

"Yeah," I drawled off, my voice dry before I completed with an overload of sarcasm, "...sure."

His head immediately whipped about to look down at me, his eyes all wide with shock and disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" He asked me incredulously.

I continue to stare up at him, owlishly blinking up at him before I slowly shook my head.

He huffed at this, his green eyes turn mock-angry before they playfully narrowed down at me.

"Oh, I'll have to make you believe me then," he told me this slowly, making me took a step back as he slowly advanced towards me, his stance, look and face turning devious. A chill of abrupt fear ran down my spine, making me shiver in a not-so-subtle way and making _him _smirked at me in a not-so-honest way.

"N-Not i-in-interested!" I stuttered stupidly as I back away from his still advancing form nervously, eying him cautiously. Which only seem to amuse him because he chuckled darkly, his green eyes suddenly started to sparkle and making my heart to go all insane.

"Oh! C'mon, Flamel!" He said teasingly, his head slightly lean to its side as his green eyes taking its sweet time to roam around my face while he stalked forward, almost in a predatory way. "Be a sport-person for once in your life, Clumsy." My breath suddenly hitched up in my throat when my back skimmed against something hard and cold, making me blink when I realize he had me successfully corned against the wall.

Anxiety making my stomach churn in a nauseating way, almost as it's on a very brutal roller coaster ride while my heart continues to hammer away inside my ribcage, doubling its speed as he still stalked his way towards me. His eyes oddly sparkling, appearing all warm and just ... tender.

My form stood, all stupefied and helpless under the _burning, _almost smoldering intensity of his emerald orbs with him still walking, nearly two footsteps away from me. When my eye's fly over to focus on something far behind him and it was then my mind finally come up with something to help me out of this rather uncomfortable and overwhelming situation.

"OH!" My mouth flew open in surprise, breathing heavily, my eyes blinking furiously while they focused on something far behind his back. And as predicted, Potter abruptly pause on his tracks to look over his shoulder, confused, curious and startling alarmed by my reaction.

And I choose that moment to bolt for my only escape.

"Hehee..." I giggled cheerfully as I sprint down the empty corridor, never looking back yet hearing the loud groan that sounded from far behind me.

"You CHEATER!"

This time, I laughed freely when I hear the loud thumping of running footsteps from behind of me, indicating that he chooses to chase after me instead of letting go of me.

"Tricheur! TRICHEUR!" I mocked his already wounded intelligence as I skid around the end of the corridor before I took left and begun running the next empty corridor as well.

I was surprised when I hear him chuckle heartedly from behind me, starting to speed all the more when his voice sounded more close to me that I was guessing.

I look behind me for a sneak-a-peak, my long hair whipping around my face to partially obscure my face as I tried to look, guess and estimate as to how far or near is he.

But was stunned when he was nowhere to be seen.

And when I turned to look back as to where am I heading to.

"Oomph!"

I only bumped against something hard.

For a second, my stomach falls at my abdomen with a sickening feeling as I felt myself falling backward.

Yet, out of nowhere, something grabbed onto my one of the failing hands in front of me, whose were desperately grabbing in the air to hold onto something and yanked me up. To only made me bump against something hard, solid but fluffy at the same time.

Yet, not without another almost inaudible '_Oomph' _from my part.

Breathless, I look up, the windswept, messy strands falling in front of my face and only freeze on my spot when I see what is it that had over-take me and save me from my near another embarrassing clumsy fall on the ground.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Review Please!**

**If po**s****s**ible, that i**s**!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Much love,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	13. Strange and Scary

**Author's Note: Hey to all! See you at the bottom guys! **

**But for now, ENJOY THIS UPDATE!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything**

* * *

**~~Strange and Scary~~**

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Said a soft, slightly breathless murmur as strong arms immediately encase me into his iron vice like grip.

I exhale noisily at one go, thoroughly stunned while I gazed wordlessly up at him, at his gleaming emerald orbs. Whose were staring down at me, glinting with full of excitement, amusement and exhilaration behind those rimmed glasses of his, panting lightly as he did so.

Yet, something in those green eyes of his- _something _that was entirely next to impossible for me to even put my finger on it- was making them appear all dark and just intensive, made me blush soo hard, forcing me to hastily avert my eyes from them, feeling my stomach tying up in little knots with my suddenly haywire heart in my throat that I wondered as to _why _is he looking at me like that?

And, why am I feeling like _this_?

_I__t's strange_, I mused in my thoughts while I proceed to step out of his rather unrelenting tight embrace, cursing unattractively and quietly under my breath. Hearing him chuckle at it made me blush, if such thing is even remotely possible, harder_._

_And, _I continued in my thoughts, _its; by all aforementioned strange means; Scary!_

"Potter," I tried to say and appear all calm collected at the same time. But I _accidentally_ hiccough, shockingly startled, when he pulled me flush against him, making my eyes go all wide in alarm and surprise. Before they immediately flew up to meet his smiling yet all odd half soft and half blazing looking ones, making me feel all self-conscious and fearful.

"What-the-devil-are-you-doing?" I manage to spit through my incredibly clenched teeth, my heart beating like crazy the longer I held his gaze, my mouth strangely all dry with my body going on all panic mode. And, its the _worstest _feeling in this whole world, I might add. When you could clearly feel all this... undecipherable and unexplainable emotions cursing through your veins as the urge to bolt from the said place, all thanks to the adrenaline rush, nearly overwhelmed you to death.

And, curse the overload of sensory sense when you're highly and very much aware of every inch of your body touching every inch of there's. Feeling more and more on edge as they continue to stare down at you, just simply watching.

I personally think he has gone all wacko!

No! I'm bloody serious!

But now back to the present situation at hand.

I think his head must had heard my question, or his ears, if you want to be more technical. Because, they must have started to work for a proper response and finally alerting whatever aliens has come to take a possession over his body that its rude to stare at someone.

Down right creepy, I might add.

Potter's lips begin to curl as he smiled almost angelically down at me, leaving me to simply blink up at him like a stupid dizzy five year old who had never seen the Wondrousness of The Vanilla Ice-Cream Cup and merely getting familiar with it for the first time in her life.

The awesomeness of the Wondrousness of The Vanilla Ice-Cream Cup could do wonders, mind you.

Well, almost.

"Nothing," He replied innocently before slightly rocking us from side to side, always gently.

It was then for the first time did I notice or feel- if I rather shall work to be more precise on that matter or want to be- that the soles of my feet were placed upon something... rough, slightly unstable but large thing.

Curious and bewildered, I move my right leg a bit, feeling for the flat even surface of the ground. Yet, only to freeze on the spot when two things happened simultaneously.

One: My right leg slid off from something uneven and solid, making me gasp loudly when I felt my ankle twist at an odd angle instead. My lips instantly burst out into a low, breathy moan in protest, a sound of shockingly disbelief and agony.

And, Two: Potter abruptly pause in his movement, wincing and swearing softly under his breath with an almost inaudible _'Ow!' _when I did that.

Because ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Harry Scary _bloody _Potter had me standing upon his footings and now, he is blissfully paying for the consequences.

"OH! My fo-," I inhaled sharply in mid-phrase when I was dropped unceremoniously on the ground as the pressure of his warm, iron-clad like arms vanish from around me.

Just like that.

Confusedly breathless, I look up to see Potter bending down to my level and... _begin nursing his left foot?_

First emotion was utter disbelief.

Second was instant astonishment.

But third was full blown outrage.

An anger- with couple of mixed emotions like frustration, annoyance and irritation from all the situation that I'd been recently subjected into since the first time I got a glimpse of Potter through my girls dorm window since this morning- was so great that the intensity of it even scared the living daylights out of me.

In the literal sense, that is.

"_YOU!" _I intended it as a burst of shriek from all the shocking-anger that seem to be surging through my veins with an incredible pace.

But blast my tear ducts and my vocal chords. Not to mention my ability of getting teary-eyed whenever I'm too much overwhelmed by my emotions or by my nearly uncontrollable anger. Because all I could manage from my mouth was a coarse, pained '_You!' _chocked whisper in return.

Bugger ALL!

His head, which had been until this _very_ moment hanging down, hovering while he nursed his left foot and muttering incoherently under his breath, snapped up to look at me.

His brows furrowed in confusion for a minute upon noticing my red-face, pained expression with me half clutching at my right ankle, trying with all my might to not to writhe or moan in pain and half throwing menacing daggers right at him.

But when his eyes drifted down to the sodding throbbing leg in question, he have a start of recognition.

"Ohmygod!" He breathed out. Before he started gushing under his breath _soo_ fast as he crawled over me, his hands instantly reaching towards me yet halting an inch in front of me, that it was all so bewildered and strange.

And funnily enough, he didn't even dare to _touch _any part of my skin.

I think I felt my brows quirking up at this. At this ironical situation and at his alternative present behavior. But he was soo distracted upon noticing my injured ankle and not to mention, my distress and pissed off state that I doubt he would even noticed _that _much in the first place.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? I didn't mean-," I cut his rambling off by my short, sharp laugh.

"...to hurt me? To drop me off like that, huh?" I finished it for him, leaving him to stare almost guiltily at me.

"I'm sorry, Clumsy." He apologize sincerely and in a quiet, low tone after a long, awkward and tense silence that I very purposefully let it pass in between us. His voice turning sad. "I didn't mean any of it," He hesitantly gestured to my leg and my state, "I swear." His hand come up to pinch his Adam's apple in between his forefinger and thumb, seriously and earnestly. I look away when I notice how his before glittering eyes were now so dull looking, lacking any kind of sparkle.

Deep down, I know that I'm being melodramatic, blowing things way out of proportion. But I really don't care at this moment. I'm only a human being, after all.

And a girl in nature, presence and in all other biological areas to boot. Whether is it emotional, mental, physical or in any type of sense.

And, it really didn't help the matter when you're me and you're trying to avoid a certain black-haired guy with everything you've got since the first time you'd met him.

Only to have him sorting you out in any other ways, making all of your laid out plans in avoiding the said person down the hell of the sodding hill of the hell.

So, you could clearly understand me when I just rolled my eyes at him, too much reeled up to even take his apologies- either my pain or my fall- into consideration.

"Whatever, Potter," I muttered coolly in a low tone, biting down hard on my bottom lip while I struggle to stand up on my own.

"I didn't _ask _you to hold me like _that_." I put emphasis on just two terms, panting a little in the process.

"And, do NOT touch me," I snapped harshly when I felt his warm hands on my shoulder, "Please." I finished it off with a polite request, not wanting to hurt his feelings as he had hurt my ankle.

"But-,"

"Don't!" I put as much as firmness in my voice as I could muster in my command.

Thankfully, my bag hadn't suffered in this and it stayed where it was, just slightly down from my shoulder. So, I hitched it up while I hobble forward pathetically. Stifling a scream when I felt a stab of pain shot up through my injured leg, making me feel slightly nauseated while my eyes watered in pain. I took a deep breath, willing myself to propel forward.

But screwed my eyes shut tightly when another pain shot through it.

Blast my leg too.

Suddenly, my axis tilted its poles as I felt everything going all... uneven and unstable.

My eyes snapped open.

Only to stare into those shame and sad looking emerald ones.

My anger spiked a notch then, making me see all red.

"Put me d-," I struggled in his arms, blushing like mad as he just held me tightly in his arms, just simply watching me having a mad fit in his hold, all in his mercy. Before he cut me off when he lean his head down so that we were at my eye level, making me abruptly stop at my desperate attempt to be free from his grip, gasping quietly and staring up at him wearily.

"Please!" He literally begged me, his green eyes beseeching. I sighed heavily and shakily while he stared down at me with that puppy dog, imploring look before looking away.

And, I give in.

"Ok," I said reluctantly, lifting my left arm, which had been uselessly hanging down from my side, to wrap it around my torso to clutch tightly at the resting bag over it. While my right arm grudgingly reach up to curl around his left shoulder, lightly placing it around it, barely touching the fabric of his black jacket.

All the while looking anywhere but at him.

From the corner of my eyes, I see his answering smile was dazzling. So, I guess it was worth it.

Yet, it didn't mean that I forgive him.

No. Not yet.

* * *

**~~O~~**

* * *

"... and, here you go, dear."

I cringed lightly, breathing cautiously when the matron pushes a smoking vile literally right under my nose. My eyes, whose were busy eying the sickeningly looking green, sticky liquid before me, slowly rose to meet the now overly concerned and determined looking Madam Pomfrey.

The moment Potter had walked into the Hospital Wing as he'd told me when I quietly asked him '_what is this place?'_ while the extremely alarmed looking nurse seated behind her desk, doing her work, rushes over the moment she sees us, I mean me, all scooped up in Potter arms.

And, since then, she'd been fusing over me like a Mother Hen.

Both of our heads whipped around at the same time when we heard Potter, who was seated right next to my bedside, perched lightly on the other bedspread, chuckled quite wholeheartedly.

But immediately coughed into his fist to disguise his burst of amusement when Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Need a cough drop, Mr. Potter?" She asked him with a polite tone. Yet, there was sarcasm easily laced in her voice, eying him with a shrewd suspicion and a slight adoration.

He only shook his head in response, slowly raising his head to meet her stern looking blue eyes with a complete poker face.

Both of us rolled our eyes at his antics before we both turned to face each other.

I took a deep breath when the matron again all but thrust the vile in my face, mumbling encouraging words of phrase under her breath. I reach up to take a hold of the vile from her hand, wrapping my fingers loosely around it and pulling it towards me.

"Drink it at one go," I listened as she instructed me, feeling my head tilting a little bit to the side while I stare into the green liquid, tilting the vile a little and watching as the sticky, green liquid slowly drifting to the side, curious. "It should be drink as quickly as possible, as the potion worked if you've down it at one go. You may get a tingling sense in your body, like pin-pricks sensation, but it's quite normal. Now, I shall go and grab that ointment," And before she could turn away, I rightened the vile in my hands, clutching it tightly in between my hands, taking a deep breath before swiftly raising it to my lips and downing the vile at one go, just as she wanted me to be. Closing my eyes softly and not daring to think of the taste or of the intense burning that my throat is currently undergoing.

"Easy there! It's not a pumpkin juice, dear!" Madam Pomfrey chided me gently as I felt her warm hands prying off the vile from my clutches when I come up for much needed air. I coughed once softly in my fist, clearing my throat before leaning against the railing of the bed and crossing my arms across my chest, all ill at ease. My eyes move up to see a flabbergasted looking matron staring down at me, her blue eyes blinking, the vile safely tucked in the front pocket of her apron.

"Didn't you feel any burn down your throat?" She questioned me skeptically, eying me with a critical expression.

Slightly confused, I nodded firmly in response. Feeling those said pin-pricks setting up goosebumps from up my shoulders, arms and traveling down towards me spine before settling near my injured ankle.

"And what does the potion taste like to you?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I settled for a shrug.

"It was tasteless?!" She nearly shrieked. She was _that _shocked.

Bewildered but amused by her reaction, I decided to end the torture and go for the kill instead.

"No, it's not that." I trailed off slowly, pausing dramatically, making her squirm impatiently in front of me as she waited for me to go on. Finally, I begin after a much fake thoughtful look. "I didn't wait enough to see what does it taste like. You told me to drink it at one go." _After all, _I added it in my thought because saying it out loud would be consider rude.

And not to mention, bad manners. So, I didn't.

Her face cleared as something dawned on her before she slowly nodded back at me, thoughtful.

"Understandable, I see." With that, she turned around to walk away, crossing the empty hospital wing before vanishing behind a curtain.

I took that chance to execute my plan _'Ignore Mr. Nightmare'_ into operation and turn my head to my left side. I watched closely as the light specks of dust moles whirled around in the air, dancing around the beam of grey light coming through the closed window near a cabinet far across the room.

And let me tell you.

That nearly two hundred and twenty out of three hundred of them are currently in a battle to the death. The forty ones on the left side are bit too sure of themselves. Whereas, the rest of the population of the right side definitely has some fantastic potential to beat the entire population of them, though.

Yet, it is sad to say that the left side of them veered left to clear the area because another new population of another thousands of dust moles replaces them.

And so, they loose. Shame. I know.

"Dull day, don't you think?"

I jumped nearly a foot of my bed, my left hand instantly going down to grip at the edge of the bed beneath me when I nearly toppled myself off the bed and down to the ground.

Because what shock me was a voice that sounded too close from my right-hand side, startling me.

A voice that I immediately recognized as who?

I turn my head slowly to the side before I look up to see Harry Potter perched lightly at the edge of my bed, facing me, watching with his now amused twinkling green orbs.

Do not narrowed your eyes.

Do not narrowed your eyes.

Do NOT narrowed your eyes!

Thank you!

Instead, I blink at him politely before I look back to the window, resuming my previous position and proceeding with the operation IMN.

I let the heavy blanket of silence descend upon us with me nearly impatiently waiting for the matron to return quickly and be done with it so that I am off for good.

And, far away from a place where _he _isn't.

But after another ten minutes or so, with no sign of matron return, I knew that this is the conspiracy of _The_ Universe is settled out there up in the galaxy against me.

I _knew_ the world was out to get me. I knew it!

I hear him sigh heavily in front of me and it was then I squirm when the pressure of his unrelenting gaze directed straight at me, which were making me highly nervous and self-conscious. Uncomfortable even.

"Are you really that mad at me?" He finally asked me, sounding exasperated.

I didn't answer.

"I'll take it as a yes, then." He muttered quietly under his breath.

Silence.

"AHAA!..." My abrupt burst of laughter was abruptly cut off when something come up to cover my mouth.

Squirming uncontrollably on the spot, giggling like mad with my sound all cut off. My eyes snapped up to look into those mischievous looking green orbs.

Potter hovered high above me, his one hand tickling my ribs and sides mercilessly as he stare down at me, smirking deviously.

"Mmphoonn..." I tried to say something, anything. But what come out from my mouth was a breathless muffled moan. I reddened in embarrassment when Potter's smirk grew even wider.

"Now, now, Flamel." He tsk under his breath, his hand never stopping their momentum. I gasped and gulped, laughing, my voice muffled with my arms still closed over my chest, pressed and held down tightly under the weight of his body. My eyes watering from the mirth as they pleaded for him to stop. But they only widened when his head tilted to the left before slowly leaning down towards me. He come to stop when his lips were near my right eardrum, his warm breath sending chill down my spine, making me shiver slightly. "We don't want to Madam Pomfrey to hear that now, do we?" He whispered in my ear, making my heart rate to spike before they started galloping at a maddening race.

At the same time, I felt the area near my injured ankle demanded my outmost attention when it shot a nasty throb of pain up my leg, making me squeak in pain and laughter behind his hand.

He didn't stop. Although, I think he must have take that sound as a '_Yes_' because he chuckled.

But when the pain increased in it's intensity, making the veins in there to pulse so excruciatingly that I close my eyes as something wet rolling down from the corner of my eyes.

Immediately, I felt the tickling cease their motion before I felt something warm touch the right cheekbone to wipe off the still trailing tear down from there.

"Angel? Hey, Angel!" Potter murmured softly in my ear, his fingers gently wiping my tears away as he other hand removed its place from my mouth. But in response, I could only hunch over in pain, my arms unfolding, thanks to the space he created, to reach for my ankle, moaning quietly while more tears rolled down.

I inhaled sharply when something tugged very painfully in there, feeling as if a vein had burst open. It was burning.

"Hey? Clumsy, wha... What's wrong?" He pried my hands off from my knee before pulling it towards him to rest it near his chest. Freeing one of his hand to cup my face, tilting it up so that I'm looking straight up at him.

"Burn." It was all I could say. All I could muster to whisper to him. But I think he understand. Because he nodded his head in understanding while the pad of his thumb lightly run across underneath the rims of my left eyes, wiping off the last of the tears.

"It's healing." He told me, smiling down at me reassuringly. I threw him an incredulous look as I hiccough, finally stop crying when I felt the pressure of the pain and the feeling of the burn ceasing.

"By burning?" I demanded, disbelief clearly lacing my tone. He snorted a little, pulling away from me before settling back to his previous position. His hands coming to take my own in his.

"You're no longer burning." He pointed out after a few seconds of silence.

I opened my mouth, frustrated by this whole odd ordeal. But pause when I noticed that I, indeed, no longer burning.

"Oh," What a fantastic response I come up with. An Oscar worthy response, mind you.

"So, am I forgiven?"

I eyed him for a longer minute, weighting my pros and cons.

_I think, it__s __a 'No' for you, Potter._ I thought to myself. _It won't hurt him to know how hone__s__t am I being. Maybe we could part our own way__s? __What a __s__afe choice to make, Flamel! Go for it! You won't get it at any other time! Grab it, girl!_

But his eyes suddenly dulled, loosing all sparkle, looking all miserable and forlorn. His eyes staring deeply into mine, making my mind to go all dizzy and disoriented. His pupils dilated and got dark, making them appear all sad. I tried to breath. Heck, I even tried to look away. But I couldn't. I just.. _couldn't._

"Yes." I hear someone bluttered out, the voice all squeaky and shaky.

It took me a full blown minute to realize that it was me, who had said this. I blinked in a daze when Potter abruptly broke into a happy-go-lucky grin.

After a few more minutes later, we were out of the hospital wing with my ankle wrapped up nicely in a brace, hidden beneath my jeans. Madam Pomfrey had sternly advised me to not run and walk slow. _"Healed partially, not completely."_ As she had quoted, either choosing to ignore or genuinely not seeing my disgruntled look while she bandaged up my ankle. Potter had snickered quietly in his spot and smiled angelically when I subtly shot him a glare.

"Here, let me." I look up to notice Potter's sleek fingers working to pry my fingers off my bag strap. But I held onto it. Making his eyes behind his glasses to snap down at me, frowning.

"No, thanks." I told him sweetly, hoisting it up my shoulder before I take a step forward. But staggered a little when something stopped me from going any further than that. Looking over my shoulder to only look at the somber looking Potter. His fingers hooked inside the straps of my bag, never loosing their grip.

"Am I your friend or what?" He asked me bluntly. My lips parted slightly to retort something. Before a sense of Deja-vu washed over me.

"_You are my friend, aren't you?"_

I shook my head subtly to clear it and sighed.

"I'm fine," I said tiredly. "I'm not physically handicapped, Potter." I shot him a knowing look when he open his mouth to no doubt retort something back at me.

"But you're '_Healed partially', _Clumsy," He reminded me with a smug smirk, tugging roughly on my bag to make me do a slow, but sharp spin on the spot, and _viola_!

The bag is on his shoulder.

I think I must have been balking up at him in disbelief and outrage because he closed my mouth for me, his eyes dancing in full of mirth. "'_Not completely'_, as you see." His other arm sneak around my waist and pulled me flush against his side.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance while I try to push him away from me with as politely as I could in my method, scowling when I feel my cheeks flooding in heat.

"My leg is not fractured," I said through my extremely clenched jaw. Before I took a deep breath to calm myself down while he tow us down the now slowly dimming corridor. I put my hand on the hand gripping my waist at my side and ducked to spin out of his embrace. I shrugged my shoulder, my hands coming up to dust my fluffy, warm cream coat mechanically, keeping a straight face. Rightening it around my frame before reaching up to run my hands through my hair, patting it down and finally rubbing my face tiredly and wearily. "It's just sprained." I finished when I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets, looking down to observe my now slightly bulky looking right leg.

"Hmm.. sprained it may be," He speak up, the warmth of his body drifting closer to mine when he close the distance between us. And, I know that if I will move an inch, he'll keep it coming. "But it is a sprain, nonetheless." I sighed heavily but didn't speak up. We fall into a silence after that until we reached the Gryffindor tower.

We ducked inside the tower with Potter right behind me and was immediately greeted by his friends.

"Harry! We've been looking for you—Oh!" Hermione stop short, pausing in her mid sentence the moment her eyes fell on me. They, both Ron and Hermione had been reclining near the fire-spot, when Hermione stood up the moment Potter come into view. Ron, who had straightened in his seat to look over the right hand side of the red couch, smiled goofingly when his eyes met mine.

"Hullo, Angel!" He waved cheerfully at me, grinning from his spot. Ceasing the awkward silence we all were struggling since Hermione little stunt. However, it seem to snap Hermione out of whatever spell she'd been because she smiled sheepishly at me, waving too. "Hi," She whispered, embarrassment by her not-so-second ago abrupt pause.

"Hello, Ron," I pulled my hand out from my coat pocket to wave back at him with a warm smile before my eyes snapped back to meet hers. "Hermione." I nodded my head at her, smiling in both forgiveness, acceptance and greeting.

Her answering smile was flooded with full of relief and gratitude.

"Long time, no see." Ron continued as he stood up from his seat to come to stand beside Hermione, wrapping an arm around her slender waist with his other hand tuck in his jeans.

"I could say the same for you," I said teasingly as I slid my hand back into my pocket, smiling.

"Oh, been busy, as you see," He winked at me while he pulled her closer to his side, wincing a little when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Naturally," I chocked on my snort, nodding in all seriousness.

"Would you like to join us?"

We all stare at Hermione, slightly amused and bewildered by her so called formal invitation.

"It's not a deal, love." Ron teased her, earning another elbow to his ribs while me and Potter titter uncontrollably.

"No, I just..." I coughed to get a grip on my laughter and get to my bearing. Once composed, I begin. "I really don't want to be a bother." I mumbled with a complete straight face.

We all look at each other before we burst out in laughing fits.

After finally composed, we took our seat with Hermione seated right next to me while the boys took the opposite court.

"So, Angel?" I turned to smile at Hermione, who was turned towards me, listening to the boys talking with each other. "Why weren't you at Hogshead Village?"

This seem to catch the boys ears because Ron instantly piqued up at this.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers at this before turning to face me. "Where were you? It must be your first visit to the Hogsmeade. With you being the new student and all." He finished off, looking sincerely curious.

I took a look at every person face. Both Potter and Hermione were looking at me. Yet, I could tell by the slouch position of Potter that he is certainly enjoying this. He, too wanted to know as to what I tell to his friends.

Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

"Don't have a form." I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly, leaning back to rest my ankle on the rug, my eyes solely focusing on the dancing shadows of the furniture that were playing at the wall located near the notice board.

"What?!" I cringed when the both cried out in unison. I look up to see their aghast looking faces.

"But... your...it must be... the form are already... parents should..." Hermione spluttered while Ron gasped openly at me.

"Didn't Dumbledore made your parents to sign some kind of forms?" Hermione demanded, intrigued and suspicious. "Surely, they would have done all the procedure before they send you to Hogwarts."

I only give out a short, humorless chuckle, which I hope they wouldn't notice before I turn to stare at the wall, finding it comfortable that way rather than looking them into their eyes.

"They would have," I muttered quietly, thoughtful.

"You mean, you don't... know?" She pressed on, finishing her statement with a question, an inquiry.

"They must have," I said grimly.

"Oh," She let it drop, sensing that I don't want to talk further than that.

But Ron was begging to differ on that.

"Where are your parents, Angel?" He asked me slowly. And, this time, for the first since that incident when people shake me and demanded me to know where are they, I turn to look him straight in the eye.

"Where they were supposed to be," I said honestly, not flinching. As in truth, I'm not _declaring _anything. Just stating a mere fact.

"And where are they supposed to be?" This time, Potter questioned me.

A small, vindictive smile creep up my face as I answer this to them.

"Where they should be."

Ron breathed a low, long whistle while the other two merely shook their heads at me, confused, slightly frustrated but amused, smirking as they did so. "Merlin!" Ron breathed. "And, here I thought only Loony Luna and Dumbledore are cryptic."

Something he said caught my interest and I round on him, focusing my all attention on him.

"Who is Loony Luna?" I asked him curiously, leaning forward in interest.

"She is _not _loony, Ron!" Hermione scolded him. But he waved her off with a dismissive sort of gesture.

"Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw," Hermione answered, leaning back in the couch and crossing her arms across her chest. "A sixth year, like us." I nodded in understanding.

"His father is the editor of the _Quibbler," _Ron said before he beckoned me to lean forward and when I did, he whispered in my ear. "A bit mental, I might add." I snorted a little. But he continued. "And, his daughter, Luna Lovegood, is a loony too. Been our friend since last year, though."

"What is he gushing in your ear, Angel?" Hermione sickly sweet voice made both of us to quickly retreat and I watch as how Ron smiled charmingly at her.

"Nothing, Hermione." He told her quickly. Too quickly, I might add. "Just been giving her the information about Loon- I mean!- Luna," He corrected himself quickly when she narrowed her eyes at him in a threatening way. "Right, Angel?" He shot me a pleading look, gesturing with his eyes for me to save his arse.

"Uh.." I trailed off, watching as Ron almost paled when I didn't come up to his aid. Coughing to disguise my laugh, I continue. "He's right, Hermione." I told her. "He was just telling me about how his father is a..." I took a chance to sneak a peak at Ron and biting down hard on my lip so that I won't laugh at how panicked he was looking. "...editor of the _Quibbler _and how you lot been friends with her since last year."

Hermione still looked skeptical, her eyes calculating as they switched from my calm and collected face to Ron's almost anxious one.

"Is that all?" She directed that to me, peering me with a shrewd look.

"Yeah," I said to her calmly, all composed and cool.

I knew she was about to say something, but just then, the portrait open and the troop of all students, who had finally returned from the Hogshead Village entered inside the common room.

"I guess, this is the time of Dinner." Ron glanced up at the clock hanging above the mantle of the fire-place before he jumped up from his seat. "I wonder if they are serving _Eclair_ for today's desert," He said excitedly.

Hermione shook her head sadly at herself while she stood up from her spot, muttering things like, _"Hungry baffoon," _Or, "_Didn't he had butter-beer just few hours ago?"._

I felt a hand on my right elbow and I look up to see Potter hovering above me.

"You go. I've to take care of them first." I gestured to my bag while I stood up from my seat.

"Alright then, I'll wait for you." He murmured when we both turned towards the girls dorm. I turned to look at him, giving him a disapproving look.

"No, Potter. I'm fine. Go with them." I made _shoo-_ing gestures with my left hand for him to go with his friends.

"They will be fine." He countered back. Getting annoyed, I step behind his back and pushed.

"Go, Potter!" I insisted. "I'm not a child! I'm fine!"

"But am I not your fri-," I groaned at his almost smug tone.

"Don't pull that card on me!" I nearly growled in exasperation. "They are your friends too. Now. GO!" With one final push, I turn to step on the girls staircases. But then I remembered something and shouted over my shoulder.

"And, Ron?" I paused before I looked over my shoulder to see Ron was standing in between Potter and Hermione, all of them waiting for me. "What does you mean by Luna being Loony?" I teased him lightly.

Oh, the effects were instantaneous.

Hermione balked at me before she whipped to throw daggers at the side of the now scowling, half pale and half betrayed looking Ron, who was staring straight up at me.

"You!" He waggled a finger up at me in a threatening way. But I only smiled innocently down at him.

"You didn't made me promised, Ron." I winked at him, noticing a flash of smirk that grace everyone's face before my eyes settled on an amused looking green ones.

"Neither did you," I stared at Potter for a minute while Hermione dragged Ron out of my sight by grabbing his collar. Before he winked and leaned against the wall next to the staircases.

And it was then it dawned on me.

Resigned but irritated, I narrowed my eyes at him before I whipped on the spot and stomped all the way up from there.

But not before hearing his amused sets of chuckles in return.

Which only added fueled to my irritation.

Oh, sod him!

* * *

**Author's Note: So... Hello, Guys! I'm back with another installment of **_Soulmates_**. Yeah, I know. That I'd been late and all. But believe me, I was NOT on to vae cae. I'm really sorry, if my actions intended to be it like it. I'd been busy with 'Diwali', a festival of lights, so yeah! **

**Anyways, Thanks to all those people who had/have Fav/Follow this story. And all those people, who had/have reviewed. THANKS A LOT! KEEP IT COMING!**

**Guest:** Hi! I'm back! No, I am not! I'm sorry if you like to think otherwise. But no, I hadn't and haven't. I'd been busy and all. And it really doesn't helps the matter that when I need my mind to work, it goes all blank on me. However, I would like to ask you for a favor. Would you be a dear and tell me whats your name? Really! You're the one who snapped me out of my houseload haze and bring my arse back to back! I, with the bottom of my heart, thank you! If not a name, then at least tell me what is the Capital of your name. An initial? Really, friend! You rock! A super long chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Although, I would like to point out that I'm very lazy being. So, I'm also pointing out the fact that I'm NOT promising, in any way or method, that I'll post another chapter soon or am going to be late or such. Yet, I WILL try my best to be as quicker as possible! **

**And thanks to all those people, once again, who took their time to leave LOVELY reviews!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Anyways! Now I'm off!**

**However, I hope you like the update. If so, then please leave a review!**

**Until next time then.**

**Again! Please review, if you fell like you want to.**

**'V' Peace! **

**Much love,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	14. The Inevitable

**Author's Note: Ok, so, Hey to all! What's up? How are you all!**

**Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you lots had/have the time of your life. Sorry! No trick or treats!**

**But I could certainly give this update as a treat! (Wink)**

**Moreover, I would LOVE to thank all those people who had/have Follow and Favorite this story! Gosh! You guys simply blown me away by your love!**

**And, specially to those who waited enough to leave LOVELY REVIEWS! I love to read all of them! Never doubt that! I cherish each and every!**

**Guest**: Alright..? so, did you go by the name '_Pari__s__', _my friend? If yes, then OH MY MERLIN'S MOST BAGGY SHORTS! What a coincidence! If you remove the last of your letter, which is to say 'S', then it spells my name- _Pari_, which meant 'Angel' in English. And, if no, then now you know why had I named this 'Female' character of '_Soulmate__s_**' **after**. **Or else, which is to say neither, then my friend, do you mind if I called you by 'Love'? It just seems so... fitting? Anyways, I hope you'll like a most probably or possibly early update than my, rather, two vae cae update. Love you! Toodles!

**Maiannaise**: Here's your 'next' update, my friend. Leave a review and tell me how was it, will you? ;)

**Now, HULLA! HAALLLAA! I'M OFF!**

**Review please, if possible, like I always said! I really wanted to know if I'm doing justice to this Harry Potter fic. Am I on the spot or am I doing something wrong? I honestly don't know if Professor Snape in his character or if I'm doing justice to the characters! Please guys! Help! Leave suggestions! It really helps! You could clearly see I'm rambling but I really DO want to know what you really think about it! If something is amiss and please do point it out! I'll do everything in my will to set it right! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~THE INEVITABLE~~  
**

* * *

Did you get this weird feeling when somebody that you started to dislike give this '_Creepy_' smile that sends shiver down your spine? Erupting silly but freaky goosebumps along their way? Making you gulp really loud while your mind goes all blank on you? With you being on the verge of panicky? Which makes you to wonder how on earth could you do this to yourself?

And, how stupid you really are?

Uh, well, you must be thinking _why_ am I sprouting all these things onto you without telling you the cause of my distress?

Ah! Well, here you go.

Funnily, it may or may not shock you to the deepest cores of your very being or mind to hear or read or know, whichever, that this time, by some strange miracle, Mr. Nightmare aka Harry scary Potter is not involved in this.

It was rather caused by me. By my own suicidal attempt by trying to come up to someone's aid.

And, well, that happened to be someone with whom I really don't get along with.

No. That _someone_ is not from any other houses.

Not even -excuse me for a moment to gag- Snoobish Slytherin.

And, by all means, I'm NOT one of those stereotypical bunch of fools who keep on vomiting those orthodox-_ical_ theories and such.

No.

Rather I'm very proud to mention that I- Angel Flamel- is talking about this by my own visual experiences.

Moreover, I'm talking about _that _someone who happens to be in my own house and is in my age group as well.

Well, you could now clearly see as to where am I getting at.

Wait- No! It wasn't some thing close to _Fight _or_ Near Death Experience_.

Well, I-... you know what? Why don't I just cough it up and just let you see what is _this _that I'm very blissfuly rambling on and on about?

Right? Oh, well.

Deep breath.

Alright!

Today, when I wake up with the loud raucous that was going on around our girls dorm and slipped out of my bed to get ready for the day. I'd never stop to take a step back and wonder as to why hadn't I at least had to fight with my stubborn wet locks for them to un-knots and have a mass of destruction of my poorly destroyed precious of small tangle of brown mane leaving behind my wake?

_That_ should have been the biggest clue of my life stating the fact that something is not right out there.

That_ The_ Universe is plotting something against me. And, Merlin is selling tickets with a bag free of yummy crispy chips and properly cooked butter-popcorn to the people for the show that is bound to proceed in the coming following hours.

Something that was entirely inevitable for me to avoid at all cost.

It was bound to happen.

_Un_avoidable. _In_escapable. _In_exorable. _In_eluctable. _In_\- well, you got the point, right?

Hence, allow me to narrate a thoroughly inevitable event at Hogwarts from the diary entry or memory of Ms. Angel Flamel.

Therefore, me.

Anyways.

After a very long boring lesson of History of Magic that we, I mean the sixth year students, were forced to endure for at least a sodding hour. We happily or not-so-happily, in some cases, trudged towards our next class.

Which was- _surprise- _Defense against the Dark Arts.

We filed inside the class just to see a very un-interested looking Professor sneer Snape stood near the board of the classroom. His black- greyish eyes shrewdly peering at every individual pair as the class settled down.

"So," He begin with a near sneer, his cloak flapping around his ankle as he slowly and gracefully shuffled forward, making the guy in front of me- which I remember as Neville, shrinking back in his seat with every step Professor took. "Today, we are going to make some useful notes on Cruciatus Curse. I want each and everyone of yours work at the end of the lesson. No peep. No word and certainly not a sound," He leaned towards until his face was directly facing Neville almost panicky one, who sat nearly petrified in his seat, wide-eyed and paled. "... is expected to be heard or seen throughout the ongoing class." A thick silence descend over the room. And, I swear. Even the dust moles held suspended in the air, still- as everybody absorb his words carefully and with a rapt attention. But from the corner of my eyes, I notice Potter, who was situated just right next to my bench with Ron accompanying him, rolled his eyes at him, scoffing silently in his spot and shaking his head sadly at him. Ron, who have witnessed his antics, quickly stuff a fist in his mouth to stifle his snort, shaking in his seat as silently as he could muster. Hermione, who was seated just behind me, rolled her eyes frustratingly at the pair before focusing on the class.

"Now, get back to work!" He barked and everybody hastily begin searching for some parchment and Quill, immediately starting their work. When Professor turned around to walk back to his seat. I turn my head a little, bending down to reach of my bag and fetch myself some parchment and Quill as well. My hair tumbling down from behind my back, flitting to my right side to create a curtain of brown locks, shimmering gently as they did so. But before I could even reach for my zip, I look up and was genuinely taken aback when I caught Potter watching me, leaning back in his seat, an arm lazily draped over the back of his chair and his green eyes fixated intensely on my face, all serious.

I raise my brow at him questioningly.

But he didn't answer, just simply continue to stare down at me. Never wavering once in his form or in his gaze.

I shook my head at him and look back down to snatch my bag and straightened in my seat, ignoring his constant staring. Inwardly, my insides were churning with nerves, making me feel slightly paranoid by his attention.

_What's wrong with him?_

Still searching inside the depth of my bag for a spare Quill, I shifted my eyes just a little bit to the side, my eyes trained carefully on the zipper of my black bag. But from the corner of my eyes, I struggle not to gulp when they notice Potter was still watching me, his head now turn towards and looking directly at me.

_Merlin! _I cried inwardly, now feeling thoroughly anxious. Feeling a wave of uncomfortable heat spreading throughout my body, making my cheeks to engulf in flames of a scarlet blush. My heart slightly speeding up along with the growing intensity of his still unrelenting gaze. _Why is he doing this? _I asked myself, shifting uncomfortably in my seat, gnawing helplessly on my bottom lip.

_No, Angel. _I thought to myself. _Act cool. Pretend as if you don't what is he doing._ I told myself. _Ignore him._ _Focus on your work. _

Taking a deep breath which come out just slightly shaky, I took out my things and dive head first into the work given at hand, bowing my head enough so that a dark and dense curtain, concealing the side of my face from him.

_Yes! _I drew back an imaginary fist in victory beside my side, triumphant.

I think I even smile at my textbook.

For half an hour, we all work quietly, not making any kind of sound and speaking, as ordered by the Professor, who sat behind his desk, hovering over a thick pile of parchment and looking busy. Looking up every consequential time periods to see the progress of the class before going back to work.

Every thing was going as smoothly and silkily.

Before the apocalypses dawned on us and the much awaited inevitable event unfolded its wings to make my life a sodding hell from then onwards.

I look up from my book, intending to dip the tip of my Quill and going back to work. But my eyes move to focus ahead, and pause when they settled on a working Neville.

And blinked.

Neville was working innocently on his work, thoroughly focused. But apparently, he was so much focused on his work that he didn't seem to notice a nasty and ugly bug crawling its way from his shoulder, and up to the collar of his shirt. He must have felt something tickling something the left side of his collar bone because his hand lift to reach behind his back, and scratch the back of his neck. The bug, still un-noticed by him, wrapped his legs and arms around the Quill, and hang on it while Neville brought it back around to went back to work.

I blinked some more, my hand hovering over the inkwell, the tip of my Quill lightly brushing against the rims of my inkwell as I watched Neville, transfixed. Waiting with baited breath for Neville to notice the looming doom. Too much focused on the still hanging bug on his Quill to try and think that I must warn Neville or do something.

But, as I had stated before, this was all already written up there in the records of _The _Universe..

Finally, Neville must have notice the bug because he jump in his seat with a start, startled by the little bugger hanging on his Quill. Naturally, when he reconcile rather violently in his seat, his back bumped against the back of his chair, and as my desk was slightly an inch away from his, it scooted backward with a low, screeching sound and shook mine with the impact, roughly rattling it. Interestingly, my wand, which was laid right beside my stack of already filled parchment, rattle once in its place before they rolled over to the extreme edge of my desk. It slightly paused over the edge, with me watching it in shock, before it teeter once and toppled over, vanishing from my sight entirely.

Horrified, my hands flitted towards it. But I was too late. Because the damage was already done.

Neville, who was hopping around in his seat to try and escape the now crawling bug towards him, immediately notice my wand laying just at the edge of his seat and pounce forward to grab it in his hands. Maybe he was too scared by the on-coming doom or sincerely mistook my wand as his because in a moment of very rash and reckless decision, he aimed it directly at the bug and non-verbally aimed a spell at it that I instantly recognized as a Vanishing spell. Naturally, everybody who owns their wands knows that the wand obeys only its master response and nobody else. So, as understandable, the spell backfired on Neville and it aim directly at the Professor's desk. Who instantly was on his feet's the minute the spell vanished his desk. Several heads shot up at the sound of the commotion, confused and bewildered, before a round of amused snickers echoed around the room when the notice the now not-in-sight Professor's bench in any vacancy, uncontrollable and unstoppable.

Professor sneer Snape's head shot-up, his face showing slight shock and slight bewilderment at first. Looking around in confusion. But the second his eyes focused on the now shaking Neville in front of him with his hands still clutch tightly around the form of my wand, trembling from head to toe, they narrowed into slits.

"Longbottom," He begin slowly through his clenched, gritting teeth's, _"What _in the name of God are you doing?" He ask him calmly.

Too calmly, I might add.

Neville and me gulped inaudibly in our places. With him breaking in cold sweats at this threatening voice. And, with me breaking in cold sweats at the current situation Neville is in.

Because the wand he is holding is not his.

Not that Professor or he knows.

"I-I, uh.. I-I wasn't.. umm.." The poor guy begin stuttering hopelessly in his spot, frantically trying to come up with a response but ends up making chocking sound in the end.

"What, Longbottom?" Professor Snape nearly snarled under his breath, slowly stepping forward, his eyes livid. "Don't you understand simple instructions?" He come to stand in front of his desk, slamming his hands hard down on Neville's desk. Making all of us, including Neville, to cringe at the loud, sharp sound. "Did nothing penetrates that pea-size thick brain of yours, hmm?" Professor lifted his hand to prod roughly at the side of Neville's head, making him wince and cower away from the hand, lowering his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Remind me class," He called for the class, who stiffened in their seats. "What did I said when I mentioned about before the commencement of today's class?"

The class immediately replied in a cautious, low murmur in unison.

"We are going to make some useful notes on the Cruciatus Curse." They all, excluding me, muttered under their breath, repeating his lines from earlier.

"And, what exactly does it needs?" He demanded from Neville.

"Quill and Parchment," His shaky voice whispered softly from his place with him sliding even lower in his seat. No doubt wanting and waiting for a hole to dig open so that it could swallow him whole.

"Then, why do I see a wand in your hands?" Professor enunciates every word as slowly as possibly, his voice soft but menacing, making sure to drawl the words as deliberately as possible and drilling it in everybody's mind.

A very thick blanket falls over the classroom as everybody sat still in their seat, too much engrossed and stupefied at the ongoing situation to dare make any moment should it disturb the already brewing tense atmosphere inside the classroom.

"It's mine."

Ultimately shocked, every head whipped around to stare at me incredulously. I blushed under the pressure of everyone's gaze but my eyes solely focused on the still frozen form of the Professor, who slowly lifted his head to look directly at me.

"What?" He asked me, sounding incredulous and in disbelief. From my peripheral vision, I notice a pair of vivid emerald gems were trained on my face, unreadable but in disbelief as well.

Actually, half of the class was, not that you could easily guess that by yourself.

Unable to produce any kind of vocal response due to my oddly dry throat with my stomach churning in nervousness under the intensity of Potter's stare, I only nodded my head once in reply.

Professor stayed silent for a minute or so, never looking away from me while the class slowly broke into whispers and murmurs, shooting me glances and shaking there head at my own induced stupidity. It was then I notice that Neville had slowly turned around in his seat and was staring at me in awe, wonder and disbelief.

Before Professor scowled dangerously at me as he shake his head at me.

"Don't be stupid, girl." His voice chided me. "Don't you dare try to trifle with me," He warned me with a stern, sinisterly cold tone. I swallowed lightly at the look of his eyes. But I held my ground.

Because, let's face it, I'm just stating a true fact. Not a wile, now am I?

"I'm not," I told him honestly, sadly shaking my head at him. "You could check it if you like," I offered him, waving my hand at the stick in Neville's right hand. "To see if I'm bluffing or whatnot." I told him with a tired, resign sigh. Lowering my eyes at my desk and grimly tracing the pattern of the surface of the wood with my eyes, proceeding to fold my hands in my lap and waiting for the boom to drop onto my head finally.

And, all the while, trying to ignore the pull of someone's probing gaze.

"_Prior__i__ Incant__ate__m," _My eyes snapped up to see the tips of my wand issued a bright transparent light while the beam of yellow light burst from the tips of Professor Snape's wand, attaching the tips of it just slightly together. Something erupts from the middle of the cohesion of the two beams, creating a beam that closely resembles of an eerily golden light before it flooded up to reincarnate the spell '_Evane__sco_' up in the air for a second before it vanished amongst the beam of the golden light. Professor lowered the wand before he twirled in his hand, watching it.

"How could you so sure that this wand is yours?" He questioned me, looking up to give me a challenging look.

"Because the spell Neville used," I begin with a grim tone, meeting his gaze head on. "Backfired and it aimed directly at your desk," I waved my hand lazily at the direction of his desk, "... and accidentally vanished your desk." I finished quietly.

For a whole five minutes, we continue to stare at each other, never making a move to break the gaze. With him peering closely at me, looking out for any deception no doubt he might be excepting from me to be wearing up my sleeves. For any kind of lie or bluff he might on the look-out that he could point his finger on and called on it, clearly thinking that I might be playing a role of a Heroine or something in order to save my fellow Gryffindor from the obvious oncoming humiliating situation.

But the longer I held his gaze as calmly and steadily as possible, resisting the urge to even blink, despite the building desire to just blink for _once _and ease the sudden itchiness and dryness of my eyes. His face started to fell, his pose loosing as acceptance and utter disappointment colored his features.

And, when I finally blinked, a small smile curled the corner of his mouth, his cold, calculating eyes started to lit up while he watched me watching him wearily.

Before he smiled down at me so sweetly that I nearly resisted the sudden maddening urge to gulp when I see this, suddenly afraid.

_Oh, my word._ I moaned in my thoughts, slowly inching back in my seats, creeped out by his vindictive smile. _What had I gotten my__s__elf into?_

Silence.

And the clock says...

_Tick-Tock..._

... _Tick-Tock_

... _Tick-Tock_...

"Detention, Ms. Flamel," I freeze in my seat, simply practicing to be the Gargoyle that guarded the headmaster office entrance, only settling for blinking owlishly when he simply turn around to head back to his seat.

But not before flinging my wand at Neville, who foolishly and hastily juggle with the wand to get a hold of it before sighing in relief when he finally secured it. "And, I shall write to the Head of your house," Professor swiftly whip around to face the class, brandishing his wand in front of him like a soldier who performed the art of swinging the sword before them, simply conjuring a dark mahogany desk out of thin air. The class flinched at the loud '_thud_' when the desk settled down on the spot where the previous desk has been.

"Informing about the _interesting_ event," He continues, his eyes twinkling, trained at my pale face before he pivoted to come around the desk and settled down behind the desk. He wave the wand with a flourish and a piece of clean parchment was laid in front of him, a Quill nestling innocently beside it. "...that had occurred in my class today." He murmured softly under his breath as he put his wand down before picking up the Quill in his hand and begin scribbling down on it. With me watching him with having my extremely loud thudding heart in my throat. "And, forewarning her for the detention of her student from her own house and, furthermore explaining the reasons as to why am I ducking thirty points from Gryffindor."

The whole class gasp at this, thoroughly appalled. Before they all turned in their seats to throw menacing glance at my way, outraged and upset.

But I was far too gone to even put their nearly furious stares into consideration. As shock as I was in already, I swallowed hard when I slowly turned my head to my right hand side, meekly submissive to the nearly drilling gaze of his and my breath hitched up in my throat when I noticed how angry did Potter looked.

And, how sympathetic did Hermione gaze are seem to be?

Or how horrified, confused but angry did Ron looked at the moment, seated frozen still in his spot, too shock that he was staring blankly straight at the now gleeful looking Professor as he filed a letter to the Head of our house; which is to say our transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonaglle.

I tried to open my mouth, to say how sorry was I, to tell him that it was not mine or anybody's fault, that it was bound to happen. But I stop short when he shot me a glare so threatening that it took all my willpower to not to flinch and run for an immediate cover. Before he whipped his head around fast to begin with his work, pressing down at the Quill and nearly breaking the Quill in half.

I look behind me to caught Hermione's eye, who shot me small smile, her face understanding and sympathetic but hurriedly looked away when Potter turn to throw her an angry look before he turn around ad back to work, never once looking up at me.

I stare at him for god knows how long, feeling hurt and sort of betrayed by his abrupt behavior.

Before I slowly turn back around in my seat and halfheartedly reciprocate the smile when Neville showed me a piece of parchment in front of me, which reads "Thank you for saving me".

After a minute of very profuse apologetic and gratitude phrase that Neville showed to me, he turn back around and went back to work, leaving me to my own solitude.

For the last time, I hesitantly look up to take a peak at the boy who was seated right next to me. But to only to blink furiously against the welling tears in an attempt to push them down when he didn't even acknowledged.

Leaving me to wonder what did I do?

I told you. This was inevitable.

* * *

**~~o~~**

* * *

At long last, I end up avoiding every Gryffindor from then onwards.

Especially, an extremely much furious certain black haired person who goes by the first initials of 'H' and ends with the second 'P'.

I thought I could avoid him for the rest of the day. Simply wait for him to cool down before try and ask him what is the matter?

But little did I know that the apocalypse was not even near of 'The Intermission' yet. Forget about for 'The End' of it.

Dejectedly, I tiredly walked down the extremely crowded corridors of the Hogwarts, staring blankly at the now near evening shadows of the sun, which was casting it's last parting sharp rays, lighting up the corridor with a hue of yellow, lavender and orange colors as it slowly sink down to the brink of the horizon, nearing for a beautiful sunset.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Mind where you're going, will ya'?"

Curious and slightly bewildered at the sound of protest and the abrupt shuffling of the footsteps far behind of me with their voices loudly echoing around the corridor with ease, I turned around to find the source and see what's the raucous is all about.

Only to stiffen on the spot, my stomach doing a strange flip-flop, a chill of fear running down my spine when I noticed Potter tearing right through the crowd with his cold, steady gaze trained directly at my petrified figure in the middle of the corridor. Ron and Hermione flanking just slightly a two feet behind him, looking anxious and frightened.

"Watch it, Potter!" A blonde from Slytherin, seventh year, hissed under his breath when he was roughly pushed away by him. I swallowed hard, my eyes widening with every purposeful step he took towards me while I slowly started to back away from him, suddenly afraid and scared.

"Why did you do that?" Potter asked me calmly when he was nearly three feet away from me, his cold green orbs solely focused on my wide, brown scared ones, ignoring who ever protested and slowing when we were within one and a quarter feet away from each other, silently watching me with dark, closed off eyes.

"I-I di-didn't do anything!" I spluttered helplessly in front of him, blushing at how stupid, small and scared my nearly shaky voice sounded.

"Lier..." He trailed off softly, shaking his head sadly at me.

"NO! I swear!" My arms flared around hopelessly trying to thing of a way to explain this to him and make things all right between us once again. Yet, I was still confused as to why he is behaving like this? "I-I w-wa-was just..." I ran a frustrating hand through my hair, fisting it around the right side of my head before I took a deep breath to settle my nerves and continued. "... watching Neville who didn't notice that the bug was on his collar, a-an-and didn't see it until it was on his Quill. He was frightened and reconcile in his seat so fast and violently that he rattled mine in the process, and m-my wand rolled over, which he took it, thinking it was his and in a minute of haste and self defense, cast a Vanishing spell on the bug. But the spell backfired because the wand wasn't his and it aimed directly at the Professor's desk and vanished it!" I finished it all in one breath, squeaking in the end before I gulp for some fresh air. I didn't notice that I was pacing back and forth in my limited free spot, pulling at my hair while my other hand made senseless gestures to provide some sort of justification.

Reddening even further, I pulled an abrupt stop at my movement and spin around to see that the whole corridor was listening on about my rant with Potter still watching me.

"I don't believe you."

I blinked at him, feeling oddly weird when he muttered those words, hearing but not clearly understanding them.

"You.. don't... believe me?" I wanted to state it simply as a mere fact. But it ended up coming like a questionable inquiry instead.

He slowly shook his head at me, his eyes still unreadable.

"Harry! Be reasonable!" Hermione shrieked for the first time, coming up to clutch at his left forearm and tugging hard on it to grab his attention as I simply stare at him, feeling strangely numb. "You did see when Professor did the reversing-spell in front of the whole class! We all see the last incantation the wand produced!" She cried indignantly, continue to keep on tugging at his arm. But he continue to stare at me with cold gaze, his face all stiff and emotionless.

"Mate," A hand come to rest on Potter's right shoulder as Ron step up to stand beside of him, ignoring the abrupt round of murmurs that suddenly erupt from each side, voices slowly echoing around the now buzzing corridor. "Listen to Hermione. I really don't think she is lying." He look up to shot a hesitant small smile on my way.

"But why would she be needing a wand on her table when today's class was only for to simply take notes?" Potter questioned them smartly, narrowing his eyes at me in... _distrust?_

I felt my mouth fell open in shockingly disbelief, my mind going all blank on me while I watched them all turned to look at me with a burning curiosity.

"Do you really think I did that on purpose?" I asked him, blurting out the first phrase that popped in forefront of my mind, angry.

_I mu__s__t be dreaming_. I thought to myself. _Thi__s __i__s __certainly not real at all._

Potter answer was to shrug in matter-of-fact manner, appearing nonchalant.

"Who knows? Maybe," He said dryly.

"I can't believe this." I hear myself muttering to myself, slowly shaking my head at this absurd situation and at him, taking a step back before I cross my arms around my chest, hugging myself when I felt a burn of hurtfulness erupt from deep within me. My eyes sadly looking at every individual face before pausing on him. "Unbelievable." I whispered to myself, feeling that annoying stinging at the corner of my eyes, my throat closing up just as my nose started to feel all funny, feeling lost and abandoned.

"Harry! Have you gone daft?" Hermione asked him in an incredulous voice, staring up at him, shaking her head slightly up at him in utter disappointment before her head whipped to shout. "What!?" She demanded loudly, glaring at the people who cringed at her sharp voice. "Go away! There's nothing to see over here! Get back to your dormitories! All of you!" Her loud yell made all of them to hastily retreat back and scattered away. But not without shooting us funny looks as they all walked away.

Especially, those- girls- who smirked smugly at me. But I didn't have any energy to paid any heed to them, feeling too drained and just... numb.

"So," Potter drawled, bringing my eyes back to him, which had been staring blankly down at my shoes and eyed him wearily. "Did you?" He ask me.

"Are you bewitched, Harry?" Hermione hissed up at him when I felt my tears brimmed over and fell over the rims of my eyes and pouring over my flushed cheeks.

"Why are you even asking me if you simply don't believe me?" I asked him, almost tauntingly when I barked a strange, hollow, choke laugh at Hermione's comment.

"Oh, I don't know," He faked a thoughtful look, all the while ignoring Hermione's attempt for him to listen to her before giving me an answer. "Because I want to hear the answer through your teeth." He admitted, his voice dripping low with every determined step he took towards me and making me forcefully backed away from him, feeling more chills of fear running down my spine. "I wanted for you to admit that you simply did that for fun." He continue darkly, his eyes suddenly churning, a web of vivid moss before they flashed dangerously, blazing. I think I simply stop breathing when he was just an inch away from me. "I wanted you to admit that you simply did it to anger Snape." He breath washed over me, smirking coldly when he noticed I had nowhere to run. Because he had backed me against a corner. "I wanted you to admit that you choose not to lie so that you could play saint and take all the blame on yourself." He hovered over me, leaning his head down so that we were at my eye-level. He leaned even further but I turned my head to my left and down, truly scared that I literally trembling from nerves, flinching away from him. "I wanted you to admit that you did that on purpose," He whispered in my ear, feeling his eyes on the side of my face.

I pressed my lips tightly, narrowing my eyes as I willed myself to stop crying and shaking like a scared chicken in front of him.

"Believe whatever you want to," I told him a shaky whisper, willing myself to grow a backbone and summon some Gryffindor courage and strength.

Because I'm not wrong.

"I told you that I don't believe you, remember?" He chuckled humorlessly in my ear, his body shaking as Ron and Hermione tried to pull him off me. But he resisted.

"Then don't even ask!" I suddenly cried in frustration and hurt, spitting through my teeth when I whip my head to stare straight into his eyes.

"Is that how you talk with your parents?" He tsk in disapproval when I stiffened. "I'd rather die in shame than be called as your biological parent, no? So lame, isn't it Flamel?"

I didn't answer, too much engrossed in the wave of pain that has started to squeeze my heart from the inside, taking all my will to not to cry out in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" I begged him to answer me, my voice breaking as I look at him, my vision getting slightly blurry because I really wanted to know why is he behaving like this?

"Harry! C'mon, mate. Drop it!" Ron insisted as he finally succeeded to pull him off me, pulling by the collar of robes. "Its really not her fault that McGonaglle canceled one week practice of Quidditch." Hermione growled in annoyance, fisting her hands in her hair when she come to stand next to me before putting her arms around me.

I felt the earth slipped away from beneath my feet, my head getting dizzy and disoriented.

"W-what?" I hear a foreign voice asked Ron while Harry grunted under his breath, glaring holes at the wall next to my head.

"Yeah. McGonaglle was furious when she called upon me and Hermione, demanding, to be more precise, for the whole ordeal. She canceled the one week practice to serve all the Gryffindor's. That's why the whole Gryffindor was on rage." He turned to look at Potter and nudged him. "Aw, c'mon, mate!" He tried to cheer him up. "We could beat Hufflepuff and before you know, we would be ahead by 250-390, tying with Slytherin's. You'll see..."

But I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Just because of Quidditch," My voice sounded choked and they all turned to look at me, "You're accusing me for the incident happened in DADA?" I asked Potter incredulously, my voice hoarse and breathless.

He made an impatient sound.

"If you hadn't pull that stunt in the first place, we would be ahead of Hufflepuff by now and the next game would like buttering the toast!" He exclaimed accusingly, running a tired hand through his messy jet-black hair.

"I'm sorry, Potter!" My voice come out strangle when I remembered his comment about my parents, feeling more pain and hurtfulness cursing through my body. I backed away from them, "You won't be bothered by me again," I assured them with my strangle, teared filled tone. Tears fell over as I vowed. "I promise." I told them with a choked-sob before I turned around and walked away.

I ignore their calls from behind me before I turn the corner and reach the changing staircases corridor. I hopped onto one when I hear three pair of footsteps sounded from behind me. And, when they move, I turn to look behind me and see Harry Potter stood in between Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked apologetic and shocked.

But Potter looked remorseful and guilty, watching as I stood on the still moving staircases.

"I'm sorry," He mouthed quietly, his eyes holding a plea, an apology. Swallowing every other sob and willing myself to not cry. I give him a nod.

He smiled slightly.

"Still friends?" He mouthed at me, looking hopefully.

My figure started to tremble on the spot, my face contorting into pain and fear when I remember the events from earlier.

I simply looked away, choosing not to answer.

Because now I had got to see the boy, who was expected to fight with the Lord Voldemort.

A boy which Voldemort himself has valued him as his equal.

But interesting, where I should be fearing Voldemort and choosing side, as any other sane Witch and Wizard; unless they are the followers of him, with Potter.

I feared him _more_ than the Voldemort itself.

Because Harry Potter had simply and frankly frightened me more than the Voldemort.

And, now, I'm more anxious and scared by Potter than I had or will ever be.

* * *

**Alright, guys?**

**I hope you'll like this!**

**Please leave a review. Tell me if I'm on the spot as I had/have already mentioned above. Because I'm clearly freaking out!  
**

**Until next time then,**

_**S.P Tripathi**_


	15. FD,D, ABOF, AEBH & S

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update! A huge chapter for you all! Total 17 pages!**

**Anyways, how are you all? I hope happy and content.**

**Moreover, I would like to thank each and every person who had Fav/Follow this story. And especially to those who had leave lovely reviews.**

**Paris:** What a lovely name, my friend! And yeah, harry is. But what could a guy do when he is denied being played his most favorite sport? I thing every guy could relate to him. He wasn't thinking, and well... nasty words were been thrown. Anyways, I hope you like this update and Do tell how is it? Pretty please? I really want to know if I had nailed Professor Dumbledore and Snape or not?

**IceQueenOfSlytherin:** Thank you for your review. Hope you like this update!

**Saphira88:** Yeah! He is! Thank you for your review! Hope you'll like this one as well.

**(New)** **Guest:** Hello. Welcome to my story. Umm... Well... I had always through of Hermione hair in between bushy brown and ginger in color. No offence intended. Hope you are liking this story.

**Maiannaise:** Hahaaa... yeah! That would be a good plot! But, ah, anyways. Harry DO deserves a slap. But I think the character of Angel is too generous that she could even trivial up with him in the first place. Let alone slap him straight. But I hope you'll like this update. Thank you for you review! And, yeah, I will keep it up. Don't worry. (Wink)

**Alright fellows! I'm off for now! Enjoy!**

**AND... don't forget to review! (Wink)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~~Futile Dodging, Disbelief, A Bond of Friendship, An Emerald Black Hole and Surprise~~**

* * *

The next day, I awoke at six thirty, dressed up, and walked out of my girls dorm early to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

Technically, it was only 7 in the morning, and nobody was an idiot to be up at this ungodly time. Most probably trying hard to get much as sleep as possible, absorbed the warmth from the cocoon of their warm duvets and bed before they could be up, and get ready for the day to begin.

Or so I thought.

Because the moment I stepped inside the Great Hall, lazily and easily slipping through the huge oak trapdoors; I freeze on the spot, suprized.

And suddenly, I was apprehensive and typically anxious. Instantly nervous when the moment my eyes caught a pair of gleaming emerald orbs, those whose were trained directly and staring straight at me.

Those... which was attached to an extremely tousled jet-black hair.

Those... which was attached to the scalp of the head of a much anticipating and slightly nervous looking face.

Those... which was attached to the much jittery and restless looking body of the person.

And who was, currently, seated at the downside of the table, near the place where I usually sat, and now was slightly rising from his seat as he continues to watch me with his much pleading and apologetic look.

But suddenly, I felt as if the Great Hall was closing from my each and every side, suffocating me. I was hit by a wave of panic so sudden, a belt of fear colliding inside the contour of my stomach so intensely that it was nearly hard for me to stand still on my own spot.

My left hand, which was clutching at the bag strap resting idly on my shoulder, tightened its hold on it, twisting it almost painfully as my eyes hurriedly looked away from him before frantically roaming around the Hall, feeling desperate and dreadful, almost helplessly.

My mind couldn't seem to comprehend and decide, and gives me a much needed right solution as to how should I go about it? So was the intensity of the terror, uncertainty and nervousness that it nearly robed me out of breath. Leaving me to try and take deep, slow breath to calm my nearly galloping heart beats.

But my eyes paused it search when they land on the staff table and focused.

And met a pair of electric blue eyes, which twinkled when they met mine.

Before one eye blink in a subtle wink and looked away from me.

I blinked, feeling as the wave of slight relief and safety washed over me, distracting me briefly from the wave of the near panic, and the unpleasant emotions that were making me feel extremely awkward, fearful and just... _nervous_. Making me pause and just.. _stare_ at the staff table with my mind half dazed and half unfocused. While my heart slowly reduced it maddening pace inside my ribcage, calming down. Totally forgetting the person, who was now standing on his spot and watching me, carefully but intensely, looking strangely hopeful.

And, before I knew, my legs were carrying me, propelling me forward, taking me away from the cause of my near anxiety attack and leaving the person behind of me, who stood still on his bench, watching as I walked away from him and never even sparing him another glance.

I walked in a daze until I reach the staff table, not really noticing where am I heading to with my mind all blank. But when my eyes focused on something blue and twinkling, they blinked slowly before widening in shock and embarrassment just as my mind slowly begin to function.

Professor Dumbledore sat behind the table, the point of his cone cap tilted all the way down to the left side, dressed up in an elegant lavender robes with his long beard hanging down from his chin before disappearing behind the desk as he greeted me with a bow of his head, smiling knowingly.

"Good morning, Ms. Flamel." His blue eyes held a knowing glint when they swept past my right shoulder, and narrowing at something before they snapped back to me and smiled more, his looks akin to sympathetic and understanding. Before he sit straight in his seat, suddenly all attentive and interested.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me kindly.

"I, uhh..." I licked my suddenly lips subconsciously, nervous. I averted my eyes to my shoes, which were rubbing the toes of one on the tile of the floor without my notice. My right hand come up to run a hand through my hair nervously. But paused when I remember I had pulled them up in a nice pony-tail. I dropped it down at my side as I slowly lifted my eyes to look up at him. "Go-good mornin', Professor!" And, blurted out the first phrase that propped up in my mind without thinking once.

He chuckled kind-heartedly with the rest of the staff table while I reddened on my spot, mentally beating my sorry arse repeatedly.

_Stupid!_ I cursed inwardly, embarrassed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I bit down on my bottom lip when my head lowered, feeling my body and face flaming hot in mortification.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked myself, wondering for my own sanity.

"Ah, well, a very good morning to you as well, Ms. Flamel." He continues to chuckle at my expense while I flushed hotter and hotter in further mortification.

"May I have the reason behind the pleasure of seeing and hearing from you so early in the morning?" He asked me again, always politely as the rest of the staff table sat back to enjoy their breakfast. Taking a deep, slow breath, I slowly lifted my head and was relieved when nor the head of my house, Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, the teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts, were nowhere to be seen.

My eyes slid back to meet Professor Dumbledore's and begin.

"Professor, I'm here to ask you for a permission." I told him honestly.

But he smiled as he leaned forward towards me, lifting his hand to fold it in front of him, closing them as his eyes narrowed just slightly.

"Well, well, Ms. Flamel," He begin with a sigh, "That depends on the type of thing you'd wanting to ask me to grant you for the said permission you clearly want."

I was confused for a moment before something dawned on me.

"Ahh!" I raised my head up in the air for a slightest moment while my mouth does this _'Aha_' when it cleared on me that he wanted to know for the reason behind my said permission.

_Of course, he would._ I thought to myself. _That's just a rhetorical statement_.

"Well, as you already know Professor, the sessions has had been put to aside for this week," He nodded in clear understanding, his eyes expressing how amused and impressed he is by my nervous-almost uncomfortable- shuffling of my body moments and how am I putting my tutoring lessons with Ms. Isis into a code. "So, I was merely wondering, if I could still have the access to the same place where the sessions had been taking place?" My face scrunched up in a lame attempt to make myself look innocent and polite, despite the fact knowing how pathetic my attempts would be.

But, by god grace, Professor Dumbledore only chuckled at my expression, his blue eyes scrutinizing my face while he slowly leaned back in his seat, smiling.

"There's nothing in that to ask for my permission, Ms. Flamel," I blinked up at him stupidly, surprised and bemused by his comment, "Hogwarts is always welcome for those who needs it."

He continues to smile down at me when he dismiss me politely. "Have a nice day, Ms. Flamel."

I turned around, nodding in consent before I started to retreat my steps back to my house table. But my steps faltered when my eyes met green pleading orbs once again, now seated just at the beginning of the Gryffindor table, where the person usually sat, and was looking straight at me.

For a second, I hesitated. Contemplating whether should I backed away and take a longer route, or just walked by past him with my head held high, and ignore him altogether.

Yet, neither of that happen because I immediately ducked my head low as I begin walking again, just concentrating on my footsteps as I will myself to walk away, and do nothing.

But I inhaled sharply, startled when something warm caught a hold of my left arm just as I try to take a wide arc between where the person was currently seated and completing avoiding any kind of communication or glance at hand.

"Angel, please!" Harry Potter pleaded in a hushed whisper, gently tugging on my hand on which he was currently hanging on with his, and trying to pull me towards him.

I felt the rhythm of my heart rates, which spiked the second he took a hold of my hand, and now was thumping unevenly inside my ribcage, making me feel claustrophobic.

With my mind doing cartwheels inwardly, I pulled on my hand to free it from his grasp wordlessly. Not turning around to look at him or try to even engage a small talk for peace.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed in a low murmur, hopping out of his seat while I started to walk away from him when he let go of my hand. My eyes frantically darted around to see if anybody is watching. But to my half surprise and half irritation, the Great Hall was not so full this early in the morning, so hardly a few people, who were present inside the Hall, were enjoying the morning breakfast, and seems to be in their own little peaceful world.

Except for me, of course.

"I truly regret the things I'd said yesterday, Angel!" His voice was close to my right ear as he started to walk backward with him facing me. I try turning to the other way, but he keep on hoarding me, making it impossible for me to try and avoid him altogether. It was nerve wrecking.

And truly awkward, and terrifying.

"Hey, listen!" I ducked my head away and down to avoid looking at him as we both slipped out of the Great Hall, and out to the deserted slightly sun-lit corridor. "I didn't mean-," I cut him off when I took a sharp pivot to round the staircase passage, deciding to take another longer route for the ground of Hogwarts to spend some time away from him in the Owlery. If to be honest, I was getting impatient, and desperate to doge him in any way or form.

But after a few seconds later, I found and learned that it was an _extremely_ futile attempt on my part to even begin with.

Let alone think about it, for that matter.

Suddenly, my shoulders was gripped tightly by something firm and solid before my back slammed lightly against the cold, long wall of the corridor with a low '_thud_'. I think I gasped in shock at the turn of events, my breath gushing out with a burst of '_whoosh' _from my mouth before my slightly unfocused eyes slowly started to focus on vivid green ones.

Which looked frustrated, desperate and angry.

"Would you stop it!?" He growled under his breath, his green eyes turning dark behind his glasses as he lowered his head above me, hovering while he stared darkly down into my eyes, infuriated.

My eyes widened in sudden alarm, my breathing cease to exist while I stared helplessly, cluelessly and nervously up at him, scared.

"I was trying to tell you how guilty I felt," His sweet breath washed over me, fanning my face as it begin to grew hot under the blazing gaze of his, feeling utterly uncomfortable, self-conscious and afraid. I looked away from him, well, tried to. But he immediately ducked his head to capture my gaze and never letting go of me. I truly felt my poor heart almost caving inside my chest while I stood still like a statue, truly frightened. His eyes look from my one eye to the other before they roamed around my face. But they snapped up, look into my eyes for a second, and blinked slowly. Going wide and loosing their intensity. "About all the things I did, said and.. I'm still doing." He finished his sentence with a whispered when he pulled away from me, abruptly looking devastatingly guilty and ashamed of himself. He hung his head with a sigh as his hands flitted up to cover his face. At the same time, founding the opportunity, I subtly try to edge away from him, trying to create some distance between us in case should he snapped again and take a hold of me.

Meanwhile, I hear him taking a deep breath while he slowly shook his head in his hands, the locks of messy jet-black hair ruffling softly, waving here and there as they swayed with every twist and turn of his head.

"I'm truly sorry," He begin, dropping his hands down by sides and staring at me with a solemn, sad but sincere look. "I never mean or intended to behave like the way I did the previous day." He murmured quietly, his eyes turning sad and embarrassed. He shook his head at himself before he continues. "I'm so _sorry," _He put emphasis on the last part, all the while slowly shaking his head at himself, "that I'm truly thinking that saying a simple _'sorry' _won't even covered or express how bad and disgusted am I truly feeling for yesterday's my behavior and actions." He hung his head in shame, letting a silence to befall on us before he tilted his head slightly up to peer at me from under his eyelashes. "Can you find it in your heart to try and forgive me?" He asked pleadingly, his gaze apologetic, desperate and begging. Beseeching even.

I only resort to stare up at him, utterly speechless. Simply blown away by his words. By his actions. Behavior. Mood swings.

And, by his looks.

And, by- Holy Crow! His _eyes!?_

They had me rooted to the spot, like a statue while I was simply left to stare up at him, unable to move from under the intensity of his gaze. So overwhelming.

I tried to open my mouth but found it glued shut. Steel shut perhaps would be the better word for it though. My mind all mushy while my heart goes all crazy ball of popping balloon on me.

Oh my merlin!

But he never gave me chance to try and open my mouth before he took a hold of one of my hand, tug on it, and before I know, I was engulfed tightly in his embrace. So tightly that I felt as if he's afraid that I'll bolt the second he gives me a chance. I stood still in his embrace for a second, letting him hug me before I wiggle in his arms to free myself, trying to be as polite but urgent.

"I already did," I told him quietly, never thinking or daring to use even his surname out loud. Let alone said and used it. His arms slowly drifting away from me as I let the silence fall over us. Before I look up at him with my eyes full of tears. "But I can't forget." I whispered grimly, my tone and voice emotionless. But I blinked them back, clearing my throat uncomfortably, looking away while I try to get my wits back together. Slightly sniffling, I gave a short, sharp laugh at the ridiculous turn of events. Shaking my head at myself as I turn slightly but enough so that only half part of my face was visible, out of his area and staring at the windows that was located high above the wall, which was now slowly radiating with the meekly but bright beam of sunlight as it shone across the corridor, slowly litting it up and announcing the beginning of the morning.

"Its kind of sad to know," I begin nonchalantly, squinting my eyes against the bright light of the window and watching how the dust moles play around the beam of the light, concentrating. All the while feeling his gaze on me, waiting. "That my parents were so ashamed of me." I shook my head at this absurd-almost funny- notion but feeling strangely numb all the same. Drained and exhausted. "I would have had save them the trouble." I murmured softly under my breath with a parting note casually as I slowly backed away from him, my right hand slowly flitting up to hitch the hanging bag straps up my shoulder and securing it around it. Never caring to even look at his figure standing still in front of me, not moving. Frozen, perhaps. Before with a grace of a ballet dancer- which was something because I'm the well known Klutz- pivot around and walked off.

Never looking back.

And, never turning around.

* * *

**~~oOo~~**

* * *

"Thanks for being my Partner in Herbology, Angel."

I look up, noting the shy, happy smile on my walking companion's face, and reciprocated it back with a light-hearted giggle.

"Mention not, Neville." I told him politely, smiling. Earning a sweet blush from him before I looked away to watch my footings with another quiet giggle.

People in black cloaks rush past me, impatient to be inside the Great Hall because the lunch time has just begun.

And, frankly, nobody would be in their right mind to miss it.

From the start of today's first class, and that is- Herbology, I'd come up and ask the guy- for whom I got the detention in the first place- if he wants to be my partner? Shocked, bemused but pleased, he eagerly nodded at my request, and we got paired up. Everything went as smooth as silk with us talking, learning and sharing our time with each other. Profuse apologies were made and been accepted in a heartbeat. Introductions were been inducted and been reciprocated. Knowledge were shared and been returned in favor. And, both the parties were a bit disappointed when the class come to its end. But expressed their sincere gratitude and enthusiasm for accepting each other company and sharing such a wonderful period with each other. And thus, a bond of loyalty and innocent close relationships were formed, which is safe to say- A Bond Of Friendship. Thankfully, nor Slytherin and Pott- _him _was there. Since Slytherin's were appointed to take the next class and _he _don't attend or took any classes in Herbology.

Until I went for my next class, which was Charms, that I see _him_ with his friends.

Minus Slytherin's, thank Merlin for that!

Nevertheless, I never once look at his way, side or place. I simply stare at Professor Flitwick whenever necessary before I look down to simply take my notes.

All the while feeling his constant gaze on me.

I ignored it.

Well, try to, if I want to be honest.

However, it was kind of a relief for me when Neville, along with his friend- Dean, who had bounded forward to shook my outstretch hand during the start of the lesson kind of over enthusiastically the second Neville stopped the introductions part, and simply said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Its very nice to meet you, Angel!"

Well, it would be quite safe to say that the tips of Neville fingers slowly inched it way towards his face to cover it, in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassed and blushing face. Simply shaking his head at his friend's stupidity while I simply contemplate whether to laugh like a maniac or nodded my head with a fake straight face.

Anyways, I enjoyed my time with them, taking notes, occasionally inserting my thoughts and theories here and there from time to time, and concentrating on whatever was going inside the class.

And, never looking up or doing any kind of thing to even acknowledge somebody's unrelenting gaze.

When the class was over and Professor Flitwick dismiss us, we all stood up to pack our things away and walked out of the class for the lunch break.

So, thus, here we are.

Dean and Neville talked amongst themselves while I listen to their conversation, trailing beside of them and looking for my footings, my mind reeling with information, alerting me for the today's start of detention, my approaching O.W.L's just next week, and my preparation for the said examination along with my pile of homework. I was well aware of my slightly grumbling stomach, indicating that I need some nutrition immediately.

I sighed quietly to myself, relieved when Great Hall come into view. Neville and Dean slipped inside the door. But when I was about to follow their suite, something tug on my left shoulder and I dangerously stumbled on my footings to stable myself, flinging backward from the harsh pull of the unexpected tug. My right hand shot out instantly to grab onto something, panic washing over my body as I felt myself falling backward, my footings giving up on me.

But suddenly, a pair of strong, warm, sturdy arms caught me from behind and pushed me back up gently. My eyes, which I didn't notice had closed on their own accord, fluttered open while I swallowed in shock and surprise.

Breathless, I slowly turned to look for my savior, my mouth moving on their own accord, "Thank you for-," But stopped short when my eyes meet emerald green orbs staring down at me, unreadable and enigmatic, behind those glasses.

I immediately felt my cheeks bloomed in uncomfortable heat, just as I felt an awkward silence fall around us when I hastily looked away from him and over my shoulder.

I felt my face morph into _'I can't believe thi__s __i__s __the cau__s__e of my fall_' look as I simply stare at the strap of my bag, which was hooked around the handle of the doorframe, and feeling farouche.

I suppressed a heavy sigh, blinking slowly as I lift my right hand up and was about to unhooked it, feeling more and more anxious and nervous the longer _he _simply stood on his spot, towering above me and watching silently.

But my head snapped to look at the owner of the hand, which shot of out nowhere and unhooked it for me.

Ron lifted it up and held it out for me with a smile.

"Here," A soft voice said, and Ron moved out of my sight to reveal Hermione, who also smiled amiably at me and holding out my book, which had slipped out of my fingers during my almost fall.

Hesitant but thankful, I open my mouth to thank them both, my right hand, which was still suspended up in the air, raising and reaching forward to accept my book from her, smiling shyly.

But I closed my mouth shut when somebody bumped roughly against me from behind, making me propel forward and wince when my outstretch hand come in contact with the hard, wooden, oak door, feeling rather than hearing something small popping inside the skin of my knuckles as they grazed the door slightly hard.

"If you don't want to duck some more points from our house, Granger," I resist the urge to gasp when I drew my hand back, looking over my left shoulder to see a blonde, athletic and pretty looking girl from our house in the same year, staring stonily at Hermione from over my head, "Then I advice you to stay away from the culprit." And, for the first time, her grey eyes turned to glare daggers openly at me, making me cringe upon seeing her disdain and angry expression.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and sort of humiliated, I decided that it would be all the more best and wiser if I quietly took my belonging and simply walked away. I hurriedly looked back, resisting the urge to sigh heavily but couldn't help myself when I rolled my eyes at the ground, suddenly feeling annoyed at the injustice from the situation and at every body who blamed me for purposefully ducking points from Gryffindor since yesterday incident at every given opportunity at hand from right today's morning. I lifted my left arm, the strap which was holding my bag upon my shoulder until now slipped a little lower and dangled uselessly from my arm. I quickly snatch my book from her outstretch hand, slightly startling her from her bewildered form as she stood staring at the blonde girl in an incredulous and disbelief way.

"Thanks," I muttered to them, nodding my head up at Ron in a silent gratitude before I sharply pivoted around, making the blonde one to sharply stepped away from the swing of other strap that almost hit her square near the left side of her shoulder. All the while, lifting my right arm to come around and took a hold of the dangling bag on my other one, hitching it up as my left hand clutch tightly at the book in it. My hair swing around for a second before I felt the loosing of the hold of the band as it slipped near the nap of the back of my neck. Once I was assured that the bag is secured around my shoulder, my hands immediately flitted up to my hair. My right hand index finger hooked around the inside of the one of the loop of my band and softly tug on it. By the time, I was walking inside the aisle, by passing my usual spot and heading straight towards the two boys who chatted excitedly with each other while they helped themselves to food. I shook my head, feeling my long hair shimmering behind my back before I run my hands through them, not before slipping my hairband around my wrist.

I neared them and settled beside Dean, who was currently gulping down some Pumpkin juice from the goblet. Neville, stopping for a second in his mid-sentence, seated opposite to us, look up and smiled.

"What took you so long?" He asked me curiously.

I felt a mischievous smirk playing at the corner of my lips as I stared at him, my eyes dancing in hidden mirth.

"Traffic, Neville." I told him with a heavy sigh with a complete straight face, suddenly morose as if my cat had died this morning.

The two boys immediately chuckled at my comment, amused. But quickly sobered up.

"Glad that you made in time," Dean said lightly, patting my hand in sympathy while Neville nodded in all seriousness.

"Me too," I said with another tired sigh, nodding my head at my plate before we all looked up at each other and burst out in laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" Neville chortled in between his sentences while Dean ducked to hide his face in his hands, his body shaking with laughter.

"I don't know!" I chocked between my giggles, shaking my head at him while I wiped my tears away from my face. But that only made all three of us to laugh harder than usual.

But I controlled myself before them and took a deep breath while they still sat chuckling in their seats.

"Guys," I said while I rubbed my face with both hands, "we should probably stop and start with our meal before the time gets over." They both nodded their heads in agreement before sitting up in their seats and helping themselves. Eating comfortably in silence.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I lowered my goblet, swallowing my mouthful and stared questioningly at Neville, who sat fidgeting in his seat, clearly looking bothered by something.

"What?" I asked him softly, trying to coax some kind of response from him. He sighed after another minute or so before he lifted his head up and I grimace when I noticed he guilty looking face.

_Oh dear_, I thought to myself in slight trepidation. _Not again._

"I'm sor-," He opened his mouth but I immediately cut him off, knowing fully well where he is heading to.

"Neville," I warned him with a stern, cold tone, my face telling him to cut it off. "One more word, and I swear I'll locked you in a dark chamber." I threatened him, hearing Dear chocking on his goblet before he guffawed in silent series of laughing fits in his seat. He's the sole eye-witnessed to all the apologies Neville had offered me since morning and told me how sorry he felt about the yesterday incident.

"But-," I cut his plea off again.

"No." I adamantly refused with a glare.

"Angel, I'm-," He changed tactic, his eyes turning pleadingly. His hands coming up to clasp into a prayer gesture.

"Merlin, No!" Horrified, I raised a little from my seat and slammed my hand down at his clasped hands. "Are you stupid!?" I hissed at him angrily.

"But you don't understand how guilty I felt seeing how everybody is treating you, Angel!" He exclaimed in his seat, blushing. I was taken aback by his abrupt burst of proclamation so much that I plopped back in my seat with a start, my wide eyes blinking at him in surprise. Dean was looking at him with half shock and half amusement, blinking at him like I am. Our mouth slightly hanging open and gaping stupidly at him. Thank merlin that his voice wasn't so loud because only those people, who were seated near us, turned in their seats to stare at Neville, bemused and curious about his behavior while the rest go on with their meal.

"Neville," I started off slowly, swallowing lightly before licking my lips uncertainly, not knowing what to say to make him feel less guilty. "Its not your fault." I told him quietly and softly, slowly shaking my head at him with a small shy smile, trying to look reassuring.

But he only huffed and looked down at his plate, scowling.

"It bloody well it is!" He spat disgustingly.

"If there is one to be faulted, then it should be me." I told him firmly, my face turning calm and serious.

He scoffed and look up to glare at me.

"Oh, please!" He gave out a sharp laugh, shaking his head at me in incredulous. "You just got dragged because of my one stupid mistake! If I hadn't take your wand when it rolled over on my bench accidentally and used it, you wouldn't be the one attending detention today's night after dinner with Professor Snape!" He protested stubbornly.

But I smiled gently at him, rolling my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Neville," I said calmly, "would you believe me if I said that I was given the chance to stop the scenario before it could even began?"

"Don't bluff, Angel!" He warned me.

"I'm not." I told him honestly.

"What do you mean '_If I __s__aid that I wa__s __given the chance to __s__top the __s__cenario befor__e__ it could even began', _Angel?" Dean questioned me intriguingly, leaning forward in his seat as he stare at me with curiosity and suspicion.

I sighed heavily for the fourth time that day in over an hour, and beckoned them to come closer.

"I was working on my parchment, just as Snape wanted," I begin with my tale, looking from Dean excited to Neville slightly frustrated but curious one. "But when I look up from my parchment to prepare my Quill for another go, I glance up and pause when I look at you." I pointed at Neville to emphasis my point. He nod once and gestured with his hand for me to proceed. "I saw a bug crawling its way slowly up to his neck, unnoticed by Neville. My first instinct was to reach over and quickly brush it away," I said quickly when I noticed Neville paled at this revelation. "But, somehow, I felt that I shouldn't." I shrugged. "Because I really have not a clue if it is normal or not as it really looks a nasty and foreign to me." I added to their benefit when they both threw me disbelief looks. They nodded in understanding. "So, I simply waited for Neville to notice it. Thankfully, you did," I sighed in relief and smiled cheerfully at Neville. "My word, you really don't know how freaked out was I at that moment!" I told them honestly, earning chuckles from both of them. "Anyways, so you reach with your Quill as you must have felt something itching your neck, and scratch your neck with it. The bug latched onto your Quill, and was brought over with it. Unfortunately, due to some circumstances that I really have no idea, I had forget my wand when I had been scrounging in my bag for my books and such. So, when Neville noticed the bug and hastily reconciled away from it, his back bumped roughly against my chair and rattled it thoroughly in the process. Helpless and horrified, I could only watch when my wand rolled over and toppled over to your bench," I said to Neville with a grim, sad tone. "You were so shaken that you sincerely mistook my wand for you, and in a second of indecision and recklessness, you took it and... well, you know the rest." I shrugged my shoulders at them in a matter-of-factly manner, leaning back in my chair as they both stared at me in wonderment, awe and disbelief.

"So, that meant," Dean begin slowly, still looking at me. "That you're innocent."

I smiled at him sadly before I give him a half shrug and half nod.

"Oh merlin!" Neville breathed before he slumped in his seat, looking dazed. His eyes stared at his plate for a second before they flew up and narrowed his eyes at me. "But that doesn't mean I'm not at fault!" He argued.

I simply settled to roll my eyes at him, not choosing to argue.

"That just so unfair!" I reconciled in my seat when Dean burst out in frustration, startled by his behavior. "Now I understand why Neville and Hermione were been saying!" He looked around to stare at me with fire in his eyes. "I'm with you, Neville and Hermione!" He declared determinedly.

I laughed nervously, turning slightly pink under their mutual blazing gaze. "About what?" I asked him curiously and confusedly.

"This is unjust!" He nearly hissed under his breath before he looked down back at his foot, glaring as well. "You are not deserved to be treated like that!" He said through his clenched teeth. "Everybody can bugger off! Sod it all!" He banged his fist down at the table in front of him, glowering.

I rolled my eyes up to the Great Hall ceiling and muttered, "Princess!" tiredly, shaking my head at it in a sarcastic way.

When I looked down, Neville and Dean were gaping at me, looking offended.

I laughed at their comical expression before I sighed when they glowered at me.

"Look, guys," I said miserably, "It was inevitable, alright?" I look from one person to the other, trying to get them to see the logic behind this. "If I hadn't interfere in the first place, more points would had been ducked from our house, and with all honesty, I really don't want to think about the amount of humiliated Snape could have made us. The wand was mine," I hurried to explain when they both open their mouth to retort back. "And, I'm darn sure he would have easily assume that me and him," I pointed at Neville, "... had done that on purpose. So, I choose the lesser of the two evils and decided to stop the storm before it could transformed into a wild hurricane. " They both easily deflated in their seats when they finally sense my logical and hear my reasonable theory and slumped in their seats, looking sad and drained.

"Please, don't be sad," I pleaded for them when they sullenly toy with their foods on their plates. "It cannot be avoided. Leave the past in the past and embrace the present to it's fullest." I told them, making their heads to snap up and looked at me with funny looks. "And, leave whatever faith you had in the coming future," I continued, smiling at their identical odd looking face. "All the while, hope for the best." I finished it off with a light shrug.

"Are you seer?" Dean ask me with an unreadable face.

Confused, I shook my head.

"Did you, by any chance, are taking Divination, Angel?" Neville questioned me cautiously, eyeing me wearily.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head at him, smiling as I looked at him while wondering how did he know about that?

They both groaned before they placed their heads in their hands before muttering in unison.

"That explains it!"

My eyes lazily and casually flew over the table, looking if anybody is watching us and amused by their actions. Sure, there were some people who sincerely looked curious over our way and was trying to eavesdrop.

But what shocked me the most when my eyes meet three pair of eyes solely trained over us, just seated next to a group of fourth year, who sat just beside of Neville, and watching us with rapt attention, looking all shocked and surprise by this revelation of this side of the story.

But there lips were twitching in amusement while they stared at us. Hermione smiled warmly at me before she nodded once and looked down at her table. But not before sharing a smug smirk with Ron, who was seated just across to her. He copied her before dove head first into his unfinished pumpkin pie.

But _he _continued to stare at me.

I felt myself inhaling sharply when my eyes were locked with his, unable to look away. For a second, the murmuring and talking inside the Great Hall dimmed. I felt as my mind had ceased to exist, no longer functioning. While my heart begin to thud unevenly, almost as if it wants to get out from my chest and fly away. Subconsciously, I felt my head tilting to the side slightly, fascinated about how shiny and expressive his vivid green eyes were seemed to be. How many emotions were surging through them, trading like a flowing water and flashing by so fast that its nearly hard for me to decipher them correctly.

I was getting sucked into a hole.

A supermassive Emerald hole.

"... is it alright with you, Angel?"

My eyes snapped back down to my plate, feeling suddenly so hot that I nearly combust under the pressure of it.

_Merlin_! _What the hell wa__s __I thinking!?_

"Yeah," I muttered quietly under my breath, not caring to hear what was it that they are asking for my approval. I leaned forward in my seat, running my hands through my hair and pushed them forward to hide my flaming face from the still starry gaze of someone. I put my right elbow up on the table and leaned on it, concealing my face further and starting eating with my left hand.

Embarrassed and ashamed at my action, I didn't dare to look up and let myself engage in any conversation, still find it safe to hide behind my cover and ignore _him _for the rest of the lunch break.

And, all the while cursing myself into oblivion.

* * *

**~~oOo~~**

* * *

"... and Ms. Flamel with Mr. Malfoy."

I stared in a shocking- disbelief at the beaming face of our Potion master, Professor Slughorn, as he announced the last pair inside the commencement of our last lesson in today's date.

I hear Neville gasped from behind me, seated just over to the one seat with Padma Patil, who is from our house just as a smirking arrogant ugly species of male swaggered their way towards me.

I averted my eyes, resisting the urge to retch when Mal-ugly-foil took his seat right next to me.

"Myself Draco," He introduced himself in his what he assumed to a seductive tone, "You must had heard the name." He told me proudly.

I sighed too heavily.

"Sadly, yes." I murmured boringly.

I hear a round of snickers echoes from all around us, uncontrollable. But when Mal-ugly-foil and Professor looked around, everybody coughed and sobered up quickly. I look up and head to my left hand side, and meet an amused pair of green eyes looking straight at me, smiling unabashedly.

But I immediately lifted my eyes down and at the floor instead, feeling miserable and not finding anything funny about this whole ordeal.

"I'll get the ingredients while you heat up the cauldron." I told him with no emotions in my voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped harshly. I rolled my eyes at the floor with a sigh as I hear him stomped away. Obviously pissed off by my behavior. With another dreadful sigh, I slowly turned to work and opened my book to the chapter on which we are today going to work on.

Felix Felicis.

The liquid luck- as Hermione had told us not a few minutes ago upon the request of Professor.

As I read the chapter, focusing on how to start with the potion, I nibble at my wrist to tug at the hairband and pulled it off. Before taking it in my hand and tying up my long hair in a messy bun. Few tendrils of mahogany hair framed my face delicately while I stared at my potion book avidly.

I jumped a foot in the air, the tendrils- which were framing my face- fanned around it when a pair of arms dumped the whole content roughly in front of me, making me blinked furiously at the content that laid sprawled across the page of my book.

"Here!" He grunted before he step back to slump in his chair, looking around the class and reclining in his seat quite leisurely. I slowly look up and turned my head to frown heavily at him.

"What?" His eyes went up and down as he eyed my stance. But I only quirk my left brow, our Flamel trademark, at him in a silent challenge.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked me quite hauntingly, his voice cold and nasty.

"Do you really think I'm going to do all the work in here?" I asked him as slowly as possible, my voice icy and daunting.

He cocked his blonde brow at me in question.

"Aren't you supposed to be?" He backfired with another questioned. Yet, his tone admitting my inquiry.

"Oh!" I gave him my '_ahh' _look, nodding at him with all solemnity before I turned around and get back to reading.

Five seconds breezed past while I watched him from the corner of my eyes, staring at me with this _odd _funny look that it nearly took all my might to not crack up right then and there.

"You can also do your potion individually," I hear Professor said joviality from the far side of the room. "I think it would be best to see who would finish this in record time." He beamed.

Taking upon his word, I begin working over my potion, leaving Mal-ugly-foil to his own demise.

_Add Ashwinder egg to cauldron, then add horseadish and heat._

"Are you really this rude cow since childhood or just happened to be around me?" Malfoy sneered under his breath while he begin working on his potion.

_Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously._

"Cheers, Malfoy." I muttered my breath, keeping a careful eye on the cauldron as I chop up the back of the Murtlap. But not before adding the juice of a _squill bulb_ into the cauldron and stirring it. "Superb deduction, I see." I complimented him distractedly.

_Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat. _

I hear a bout of chuckles and giggles were heard from around us just as Mal-ugly-foil slowly turned to threw a nasty glare on my way, his grey eyes flashing, furious.

_Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly._

"What did I do to you?" He asked me, well, more like hissed his inquiry on my way. Looking up to glare menacingly at every smiling smug individual, who belongs to my house.

_Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture. _

"On the lines of being born, I guess." I told him honestly, my voice casual as I grind up some eggshell of the in a mixture and add it to the boiling cauldron. My eyes flew up for a second and ahead of me when I hear some laughed under their breath. And, sure enough, _he _was looking at me, looking highly entrained and amused. His green eyes twinkling in mirth and curiosity.

I looked back down and at my work, inwardly convincing myself that the heat my cheeks were feeling were due to heat of the boiling cauldron and nothing else.

_Stir slowly then heat the cauldron._

"You-," He trailed off threateningly but ends up coughing hysterically when his cauldron begin to waft up in black coils of smock from it.

_Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue._

"Tsk! Tsk!" I tsk at him in pity. I pick up my wand from my table and shot a non-verbal cleaning spell at his cauldron. He coughed, and gasped while the cloud of smock disappeared altogether. "Even your _own _cauldron wants you to stop talking." I told him pitifully, shaking my head at him sympathy. He lifted his left arm to bury his face in the crook of his elbow and coughed into it. But his eyes remained trained on me, narrowed into slits, watering as they flashed in anger, slight wonderment and irritation. "Not a rule follower, are you?" I asked him with a mock-interest. Before I turned back to my work, and push some of my spare ingredients towards him wordlessly.

I look to my left hand side and was taken aback when I see Ron and Hermione staring at me with an identical beaming face. They both gave me a thumbs sign before they both went back to their work.

_Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time._

_Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight, and say incantation 'Felixempra! _

I put my wand down with a quiet sigh, and stepped away from my cauldron. Before I tuck my wand over my right earlobe, and begin clearing the table.

Once cleaned, I slipped into my chair, slouching lowbefore I opened my potion book in my lap and flipped to the other chapter before begin reading through it. I bit down on my bottom lip as I focus on the words, looking up timeto time to see how far Mal-ugly-foil had gotten.

I turned to the next page and continue to read it. I was so far gone with my book that I didn't even notice how one pair of eyes were focused on me. Green ones twinkle in the midst of the working classroom while all around us worked, staring at me with those fascinated and soft look, smiling slightly as the person sat on his seat with his work all complete.

"Bloody hell!"

I jumped in my seat slightly with a start, my eyes flew up to see a hopping Mal-ugly-foil on his spot, and clutching his right elbow to his chest, whimpering in pain.

My brows furrowed in concern and confusion, and I was about to open my mouth when his head snapped up, and pause in mid-jump.

"Stubbed... my... elbow." He admitted in a low muttered, and leaving me to blink blankly up at him.

And, after a few seconds later, I was biting down hard on lip to stop myself from bursting out in maniac fits of laughter.

_Oh dear!_ I thought to myself. _Looks like I scared a poor arrogant boy._

"Why are you telling me that?" I asked him with a dry, cold tone. And, all the while, trying hard not to smile. "I didn't _a__sk_ you to specify your rather interestingly abrupt burst of frustration." I murmured while I eyed him rubbing on his injured said stubbed elbow.

He, however, paused in his movement as his eyes stared at me for a second.

"You really should be in our house." He commented dryly.

And this time, I felt no shame and guilt when I mock-gag in front of him.

He instantly bristled at my antics, and stepped towards me to tell me off. But he was cut off when the bell rang, indicating the end of the period.

"Step away from..." I tuned Professor off as I hopped off my chair, took my bag, and was the first person who happily marched out of the classroom.

* * *

**~~oOo~~**

* * *

"... and I want everyone of them _in order_, am I clear, Ms. Flamel?"

I took a deep breath so as to not snapped at him, and nodded once.

"Crystal," I said stiffly.

I look up and see when Professor Snape nodded at me thoughtfully, his black eyes piercing before he swiftly pivoted and walked off. I turned to went back to my supposedly bench, where I'd been given to sort papers and put then in order, alphabetically and numerically. The dark dorm was lit up with just a candle, illuminating the room, casting ugly shadows around the dorm. I could faintly hear the slight sound of footsteps echoing from far outside of the door as students head up to their respective's dorm. I chance a look up at the look to see that its nine past ten, meaning the starting of curfew.

But we both turned around, surprised and startled when the dungeon of his office creaked open, and a jet-black hair popped its head inside.

"Can I come in, Professor?"

* * *

_**Alright, guys?**_

_**I hope you all like it!**_

_**Please review, if possible, that is.**_

_**Until next time then.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**S.P. Tripathi**_


	16. Mind status: Thoughts All Disarray

**Author's Note: Ahhhhh! **

**Hello everyone! I'm back again!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update. But believe me, it's a million dollar question as to why my mind tends to work _only_ at the ungodly times of Night? Like for e.g from 10 p.m to 3 a.m freaking thing 'till the goddamn morning! It's so bloody strange and spooky that the funny fact of its **_strangeness_** of the mere fact is not even funny anymore!**

**Sorry, I know. I'm rambling...(After a second thought) And freakin' out.**

**(Deep breathe) Ahem! (cough)**

**Moreover, I would like to thank (As I always do) to all those people/person out there who had Fav/Follow this story!**

**And, especially to those who waited enough to leave lovely reviews! (Even though it wa**s** only one.)  
**

**Paris: **Hello, love! How'z u doin'? Anyway, I'm glad and triumphant over the fact that I nailed both the Professor's-which is to say: Professor Dumbledore and Snape- right to the bottom. And, also doing a victory jig in my seat because my little pathetic attempt at humor worked. I could only hope that you may enjoy this update as well.

**Furthermore, I'm getting off the deck and letting the serene Ocean waves to skim gently across the big sturdy surface of the rock.**

**The sun is set, guys!**

**And, with it... I'm off for good! Enjoy! Hope you'll like it!**

**And... uh-ah-huh! Don't forget to review! I'm waiting! I mean, c'mon guys! show me some love! (sad pout)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter.**

* * *

**~~Mind Status: Thoughts... All... Disarray~~**

* * *

_Oh...My... Merlin._

_Those _where the three words. Only three words... that kept on replaying again and again as my mind skidded to an abrupt halt. And, kept on playing those three words like a broken record tape.

My jaw immediately dropped down to the ground, gasping openly and unattractively as my eyes stared at _him, _hardly believing it to be true.

_What the-? Oh...! How in the... He... We... Merlin...? No!_ I trailed off incoherently in my thoughts, my mind still all jumbled up when I hear Snape gritted his teeth from behind me.

"Potter," He literally snarled under his breath when he come up to stand just slightly ahead of me, "What in the name of Potion are you doing in here?"

I blinked slowly, feeling dreadful when Potter happily slid through the door, and kicked it shut behind of him. Before he politely clasped his hands in front of him, and turned all somber and sincere. Yet, something in the way his eyes flashes and twinkles, the way his green orbs shifted for a second and land on me before they focus on Snape, it sends chill of shiver down my spine while I stood rooted to the ground, unable to move during the growing sense of dread and trepidation that seems to be brewing inside the contours of my stomach.

"Well, I'm here because I'd been caught outside of my dorm past curfew," He explained slowly, "And Malfoy- a prefect from your house- allot me detention with you."

I felt my blood drained from my face entirely, suddenly feeling cold when from the corner of my eyes I see Professor Snape smirked at this.

"Well, then, in that case," Professor slowly trailed off, a dangerous glint in his eyes before he turned around swiftly and walked back to where he was going. But he paused slowly at the fourth step of his before he tilted his head slightly to call over his shoulder.

"Welcome to a one-week detention, Potter." Was all he said before he was off, vanishing entirely from our sight.

Oh... my... _s__hit __NO__!_

Gulping silently, I slowly turned my head around. And freeze when I encounter a grinning Potter.

_Not_ _good_. I told myself when I start to panic, feeling a sudden chill of fear ran down my spine when I see his green eyes behind his glasses flashed for a second. _He had lied to_ _Profe__ss__or_. I realized with a jolt of shock. _He'__s __defiantly up to __s__omething. _

He slowly stepped forward with a grace of a predator as the atmosphere changed around us when his grin turning into a mysterious smile. Making him look like a Satan himself.

_Oh bugger! _I thought with a gulp, taking an immediate small step behind me.

His green eyes were making me tremble in my spot, assessing me with this... _slightly_ narrowed but playful look before he opened his mouth.

"So," He softly begin, his voice making my heart to skip its beat before it thudded away crazily. "What are we supposed to do?" His eyes grew intense as they smoulder. And instantly, I was resisting the urge to dash across the room, and start pounding on the Snape's office to let me in. To plead. To beg him to don't leave me all alone with _him_, suddenly feeling all claustrophobic.

But this time, my mind put on a gear, and immediately, my right hand shot out and pointed to the far left side of his, away from me where a stacks of paper lay over the joint benches. I gulped a breath of fresh air quietly and inaudibly, feeling a sudden gust of relief washed over me when he looked away.

"Alright then," He said breezily as he unzipped his black jacket and revealed a red jumper from underneath. "Let's get started!" He clasped his hands together enthusiastically after he had dropped his jacket near a desk to his side, and looked back at me.

I don't know why I did it, but I hastily spin on my heel with a small swallow, making my long softly curled hair to fan across my face and jacket cuddled figure as I turned away from him, oddly afraid and nervous.

But then, my mind made me realized how stupid it would made me look if I keep this up, and try to ignore him when clearly, there is no one inside this dorm but just us. So, with another courage filled gasp, I compose my face into a poker face and was facing _him _in another not-so-awkward and long awaited silence from my part.

I suppressed the urge to cringe with all my might when I see he had his one brow cocked at me in a blatant questioning manner. Yet, his eyes seems to be dancing in mischief and amusement. Him still turn around and staring directly at me, looking almost coy and devil. Yet, slightly bend and leaning back with the bench supporting his weight.

But when I look at him a boring look, save my face slightly tint with pink. His lips curled slightly in a small smirk. And, when his eyes slowly drift down further, making me squirm uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze as his eyes slowly took their merry time to travel from my neck over my chest, and land on the bundle of papers held out in both of my hands, his face cleared and turned into... _embarrassment_?

I softly smirked when now he dipped his head slightly when his cheeks begin to tint in pink, looking embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

_Not what you__'__re thinking, eh Potter?_ I thought, feeling absurdly smug. _Got a __s__hocker, don't you?_

I hastily stomped on my sudden maddening urge to laugh almost evilly at this before I hesitantly stepped towards him.

I averted my eyes to the bench which was laid-en with all those papers when his head slightly titled up and watched silently until I come to stand just beside of him, not speaking a word and never sparing him any glance.

Strangely, I was hit by this sudden desire to ask him why did he lied? To Snape? Why was he out at this time of the night and not with his friends, studying and all? What was it that he had to be out at this time of the night that he couldn't even wait for tomorrow? And, most importantly, why he?

_It doesn't matter_. I told myself as I put the bundle on the table in front of us and tug on the brown wood-lace bow at the top of it to open. _I vowed him that I won't bother him again. _I reminded myself while my left hand worked to tug on the paper that was the top and lift it up. Before I unfolded it and revealed a long scroll of chart._ So, don't even think about it. _I told myself firmly as I sighed while my eyes racked over the list of names and numbers drawn in each column in every other row.

"Right," I said in a way of starting a small talk in between us. From the corner of my eyes, noticing how he leaned his head towards me with his eyes trained firmly on my face, always watching me patiently. I fight with a blush before I continue in a casual yet bored, detached tone. "He told me to set this papers according to this chart," I tap the back of the paper with my left hand index finger as it was holding the left side of the chart with it while my right hand was snuggle deep inside my right cream colored woolen coat less jacket. I had it wrapped it up with a bandage when it had bear the slight injury during today's lunch break time. My knuckles were badly bruised when they had grazed the wooden door of the Great Hall. It had swell and completely tinge with black-blue blemish. Cursed my super soft skin that I had inherited from my maternal side. It would take at least a week before it could look all yellow and partially heal. I do contemplate going to Hospital wing but I didn't got any chance due to the talk I had with my head of the house, Professor McGonagall, who had made me stay until I had few minutes left before I could freshen up and be off for my first detention. "Every stack, which we will bind up, has to be put according to the figure given here," I nodded my chin at the rows and column, "Alphabetically and numerically."

"It's going to take a while." He murmured softly as his right hand come up to pick up the other end of the scroll-chart and held it up.

I smirked humorlessly at him when he turned his head to look down at me, the soft beam of yellow light that seems to be illuminating the room reflects of his specs and make them look all flashy.

"That's what Detentions are for." I stated, more like pointed it out, my eyes drifting down to analyze the chart, the smirk melting off my face until it turn into a blank one, and try not to blush when he chuckled gently.

"True." He approved, sounding impressed and amused.

My stance morph into a cold, emotionless and mechanical like as my hand let go of the scroll-chart, and reach forward to pick up the first bundle randomly. Unfortunately, they were much heavy than I anticipated, and my right hand come out from my pocket when I immediately placed it under the bundle, to try and get a balance, a levitation of some sort.

But at the same time, another hand- more larger and warmer than my own- shot out and placed atop my injured one. I stiffened abruptly on the spot, quickly squeezing my eyes shut when a pang of pain shot through my knuckles, my breath sharply halting in mid-inhale, swallowing hard so as to not moan in pain and feeling my shoulder curving inwardly as if to stop the ripple of agony that cursed through my arm.

_Damn it! _I cursed inwardly.

"Oh my... Are you alright? I'm sorry!" And suddenly, I felt the weight of bundle from my hands vanished, the pressure of his hand lifting in an instant before it was taken into a much gentlest hold ever known to mankind.

My breath come out with a 'w_hoo_sh', my eyes fluttering open as I panted lightly after the aftermath of pain.

I felt something skimmed over the cover of the bandages with a feather like touch while my eyes found a pair of worried, anxious and concern looking emerald ones.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt- why is your hand wrapped in a bandage?" He asked me, confused and bewildered, suddenly looking more than worried when he look down to stare at my injured hand with his thumb gently rubbing over the back of my wrapped hand.

Suddenly embarrassed and self-conscious, I instantly drew it back, ripping it from his hand, and making his head to snap up at me, looking bemused and shocked at my behavior.

"It's nothing." I told him in a monotone as I wrung my hand in front of us for a second before I stop the motion. And, all the while, avoiding any eye contact. Still not looking up at him, I casually turned to walk around the table. I reach across the table where he still stood, watching me and tug another sheet from the open bundle and placed it atop the stacks of paper. Then bending down, I slid my injured hand atop the bundle while my left hand slid under it and lift it up with ease. Before I turn to walk away and to the other side of the room, where I reached a desk and dropped the bundle with a loud _'thud'_ that echoed around the dorm.

"You do the other one," I told him politely while I take a step back and plopped lightly down at the bench behind me. My left arm flitted up to tuck several strands of hair behind my left earlobe nervously when I still felt his eyes trained on my face. Yet, I never spared him any look while I reach out for the bundle and tugged at another wood-lace that was tied at it. It loose up in not time and flitted down while I lifted my right hand up and pick up the first paper. "I'll take care of this. This way, it will be easier for both of us." That was all I said in a most polite and sincere explanation before I started with the work given at hand.

And all this time, I had _thi_s... intense feeling of being watched at. Yet, I never look up once and acknowledged the fact.

And, so... the earth continues to rotate and revolved.

Except for me being stared at. Of course.

After nearly two long hours of complete silence, I look up from my now five hundred and fifty four pile, nearly on the verge of complete, and glanced to the right hand side when I hear a clap of thunder echoed around the dorm in a threatening way. Heavy spats of drop hit against the glass of the window while a huge spark of lightening flashes across it, illuminating the dorm with a light white-grey beam before it dimmed. I look back down and sighed.

_Great!_ I thought grimly when I felt something itch my nose and I sneezed. Coughed as well when something odd like sandy crinkled at the corner of my eyes and making it sting horribly. And how itchy my throat felt.

_My favorite __Weather Allerg__y__ i__s __on the roll, yay __me__!_ I thought sarcastically when I rubbed my nose with an irritated scowl.

"Ahem!"

I nearly jumped a foot in the air, startled, when I hear _him _coughed just right near my left earlobe. My head slowly turned to look him standing close to me, his head tilted down so that we were at comfortable eye-level. His eyes strangely softened behind his glasses when he noticed how am I clutching at the fabric of my coat less fabric close to my heart with my two clenched fist, my eyes all wide and blinking up at him.

"Sorry," He smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you."

But I rolled my eyes at him, suddenly annoyed.

"Just tell when did you _not _meant _s__omething," _I all but demanded, looking down and angrily flinging my now five hundred and fifty five paper atop my now complete bundle. "It might saves your breath while apologizing and my time while you're at it." I muttered nastily under my breath, scowling darkly when I leaned forward to tie it up. Thankfully, he didn't seem to hear my comment because he knelt down by my side and helped me in tying it up. Wordlessly, he lifted it easily up single evenhandedly, and... didn't move.

Confused and puzzled, I look up and cringe when I meet his eyes.

"What?" I snapped, blushing under his gaze when I turn my head down and reached forward to snatch the scroll-chart from the table in front of me.

"I always meant _everything_ when it comes to you." said he softly, his voice swimming in some underline emotion.

I stop folding up the scroll-chart, shocked and slowly raised my head up at see him still watching me with this... _inten__s__ity_ that I wonder why hadn't a hole have been ripped straight through my head by now?

Unable to answer, much less even think of something to retort, I simply look down, my hand finishing the folding of the scroll-chart, and casually stood up from my side. Sidestepped before walking past him with sparing him any look.

I sneezed once again when I neared the table and rubbed under my nose. I flung the roll of the bundle from my hand and straight onto the bundle that lay on the same spot. It land directly on top before the roll opened and softly drifted down when it adjusted to its natural position, laying innocently and perfectly to its previous position before I had picked it up back before two hours ago.

But when my hands reach for the made bundle lying right next to my left hand side, to check and make sure everything is in _order- _just as Professor Snape had wanted- they vanished.

I stupidity blinked at the empty spot for a mere second before my head snapped when my ears caught on the approaching footsteps, which seems to be coming from far right ahead of the dorm.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape curtly while he glided his way towards our bench.

I felt rather than hear when I felt _him _come to stand beside of me, his body heat wafting through his side and warming my slightly shaking form due to the coldness of the dorm.

"For what?" I hear myself said bluntly. I don't know why, but my mouth blurted out without my permission. While my mind was still incredulous stuck at the sudden incomprehensible reason and trying to decipher the meaning behind the actions of Professor.

Professor sneer Snape's black eyes turned sharply to lock with my curious yet irritated looking brown ones.

"I'd been hoping that _maybe _a new student such as you," I felt my cheeks creep up in an alarming heat when I felt _hi_s eyes on me combine with the nearly drilling black ones from Professor- who continues with his slow cold drawl, "Would be able to comprehend such _clear_ instructions as mine. But alas!" He gave a mock-sigh, "What a wistful pathetic thinking that had been." And just like that, I felt my irritation morph into one of an anger.

"You told me to put them in order!" My voice sounded calm. But it did _not _went unnoticed that it had been strained heavily with hidden anger when I jerkily pointed to the empty desk where the stacks of bundle had been lying not-so-few-seconds ago.

"I meant ALL of them." He emphasis on the part while he pointed to the bundle of the scroll-chart. I felt my mouth parted slightly in shock and disbelief while my eyes stared at the bundle in incredulous. Feeling embarrassed and humiliated in front of them both. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Professor smirked at my look before he swiftly pivoted to probably walk away.

And, it was then, my _Now-S__lowly-__W__eather-__A__llergic-__C__old-__I__nduced-__M__ind_ reared and begin turning its speed at an unbeatable pace. My slightly jaw snapped shut and clenched while my suddenly cold fingers curled into a tight fist.

"Well," I bite abruptly, my voice ring clearly loud across the dorm as the sound of voice slightly echoed around the room. It was enough to make Professor pause and turned around, his face questioning and curious, waiting for me to continue. "As far as I recall correctly," I begin slowly, my voice all strained due to suppress anger. Yet my posture was all calm and courteous. "You mentioned that you wanted everyone of them in _order." _I mimicked his wording when he had assigned me the work, shock flickered across his face. "Yet, you never once seem to _include_ the scroll-chart in ALL," I drawled slowly, paused for a miniature second before finishing it off, "Professor." My face relaxed into an innocent and serene look, all polite and sincere. A person with a look of such an overwhelming innocence that not even in your wildest dreams would you ever consider them to be at fault.

His black eyes bristled in anger. And, I know that he knows I'm right.

And, I also know that he knows I know how deep in trouble am I in. Heaps, actually.

Yet, it never stopped me from adding the lines that I next did so, already on the roll because of my _N__ow-__R__apidly-__I__ncrea__s__ing-__W__eather-__A__llergic-__C__old._

"Besides," I said with an almost pompous tone, "With me being the _new _student. I wouldn't have _minded_ getting more _specific_ instructions from you," I again paused for a second before finishing, "Professor."

For a second, I almost worried for my sanity. Nearly getting scared the longer I watched how angry does he seem to get.

All was Silent.

And then.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" He declared with a loud shout. And then, with a swish of clock, closely followed with a bang from somewhere behind my back, he was gone.

"Dramatic much?" I muttered while I eyed his uptight, furious retreat stomping all the way up to his office.

I turned around with a sharp spin when someone snickered loud near my left ear.

And... was _not _surprise at all to see _him _chortling heartedly beside of me. Grinning, his green eyes full of mirth and entertainment, he step aside- still chuckling- before he gestured for me to proceed for the door; which- to my astonishment- stood ajar right behind both of us.

I sniffed a little to free my nasal for them to keep their inhale and exhale function, nod once to express my sincere acknowledgement and thanks at his way before I walked past him.

For like long gone endless minutes, we both walked side by side; with him still chuckling every now and then and with me sniffling and trying to resist the urge to pivot around and walked as far away from him as possible.

But I didn't. As I knew deep down to my core that it may imply that I hadn't forgive him or something along those lines.

And, I certainly don't want him to find out how much he makes me have a nervous breakdown.

So, I didn't.

Well, try to. I might add.

The second we neared the split at the end of the long corridor, which one leads to the other corridors that leads to the Gryffindor Homeroom while the other one leads me to the Head of the House- which is to say, Professor McGonagall class/office. I stealthily took the left turn and step hurriedly forward for the direction.

"Hey!"

I gave a small yelp when something tug on my coat from behind me and pulled. Making me to stumble awkwardly on the spot. Looking over my left shoulder, I meet bemused yet frustrated looking emerald eyes, whose were staring down at me.

Or glaring behind those round-rimmed glasses, to be more precise.

"What's your problem?" He all but hissed as he let go of me. His eyes never wavered from my own while I tried to stable on my footings.

"Cold!" I retorted harshly, glaring as my hands come up to fist at the other slit of my jacket and pulled on it angrily so that it ruffled roughly around my figure.

He didn't speak for a second, looked baffled and speechless at my comeback. But then he scoffed as he took a tiny step forward towards my way.

"That's not an answer." He commented dryly, shaking his head slowly down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you think I care?" I asked him arrogantly. But didn't wait for his reply and whipped around to march to my next destination.

Yet stopped short, stumbling a little on my footings when I ran into someone.

Looking up, I only groaned out loud.

"Now, honestly?" I asked in an irritated tone when I try to side stepped him. But he only blocked my way. I glowered up at him, sending a withering glare up at his face, looking once in his eyes before I burst out. My body, mind and soul finally giving up.

"I vowed not to bother you anymore!" I yelled when I turn to face the other way. My frustrated cry ring across the corridor, echoing and ricocheting off the walls before they bounce back to us. Feeling distress and annoyed, I fisted my hands in my hair and pulled on it harshly. "So, please! Have some mercy and reciprocate the same, Potter!" I growled out loud, my voice sharp and curt before I spin on my heels sharply and started to march away. "Screw my wand!" I cried out in agitation. My right hand dipped inside my coat and pulled out a chit. Furious, I crushed it and threw it to the nearby wall with all my might. It made a low 'thunk' as it made contact with the wall and fall down to the ground. I flipped my hair from my face and continue to rant. "Professor McGonagall can wait for my after detention report!"

"She won't like it." A whisper echoed all around the corridor as it said in a soft hesitant warning tone from far behind me. And, it was enough for me to stop dead on my track and whipped around angrily to watch a guilty, ashamed looking boy standing not so a few feet's away from me, looking at me with sad eyes. "And I'm sorry." I scoffed at his apologies.

"Look," I begin with my right hand holding up in the air in a stop sign, "I'm really not interested in hearing your apologies. Yes- I appreciated it. No- I don't like what had happened the day before. But yes- I had no hard feelings, grudges and blah, blah, blah against you, alright?" I lowered my hand by this point. " And, I'm certainly not looking forward for any more apology from either you or any-goddamn-body!" I snarled when I remember how many times had Neville apologies to me already. "So, just..." I sighed heavily, lick my lips and finished with a grumble. "... stop it."

"I heard you." He murmured softly, his eyes- which before were brimming with guilt, remorse and sadness- now reprieved into slight wonderment, more guilt and... _something else._

Confused, I only cocked my head at him in a questioning way. My irritation and anger all forgotten for a moment.

"At lunch." He explained. Before casting his eyes down as his cheeks tint in a slight pink color. The toe of his right foot rubbing the tiles of the floor as he skimmed it against it, hunching his shoulder a little.

"Were we that loud?" I asked him cautiously, not really interested in knowing the answer to my inquiry _at all. _

Nevertheless, he looked up at me and nodded.

"Just slightly." He admit, raising his hand to pinch his forefinger and thumb finger, leaving a small gap in between them. I groaned and face-palmed myself.

"So," His voice made me turn to notice him watching me with a small amused but nervous looking smile before he continues, "Was it true?" He asked me in a tone of dread and anticipation.

"No, the rumors had it." I totally deadpanned for a second before I burst out in indignation. "Of course it was! What do you thin- Oh! Leave it" I stop short and cut myself off with a dismissive wave of my hand, not wanting to reminisce the past and have a go with him right now. I didn't forget the way he had accused me. And the feeling of being terrified.

And, if truth to be told, I still am.

"I should have asked you," His miserable voice brought my attention back to him and see how he hung his head in shame. "I shouldn't have done that." He swallowed hard, jamming his clenched fist in his pocket before he looked up at me. Looking devastatingly pained. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes oddly shinning.

Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, I looked away and sighed.

"Don't..." I trailed off for a minute, trying to find something that makes sense and could be use after my pause. "Beat yourself for it." I told him honestly, feeling the anger inside of me dimming while something akin to grogginess as it spread its wings far across my mind, making it go all foggy. I felt something itch my nostrils and I sneezed. Rubbing my oddly hot nose, I begin again. "It was inevitable, like I said during lunch." I shrugged nonchalantly and looked up to meet vivid moss green eyes. "I can't please everyone like I want, after all." I shrug again.

"But I should have at least asked you about it, for friends sake!" He argued, his voice strained heavily with self-anger and guilt. Frustrated. But I shook my head at it.

"Potter," I said with a grim smile. His eyes narrowed at my calm tone but waited for me to go on. "We haven't know each other that very well. As what you may want to believe," I added quickly when I see him opening his mouth to argue. "A bond of friendship doesn't work _just like that_. We've got to trust each other, and be honest. Yet, sometimes," I sighed as I ran my left hand awkwardly through my hair before shrugging lightly. "Such circumstances happen," I said slowly, musing in my thoughts and choosing my words carefully, staring unfocusedly at the dark lit corridor behind his right shoulder. "That we questioned the other intentions. Not really all sure if they are true from their side or not. But its the Trust- the only element that keep them binding together, regardless of whatever it may be." I blushed severely when I met his twinkling eyes, looking all fascinated and focused on my words. I hurriedly turned to my side, looking to my right hand side where the other end of the corridor stretch far across the floor. Taking a deep breath to stable my suddenly rapid beating of heart rate.

"You are even more cryptic than Dumbledore," I swear to god, I nearly got a whiplash at how fast my head whipped around at his amused tone. He smiled good-naturedly as he finished. "No wonder Ron called you all dark and mysterious." He stage whispered it. I barked a sharp, short but soft laugh at his antics.

I shook my head at myself, muttering, "Oh, I'll give him all dark and mysterious, alright!" with a firm nod at myself. But I look over when it made him laughed and cracked a smile at his way.

And, when it died down, we were suddenly threatened with an awkward silence.

We both sighed simultaneously, caught each other eye and looked away with a nervous laugh.

I begin after another long awkward silence somewhat nervously. "Professor McGonagall..."

"So, that meant are we...?," But he cut me off at the same time.

We both look at each other with out mouth slightly hanging. I bit down on my lip, looking down at my shoes while he immediately cupped the back of his neck, looking around us. Both of us all sheepish out of the blue.

And, I don't why. But I burst out in a fist of giggles.

He look down at me for a long second, before he joined me with his chuckles.

"Yes, we are." I suddenly stopped laughing after my declaration, utterly shocked. I guess I surprise him too because his laughter also cease to exist all at once.

I gulped inaudibly before I shrugged it off, trying hard to not to loose my cool in front of him. "Or so I guess." I try to put some explanation in my abrupt burst of announcement. Yet, inwardly, I'm beating myself up for it.

_O dear!_

"But I thought..." I cut him off.

"What? That I don't want to do_ nothing_ with you? That I can't even be in the_ same room_ as you? That I'm _cursing_ the day when I had first _met_ you?" He winced with every word that come out of my mouth. "I won't say that it didn't hurt. I'm not going to say that I'm not scared of you, trust me." I nodded my head at him when he raised his brow at me in this '_Really?' _way. "But I won't be a Gryffindor if I simply brush you aside-my problems aside- just like that, Potter." I flipped my hair over my shoulder when I reached across the corridor and collected the chit I had thrown earlier in the heat of the moment. "And, besides, as far as I can recall, me or you, never truly vocally terminated our friendship." I pause for a moment as I straightened up and faced him with a thoughtful look. "Aside from all the fight that we had fought, and I had endured, yeah." I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." He said softly, his eyes brimming with gratitude.

I again wave it off with my hand, turning to hide my all of a sudden flaming face from him.

"So, now to where?" He asked me with a renewed overwhelming enthusiastical tone as he clasp his hands in front of him, and rubbed it.

"To the Professor McGonagall's cave!" I told him with a confident tone and a nod of my head before I marched right past him.

I hear a chuckle from behind me before he fell to the steps beside of me. "Um.." He pursed his lips to try and suppressed his laughter. "It's dormitory, Angel."

My steps flattered for a minute, slightly startled upon hearing my name coming from him, and at the new revelation. But abruptly continue with a new vigor.

"Whatever!" I flipped my hand on his way in a '_I don't care' __gesture, _save my cheeks which were flaming hot at the moment. _Traitors blush! Grr!_

"What has gotten into you today?" He fully chuckled, giving in the temptation.

But I only answered him with just one word. Looking up and meeting his smily twinkling emerald orbs, whose were looking straight down at me and not at right ahead of us-like they supposed to be.

"Cold, Potter." I turned away with a sly smirk. And sniffed once before I finished it off with an absurd beam. "Just cold."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**I hope you all like it!**

**And if so... **

**Then Review, please!**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	17. TDCOACCOWI-WA?

**A/N: *Deep breath* _Rant.. On._**

**I'm sooorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**I'm sorry, sorry, and oh... I'm sooo bloody sorry for being this late. I'm truly am. **

**I'd been juggling with the chapter, assessing words, and doing shit about it and it just took soo long for me to put my chapter in one piece that I can't even tell you how shock was I when I realize its bloody December already.**

**And hence, the rambling.**

**Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Yeah, it's still NOT complete. But I'm cutting you all some slack and updating this. I'm on my way for another half (full) installment of this chapter. **

**Anyhow, I would like to tell you all that I've started another short story; which goes by the name - Forever. If you want to sneak-a-peak, go ahead.**

**Furthermore, I would like to thank all those people who Fav/Follow this story. And especially to those who had/have reviewed.**

**And.. Ah! Happy Belated Thanks Giving to ALL!**

**Paris: **same to you, my love. I hope you won't be cross. Forgive me for being this late. And yes, I'm allergic to weather and chocolate. And my love, I really suggest you to make a account. I really would like to talk to you via PM. It's really bloody frustrating in talking to you like this. Yet, on the other hand, it's kind of exciting too. Urgh! Traitors mind! Never mind me, I'm talking delirious! I hope you'll enjoy this.

**Maiannaise: **Hahaaa... I don't know about that. Its a maybe, maybe not case. I hope you will enjoy.

**Guest:** I'm sorry! Here's it! Enjoy my friend! I hope you're liking this story!

**P.s; Tomorrow is MY B'DAY, guys! So, please leave some love!**

**OK! _Rant off!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**The Disastrous Consequences Of A Common Cold**

**Or... should we say - "Weather Allergy?"**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I enter the Great Hall the next morning; trying to inhale through my utterly stuffy up nose but ends up coughing hard in the end. Swallowing as a bile of cough that rose near my itchy and sore throat; sneeze when the itchiness irritates it while my eyes end up welling in stinging, and prickling the corner of my eyes. I wince when the impact of my sneeze rattled my whole figure and increased the slight pounding inside my head.

I raise my bandage cover right hand, a while cloth clutched lightly between my feeble fingers and proceed to rub it against my nose, sniffling lightly and breathing through my open mouth. I squeeze my hot, watery eyes shut for a moment before opening them just as I remove the cloth away from my nose, nuzzling my face in the crook of my cloak clad arms to remove the tears that had travel down from the corner of my eyes and down my cheek, making me shiver, an odd chill of shiver running down my spine when the coldness of the morning chilly wind softly breeze past my body, face and me. Nevertheless, my feet's kept on walking and nearing the usual spot where I daily accompany. I un-shouldered the bag from my left strangely aching shoulder, dumped it just to my left hand side on the bench before I plopped down hard on it.

Yawning behind my hand, I slouch in my seat and stretch my legs as far as they could go while I blinked lazily at the number of steaming food they were laid before me, not having any appetite to reach over and help myself to some. My arms wrapped around myself protectively and shivered delicately when somebody walked behind me, leaving a breeze of cold air as they walked by past from behind me. I sniffle again and cleared my sore throat before I yawned some more, and end up blinking some more down at the table before me.

"Good morning, Angel." A round of chorus shake me out of my stupor and my head slowly raised to meet ten pair of eyes watching me wearily and in concern.

My only response was to blink back at in slight shock.

_Who are they?_ I asked to myself, confused. _Do I know them?_

But whatever it was maybe that my mind is slow today to even put a name to those people's face. My heart seems to recognize each and everyone. And before I knew, my oddly slow mind catch up with me upon seeing their anticipating and patient looks, and I felt my head slowly dipped in a nod once before I returned to my previous position. Slouch low, arms lazily cross across the chest, and eyes staring blankly at the table top in front of me. All glazed as my eyes stare at the outer rims of a silver platter in front of me while my ears tuned everyone out, feeling disoriented and just... _groggy_.

I don't know how long was I out, to be honest. But some snippets of hushed tones slowly brought me back out of my cold-cough induced trance.

"... don't know what happen. She look so pale!" Somebody cried out in a worried hush tone, sounding concern.

"No!" Another voice argued. "Almost––," They seem to pause, contemplating before they continue. "– _sickly_. Yeah!" said that cheerful voice in triumphant. "Too Sickly!"

"Well, more like all green, actually." A voice suggested.

"Oh, hush!" A shrill voice shushed them all. "She can hear us all, you know?" That voice scolded.

Someone snorted just as another voice piqued. "If that's the case, then she should be having conversation with us now. Not gazing at the fruit with _that _look!"

"What look?" Several voice asked together in unison, sounding confused.

"_Glazed_, guys! _Glazed_ look."

And, for the first time since I entered inside the Great Hall, my form come to life and my eyes flickered away from the ball and focus on a redhead guy. Which my mind reminded me that its Ron. Who immediately gave out a loud yelp when he noticed me looking straight at him, and toppled over his chair, and disappear from my sight entirely.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Hermione breathed out, clutching at her heart, her eyes all wide when I turned to throw her a bemused, questioning look—while the rest of the table roared with laughter.

I felt my brows furrowed in further confusion and bewilderment, when a red face Ron slowly straightened up from his spot, his clothes slightly rumpled with his hair sticking from all the sides at an odd angle. His brown eyes looked scared and shaken when he look straight at me, gulping lightly.

"Are ya' alrigh'? My parched throat croaked pathetically as I asked him in concern. My tone all garbled and low. I winced when I swallowed hard against the sore throat to try, and dissipate the urge to puke when I gulped the sticky cough down my throat, shuddering against the feeling of its taste in disgust.

Hesitant and still shaken, looking like as if he had seen a ghost, he nodded slowly at me.

"Oh, hell!" said a person in between chuckles from right next of me. And, upon turning, I found it was Dean, who was grinning like a maniac with his eyes still glinting alive in mirth. "That was bloody brilliant, Angel!" He exclaimed happily. Before proceeding to give me a tight side-hug. "I simply love you." Despite the fact that I'm sick with a cold, I felt my cheeks slightly flamed with heat at his comment. Yet my face remain passive and blank when I stare down at his plate in utter perplexity.

"But.." I trailed off in an inaudible whisper. _What happened? _I ask myself in my thoughts, curious about the situation.

"Alright there, Flamel?" A voice so familiar asked me from directly in front of me.

And looking up, I found a pair of emerald eyes looking straight at me, twinkling behind those glasses, amused and slightly worried. Smiled warmly when my watery eyes met his.

Instantly, I felt my face uncomfortably caught up in flames, licking up my cheeks and making me squirm uncertainly on my spot. I instantly cast my eyes down with a small light shrug. Simply watching as someone dropped a fork full of eggs on my plate. The smell – or whatever my nose could inhale through my runny nose – made my taste buds secretes an ugly, sour-like pool of saliva inside my mouth. While on the other hand, my stomach do a small somersault, grumbling inaudibly when my eyes eyed my plate before me hungrily.

"Eat something," said Neville from my other side, nudging on my left side in an encouraging push. "C'mon! It's taste good." I felt a deranged bubble of laughter crept up from deep within my chest and burst through my mouth in a short, tired laugh.

"My taste buds beg ter' differ." I commented in the same croak tone, and slowly shaking my head down at my plate sadly.

"Oh, c'mon, Angel!" He rolled his eyes down at my tired looking, miserable form when I look up at him with a groggy, sad puppy dog look. He pushed the plate towards me a little more closer so that the corner of the round plate touches the near edge of the desk, facing me, half revolting and half tempting looking. "Just eat something. You haven't had anything since yesterday lunchtime!" He pauses for a second before his eyes widen in recolonization when something dawns on him. "And, speaking of yesterday," He deliberately lowered his head towards before he whispered in my ear, curious and anxious, "What happened?" He ask me in a hush tone, intrigued.

"Later," I mimicked his tone, my cheeks reddening further, slouching even lower in my seat when – from my peripheral vision – felt Potter gaze trained solely at the two of us, attentive and alert.

He nodded at once, seeming to understand when his eyes flickered a little around the table and found others sneaking curious peaks on our way. Before his eyes widened for a fraction of second when they noticed Potter staring at us, and hastily look away, trying to look as if he didn't notice it.

"But seriously!" said Neville as he again elbowed me softly from my left side, earning an irritated glare in return – which he either chose to ignore it or didn't notice it. "You _need _to eat _something!" _He insisted eagerly, going as far as to nod vehemently down at the plate of mine before us, and give me a much stern look.

I sighed heavily in resignation after what seemed to be a very long stretched silent communication from either of our sides; with me being blatantly glaring up at him in a sour look, and him only staring right back down at me with his... _sodding _calm expression. Before I – very reluctantly from my part – look down at my plate; eying and facing it with a look mixture of half hunger and half revolting, and grudgingly reached forward to let my much cold-numb fingers slowly curled around the fork, which lay suspended at the end of the other side of the plate, hold it up between my feeble grip. Before stabbed it rather hard down at the center of the plate – at the exact center of the yellow vortex of the content of the eggs.

And ignored the start of jumping from either all around or opposite of me; which were currently performed by the aforementioned ten pair of said eyes people – who appeared to be way startled out of their wits – looking all shock and sort of bewildered by my sudden grumpy, and less than annoyed but near zombie manner of act.

"A-Angel...?"

Lazily and feeling kind of absurdly tired, my head reared a little up to see a much nervous looking Hermione seated just right between Harry and still a little pale looking Ron; those two who choose to stare at me as well, and throw me a small shy smile before she open her mouth tentatively.

"Are you... alright?" she asked me in a near uncertain tone.

And, for the first time since I entered inside the Great Hall, I wanted to talk to some; to try and finally put my problems right under the beam of glazing light, and deal with them already.

For once and for all.

"I'm –," I begin with what I thought to be a sure tone. Yet paused for a moment, suddenly thoughtful as I simply stare at her with my wet-hot burning eyes; which were not only brimming with annoyed waterfalls, but also singed and crinkled irritatingly at the corner of my eyes. I, however, end up sighing heavily, resigned in the end at last when I focused on her much patiently awaiting and much anticipating look. "– not." I told her honestly, or well much less in my slightly hoarse tone, fully miserable, exhausted and tired.

And when I also noticed her opening her mouth to question me – no doubt – about my cause of distress, I answered her first, and thus, ending every eavesdroppers curiosity.

"I've cold," I sniffled sadly to prove my point, "– that's why." I told her with my same crippled, cold strained tone, wincing when I've to swallow hard again; tasting the foul, unbearable taste of my cough, feeling disgusted and simply _nausea-tic._

_O dear Merlin! _I moan in my thought.

"Then why don't you be off to the Hospital Wing immediately, Angel?" suggested Ron in an obvious statement of sort of tone.

My eyes, which had trained on Hermione, slowly and sweetly dragged itself over before it focused on him. Before I flashed him a very dark and vindictive smirk. Absolutely wicked.

Because...

... duh!

_Hello!? _I'm the_ one_ who is _s__uffering _the bloody _illne__ss_, remember? I really don't _need_ your suggestion_, Mr. __S__marty adviser! _Didn't you even consider for a second that I might have thought of that for-oh-so bleeding thousands times already!?

Psh.

But I was greatly amused, despite being annoyed by his comment and such, when he hurriedly looked away from me as he gulped rather loudly.

I lick my dry, bottom lip a little before I cracked an even more evil smile at this way, severely enjoying the way he was literally squirming under my gaze quite uncomfortably.

_Mua-ha-haaa..._

"I don't _think_ something relatively like this Madam Pomfrey could handle, my friend." My tongue all but labble-blabble inside my mouth as I informed him, suddenly all giddy.

But then, I stiffened just as quickly.

Why, because the goddamn itch has begun inside my runny nose!

Ahhh, gods! People! Run for the cover! Immediately!

_Arrggghhhhhhh!_

My eyes immediately snapped shut, the amusement all but went '_poof' _from my entire system, my hands instantly flitting up to cover my nose with my supposed to-be-a-beautiful-embroidered-piece-of-cloth- which-goes-by-the-name '_Hanky'- _But-it-had-sadly-turned-all-snot-y-and-such before I dive nose first inside it and sneezed.

Well... it was more like what a cold induced kitten would sneeze like if he or she got a flu like me. Which, heaven's forbid, did I wish with all of my being to not to be the case so.

But, I guess you get the point.

Right?

Well, on the other hand, the people – who were around me – either wince at me in half sympathy and half disgust or cowered a little away from me when I did so – which _they_ thought that I didn't notice and all but I did. Yet I _pretended_ as I didn't while I recover from the _Sneeze_ attack, which only help in increasing the subtle but not-so-subtle pounding inside of my head.

All... except for a certain messy jet-black hair and a green eyed wizard.

"Why not?" he questioned me, sounding amused, concerned and a bit... _put off?_

I blinked down at the table over the top of my cloth, my head throbbing with a dull pain at the back of my mind while I clean my nose with as much as non-disgustingly as possible, just cleaning it off and not even daring to blow in it. And when I decided that it would do, I proceed to wrap the cloth – well, more like folding it neatly to not to make anyone nauseate before clutching it in my left fist; my right hand going up to dig the heel of my palm in my eye tiredly as I answered him matter-off-factly, never once daring to look up and met his gaze which I could clearly felt on my downcast and averted face.

I muttered, "It's not a common cold that I'm currently having," I said between small, quiet sniffles. Before covering my mouth with the same hand as it drifted down to cover my yawn with the back of my hand for a bit, and lowered it once I was finished; simply blinking my tear-cold-induced-filled- eyes down at my plate. "It's a reaction due to the change of weather," I paused, blinking once more before deciding to go with the full brevity of the situation. "I'm allergic to the weather, or you could say, any sort of change of the weather, that is. Weather Allergic, ya' know?" I simply shrugged nonchalantly after my tongue stops its labble-blabble chatter.

Yeah.

I know.

Weather-y challenged, thy name is Angel Flamel.

Sigh.

_Now,_ I mused in my thoughts tiredly, _they all will surely thought of me as a mere freak. Not that we all are already, you know, Magical and all. __But now, they all would consider of me as a freak outcast. Especially him. Potter, I mean. You know? Like as a potential sadistic Alien being that I has once claimed myself as?_

_And oh! _I told myself sadly,_ Not to mention a weather allergic to boot. __Cheers Flamel! Bloody Bravo!_

Sigh. Again.

But... you know what?

I should probably move myself to that Guam Island that I'd recently read in the _Hogwarts: A History. _

_Or, was it just previous night?_

I mean, the people over there really don't care about all of this. Me being a weather-y challenged, I mean.

Well...

As long as I know how to design and make dresses out of coconuts. That is.

Not that I know anything about and of them already, you know. But I think I'm nothing if not adaptable, eh?

Yeah, I could.

Well, I guess so.

Hmm.

"W-Wow!" Hesitantly, and coming out of my Neverland of where I'll probably be creating and forging dresses out of coconuts, and I lifted my head a little to sneak a peak to my side to see Dean gawking at me, baffled.

Yup! An Alien Freak!

"I'd never thought I would met a person in person who would be allergic to the change of weather!"

My eyes snapped to fasten on Ron, who have spluttered and blurted this comment, looking completely flabbergasted and utterly shocked like the rest of them, and almost making it sound all incoherent. Yet surprisingly, I easily make out his words.

Mental Power, eh?

Gooooooooooooooood! (Thumbs up!)

"Well," said Hermione this time, her face lit up with a smile, "Yet." Which immediately morph into a smirk.

Uh-huh.

Yeah, defiantly smooth. Clear as a melting butter on a hot toast.

Hmm.

"But for the meantime," said a voice from beside of me as Neville talked louder to bring everybody out of the shock stupor, "Eat _something, _Angel. You really look very pale."

"But –," I tried to object, shaking my head in disapproval. Because, _Neville! It's so... yuck-y!_

He only shook his head sternly.

"Do you want to pass the rest of the day?"

Reluctantly, I nodded once. Eying him skeptically all the while.

"Then," He nudged me a little to the plate and speak, "Eat."

I huffed petulantly, scowling up at him. Before I let out a tired sigh, and moodily scoop up my fork. Because, let's face it, he is right.

If I want to go through the day without passing out, then I have to suck it up.

And clearly, nobody is mother, including Neville, that would even care if I fainted. They too, have their own bloody life to live. I'm still amazed that he is even asking me or rather – pushing me to eat something. So, I have to women... er... _girl _up and face it.

So, with me scooping a half forkful of eggs carefully and very reluctantly, I raise it up and popped it sulkily into my mouth.

And chew with the welling mouthful of sour saliva, despite the itchiness of my sour throat and my all clogged up nosed

... and chew... and chew...

And bloody chew.

Before I swallowed hard, and felt the bile of cough near my oesophagus going down with the chewed food.

Ugh.

Disgusting.

Cue shudder.

Yet, despite the fact that it taste revolting and make my mouth go all dry and sour-like; not that I could even distinguish the taste, forget about enjoy it. My stomach, however, was another different story as it churn and grumble happily, and cease to exist the second I swallow my food down my throat, hard.

From my peripheral vision, I see Neville grinning happily and victoriously while everybody get back to their own meal. So, I decided to devour more, for my stomach's sake, I s'ppose.

But after three or four half spoonful of helping, I dropped the fork on my plate with a low '_clang'_, and cringed at the sound it made.

Yet couldn't help but let a frustrated sigh from my slighted parted lips. Before I begin to rose from my seat.

"Wha– Oh, c'mon, Angel!" moaned Neville in slight tint of irritation when he sees me. I put my left hand upon his shoulder and hop myself clumsily out of my seat; all the while shaking my head down at him.

"I'll only end up hurling if I dare force myself another go, Nev," Patting his shoulder slightly to get him to consent and try to understand me. I turned and notice everyone was staring at me, some with cocked brows and some with sympathy and understanding.

Trying not to blush too much, I clear my throat before I address them all, "See you all in class, everyone." With that farewell, everyone murmured a low '_Bye'_ and '_Get well soon'_, and _'see ya'_. Or simply nodded their head. I look down to meet Neville and Dean eyes, before we three give a nod to each other and looked away.

And with that, I simply snatched my abandon bag from its previous dumping place, sling it over my shoulder, and walked away.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**I hope you all like it,**

**So sorry for the delay, forgive me, eh?**

**Until next time then,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	18. Forgiven But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note: Firstly, yeah, I'm back. Secondly, yeah, this is an update. And lastly, go ahead with this people. But I'm not finish talking with you. Read the message in the bottom if you want to know more. I've something NEW to share with you all! Toddles!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**Forgiven But Not Forgotten**

* * *

The rest of the day, I followed my schedules as I go through the school.

Yet; however, I keep steer clear from any path or ways that led me to a certain black haired person – whose initials goes with an 'H' and ends with a 'P'.

Because, it doesn't matter that he had asked for my forgiveness regarding the stunt he had pulled yesterday. No matter if he had apologized and had looked so guilty.

He had hurt me. Insulted me, and had – unintentionally – mocked me about my parents.

And for that, I simply cannot let some things or _that_ resolve between us _just __like that_.

Yesterday, I'd thought that if I simply just stay put, be silent and don't retaliate back – then, it would solve everything.

But as the night had gone by – with the thunder roaring outside the dorm and up in the sky angrily – I was unable to fall asleep, crying silently while I recalled every word he had aimed at me. And, I felt angry. Slightly resentful, and kicking myself up for that lost chance when I could had just kicked back his arse.

For simply just standing there and let him have a go at me. And unjustifiably, at the top of that.

Yet. In the morning, I hadn't reacted because I was so out of my mind because of my weather allergic induced cold.

But now, when I'm slightly capable of thinking through the cold induced foggy mind, truthfully, I _am _pissed at the guy.

A large, angry blob appeared at the side of the ivory parchment as the nip of my Quill dug down a little harder than I intended. Irritated, I open my mouth to inhale through it as my left hand – which was tightly clutching at the hanky – lift to rub under my runny nose and sniffed.

Before I look up to glare at the said boy for the umpteenth time.

Seated in our class on-going class, which is Charms, my eyes narrowed at the back of his head and glared.

And glared.

Before I felt an itch begin inside my already clogged up nostrils, and sneezed loudly.

Having a class with the studious Ravenclaw along with the Gryffindors, well, it was suffice to say that every _bloody_ body turned to stare at me, frustration heavily etches upon their faces – obviously annoyed because this was the... umm... around sixteen – No – seventeen times that I had sneezed in approximately under ten minutes or so.

Give or take a few. I don't really care.

However, the small un-coldish allergic induced logical part of my mind decided that it would be best if I appear innocent because, frankly, the way they are glaring at me – you would wonder if I had kicked their own personal library books out of their dorms or something. Honest!

So, I only lifted my left hand and unclenched my fingers slightly so that some part of the hanky came loose, before I waved it in front of me in a piece making gesture. Adding a hearty sniff to an extent.

I hear some of my fellow house mates dissolve into silent chuckles as Ravenclaw's only hardened their glare. While some cringed when they noticed my all snotty handkerchief, disgusted and highly nauseated.

But it worked like a wonder, because they all turned around to go back to their work.

But not before giving me a warning glare.

At which, I rolled my eyes at it – when their backs were turned, of course.

A chuckle snapped me out of my childish act, and I look up to meet his gaze. Harry was turned and looking back at me with his lips smiling and eyes twinkling in amazement and mirth.

But, I didn't return the smile, as I coolly looked back at him with a bored yet casual face and looked back down at my book, and begin working away.

And not giving him a second glance for the rest of the class.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

I yawned widely, as I made my way down the corridor. The classes were finished for the day and I've still got some time before I appeared to take my detention with Prof. Snape. So, I simply dragged my legs to the Gryffindor common room to get freshen up and have a nap for an hour.

Upon reaching the portrait of the fat lady, I tiredly recite the password before the fat lady could even open her mouth, and climbed inside as I hear her huff in indignation behind my wake.

But when I was about to turn towards the staircase which leads to the Girls dormitory, a voice called out for me.

Turning around, I sighed wearily when I realised who it was.

Standing up from the armchair which was perched beside the fireplace, with his friends talking amongst themselves, Potter stood up as he watched me nervously.

However, when he called upon me, everybody looked up and upon seeing me watching them as I lagged beside the girl staircases, a loud cheerful chorus of "Hey, Angel!" echoed. I blinked blearily, but I smiled back at them warmly nonetheless.

But when Potter started to make his way towards me, albeit very hesitantly, the smile slid of my face before I felt it become stony.

His green eyes scrutinize my face carefully as he spoke, coming to a halt just few steps away, "A-Are you alright?" He asked me softly, his voice concerned, but uncertain.

Not giving a response, I only nodded stiffly at him, averting my eyes as I sniffed noisily.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I started to get impatient.

Sighing sharply, I swiped my left hand across my face as I look up, notice him staring down at the ground with his hands tucked in his pockets, and spoke up bravely.

"Do you need anything from me?" I asked him straight forwardly, tired of this little game already. Tired of being the weaker one and feel a meeker mousy person in front of him.

_Not anymore_, I promised myself.

He started as my hoarse voice sharply pierce through the awkward and tensed silence between us. He met my gaze and... did he just blushed?

His green eyes behind his glasses look wide and innocent as he quickly shook his head down at me, stuttering slightly, "N-No! No, nothing."

I arched my chin once up in the air as a nod of acknowledgment before I turned to face my destination, preparing my walk back up to my solitude.

But just as I was about to take a step forward, something tugged at the sleeves of my robes. Surprise, I look back to see his hand feebly holding on at the end of my robes with his head hanging down. My eyes search his face, as we stood there, all silent as our background music was the source of the chattering bunch of our fellow Gryffindor.

His face held... guilt. Remorse, and embarrassment.

But what really shocked me the most was that... he looked so nervous and _vulnerable._

My eyes did a Tennis ball match as they alter from watching his still hanging head and down at the hand which still clutch at the side of my robes.

And oddly, my breath hitches slightly and inaudibly, when I see his fingers play with the fabric. Making my heart to skip a beat or two, because it seems so... sweet?

I wanted to say something. Anything, to disrupt this seemingly weird moment. But I was unable to do so.

He sighed heavily, still not looking me in the eye before he produces a vile from his pant pocket.

And without a word, he slid it inside my robes wordlessly.

My lips parted slightly to speak, but no sound come out.

Because he suddenly looks up and meet my questioning gaze.

Tumults of emotions passes by, as his hand lift to run the back of his index finger across my left cheekbone, making it to furiously heat up.

Before he muttered, "Two spoons," and turned to walk away.

Just like that.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

I tightened the coat around my body, to try and preserver some warmth so that I won't get cold just as I exit the potion master dark and gloomy dungeon after the completion of my second in detention.

Faintly, I hear a soft thud as the door of the dungeon snapped shut before another sets of footfalls echoed around the empty corridor.

But I didn't look back.

Just keep on walking until I turned the other corner and heaved a sigh.

Potter and I silently went through the notion of our allotted detention, stacking up piles individually from the opposite sides of the room for the rest of the ending hour. We didn't say or speak. Not a word was heard except for the greetings we bid to the each other when we enter at the start.

But from then onwards, it was all just silence.

It was so awkward. And tense. Regardless, that we weren't speaking and all; regardless, that I had forgave him yesterday; regardless, that it was I who had admitted that it wasn't just '_The End'_ of our friendship – it was uncomfortable for me to be around him in the same room and pretend that he - for me - didn't exit.

I'm still angry, don't get me wrong. I'm still upset and he knows that.

But what is bothering me the most was that – the vile he had given me.

When I had gone back up to my dorm, I sat down on my bed and suspiciously eyed the vile that I had retrieve from my robes pocket.

"Pepperup Potion."

A voice said and I looked up to see my dorm mate, Lavender Brown looking at me from the reflection of the mirror, brushing her hair as her eyes met mine.

She smiled as she put her brush down at the dresser before turning around to face me.

"It is for the relief or cure in cold conditions." She clarifies.

I nodded my thanks at her before looking back down at the vile in my hand.

"Who give you that?" asked she, curious. I bit down on my lip in contemplation. But when I decided that it won't harm in telling her about this vile giver, I pursed my lips and reply, "Potter."

She clicked her tongue in sympathy and my eyes snapped up I felt something cold touching my forehead. It was her hand, touching my temperature.

"You're sick," said she, formally. I only look up at her as if to say, _'Oh, No shit, Sherlock'_. But held my tongue as she continues, all the while smiling down at me mischievously, "Seems to me that Harry cares for you dearly."

I shrugged as I politely pulled back, and letting her hand to fall down with a light smacking sound beside her side. "He is my friend." I explain, not liking the way she is looking down at me.

"Yeah, right," she emphasis on the words unnecessarily, before backing away with a giggle. "Hope you get well soon, Flamel."

I flick my tongue around the corner of my teeth before saying, "Thanks." Watching her as she walked toward the door, looked back once to wave at me in farewell and slipping past the door with that same giggle.

With the thought that at least somebody has aid me in to cease the doubt that I felt towards the thing I'd receive from Potter, I had simply uncorked the bottle after getting ready for my nap, took the precise amount of spoons he had informed me about, before snuggling in my warm bed for a deep, peaceful much needed slumber.

To my utter astonishment, when I had woken up from my sleep, my throat was less itchy, my nose feeling less of a Nigeria Falls and I felt... fine. Well, somewhat.

But as much as I hate to admit it, it was all because of him.

Potter.

Urgh.

Damn him.

Damn him to make me feel as I owe him. Again.

_But I will held my ground,_ I thought as I walked down the lane to the Gryffindor common room, the slip in pocket had vanished, which I presume, would be with the head of the house to see I had completed the task for today, and know she won't need me.

Suddenly, I paused in my steps, cocking my head at a side.

Because, I hear a whimper.

Slowly, I turned around. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Potter coming down the corridor from far behind of me, watching me, puzzled. He too, tilted his head, curious.

But I paid him no need as I listen intently.

Silence.

"Mhfff..." a voice, a muffled sob sounded from somewhere around my far right; coming directly from the walls.

In a flash, I withdraw my wand and aimed it directly, firing a spell with a nonverbal, "Humane Revealo!"

Potter's eyes had widened when he saw me withdrawing my wand. But he stood still, watching with rapt attention as a figure suddenly emerged from the wall.

A small boy.

His hands were held up and tied around with a rope, as his blue eyes swim with tears. His mousy head falling in front of his forehead as he held aloof in the air, hanging up in the air, with his back supporting the wall.

Rushing of footfalls echoed as Potter hurried down and waved his wand in front of him, his green eyes flashing.

Our shoulder clashes slightly roughly with each other as we both rushed forward just in time to catch the boy in our arms simultaneously.

I tried hard not to blush as Potter's eyes flash down at my face. I refuse to meet his gaze, as I gently lowered the boy legs down on the ground. Before reaching up to take his tied hands gently in mine, and started to undo the knot quickly.

Following my lead, Potter lowered the child and helped me in undoing the knot faster. The boy continues to sniff as we freed him from the bindings.

"Who did this to you?" Potter asked him softly, after transforming the robes into a goblet and filling it to the brim with water, setting him down at the bench just right across from the wall. The boy pushed the goblet away, and rubbed his eyes with his fist, trying not to cry. But his blue eyes keep on brimming with tears.

"Peeves," he whispered. His lower lips trembling.

Potter sighed, shaking his head to himself.

"That ghost," he muttered to himself under his breath.

I raised my brow at him, incredulous.

I asked the boy, "A ghost did this to you?" Thoroughly bewildered and in disbelief.

Both boys looked up at me, and I squirmed uncomfortably on the spot under their bemused gaze.

"She's new," said Potter to the boy, informing him. His green eyes never leaving my face, looking amused as I look anywhere, but at him.

_That prat!_ I thought, embarrassed and annoyed, as the boy frowned at me.

"How long?" I questioned the kid, trying desperately to change the subject. Ignoring the way Potter is still looking at me.

He gives me a look.

I sighed, "How long you've been here like this?" I gesture to the other rope, which was lying by his feet.

He bits down at his lip, before saying meekly, "I don't remember."

This time, it was I who give him a look.

"From which house you're in?" Potter butted in finally.

"Hufflepuff." The kid replied.

I blinked as Potter muttered, "Figured," under his breath.

"What's your name, by the way?" I ask, curious and trying to be polite.

He looks up and smiled innocently, "Aron Alexander."

I couldn't help, but smile down at him warmly, extending my hand in an offer, and introduce myself to him, "Angel Flamel, Gryffindor."

He took my hand instantly and shake on it, shyly. But his blue eyes brightening up considerably. The sad feeling around him because of the position we found him in vanishing in an instant.

"Hi," said he, bashful; his cheeks reddening.

I bit down my lip to keep my giggle at bay; yet trying hard at the same time to not to squeal and gushed at his cuteness.

But we were back to reality in an instant when Potter placed his heavy hand on ours and bobbled it up and down, saying as he look down at the kid, "Myself, Harry Potter."

"We know," Aron and I mumbled in unison, and pause to give each other a look. Before breaking into an identical smile.

"Well," Potter drawls a little, confused, but sounding irritated for some reason and continues, "We had better get you back to your common room, Aron. It's past curfew, after all."

Aron look up at him and quickly nodded, before withdrawing his hand from mind and standing up. Without speaking, we pivoted and turned for the other corridor, making our way down the corridor and aiming for the Hufflepuff's common room.

After ten minutes of reaching his destination, biding him farewell and turning around for our way back to our dorm. We finally reached the Gryffindor tower and reached the portrait.

Without sparing another glance at his way, feeling my cheeks still flaming because of his starry gaze on my face, I murmured the password as quickly as possible as we neared the fat lady. As usual, the portrait swung open swiftly before she could even comprehend what is happening.

"One day, I'll get you, girl!" The fat lady yelled as I quickly climbed inside and hurriedly make my way for the girls dormitory. Rolling my eyes, I broke into a run as I neared the steps and climbed two stairs at a time. Never looking back.

Yet still feeling a pair of green eyes boring at the back of my retreating figure intently.

* * *

**A/N: Greeting, readers and to all my dear friends! Yup! I'm back once again!**

**Now, now, before you all started to go all _Dragon _on me, let me continue. **

**First of all, I would like – No – love to thank all those awesome people, who Fav/Follow this story and put them on alert. Good lord, people! You make me ridiculous happy.**

**Or sappy. What-e-ver.**

**Moreover, I would like to express my sincere gratitude to all those people as well, who wait enough to leave reviews even when I wasn't updating and was MIA from this site. LOVE YOU ALL! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Yet, last but not the least, I would be surprise, if I get any more reviews from any of you because of my late comeback and an update. If any of you, who are still my old buddy chummy readers are still out there – waiting for an update. I would be very much shocked, indeed.**

**Regardless, if you like it, then _do _tell me, people. Alright? **

**But on the same time, I hope that you're happy.**

**NOW. **

**#BREAKING NEWS: Most important thing of all, I'm going to post some other**_ NEW fiction_**, soon!**

**It's called** _The Metallic Silver Ones._** So, be on alert and keep an eye open for it. I might update it after posting this update on my website.**

_Forever _**going to be updated soon too!**

**Until then, **

**Farewell!**

**Much love,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	19. Skittering Through Squeamish Feelings

**Author's Note: Greetings! Yeah, it's been months since my last update. But believe me, I didn't do it on purpose. So, now, when I finally have got a connection (And a computer) I am finally posting. Moreover, I would like to announce that it has been a year (And four days) when I'd first published this story on FF. So, I guess, this one counts for some celebration. Although, I'll see you at the bottom so you can enjoy reading this update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~Skittering**** Through The Squeamish Feelings~**

* * *

Sniffling, I dumped the grains in the pot before I scoop up my shovel and begin scrapping on the soilified table.

"Why aren't you talking to Harry, Angel?"

Startled, I jumped at the voice that have sounded so close from my right side.

Looking up, I met Neville's expectant gaze trained down on me, solely.

And, instantly, I inwardly begin to panic.

_What am I going to say? _I thought, nearly hyperventilating._ How the hell did he knew? Am I really that obvious? _

_What to do? What to do..._

Suddenly, I was stuck with a brainwave, and I raised my brow up at him in balant questioning.

I simply feigned confusion: "Meaning?"

My perfect facade of innocently confuse worked. Because, immediately, Neville's face morphed into one of a bewilderment.

"Well, I-I just thought... I mean, I-... Errr..." he stuttured.

Inwardly, I cringed when I see how red he was suddenly coloring, looking all awkward and embarrassed. Merlin, I really didn't mean to unsettle him.

I sighed, "Relax, Neville." I told him.

He bit down on his lip, and nodded. But didn't reply back because he was suddenly attacking his own rack of waving plants before him with a renewed vigor.

I made a face down at my plant as I slowly begin my work. Not liking the way when my lower abdomen suddenly felt like clenching with guilt.

_It's all his fault._ I thought to myself as we both begin working in somewhat awkward and tensed silence._ All's Potter fault._

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

Murmurs of voices filled the inside of Gryffindor's common room as every lion/lioness begins counteracting what he/she did the whole day; sharing stories and discussing about the work load.

I sighed what felt like the unempth time in that day as I heaved myself from the couch when a round of laughter resounded from halfway across the room.

"And then, me and Harry jumped from the top of the tree and seized George in a headlock..."

I really don't need to look as to who was talking.

And it really didn't need a genius to figure out from where the sound was coming.

So, without looking up, I simply begin packing my things and decided to call it an early night. Not that my mind was fully functioning at the moment to simply grasp on anything.

Mentally, I decided to plot my schedule as I slung my bag over my shoulder. My arms half full with scrolls while the other half was full from my neatly folded cloak, which was draped over my left arm. I was already feeling angst enough about my rapidly approaching O.W.L's this next week. And to the top it all, I haven't got enough time to revise all the things that Ms. Isis has said to be important. Not that I've got enough time as of lately to focus on anything due to my life drama.

But now, as I slowly forged towards the Girl's staircase, sniffling through my stuffy nose, I vowed to myself that from tomorrow, I'll started to prepare for it. Because, it is about now or never.

And there are so many people who are expecting things from me.

Professor Dumbledore and Ms. Isis.

OK. Maybe not all.

But they _do_ count a lot for me.

Unfortunately, I was unaware of the girl who was rushing down the staircase at the same time as me.

So, it was natural that when she bumped head-first into me and quickly walked away with a quick 'Sorry!' without a backward glance - I was stumbling precariously on my footings while I tried to mind my arms full of scrolls.

But, me being me, my right foot step on the mayhem of my cloak and I tripped over it.

And - to put it lightly - the chaos ensues.

Scrolls fly everywhere as my arms helplessly failed around to grasp onto something. Merlin, _any-sodding-thing!_

But the help comes in a form of a person.

Strong arms wrapped around from behind me and caught me securely in their embrace. And, mercifully, breaking my supposedly fall.

But when the voice spoke, I freeze. Literally.

"You OK?"

I gasped when I hear Potter's deep voice speak softly in my left ear. And quickly, I was out of his embrace as if someone has electrocute me personally.

"I'm fine!" I crocked hurriedly, not really daring to look behind me as I bend down to scoop up the things untidily in my arms, my cheeks burning.

From my peripheral vision, I noticed when his legs slowly bend before a pale, strong hand come to retrieve a scroll from right beside my left feet. And offered it to me.

Shifting my things in my arms, I freed an arm and reach for it.

But when I pulled it back, I was startled out of my wits' end when he didn't let go.

If possible, my cheeks begin to flame even more when I felt his gaze trained down on my face.

But I didn't look up.

I tried to maintain a cool facades, trying to gather the courage to thank him politely. But when I noticed him taking a slow step forward towards me, I begin to feel uneasy.

Quickly pulling on the scroll away from his hand, I said, "Thanks!" Before I bowed my head and hastily walked past him without touching him.

But I swear, I felt him brush his fingers with mine as I do so.

And I immediately fled upstairs, feeling my heart thrumming so hard against my rib-cage like a humming's bird wings.

Damn Potter to all hell.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

** A/N: Good lord! I thanked every single person who has fav/followed this story. And love to all who had leave so lovely reviews, regardless of fumes. God! I never really knew how much this story is going to get so populated when I once started it!? I am so overwhelmed by the response from you all that I can't even express it into words. I am speechless. I still remembered the first time I thought of the prologue past midnight. And how I didn't slept a wink at that night, typing away in my phone 'Text Memo' because the words won't stop reeling inside my head - not letting me to sleep. This update - I would like to dedicate to all those faithful readers of '_Soulmates_' out there, who has stick with me through thick and thin. Moreover, I would also like to add that I'm feeling quite cocky because this update took me just an hour - (Yes, people, an hour. Can ya' believe that? Me? The procrastinator extraordinaire, did this in an hour? Bloody unlikely. But it IS true.) - for it to write, proofread and post. So, please leave me love and tell me how did you like it, people!? **

**On the closing note, I am not really sure when the next update is gonna' be. So, I am not making any promise. But do know, I love each and every single one of you.**

**Until next time then,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	20. Butterfingered Day

**Author's Note: Greetings everyone! I'm sorry for the long-awaited update. But I've been really busy, as the reality does calls for you. But putting that aside, Enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~ Butterfingered Day ~**

* * *

The next day, to say that my day was getting from bad to worse would be an understatement.

When I awoke at the ungodly hour in the morning after my hardest attempt at sleeping just few hours before; I was unceremoniously got dumped on the floor when I tried to reach for the bedside table.

Grumbling and moaning about the thudding pain my head was under going at that moment, I tried to scramble up so that I could sit on my bed and get my bearings.

After that onward, decidedly knowing that it would be fruitless to try and get back to sleep, I freshened up and aimed for my impromptu early breakfast.

But, as I already mentioned above, the day was already cursed by some unknown and unseen devious evil superpower.

So, it would be all the more prudent for me to say that when I finally reached the great oak door of the Great Hall; rubbing my eyes blearily with my right fist as my other hand gripped on the overflowing bag, which included my O.W.L's text and Ms. Isis practice notes for some head start revision—I tripped on the uneven floor and fall face first down on the ground.

In between the huge threshold of the Great Hall door.

All the melodrama, included.

It took me some time to get to my bearing, again, before I huffed on the floor.

And tasting it as I did so.

Gagging, I push my hands up and begin propelling my body with the help of my hands. And turned to the side to spit on the floor what felt like slight dirt from all the floor-tasting.

But paused. Freezing, more like. When I faintly and vaguely hear a noise from far ahead of me.

Cautiously, I look up.

To only blush scarlet.

Because – Lo and behold people – Harry Potter was seated in his usual seat upon the Gryffindor House table, and now he had his lips pursed in a thin line while his shoulder shake in a suppressed emotion.

He had witnessed my brilliant display at being clumsy from the Kingdom of klutz.

And now he is laughing his head off.

Or the lack therefore.

_Oh, Merlin_!

Humiliated and annoyed, I turned my head away from him.

Ridiculously childish, thy name is Angel Flamel.

Mental, I know.

Retaining whatever leftover dignity I could muster at the moment, I straightened up in one swift graceful moment. Before proceeding to brush the dirt off from my clothes.

And without giving a look to the certain black haired person, who was still cackling like there's no tomorrow.

Oh, _sod him_!

Bending down, I begin piling up my things. Which were, annoyingly, laid haphazardly around the floor. Scattered untidily in all direction.

Subconsciously, I was half aware of the heavy set of footsteps while I glared a hole through the floor, picking my belongings off the floor. But I paid no heed to them, too engross in minding my own business.

Before a sturdy, pale hand reach over to dangle a scroll in front of my vision.

Looking up, my irritated brown eyes meet sparkling green ones.

Wordlessly, he offered it up to me. The corner of his lips turning up in a smirk.

Gnashing my teeth with an audible grinding noise, my hand reached up to snatch it away from his hand, glaring at him.

But it only caused his eyes to twinkle all the more, seeming thoroughly amused.

Pushing myself up, I pivoted aggressively on the spot before aiming straight for the farthest end the house table could allow.

And tried hard to play his followed hearty chuckles off my ear in my wake.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

I sighed for the unempth time that day as I entered the common room in the evening. Dumping my bag on the carpet below, I promptly sat down on the spot Indian Style beside the fireplace.

Propping my elbow on my left knee with my head on it; I stared tiredly into the glowing embers of the logs.

Reminiscing about the whole day, I groaned miserably as I twisted my face to bury it in the crook of my arm while the images flashed across my mind.

I've not only humiliated myself by tripping over all the place; displaying the talent that now everybody on Hogwarts comes to know as The Girl Who Cannot Walked Straight Without Tripping Over. But I've also managed to made a spiffing fool of myself in front of _him_.

Potter.

Who'd smile every time I caught his gaze during the class.

Pursing my lips as a flash of his smiling face pops up in my mind, making me flush in utter embarrassment. As I remembered the event that followed afterwards which made him laugh.

_ But putting_ that_ aside_, I thought to myself,_ I'm very much proud to announce that I've successfully finished all the revision work for my O.W.L's._

_And not to mention_, I reminded myself, _most of my work was completed which isn't really due until next week._

So _that_ really ought to count for at least _something_.

And not to forget that I wasn't really worried about the revision.

_Well_, I added inwardly, sighing again while I felt my eyes getting drowsy from all the early wake up call, _for now, at least._

So deciding to head up to take a small nap before dinner time, I pulled my head slowly from my arm. Thinking about the other dosage of Potion, which has now successfully cured my weather allergy induced cold.

But, from my peripheral vision, I caught a pair of shoes placed behind my back.

Confused and curious, I looked over.

To only to be thoroughly taken aback.

Leaning forward on his seat, his arms resting on his knees sat Harry on the scarlet sofa behind me.

But his eyes were staring grimly into the fireplace. The light of the fire dancing across his glasses as his eyes stared at them, unfocused.

My lips parted at this scene. Because I've never seen him like this.

This solemn and..._ sad._ So thoughtful.

It was as if he were another person. But someone who was much more powerful. A leader.

A warrior.

Just _not_ a sixteen year old teenager everybody sees him as.

And for the second time since the fight we had – I was looking at the person who was considered to be The One, who could defeat the most feared Wizard of all time.

But suddenly, flashes of the unwanted scenarios swirls inside my head, and I felt a pang resounded deep within my heart. Abruptly remembering about the fight.

Whipping my head away, I turned to my right and heaved myself up; no longer tired. Hoisting my bag over my right shoulder, I rounds the corner of the sofa before I begin aiming for my dormitory.

Not wanting to be in the same place as him.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

I put down my goblet as another round of raucous begins down the Gryffindor House table. The Great Hall was buzzing as the dinner commences inside. Looking as magnificent as ever in the evening of dinner time at Hogwarts.

"... And no! I haven't meaning to turn his tie into puddle of goo, Jones! My wrist just... slipped."

I casually looked to my left and noticed a blond boy second year looking at his black haired mate, seemingly highly amused. And mockingly smirking at him.

Seeing this, the black-haired boy reels back and hastily cried, "No! I'm serious!"

Nodding, the blond one merely said, "Right."

Smiling at this odd display, I looked back as I lift my right hand to reach for the bowl, which was suddenly filled with more sausages.

But at the same time, a pale, sturdy hand comes in contact with mine; seeming to be aiming for the same.

Both of us quickly withdraw in a heartbeat, while the murmurs of apologies were hurriedly made.

"Oh! I'm so sorr-"

"... rry! I wasn't really looki-"

But both the parties pauses instantly when we both look up to bid our apologies to the other person properly.

My already parted mouth only plunge a notch down further when I meet startling green eyes looking right back at me.

Harry blinked at me, somewhat surprise. Before a flash of emotion rushes past his face and his eyes dulled momentarily.

Strangely, I felt my face draining of color when noticing this shift in him. But at the same time, my heart skips a beat when I see how the pupils in his eyes started to widening the longer I look into them.

Blinking, I felt my breath getting caught near my throat as I tears my eyes away from him. And with a new tactic in mind, I diverted my hand to the bowl nearest to them, aiming for an Apple instead.

Yet feeling oddly flustered and frustrated at myself at the same time.

From my peripheral vision, I could feel his eyes trained on my face as he slowly picks on one of the sausages.

Frowning, I shifted in my seat, feeling awkward and self-conscious out of the blue.

So, when the seconds ticked away to minutes and his gaze didn't waver from me, I decided that my dinner time is over.

Bracing myself, I prepare for my dramatic and graceful exit.

But just I was about to stood up, I managed to bang my shin against the back of the bench. And thus, single-evenhandedly managing to stumble on my spot.

Rather _ungracefully_, I might add.

Oh, so much for _that_ dramatic exit.

Teetering dangerously on the spot, my eyes comically widen in alarm and in mounting embarrassment as my left hand awkwardly flailed around to latch onto something solid to balance myself.

And helped it did.

As my hand, by far some fantastically rather unfortunate circumstances, ends up thumping on the blond boy's backside, who sat on a seat just across from me.

Who – I suddenly realized with another wave of horror – was the exact same boy I'd been watching before conversing with his black-haired mate.

Startled, he chokes on his food and begin coughing.

Needlessly to say, everybody near the territory of the scene of the crime looks over and laughed.

Utterly humiliated, my legs bended promptly and I plopped unattractively down on my bench. Ignoring the sharp pain my bottom was undergoing, I quickly reached over to pour the poor, unsuspected boy some water, who was still coughing himself hoarse.

Half propping myself on my bench, my body twisted as I reached over his black-haired mate, who was rubbing his back, looking decidedly awkward and hands him the goblet.

Wordlessly, his hand reached over and almost knocked the goblet off my hand.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring how my cheeks were burning, I push myself more on the bench and let the rims of the goblet touched the blond's mouth.

Coughing slightly, he dipped his head as I tipped the goblet up and into his mouth carefully. Several students were now assembling behind us as more hands come to rest on his back, patting him gently. Helping him to get over it.

Once he have downed at least a huge gallop of water, he come up for air as I lifted the goblet away from his face.

"Thank-..." he pauses abruptly as another soft round of coughing ensues again.

Nodding, I patted his head. Before I put the goblet down on the table and promptly high-tailed for the exit.

Highly aware of a pair of green eyes.

Who were still trained intently on me amongst the hustle of the crowd; which were assembling around the now thoroughly flushed blond boy and his still awkward looking black-haired mate.

* * *

**A/N:#Status of the story  
**

**Soulmates - Favorite: 78. Follows: 93. Reviews: 67.  
**

**OH... MY... GOD!**

**I AM ... ARRGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Thank you so much for you support and love! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**So, I hope you're not really too cross with me, and hopefully, read and review this. That, and I'd like to especially express my overwhelming joy and gratitude to all those people who had Fav\Follows this – OH!**

**WELCOME NEW READERS! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY OF MINE! THANK YOU FOR VISITING THIS STORY!**

**_Bookworm: _**Welcome to the journey of_ Soulmates_, mate. I hope this will be satisfying enough for you. Regardless of the last update, I hope you'll like this one. Thank you for your lovely review(s) and motivation. I pray to God that I won't let any of my fan-following of _Soulmates _expectations down.**  
**

**_Richelle Manuels:_ **Welcome to my story and I'm more than happy to know that you love this story. I hope you'll keep in touch with it and enjoy the journey with the rest of us. Hahaa... I love the pairing too! I hope this update might bring you some kind of joy. Thank you so much for your lovely review.

**_Lilly flower forever:_** Thank you, mate! I hope you'd enjoy this update! Keep the love coming! I'm always hungry for more! And thanks for the lovely review(s)!

**YOU ROCK, GUYS! LOVE YOU A LOT!**

**Until Next Time Then!**

**Au Revoir!**


	21. OWL's Letter From The MOE

**Author's Note: Hello to all! Here's your much awaited update. I apologise for taking so long. But my muse was all but mute on me. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this. Furthermore, thanks ever so much for the hit of views. Merlin! So many hits on the previous chapter! I'm still reeling in awe and shock. Not that I'm complaining. Moving on, I'd been watching Detective Conan series on Youtube and having the time of my life. But I'm still busy because I've to go back to attend my college classes. I just open the computer and saw this unfinished drafted staring sadly up at me. Just completed it and posting it now. Recently, I've decided to edit the previous chapter of this fic. But the process will be slowly completed. Anyways, I don't want to bore you. I'm too tired and drowsy to even make a sense of what I'm even babbling on about. I'm off for now. Enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

** ~- O.W.L's Letter From The Ministry Of Education -~**

* * *

The next day in the morning, I was quite surprise when a letter suddenly appeared in my empty Goblet.

In which, I was just _about _to fill it to the brim.

_Close call_, I thought to myself, astonished as I set the pitcher back down on the table and reach for the letter immediately.

But touching, I was instantly hit with a zip of electric current, which washes over me with the speed of a wrecking ball. And to my complete horror, I realised that I couldn't move – when I try opening my mouth to yell.

Not even a twitch.

Before I could begin to hyperventilate, I hear a voice resounding in my mind.

_Your O.W.L's test with Ministry of Education Pvt. Ltd is confirmed for_

_25th October, 1996_

_Dear Ms. Flamel,_

_Thank you for choosing to take your O.W.L's with Ministry of Education Pvt. Ltd. _

_Before you start to panic, I would like to inform you about the rush of spell – which you're now been undergoing is a harmless, advance magic; performed by the faculty of International Education Academic Testing System – is conducted with the consent of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and by the permission of the head of the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Fudge respectively. We would also like to inform you that your place has now been confirmed and please note that your O.W.L's will be held in the next week, 25th of October. You must attend the session to complete your O.W.L's test._

_Your test will be held on 25th of October, Friday at 10.00 a.m._

_Ministry of Magic, Floor 7, The Hall._

_* Registration **starts at 9.15 a.m and closes at 9.45 a.m.**_

_**Test commences at 10.00am SHARP.**_

_*You **must **bring your registered wand with you to the O.W.L's test._

_* You **must **arrive 20 minutes before your O.W.L's test time._

_**Please Note: **If you failed to bring your registered wand to the test,** you will not be able to sit the** **test** and you will not be given a refund. Certified copies will not be accepted._

_Please contact the Ministry of Education or Owl us for answers to Frequently Asked Questions and Test Rules and Regulations._

_Personal Items such as handbags, miniature brooms, calming Draught Potions and a bag of Floo Powders are strictly prohibited in the test rooms. Ministry of Education Pvt. Ltd takes no liability for any such items._

_We hope that you do well in your test and we wish you all the best. _

_If you have any queries, please contact via owl or floo us at the Ministry of Education._

_**(One knut per Owl. Two sickels per floo.)**_

Shuddering, I felt the spell lifting off me as I was able to move again. Taking a shaky breath, I folded the paper back up while I chanced a glance around me.

To only see with mounting relief that nobody have noticed this bizarre behavior.

But just as I sweep my gaze over the Teacher's dial, a pair of twinkling blue eyes caught my eyes.

Giving me a subtle nod, Professor Dumbledore went back to his morning breakfast.

Slowly nodding to myself, I decided to head to the Common room and prepare for the day.

* * *

**~0~**

* * *

Wringing my hands together, I reached the threshold of my second class of the day. Before, with a deep sigh, I slipped inside. The class was buzzing with mindless chatter as the shuffling of the feets marched to and fro across me with my fellow mates choosing their respectful seats. Carefully maneuvering my way through the crowd, I somehow managed to grab a seat just way right down at the first corner of the room. Which directly faced the exit of the classroom and it was partially hidden in darkness. Grateful, I take my seat and settled down for the class just as Professor Binns appeared out of nowhere and begin to ask for the due assignment.

Ruffling through my bag, I pulled out the rolled up parchment and carefully stood up from my seat. But looking down at it while I walked down the aisle, unfolding it to recheck if it was the assignment that I hold in my hands is correct or not; I failed to notice the mayhem of somebody's cloak peaking out from underneath their bench.

My left ankle twisted at an odd angle when I step on it just at the same time they shifted in their seat. Making the mayhem of the cloak to ride a little up and hence, misbalancing my timing of the footfalls.

In result, some of the nearby students gasps when I stumbled uncharacteristically for a second before I end up tipping to the right side. And thus, end up sprawled on somebody's lap.

Immediately, I felt a blast of heat creep up my cheeks as I blushed horribly. Embarrassed beyond belief.

Scrambling up with an immediate haste, I stammered my apologies without looking up. But I hiss in pain when I felt a sharp tug from the ride side of my scalp. Looking down to the left, I see that some tufts of my long hair was stuck on the clasp around the person's cloak. Which unable me to move even an inch away.

The only thing which went on a loop in my head was - Kill. Me. NOW!

But when - from my peripheral vision - I caught pale, sturdy hands reaching up to me.

And out of curiosity - or habit - my eyes looks up.

I paled, feeling a jolt of shock running through my body.

Vivid green eyes stared up at me behind those round rimmed glasses as Potter placed his hands on my shoulders, our faces just eight inches apart.

But way too close still.

I couldn't help the gasp which escaped through my lips as I recoiled back, my eyes wide in alarm. But to immediately yelped in pain when I felt the strands stuck in his cloak tugging on harshly. Making me very hesitantly lean in for an mini inch closer to him, feeling mortified. My cheeks, if possible, burning scarlet.

But not daring to chance any other glance at him.

Around me, I hear my peers stifling on in their laughs. But some of them were bold enough to tease by initiating '_Ooh_' and began snickering.

I bit down on my lip as I narrowed my eyes at the offended piece of clasp. Because ... really. Leave it to him to make these things happen.

And we aren't even talking!

Alright. Enough with the blame games. It's not that he made me stumble upon him like some idiot.

Suppressing a maddening urge to huff, I stuck my hand forward and decided to yank those blasted hair from the clasp and end my misery.

But I stop breathing, when Potter slowly lean in towards me.

Unwillingly, my eyes rose just a little enough to look down at the bridge of his nose. But couldn't help them flickering up into his eyes when he came to stop in front of my face.

I felt my body stiffen when I meet his eyes. And just like that - my mind went all '_Umm..._'

Swirls of startling green circles around the rapidly dilating pupil as he stares up straight into my own. Lukewarm fingers slowly wormed its way around the back of my fingers. Before they slowly travels down to the clasp.

And unbuttoned it.

He didn't look away. Nor did he twitch when his cloak fluttered down his broad shoulders.

Biting down harder on my lips, I quickly averted my eyes as I bend down to retrieve my fallen parchment off the floor. Murmuring another apology and my gratitude awkwardly, I placed the cloak on the table in front of him before I sharply pivoted to walk away. The students were crowding around the teacher's desk. But, somehow, I was abruptly conscious of someone's unrelenting gaze trained on me. So, I ducked under the lifted arm of Neville and came forward to grasp his parchment in my right hand.

"Wha - !" I heard Neville exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder at him. And seeing his astonish and irritated face dawned with recognition, I said with a smile, "I've got it, Neville. Don't worry."

And with that, I ducked beneath someone's arm without waiting for his reply. Within seconds, I was standing in front of the Professor. Placing both of the parchment atop the pile, I turned and ducked out of the crowds way.

Neville was standing there, his mouth agape, looking cross between in awe and bewilderment.

Stifling a giggle, I reach up to ruffle his hair. Which broke him out of his reverie.

"That was rather..." he paused, looking at me thoughtfully. Before chancing a glance around us, he lean to whisper to my face, "Very cunning of you."

Smiling, I curtseyed playfully, saying: "Why, thank you, Neville."

Giving me a look, he raise his brow down at me, "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Before I loop my arm around his and tugged us away to our respective seats.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

Traipsing out of the DADA classroom, our group veered for the staircases. I decided to head for the Gryffindor Tower to freshen up before I went for my dinner.

Once reaching the portrait with all those successful maneuvers through the tricky staircases and dodging crowded corridors, I said the password to the Fat Lady before venturing inside.

But when I was in sight of everybody's stares, the whole common rumbled with laughter.

I blinked. Feeling confused. But couldn't help the heat that engulf my cheeks.

In the corner, a fifth year said,"Did you hear about her today's flipping talent of clumsy moment?"

A fourth year girl beside her starting snickering, "Rumours had it that it was much more monumental than her previous spiffing attempts of show at talent."

They both started to guffaw. But when they turned to look at me, they immediately felt silence seeing my murderous glare.

Fuming, I ran a hand through my hair aggregately as I strode my way towards the Girl's Dormitory.

By the time I was freshen up, my anger was somewhat melted away and I was looking for the dinner.

After having a satisfied dinner, I went and attended my detention with Professor along with Potter until after curfew. And then, I find myself walking ahead of Potter down the dimly lighted corridor.

I tried not to give in the urge to see if Potter was looking at me by judging by the feel of something boring a hole at the back of my head.

But I held my ground. And didn't made any acknowledgement.

Yet, I was startled when I felt him slip in steps beside me and spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore told me we're having another Order meeting this weekend."

I couldn't really help but whipped my head up to look at him. To only see him staring ahead of us. His hands buried deep in his pockets. Looking ill at ease.

But then, I noticed that he was watching me from the corner of his eyes. A flash of hesitation surrounding his usually calm and collected aura.

I was suddenly torn.

It was now a matter, a choice - which is now hanging above my head like a sword.

Should I reply back to him or keep on ignoring him?

I mean, Yes - he'd say mean things and it hurts. Yes - he'd apologised and then, we didn't converse after that. However, there was a void of unspoken truce between us that he's been keeping after that onwards.

With me ignoring him and him keeping that end of the unspoken bargain.

But he now have come out and initiated a conversation with me.

So, I'm really at this dilemma on whether should I hold onto the offered Olive branch or let it slipped through my fingers.

Troubled, I could only stare down at my shoes. Still weighing pros and cons.

I heard his sighed heavily. Before he stopped.

"I can't go on like this if this is what you choose to do, Flamel."

Lifting a brow at his comment, I held my ground as I came to a standstill too. "I didn't ask you to." I told him. My head still looking down at my shoes, frowning.

He asked me, "Then, what do you want me to do?" Sounding slightly irritated.

I simply shrugged. Before I decided to walk away and leave him be.

But he seems to have other plans.

A hand caught my right wrist and turned me around to face him. His eyes were dull as he searches deep into mine, "I said I was sorry," he said softly.

Suddenly uncomfortable, I wriggle my wrist out from his grasp and said, "I know."

Spreading his arms around wide, he says, "What can I do to be your friend again?"

Taking a deep breath, I decided to share something with him. Even if he was still a stranger, because deep down - I felt like he'd understand.

"They are dead."

There.

I said it.

Rip it off like a band-aid in one go.

And it doesn't hurt. Unlike, if I were to peel it slowly, it would have. Slowly and steadily peeling my skin apart from the still healing wound.

It was better this way.

He inhaled sharply.

He freeze on the spot like a box of an ice while his eyes widened in horror.

Tumults of emotions flash across his face, before realization dawns on him.

And I flinched when I see pity and sympathy adorned his facial expression.

But the first and dominant emotion was guilt.

"I'm so sor-.."

I held a hand, interrupting him quickly as I said, "Don't! Just... don't, please."

Awkward silence ensues.

I noticed him shuffling uncomfortably in front of me. I sighed. "Save your breath, Potter. I don't want any pity." I told him.

He sighs, "I didn't knew." He murmurs wistfully. I look up to see him gazing down at me with remorseful eyes.

I smiled sadly, "Believe me, me neither."

He gave me a confused look. But I shook my head, "I don't want to..." I trailed off because my throat suddenly felt like choked up. He nodded in understanding.

He licked his lips before saying, "So..." And trailed off while he gestured his hand behind me.

Composing myself, I give him a nod before we both turned simultaneously and begin walking.

When we reached and entered inside the common room. I immediately made my way for my dorm. But just I was climbing the seventh staircases, a voice slithered up from behind me, "I hope you find in your heart to sincerely accept my heartfelt apology, Angel."

Upon hearing his strained voice, I whip around to see him looking up at me with a contrite face.

Before he give me a reassuring smile which didn't quite reach his eyes and vanished.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I really don't know when would be the next time I'd be posting. But my college days are starting and I don't think I'll able to post for a very long time. (Not that I'm a regular updater) But I'll try my best to do something quick to fix you another update asap. And with that out of the way, I'd really love to thank all those people who'd fav/follow this story and leaved lovely, mind-blowing reviews. Really, I can't simply have enough words to write down to express how blessed and cherished I feel upon noticing how much you all love this story. And wanted me to update asap. For that, I apologize wholeheartedly. Anyways, I'm off the site and see you all until next time then. Please Review and tell me if you like it.**_

_**NEWS UPDATE: I've got another project on-going within the confines of my mind. But I really don't know if I should write it down and post it. Leave your comment in the review if you'd like to see that 'Project' to be posted on the site.**_


	22. Somewhat Disgruntled Weekend

**A/N: Greetings to all fellow readers. Here's your long awaited update. See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~.. Somewhat Disgruntled Weekend ..~**

* * *

Chewing slowly, my somewhat groggy eyes lazily scanned the Great Hall. Having woken up at an inappropriate time at dawn, I was feeling quite... _disgruntled._

And on a weekend too, no less.

Quite bumming, I tell you.

"Morning, Angel," A deep voice spoke from my right side, and upon turning, I encountered Neville slipping in the seat right beside of me along with Dean. Looking all... happy.

I grunted. Before shoving another piece of orange in my mouth.

They didn't seem to notice my crappy mood. Because they went right for their breakfast, piling up their plates with food.

Either _that, _or choose to ignore me.

I huffed inaudibly.

I must have been staring at Dean - or rather glaring, _not _that he seem to notice - because he give me a questioning look and asked, "Want something?" Pointing at his plate politely, looking confused.

Quickly shaking my head, I turned to stare at my food plate.

Or the lack therefore. If the peals of orange and its fiber counts.

But from the corner of my eyes, I noticed something. And looking up, I was thoroughly taken aback when I see _him _entering inside the Great Hall with a calm, even pace.

I couldn't quite and honestly explain to myself as to _why _my heart skyrocketed just right then.

Yet suddenly, a swarm of... something arose in my throat and instantly - I wanted to do two things.

1\. Run.

Or..

2\. Puke.

The two outmost _important _thing right then in my life at the moment, to be honest.

I swallowed hard, instead.

"Angel? Are you alright?" I heard Dean questioned me by my side. From my peripheral vision, I noticed Neville too inclining his head to give me a look.

But all I could utter was, "Umm..."

And trust me - I must have pissed someone up there in the Universe because at that_ exact_ moment - Potter suddenly halted in his steps, he was about to reach the benches down the table where a group of second years were seated, and raised his eyes in a flash.

And thus, meeting mine within an instant.

I almost swallowed out loud.

Because... when our eyes met... they... _sparkle._

Yes, people. _Sparkle._

Inhaling sharply, I quickly averted my eyes and started to stand up. Feeling my cheeks burning, abruptly uneasy.

Startled, Dean murmured, "Angel?"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Neville asked, concerned.

"Uh.. nothing. I'm fine, guys! Just... forgot something in... the dorm! Yeah," I blurted out in a rush, feeling my nerves all over the place.

From my peripheral vision, I eyed Potter - who was still rooted in his place. But to my utter surprise, he was still staring on my way.

And instantly, the suddenness of uneasiness went puff in the air when I felt something else taking over.

Something that I'm currently going well with since morning.

Waves of annoyance hit me full force and I huffed inaudibly.

Again.

Yeah, I know.

Unpredictably moody, thy name in NOT Angel Flamel.

Thus feeling suddenly unhappy, I muttered to them, "See you later," and hops out of my seat.

And pivoting sharply on my heels with my head severely averted, I was out of the Great Hall with quick, sharp strides.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

With pursed lips, I grimly watched on as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Number 12, Grimmauld place forcefully pushes its way through the houses.

And all the while, blatantly trying to ignore the presence of the so called Golden Trio.

Yes. The blasted _Potter _failed to mention that Hermione and Ron are coming along too.

No, now, don't get me wrong.

It's _not _that I don't like them. I like them. Ron and Hermione, I mean.

But some fore-warning would have been _nice_.

Atleast, I would have some type of decency of _not _staring at them like some Blast Ended Screwts I'd learned about the second I noticed their presence for the first time.

And _gawked._

Shamelessly and _openly_, I might add.

How... HU-MI-LATING.

You can't even_ fathom_ the sense of_ mortification_ I'm currently undergoing through this _very_ moment.

As if my luck wasn't bad enough already.

Humph.

"No, Ron, this wasn't the answer to that question!" Hermione said, sounding exasperated. As they all begin walking towards the house while Professor Dumbledore slips past the threshold of the door. Ron scratches his head as he reply in confusion, "But I heard Seamus talking about it once..." he, however, trailed off when he got a sharp look from Hermione.

I slowed my footsteps so that they can go ahead without me. Somewhat uneasy and feeling like intruding into something.

Ron and Hermione slipped inside the house. Still talking - or better - bickering. But I was slightly taken aback when Potter slowed his footsteps when he reached the last landing. Stopping just right next to the open door.

I was instantly confused.

But suddenly dawned with realization, I look around the street. Remembering the last (Or my first time) we were here and Professor Dumbledore had asked him if he noticed something out of ordinary.

Once satisfied in finding nothing out of the blue, I looked back and at him.

But I was thoroughly taken aback when I caught him staring solely straight down at me.

I don't know how to describe this... But that look... it was enough to freeze me dead on the spot.

No. Not in terrifying sort of way.

But it was definitely not something I get in day to daily basis.

I wanted to look away. Immediately. But was unable to do so.

And when he do the needful after a millennium, I exhaled a breath I didn't knew I was holding.

But only to get my breath hitched when he simply stand back and reached out with a hand and places it atop the doorknob. Opening the door further.

For a second, I was like a deer caught in headlight. Not knowing what to do. Simply feeling so lost.

But then, I curled my hands into determine fist and marched past the door with my head held down. Inwardly promising to myself to never look him in the eyes.

It's rather dangerous, you see.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

Blankly staring straight up the ceiling of my dormitory back at Hogwarts, I trying in replaying the last hours of my life in my head again.

In trying and making sense of the things that had happened already.

And finally understand and make out a plausible, possible, rational excuse as to _how _in the name of books did I do to land myself in spitting my confusion to the one-third of the Golden Trio?

Yes, people.

I just spill my proverbial beans to one of the Golden Trio.

Oh no, it's not Potter. He is really out of question. I mean, if I, by any chance, spill my woes to him - I wouldn't be so calm about stating _this_ in here in _this_ fashion.

And no, it's not Ron, either. I have nothing against him. But - Oh, C'mon!

Its her.

Hermione.

The Brightest Witch of Her Age.

I gulped, which echoed throughout the room as I finally break into cold sweats.

_Well, now, at-least they all knows about my past._ I thought to myself as I gnawed on my bottom lip, frowning.

Yes, my fellows. Aside from Potter, who already knows about it thanks to my previous night declaration - Ron and Hermione are in my secret too.

Which isn't a so called Secret anymore.

Although, Professor Dumbledore requested them to not to spill the beans to anybody - which they sworn to secrecy. But I can't help but notice the subtle glances they shot at Potter while doing so. At Potter - who was blatantly and shamelessly staring at me throughout the whole speech.

And evening.

I shudder, my cheeks tingling in that so called heat as I remember the intensity of his gaze. Before I turned to bury my face deep in my pillow, heaving a tired sigh.

After dinner, while the adults indulged themselves in some talk - Ron turned towards Potter while Hermione came up to me and started a conversation.

At first, I was puzzled. But was pleased that she's talking to me. And after few minutes when she offered: "Let's go upstairs. It's too loud in here." And I agreed to make some more girl's talk with her.

Well, needlessly to say, she totally grilled me.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love talking to her. Because being the only child - as she shared the same sentiment with me with a tight hug when I mentioned that I was the only child of my parents - I didn't have a chance to share my feelings with anybody.

Or have a playmate and a partner in crime.

She asked me about my parents.

("They were the best people in the whole world," I said, having difficulty in speaking through my clogged up throat. But looking anywhere but at her. Trying to pull a strong front. But feeling her warm hand on my cold one and feeling her squeezing it gently, reassuringly. I find myself indulging further and further.)

My childhood.

("I didn't have that many friends," I told her with a shrug. "My granny was the one who used to tell me stories." "Of what?" she asked, curious. I smiled slightly, saying,"Of Potter's, of the evaluation of the Wizarding world, of the world full of magic - which, if I'm lucky enough to see, will get acquainted with in my near future.")

My hobbies.

("I love reading and roaming around. But couldn't because I wasn't aloud to go out of my house by myself." She beamed and launched herself at me to give me another hug. "No problem. You are here now," she mumbled as she drew back, smiling happily.)

And many other things in the context.

But things get awkward when she brought up Potter.

I groaned heavily in my pillow, which come out as slightly muffled. Embarrassed.

She asked me _how_ I meet him.

("He saved me from falling face down," I muttered lowly under my breath, sitting stiffly in my seat with a blank face. Refusing to blush and meet her gaze.)

_ When_ I meet him.

("At my first day at Hogwarts.")

_Where_ I meet him.

("In front of the Fat Lady portrait.")

And the other things in the whole package.

But she wrapped up the ending when we hear Mr. Remus came to tell us its time to go with, "Harry told us about you. But nowadays, I haven't seen him bringing up your name."

I look down as I walked carefully down the staircases, a perfect excuse to not to meet her surely trained curious gaze on me. But she's persistent, I have to admit, "So, do have any idea regarding his behavior?" But when I debated on where to start, she suddenly backpedaled, "No! Please, don't get me wrong. it's alright if you don't want to share it with me! But it's just... I haven't see him like this. Sure, there are times when he is this.. silent. But..." I cut off her ramble as I started to tell her about my woes.

About the fight we'd had in past week. About the news of my parents. About everything.

Her eyes widened while her mouth went all 'O'.

"O-oh!" she breathed. Before she frowned unhappily, "After hearing the news about your parents, I was ..." she made a gesture with her hand wordlessly, her cheeks tinting pink. I nodded in understanding without having her to elaborate it. "But no wonder he is behaving like this," she said, shaking her head sadly. "After all his parents..." she trailed off. Looking up at me with her apologetic eyes.

I waved her off. And was rewarded with a small smile.

After that, Professor Dumbledore and I get back at Hogwarts without them. Because Mrs. Weasley begged him to let them (The Golden Trio) stay at the Headquarters along with me and other Weasley for the weekend. But while he consent to her wishes and let them stay, as well reassuring her that her other children will be there by the time we reached Hogwarts, he apologized on my behalf.

To which I am very thankful.

Because, to be honest, it's too soon. I've just met them. And even being involved in the Order is too much.

I smiled, couldn't help the rush of warmth that spread through as I remember Mrs. Weasley last parting words.

"No matter what Albus says, " she said as she came over to give me a motherly hug. "But you are as good as my child, Angel. Weasley's home are always open for you," she brushed my hair from my forehead gently, smiling softly, "Anytime."

And for the umpteen time, I sighed before I pull my face off the pillow and turned it to stare at my bed hangings.

Before closing my eyes and letting myself succumbing into sweet slumber. Dreaming about sweet motherly hugs and intense green-y stares.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess an apology is in order. But, in my defense, I gotta' say that I was busy with College and assignment. And my father was busy with the Computer and work. Thus, rending me without any choice but to wait until he's off the desk and I can finally crank my fingers and get back to the story.**

**Now, as of the process of the editing of the story. I just get back to this site. Yes, people. After my last update, this is the first time I am back and just finished this write up in 1 hour. You gotta' leave me some love! Although, I'm just posting this without any editing. So, please pardon me if there are any grammatical errors. I'm just too keyed right now to even bother re-checking through it all. I wanna' surprise you all that you can pretty evaluate the jitters I'm feeling. Desperate, you say? Definitely. So, the editing process will be slow to complete. But it WILL be - do know that.  
**

**And with that out of the way, in the last update, I mentioned about the next big project. Um... it's still incomplete. But I think, I should really wait it out until I've a long list of completed chapter so the updates would be faster. So, what say? Do you all agree?**

**Anyways, I want to thank all those lovely reviews and hits on the story. The Fav/Follows. Good lord! Yo guys are A-MA-ZING!**

**And last but not the least - DID I MENTION HOW AWESOME YOU ALL ARE!?**

**Until next update fellows.**

**With lots of hugs and kisses and hots chocolates and cold chocolates and whipped cream with marshmallows on top along with cherries,**

**Satakshi Pari Tripathi :D **


	23. Sunday

_**Before anything effing thing else...**_

"I pray and wish to god to lighten up your world with the abundance of prosperity and never let a single moment of sadness trespass your doorstep. To let you see the great opportunities lingering at the end of Horizon and made u much more stronger, wiser, sharper and brilliant person than before in this coming New Year. 2k'15!" - S.P. Tripathi

**2k'15! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**A/N:GREETINGS OVER THERE!**

**I know! Please don't hit me! It's been soo effing long since the last time I updated **_Soulmates._** But I hope you have not give up on me. So, yeah. This update is as a New Year gift to you all!  
**

** Hope you all enjoy and like it. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

**~`- Sunday -`~**

* * *

Sunday was equally meant for a Holiday.

That was universally acknowledged.

In fact, it might be _considered_ as _thus_ since the time one made calender's and such.

Yet, the loud buzzing that was erupting inside the Girl's Dormitory the next day was laughingly begging to differ.

"...It was believed that Jefferson was going to marry Jenny." Somebody says in an oddly muffled tone.

"NO!" A voice bellowed in utter disbelief. Sounding shocked.

"But it's written over in here by Rita Skeeter that Jenny was having an affair with the popular business Bentham Keith from England," a clear voice said from somewhere around the left side of my four poster bed, slightly confused. Which was still hiding my sleepy, groggy and lying form on the bed with curtains.

"She wasn't _having_ it," A high pitch voice said in defense. "It was _believed_ as thus!" she continued aggravatingly.

_Must be a fan of her._

"I refused to believe it," a shrill voice snapped. The Yours-Everyday-Critique piquing in her disgust.

_Must be a hater of the said Fan-club._

_Those bluttering idiots._ I thought darkly, my cheek pressed against the warm pillow, eyes still closed.

Suddenly, all voices cease for a moment when a loud moan erupted around the dorm, "Can you all be QUIET!? Some people are trying to sleep in here!"

_Thank you_, I thought, a small smirk forming on my face. Well, the half side which was visible, to be more precise.

Silence ensues.

And then, when I vaguely heard the dorm's door closing shut after fifteen minutes, I felt myself slipping back into my peaceful, more-than-welcome subconsciousness.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

It must be quite after 11 in the morning when I woke up.

Blinking blearily, I yawned lazily before rolling back over on my side. Slipping my hand beneath the pillow, I pulled out my wand and give it a flick. The bed hangings swing back gracefully while the mild beams of sun rays blessed my bed.

"Time to get up," I muttered to myself as my stomach growled in hunger.

But as I slid my legs over the bed to climb down, my left ankle got tangled with the sheets and I met the cold floor with a loud thud.

_Lovely._

Sighing heavily, I winced as I get back up and limped my way over to the restroom. Cursing my ancestor's to hell and back.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pursing my lips, my fingers whispered through the pages as I shuffled them. Sifting through my notes, I finally got my desired revision paper and pulled it out to place it on top.

Looking up, my eyes narrowed against the beams of sunlight as the Black Lake shimmered. Leaning my back against the tree trunk, I watch as several bunch of every year students from every house walked to and fro across the side shore. Talking, laughing and enjoying the holiday.

From my peripheral vision, something caught my eye and swiveled my head to look over.

Dean sped up to tackle Lavender on the ground as Neville walked slowly from behind him with Hannah Abott. Smiling and slightly pink near the apple of his cheeks.

His eyes suddenly snap up and meet mine, halting in his words as Hannah laughed when seeing Lavender elbowing Dean roughly in the ribs, making him howl in mock pain. While she struggles to stand up.

He lift his hand to wave cheerfully at me.

I felt my lips curling as I retaliate back enthusiastically.

He made a gesture, pointing his hand behind the laughing group, and mouthed, "Come!" Grinning.

I bit down on my lip and shook my head. Giving him an apologetic look as I held up my papers. I know it was safe to do so, because we were currently loaded with homework. So, nobody would find it suspicious of me if I am studying.

Not that they ever will.

_How stupid of me_, I thought as I see Neville nodded thoughtfully and understandingly at my direction. I give him my double thumbs up to which he cheerfully reciprocated back at me with a beam - and looked away with a happy wave.

And that was how I spend my Sunday.

Studying for my upcoming O.W.L's, which are speeding up to catch with me the on-coming week.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

I sighed as I entered the Great Hall at Diner. It was buzzing with the ever chatting students as I slipped past through the door, and slowly made my way towards my usual table. My mind whirling with the information with me absentmindedly walked down the lane.

But my eyes moves up just as I was nearing my seat.

And really didn't - _couldn't_ \- understand the jolt I felt within my heart as I meet a pair of green eyes.

Watching me.

My breathing halted as my body stop dead on the spot, freezing.

Harry seated in his usual seat while Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite sides of him, chatting with Neville, Dean and the rest as they all helped themselves to food.

Snapping my eyes away from his intense ones, I robotically made my way towards my seat and sat gracefully. My face blank as I helped myself for some mashed potatoes and kidney beans gravy as I remind myself internally to remain calm.

But swallowed nervously, when the feeling of his gaze didn't wavered from my form.

"... Harry?" A voice floated down the table, "Why aren't you eating? Are you alright?"

I immediately recognized that voice as Hermione's.

"I'm fine," my heart did another heavy dive inside my chest upon hearing his voice. I swallowed inaudibly again.

_Snap out of it, Angel_! I reprimand myself.

Yet, don't know how, I made the mistake of looking up and meeting Hermione's gaze.

She give me a nod with a warm smile and turned towards Parvati.

But my eyes slid over and rest on the black haired bespectacled green eyed boy. Who was playing with his food, pushing peas around the plate.

And I don't know why.

But I finished my meal quickly and retired to bed before any on the table could finish theirs.

* * *

**~OoO~**

* * *

**#JustClearingSomeFacts**

**A/N: Now, most of the time, not recently though, but I hear or read that the story pace is going slow. But that was what I'm _intending_ to make it out of this story. Do you trust somebody so easily after having the ''**_Just Met_**'' tagline with you? How would you feel when you - for the first time - attended Hogwarts? It's a slow process. And - to just add on the account - this is my first Harry Potter fic, mind you. Regardless of the fact that I've already written One-Shots of this fandom or even contemplating about writing another long gone fics about the same.  
**

**Anyways, I bid my heartfelt gratitude to all the viewers who Fav/Follow this story. And leave lovely reviews.**

**But by the way - I really love you. Just really thought you should be reminded of this fact. Considering the fact that out of love and joy of entering a New Year 2016 - wrote this whole update up in roughly 2 hours and posting it now. I really hope you will like it.  
**

**Once again a Very Happy New Year 2016 to all! **

**Please review!**

**Until next time then.**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	24. The Final Doom

**A/N: Greeting everyone! Just a late Easter gift from my side. So...here's your update! See you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything**

* * *

**~`The Final Doom`~**

* * *

I find my mind so jumbled up for the next three days that I can't even _think_ things through.

Today is Wednesday. And that _clearly_ means the day after tomorrow is The Final Doom.

My O.W.L's.

Genuinely, I'm contemplating about whether taking a dive in the Black Lake sounds good or not?

_Or maybe I could throw myself out of the Astronomy tower_? I added in my thoughts as I walked down the slightly lit corridors. The classes were taking place for the afternoon and I'm currently late for the DADA with Professor Sneer Snape.

_Because I think I am going all wacko._ I continued my musing in my thoughts.

_Just_ think? I snorted indelicately._ What an old load of codswallop!_

_Alright, Angel,_ I told myself. _Deep breathes._

I heaved a soul cleansing breath as I neared my last class for the day and was about to slip through the door. But suddenly, a warm wind blew behind me as a feather fluttered from high above.

Startled, I quickly looked around me and noticed a red-golden feather settling on my left foot.

Pheonix Feather.

_Fawkes._

Amazed. I reached down to pick it up. But the instant my hand touches it, it transforms into a parchment.

_Ms. Flamel,_

_Kindly report me in my office by 30 minutes. Don't worry about your classes, you are not needed for the day in there. _

_\- Albus Dumbledore_

I blinked down at the words. My mind not working for a minute.

Before two feelings promptly dawned on me.

Relief and apprehension.

The former because it clearly means I am not attending DADA, which is a real huge relief.

And the latter because that apparently clues me in the matter that we are leaving the castle. Which also means... I have no time left for the further revision.

I am officially taking my first wizarding exams.

I try hard to keep nausea at bay.

* * *

**~~O~~**

* * *

I swallowed down the mouthful of water as Mrs. Weasley placed another plate of Vanilla cupcakes beside my elbow. Before walking away with a warm smile.

I was correct in my assessment of leaving the castle before.

But I was not prepared for the surprise when Headmaster apparated us in here.

The Headquarters.

_But I guess_, I thought to myself idly as Sirius wolfed down his bowl of soup before reaching for the cupcakes, _I should have know better_. I hide my smile behind my goblet when Mrs. Weasley shot him a glare. Making Sirius to huff and reached for another round of sausages.

Although, Professor didn't clue me in as how am I going to attend the destined place where my test is to be conducted. But his parting words, somehow, left a telling hint in his wake.

"Rest as much as you can, and don't stress too much Angel," he winked down at me. His blue electric eyes twinkling in humor and kindness before he slipped past the main door.

Translation: I'll be there.

I pursed my lips before pushing the almost empty plate away.

"Done so soon, pumpkin?" Sirius questioned through his mouthful. Ignoring an unmistakable sound of disdain of, "Sirius!" from Mrs. Weasley, his black eyes stared at me, waiting.

I shrugged. Before I stood up, taking the plate with me as I bid Sirius, "Goodnight, Mr. Black"

He made an unhappy noise. I stopped as he wiped his mouth with a table cloth before placing his hands on the table. Looking at me, he said, "None of that nonsense. Call me Siri, fruity pebbles," he winked at me and let out a deep throaty chuckle when my cheeks tint pink.

"Stop pestering her, Padfoot," Remus complained from right beside of me, halting in his second helping of mashed potatoes. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Sirius waved a dismissive hand around, breezily replying, "Keep it coming, Moony." Before he tucks in again.

Remus heaved a heavy sigh. Before he turned to give a warm smile, "Don't stress," he advised.

My response was immediate, "I am not." But my ruddy blush intensifies when he pinned me with a knowing look. I reluctantly consent, "I won't."

He gives a soft chuckle before he turned back, murmuring softly as he picks up his fork, "Goodnight, Angel."

And with a nod in his direction, I dumped the plate in the sink where Mrs. Weasley patted my head gently and promptly high-tailed for the exit.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it goes nothing. The O.W.L's are descending on her and well... let's see how Angel gets on with it. I know it's short. But this is gotta do. Just a building for the next chapter. Hope you all are fine and happy, anyway. See you till next update, my lovely readers!**

**Much Love,**

**S.P. Tripathi**


	25. Ordinary Wizarding Level's

**Warning: The much awaited O.W.L's are here.**

**Jump in and tread with care.**

**A/N: Greeting everyone! So...here's your update! I am really aware of the amount of anger you must be feeling, but all I can say is - Shit hit the fan, my fellow readers. And certain things got ugly. Nevertheless, see you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything**

* * *

**~`Ordinary Wizarding Level's`~**

* * *

Feeling as the air rushes through my lungs, my subconsciousness lets me out of the deep slumber as I come out of my dreamland. Groaning in pleasure, I turned on my back before my eyes flutter open.

And seeing the vast immaculate room, my brain seemed dazed for a moment as I tried to get my bearings. Confused.

_Because girl's dormitory doesn't look anything like this by a _long_ stretch_, I thought in all befuddleness.

But when the yesterday's events flooded through my mind, I blinked as the realization dawned on me.

Grimmauld's place.

_And the much-awaited exam is today_, I thought grimly.

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling, delicate yet so intricate patterns, making mysterious design across the deep green wall, mapping each and every corner painstakingly with a silvery glint.

But through the dark, velvety green curtain which covers the window, the dim light of somewhat chilly morning shone through the drapes.

Yes. The room was ostentatious. Breathtakingly beautiful.

But dull still.

However, I was abruptly pulled out of my musing when a knock was heard on the door.

I quickly sat up, reaching for the hoodie beside my pillow when a voice resounded through the door: "Come down in 10 minutes, dear," Mrs. Weasley softly crooned.

And without caring how I look, probably scary with my hair all messy and all over the place, my face oily and indecipherable patterns adorning my face forever unknown to mankind; I was out of the bed, surprisingly not tripping over. But the triumphant didn't last long when I stubbed my toe painfully against the still closed door when I pulled on it. I hissed at the sudden pain. But still within a second to spare, I was at the door in a flash.

And startled Mrs. Weasley. Whose eyes widen at my sudden appearance.

I smiled sheepishly as I greeted her breathlessly: "Morning, Mrs. Weasley," I was holding on the door as she slightly shocked demeanor slowly morph into a relaxed state. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized for my previous action.

She waved a dismissing hand breezily. "It's alright, my dear," she said with a smile. "Just come about to tell you that Albus is waiting downstairs," I felt an odd feeling churned in my gut and I swallowed inaudibly, suddenly uncomfortable. But smiled warmly when she patted my head and continues, "Quickly freshen up and meet us downstairs, hm?" I nodded.

"I'll be there in a few," I promised.

She smiled, patted my head again and turned around. I stepped back inside and was about to close the door when suddenly she cried, "Oh Blimey! Almost forget it!"

I turned back to see her turning on her heels and approaching me. Coming to stand at the threshold, she pulled her wand off her sleeves and waved her wand about.

A closet near the restroom flew open and a neatly pressed beige colored tunic come out of the closet. Along with a long knee length coat. My trusty brown boots settling by the dressing table.

My clothes.

And as it was placed on the bed, she turned to smile at me, "I'm really sorry if this is too forward of me," I tightened my jaw so as to not gawk at her slowly reddening face shamelessly. "But I just thought this might lessen your stress, dear," she admitted.

And stupidly, I couldn't help but stuttered, "Ha-how do you...?" I trailed off. Overwhelmed.

She chuckled and simply said, "A mother knows everything."

And even though I felt so touched and flattered, I couldn't help but be defensive. "I could have done this... I mean, it wasn't that... I - that so much... I'm very thankful, Mrs. Weasley." But only accomplished in stuttering like an idiot.

Stupidity moron, thy name is not Angel Flamel.

Urgh.

Thankfully, she didn't take any offense at the lack of my.. err, well..._ expressing_ my gratitude because I was so_ damn_ _relieved_ when she just laughed warmly, and walked out of the room with another affectionate pat on my head. Only saying, "Downstairs."

It's official then.

I have done exactly what everybody is warning me against.

Finally succumbing to the stress.

Double Urgh.

* * *

**~~O~~**

* * *

Reaching the last landing after ten minutes later, I glance up in instinct when the door to the kitchen flew open.

Which only resulted in not looking where I was going and slipped on the last landing fantastically.

I face-planted myself just as I heard the door quietly snapped shut in front of me.

"Seems like this is a ritual for you, no?"

Despite the heat, which was flooding my cheeks at an alarming rate. My head snapped up when recognizing the all too familiar voice.

"Ron?" I asked in disbelief.

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he squatted down. Before he held out a hand for me to take. Wordlessly.

Embarrassed to boot, I took his proffered aid and hastily get to my feet, murmuring, "Err... Thanks."

He chuckled, "No problem," he said dismissively.

My first instinct was to bolt the moment I stabilize myself, but instead, I found my mouth opening as I asked, "No offense. But what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

He slowly dipped his head in acknowledgment before he answered me, "None taken. Actually, I don't really know. Professor Dumbledore said we needed here," he admitted, running a hand through his red hair. Seemingly befuddled.

I bit down my lip as an odd mixture of dread and anticipation churning in my belly, "Is Hermione here too?" I asked indirectly. Not wanting to ask about _him. _

He nodded immediately. And the odd sensation increased tenfold.

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically, jerking his thumb behind his shoulder at the closed door. "With Mum back in the kitchen. And speaking of which, I'm here to fetch you," he smiled.

I raised my chin in the air before nodding, smiling back at him warmly, "Thanks, Ron. And how rude of me!?" I exclaimed when I suddenly realized my lack of manners. Holding out a hand towards me, "Pardon my manners. Good morning, Ron," I greeted him amiably.

He laughed before taking my hand and shaking it good-naturally, "Morning, Angel," he said with a happy beam. Before gesturing to the kitchen behind him and said, "Let's get you inside before Mum butchers me to death," he announced. I laughed as I agreed wholeheartedly. I told him jokingly that I'll save him with him mockingly report back that I don't know his Mum.

And this was how we entered the kitchen, joking and smiling. However, my stomach flipped at the prospect of meeting startling green eyes. But when I superstitiously chance a glance around the room, I didn't find a certain black-haired boy.

I was confused when a strange sense of... _disappointment_ settled in my gut.

_Don't be ridiculous, Angel_, I scolded myself when Mrs. Weasley turned away from the stove and spotted me. Revealing Hermione stands beside her, who caught my eyes and beamed happily. _Pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world. You are behaving like a fool!_

So with that, I strengthen my back as a new resolve filled my being.

I am Flamel. And Flamel's are strong, independent and intelligent people.

I nodded my head slightly at myself before genuinely grinning at an approaching Hermione.

"Angel!" she cried happily as her arms engulf me tightly. I laughed and squeezed her back with equal vigor.

"How are you?" We both asked in unison while pulling, and promptly giggled.

"Never mind me, tell me how are _you_?" says Hermione, squeezing my shoulders gently. But before I could answer, she prattles on and I didn't stop her, "I hope you have packed your essentials that you will need. But you don't have to worry about anything because the Ministry takes care of everything. You just have to remember what you have learned and just be calm -" By then, I was grinning as Ron comes to stand beside her and said, "Blimey Hermione, breath."

She shot him a look, but breathed deeply. Ron turned to look at me and said, "All the best, Angel. Blast the Skrewts," he said with a wink. I grinned cheekily at him. Before looking at Hermione. Her eyes sought mine questioningly, concerned. I dipped my head once, trying to keep my inner struggles at bay before looking up at her with a warm smile, "I am fine," I replied in earnest.

But when she raised her brows at me, not believing me. I sighed playfully: "Well... I will be."

She stared at me for a second before nodding, patting my arm understandingly. "Very well then," she consented reluctantly.

We all looked up when Mrs Weasley called out for us to assemble for breakfast, which was a quiet affair. Have done with it, Professor Dumbledore told me to meet him outside.

Having bid my farewell to others, I obliged readily and met him within a minute to spare. I took a deep breath as Professor speak up: "Quite a day."

I look up at him to see him gazing heavenward. I followed his gaze and was greeted with dark skies, birds flying past the buildings and accumulating around the lamp post.

_Well_, I thought with a thoughtful frown as he started to lead us away from the house,_ that is debatable, Professor. _

We didn't speak after that. Or well, he didn't. For I was busy looking up at him in all nervousness and trying harder to be subtle about it. After reaching an alley, which is according to him is our Apparition Point - he told me to hold onto him.

"We know the drill," said Professor Dumbledore with a wink. I tried to look calm, but the thought of possible splinting had me shudder.

And the last thing I heard as I felt myself squeezing in that horrendously tight tunnel was his humorous chuckle.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

**1.** ** Name the incantation required to make objects fly. And what is the single most fatal flaw?**_(Charms)_

I blinked down at the question, my mind blank. Before I look up and meet the eyes of my invigilator across the room, Mr. Frenwell Colloars. Whose beady eyes were trained solely with me in a room of probably twenty more people.

_Or a hall_, I reminded myself. Uncomfortable, I looked away from his relentless stare and once more took in at the impressive size of the place.

Personally, when I approached the Ministry of Magic around the required time, it suddenly dawned on me that I was probably going to be the only person appearing for her O.W.L's. And that made me panicked, to my shame.

But after going through the required protocol that comes with the registration, I parted my ways from Professor Dumbledore and entered inside the Hall. And was thoroughly taken aback by the sense of relief upon noticing several people seated at the long rows of benches. My ogling was, however, interrupted when a parchment suddenly appeared out of thin air and was dangling in front of my face.

And now looking down at the wand placed neatly by the extended side bench before me, I stared at the tag, which had appeared when that parchment did lead me to my current assigned seat.

_**Registered Wand ID:** P11042_

_**Surname:** Flamel_

_**Name:** Angel._

_**Date:** 25th October, 1996_

_**Examination Type:** Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L)_

_**Test Mode:** Written_

**_Time Given:_** _3 Hrs._

_**Administrated By:** Wizarding Examination Authority_

I once again glanced at the giant dripping sand hour glass, watching it filling the lower level with growing apprehension.

_So not the time to feel like this, Angel._ I scolded myself inwardly, and with another look aimed at the Invigilator, who was now peering down at the floating scroll in front of him, I focus on my paper.

_Hm... The incantation required to make objects fly,_ I thought, racking my brain.

_"Wingardium Leviosa," _I wrote on the parchment. Before elaborating on the topic, I continued: "..- The Levitation Charm is a charm used to make object fly, or levitate. The Levitation Charm, though powerful at its best, doesn't work on human beings. Although, humans can be levitated using this charm, it is actually their clothing that is being affected. The charm is apparently not strong enough to allow a human to do anything more that float a few feet off the air using this method, and therefore does not allow the true flight afforded to most other objects. "

Have that done, I moved to the next question.

** What is the definition of Switching Spell? (**_Transfiguration**)  
**_

_Umm.._ I thought. Before carefully writing it down, "The Switching Spell is one of many transforming spells used to swap two different objects for one another."

**Name five signs that identify the werewolf? (**_Defense Against the Dark Arts**)**_

And with those questions, and around some thirty more, I was fully occupied for the rest of the remaining time period.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"... Only fifteen more minutes!"

My head shot up at the warning, my hand halting on the word 'Law'.

Looking down at my paper after a long dreadful glance at the emptying sand, I tried to move my hand faster.

_Just last one, Angel._ I encouraged myself.

_"Goblins riot..." _I dipped my Quill in the inkwell before continuing with a hurried flourish,_"... took place in 1612 in the vicinity of Hogsmeade Village: the Three Broomsticks Inn was used as the Headquarters for the Rebellion._ _In 1752, another goblin rebellion occurred in Great Britain . Due to mismanaging this rebellion, Minister for Magic Albert Boot resigned. His replacement, Basil Flack, lasted in office only two months, resigning when the goblins allied themselves with the werewolves. Hesphaestus Gore was then elected Minister. Another rebellion took place in the 18th century and was noted to be a popular one, as Urg the Unclean, a goblin, participated in that one." _

Huffing in satisfaction, I straighten up to go through my parchment again. Billowing some wayward strands away from my face, I put down my Quill along with the parchment and let the ink dry.

The Invigilators were starting to fuss about, and as a voice started echoing around, they all pointed their wands at the sand hour glass in unison, making it vanish when the last drain hit the bottom: "Now, please stop writing and sit in your places as we gathered your parchments. But before we do so, please make sure you had your names signed at the bottom of your parchment."

Hastily, I look down and saw my signature at the bottom of the right. Relieved, I sat back and simply watch as the Invigilator said, _"Accio parchments_!" And they all hovered on our respective benches before zooming towards the front of the hall and settles atop the large table in piles.

The scuffling of shoes resounded in the hall as people started to get up from their seats. But a witch by the name of Rim Jantley step forward, saying quickly: "Please sit down! We haven't finished yet!"

I was confused along with the rest. A girl with pink hair asked rudely, "But our exams are over!"

Rim said with an unhappy frown, "Yes, they are indeed. But O.W.L's without the practicals are invalid."

"So when are we going to take them?" A guy from my side with blue hair asked.

_What's with people and coloring their hair?_ I idly wondered, fascinated by them and confused by the same.

A stern looking wizard by the name of Shubham Sahota step beside Rim and firmly said, "An hour later. In the meanwhile, you are allowed to take lunch and rest for a bit. " His voice deep but emotionless. His dark eyes scanning the hall, daring anyone to question again.

A hush fall around the hall for a bit after that. We all watched as they put the Ministry stamp on them before the bundles were banished. Then, the invigilators - by the strength of nearly sixteen, witch and wizards alike - disperse evenly to stop at every row per person.

A wizard cheerfully said from down the hall, "Now, we are going to provide you all with the card for your practicals."

Another wizard from across him cut in between: "And you are advised to keep it with your person until your practicals' time."

The witch standing on my bench looked over to say loudly, "On the count of three - ONE... TWO.. THREE!" Each person pointed their wands at the wands placed on the individual places. I was scared for a minute, anxious that they are going to ruin my wand.

But as I watched, the tag on my wand shrink under the beam of the spell and morph into a card. That done, they all step back and wished us luck, claiming we are free to go.

Flexing my Quill hand, I pick up my wand along with the card, taking the coat slung over the back of the chair and started making my way towards the exit. I look back to see the Quill, along with the inkwell vanishing from their places on every bench. And since I wasn't looking, I felt the toe of my boot scrubbing the surface of the carpeted floor and I stumbled naturally.

However, I managed to save myself just in time. Embarrass, I quickly chance a glance around me, and I was weak with relief when nobody seems to be staring at me.

_Thank Merlin_, I thought gratefully. Before stepping into the line and walking past the huge black doors.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"You can return back to Hogwarts, if you'd like."

I look up tiredly at the kind face of Professor Dumbledore. Standing outside the Number 12, Grimmauld Place as it slowly comes to the view; I wanted nothing more to lie down and calm my thudding head. The practicals were good. But it was a long, tedious process. The teachers Or Professor's appointed to test us kept on saying how complicated it is to take One week worth exams on a single day. But according to the vast number of wizards and witches alike, who can't afford those long days, it deem imperative to conduct the examination on a single day.

Personally, it made no sense to me. Really. But I am really glad that I won't have to go through the torture that was O.W.L's for a full week.

I sighed, before nodding.

"Very well then," he said with a clap of his hands. It was almost dinner time. Before he held his hand out for me.

"But -" I said, pointing towards the Headquarters. He chuckled and simply said, "They will understand."

Uncertain but wanting to see my four poster bed, I place my small hand in his. Instead of feeling warmth, I felt something papery itching the inside of my palm. But before I could even question him, I felt myself squeezing in that horrible tunnel for the second time today.

Once again, the last thing I hear was a chuckle from my Headmaster.

For a second, I thought I would die. But the feeling only lasted for _that _long.

Immediately, my feet hit something hard and found myself stumbling into the wall.

"OW!" I cried. Backing away from the wall, I rubbed my bruised nose.

But stiffen when I hear noises.

Murmurs.

Turing around, I found myself standing outside the Great Hall.

I thought I would have to think about what to do at the moment. I mean, yeah, I was hungry. Since I could feel my stomach grumbling in approval. But I feel too drained to go in there and stuff myself. And all the while bat away the feeling of being paranoid. Paranoid because _he _would be there.

But a voice spoke from , making me whirl in surprise.

"How was the test?"

My heart raced as I stumbled on my footings a bit, staring up at the person.

"Harry!?" I said in disbelief. My voice a tad loud.

Green eyes twinkled with concealed mirth as he carefully chance a look around him. "Mind keeping your voice down a bit?" he asked me softly. So amazed and flabbergasted at seeing him there out of the blue, I could only nod. Blushing at the slight reprimand.

Because his name is something you can't yell in public out loud.

Mortified, I quickly apologize, "I am sorry! I just... w-what are you doing in here?" I rushed through my words, my blushing deepening at my gibberish speed of speaking.

He shuffled nervously on the foot of the staircases outside the Great Hall. Before looking down at his shoes, he slowly descends the staircases. His messy jet-black hair ruffles a bit as he looked up at me.

"Dinner," he state.

I said inaudibly, "Right." Swallowing, nervous. Ducking my head, I decided to go to the dormitory.

"Um.. " I articulate intelligently. Well... tried to. But ended up waving my hand at him and pivoting sharply on my heels. Because apparently, I am too keyed up to even say something intelligent.

Note to all: O.W.L's messes up with your head. DO tread with care.

Sigh.

* * *

**~0O0~**

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**A/N: All of you must have noticed that I have changed my UserID. I thought it seemed funky. But I will still signed myself off with my original Pen-name, so don't worry. I really don't know if anyone is still reading, but if you are - then give yourself a hug from my side. Because you are an awesome person and a faithful reader. I am sorry that I took so long to update a bleeding chapter, but as I quoted above in my 1#A/N - Shit usually hit the fan, and certain things got ugly. I am currently on a leave. My College semesters are over and I am off to Timbuktu. Just kidding. I really don't know where is it, and I don't have the means to travel. Nor will my parents will allow for me to go alone. Because I can and they know it. So it scares them. And now I am blabbing.  
**

**ANYWAY, comment, fav/follow if you like this update, and let me know what do YOU want to happen next between Harry and Angel. Suggestions, Questions and Advice's are always welcome. **

**And last but not the least, Thank you all who have currently joined me in the journey of '**_Soulmates_**' and all those fantastic numbers of Fav/Follows I see in my email every darn week. Not to mention the sweet, lifting Reviews you all post and lift my mood incredibly. THANK YOU!**

**#HugYourselfAgain **

**With so much Love, Laughter and Care.  
**

**Your fellow author, **

**\- S.P. Tripathi**

**P.s; To the new member who left a review on May 21 - You revived me up, mate. Because of you, I've been rummaging through my schedule to fix this update for you all. Took me past 5 days in a week to do this chapter. Quite slow on my progress. But... Thanks a lot, mate. Hope I didn't disappoint you. **


End file.
